Cosas del Destino
by La conquistada
Summary: por malos entendidos Inuyasha decide alejar Aome de su lado, creyendo que es por su bien... ya esta el capitulo 22 "Una Gran Familia", disfrutenlo, espero que les guste. Final.
1. Caminos Distintos

Cosas del destino

Capitulo I

Caminos distintos

Aome, levántate – dijo muy despacio el señor Higurashi desde la puerta de la pieza de la joven.

Altiro… ya estoy despierta – la reacción de Aome todos los días era lo mismo, se despertaba apenas su papá decía la 1ª palabra.

Aome estudia paisajismo en un instituto en Osaka. Debido a que sus primeras asignaturas eran a las 8:30 a.m. debía levantarse muy temprano para tomar la locomoción, ya que vivía en las afuera de la ciudad.

Se levanta con mucho cuidado sin meter mucho ruido para no despertar a su hijo, Kohaku, un niño de solo 2 añitos, era mamá soltera, cuando Kohaku tenia solo 1 año y 4 meses termino con kouga el papá de kohaku, debido a que estudiaba muy lejos solo le quedaba compartir en las noches con su hijo y sus padres ya que sus 2 hermanas mayores viven en Tokio con su hermano menor; Aome era una joven de 22 años de ojos verde pardo, un cabello largo con leves ondas en las puntas de color castaño oscuro, de cuerpo delgado debido a su preocupación en su cuidado pasaba todo el día en el instituto así que debía cuidarse.

Ella ya no se lleva muy bien con Kouga, si no fuera por que hicieron un trato legal por Kohaku, Aome hubiera tenido que dejar sus estudios para mantenerlo, ya que sus padres no hubieran podido con tanto gasto; Kouga, cuando terminaron se mostraba muy preocupado por el niño, pero, desde que estaba en una relación nueva todo cambio, pasaban meses y no llamaba para saber por Kohaku, Aome no se calentaba la cabeza por la despreocupación de Kouga el se perdía ver crecer a su hijo, pero Aome no podía evitar cantarle unas cuantas verdades cundo se dignaba a llamar.

Debido a que Aome no se puso celosa con su nueva relación comenzó a molestar.

Al teléfono.

Kouga no me interesa, ahora, tanto interés por saber de Kohaku, que te pasa, ah….el no es un juguete, hace más de 3 meses que ni luces de ti y armas estos escándalos.-

Yo tengo derechos, es mi hijo también.-

Si, es tu hijo, nadie lo ha negado, pero entiende, con tu novia, Kohaku no va estar.-

…- corto el teléfono enojado.

Últimamente la pareja de Kouga, Kagura, no mostraba ser muy cuerda que digamos, se le arrancaban las cabras al monte bastante seguido, inventaba cosas y le tenia odio ha Aome, ellas nunca se conocieron, pero, Kagura hablaba de Aome, pero esta era demasiado digna así que no respondía a las estupideces que esta hablaba, cosa que a Kagura le fastidiaba más.

Aome tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y puso una restricción de visitas a kouga, por miedo a que Kagura por un ataque de celos le hiciera algo a Kohaku.

Todo salio bien con lo del juzgado, pero no pudo evitar que los problemas le afectaran en sus estudios.

Era su último año y su amiga Ayame, quien la conoció en la carrera, no dejaba de preocuparse por Aome ya que sabía toda la historia.

Aome no has avanzado nada – decía Ayame con un tono de preocupación.

Se llevaban bastante bien, se complementaban en el momento de realizar trabajos o se ayudaban. Ayame se reía de todas las tonteras que hablaba Aome, que eran hartas.

Lo se, pero no se que me pasa- decía echándose para atrás en la silla – agarraría a Kouga y lo haría cachitos – haciendo con sus manos como si ahorcara a alguien.

Tienes que separar las cosas, ese otro ya las va pagar por pastel, no puedes dejar que te arruine los estudios, nos queda solo este año, si quieres cuando terminemos la carrera hasta yo te ayudo a pegarle –

Jajaja… - logro que su amiga se riera, cosa que no era tan difícil, ya que Aome era una joven bastante alegre y debía reconocerlo su amiga tenia razón.

Le encantaba su carrera y no iba a permitir que ellos le arruinaran lo que tanto le había costado lograr.

¿Qué pacho Ayame?, ¿Qué pacho Aome? –

Jajajaja… - se rieron ambas, había llegado Hoyo y nada mejor que escuchar las bromas de él para sentirse un poco mejor.

Hoyo entro a estudiar Paisajismo solo para saber como producir plantas, no es un alumno muy aplicado que digamos, sus papas ya se habían resignado y solo rogaban a Dios que aprendiera algo, pero era una gran persona y un gran amigo.

Oigan, ¿no a llegado Youko? – Decía mirando a las jóvenes.

Aquí llegue ooo… - decía entrando apurado.

Menos mal, que ya estaba que te echaba del grupo – decía Hoyo en modo de broma.

Que es pesado este Hoyo - decía Ayame mientras se reía junto Aome.

Durante la clase de Diseño Ayame se preocupaba solamente hacer su trabajo, pero en cambio Hoyo y Aome mientras trabajaban hablaban una sarta de estupideces y molestaban a la pobre de Ayame, solo para desconcentrarla, Youko, a pesar de ser un poco serio, igual se unía a las risas y decía una que otra broma a expensas de la pobre de Ayame.

Jóvenes, les informo que en unos días más, me parece mucho que la próxima semana – decía el profesor revisando un calendario - va haber un seminario de Arquitectura y nosotros como participantes de la única carrera de Paisajismo en Osaka tenemos la responsabilidad de asistir para mantenernos al tanto- dijo con un tono serio.

Para que, para que nos miren como poca cosa, como se creen dioses – dijo Youko haciendo gestos de molestia.

Tenia razón los Arquitectos nunca han tratado bien a los paisajistas, el pensar que dependen de TECNICOS para que le aprueben sus proyectos, era mucho.

Si, esta bien lo que dices, pero, tenemos que igual ponernos al corriente con la arquitectura actual – decía Katsumi mirando a Youko con tono serio.

Yo encuentro que seria bastante entretenido – le decía Aome a Ayame con una gran sonrisa y esta le respondía asintiendo.

Van a venir representantes de grandes empresas de arquitectura de todo Japón – decía el profesor.

Y como saben la mayoría de los arquitectos son hombres – decía Rin mientras colocaba cara de enamorada.

Estas loca - murmuro Ayame mientras miraba a Rin ¬¬.

El Instituto va a exigirles que vallan para que se den a conocer Uds. y a la carrera así que no hay mucho que alegar – decía el profesor.

* * *

¿Inuyasha que haces? – le preguntaba una joven de cabello rubio de ojos color miel.

Preparando una presentación – respondía mientras se echaba en el respaldo de su silla y pasándose las manos en sus cabellos plateados – la próxima semana debo viajar a Osaka y mi querido padre con mucho placer me exigió que la realizara – decía el joven con tono de resignación.

Su padre era el dueño de unas de las empresas de Arquitectura y construcción más prestigiosas de todo Japón la famosa empresa Taisho, y obligo a Inuyasha asistir al seminario debido a que sus trabajos en el extranjero lo llevo a que lo nombraran como uno de los jóvenes más prometedores en la Arquitectura actual y quien mejor que valla a representar a la empresa que él, y como era su padre y jefe no le quedo de otra.

De que te quejas, que daría yo por una oportunidad así, moverme entre los arquitectos más reconocidos y aparte conocer Osaka, me han dicho que es muy bonito – decía la joven con los ojos como si se estuviera imaginando estar ahí.

Entonces, ven conmigo, así no me aburro –

Seguro te vas aburrir - ¬¬ - con lo fresco que eres en un 1, 2 por 3 ya estarías con alguien. Ah… la suerte de algunos, a mi ni los perro me ladran – decía la joven suspirando y Inuyasha la miraba con una mueca en la cara y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negativa.

Oye y la joven con la que salías – preguntaba ya que inuyasha era de "vida alegre" y todas las semanas andaba con una nueva conquista, ninguna le duraba mucho.

¡Ah! termine con ella – respondía con un tono como quien bota un papel.

¿Y por que terminaste con esta ahora? - ¬¬

Por que me aburrió, simplemente por eso-

Hay… Inuyasha Taisho algún día vas a conocer a alguien que te va a mover el piso de tal forma, que no vas a querer que se valla nunca más – decía mientras se paraba del asiento – ruega a Dios por que ella no se valla aburrir de ti – le gritaba mientras salía de la oficina del joven Taisho.

* * *

Aome acuérdate de traer las cosas mañana, cuídate – le gritaba Ayame mientras esta se subía al autobús apurada.

¡Si! – grito Aome despidiéndose moviendo la mano.

Ya Aome en su casa, Kohaku corría para recibir a su mamá.

La mamá de Aome cuida al niño durante el día, hasta que Aome regresaba del Instituto.

Aome, oye me contó tu tía Misaki, que Jaken el marido de tu prima Kikio, va a dar una fiesta, no le entendí muy bien el motivo de la fiesta y la va hacer en la casa de tus tíos – le decía su mamá mientras Aome se cambiaba ropa después de haberse duchado - ¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones?-

Mmm… me quedan como 3 semanas, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo seria?- respondía mientras Kohaku la tomaba de la mano para sentarse en las piernas de ella para ver monitos en la televisión.

En 3 semanas mas o menos, tus hermanos van a ir también en realidad dudo que valla Souta, pero Sango y Midoriko esas no faltan.-

Conociendo a Sango va ir con Miroku , yo creo que lo mejor es que te vallas con Kohaku y yo apenas salga de clases viajo para Tokio –

Dejamos esos días al niño con sus abuelos para que compartan con él. Y así tu estas más tranquila –

A pesar de los problemas con Kouga los papas de este siempre estuvieron en contacto y preocupados de que al niño no le faltara nada.

Mañana les aviso, bueno – decía mientras le daba besos a Kohaku en su cabecita.

* * *

¿Inuyasha?, como estas hombre, te habías desaparecido, tanto tiempo – decía Yaken al encontrárselo.

Muy bien, y ¿tu?¿ que cuentas? Tanto tiempo amigo – decía mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo.

Bueno, me case con Kikio hace unos meses y la pega súper bien- cuando Yaken dijo esto el rostro de Inuyasha se puso serio.

Y tu, ¿Cuándo regresaste?-

Hace un mes, mi padre mando llamar, que nesecitaba ayuda y tu lo conoces, no hay como decirle que no –

Don Inutaisho, todavía igual, ¡oye! En 3 semanas mas Kikio y yo vamos hacer una fiesta en la casa de los padres de ella, tienes que venir – decía mientras tocaba el hombro de Inuyasha.

Dame tu numero para no perder el contacto y quien sabe si pasa algo por ahí en la fiesta, Kikio tiene varias primas – lo miraba con haciendo gestos de picaros.

Jajaja…, quien sabe, ya hombre cuídate y llámame, envíale saludos a Kikio.-

Por supuesto en tu nombre, cuídate, adiós – decía mientras se despedían de un abrazo.

Inuyasha siempre estuvo enamorado de Kikio y como ella era pareja de Jaken, tomo justo una oportunidad de terminar su carrera en el extranjero, y pensar que la volvería a ver, los sentimientos florecían de nuevo.


	2. Sensaciones

Capitulo II

Sensaciones

1 semana después

Al teléfono.

-Ayame, voy atrasada dile al profe, por favor que estoy por llegar – decía mientras se acomodaba en el autobús.

-Si, no te preocupes, nosotros ya vamos entrar, nos vemos – decía Ayame mientras el profesor le decía que pasaran al auditorio.

-Como pude demorarme tanto, como tan tonta – se decía pegándose en la cabeza con la mano.

Cuando llego iba tan preocupada de la hora, que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien.

- ¡Hay!, lo siento – dijo sin mirar bien y casi corriendo. Cuando ya estaba por entrar se detuvo, se sintió un poco extraña. Decidió entrar y no le presto mucha atención a lo que le había pasado.

El joven que había chocado con ella no alcanzo a decir nada, pero algo muy extraño sintió.

- ¡Que hermosa!- dijo mientras la seguía con la mirada sin moverse. En eso llega Minako y se da cuenta de lo que paso.

- ¿Inuyasha?, alo…, despierta hombre – decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos en la cara de él – es tarde, tienes que entrar – decía con una ceja levantada sin quitarle la vista a Inuyasha.

- Ah… si voy – por fin había reaccionado y apurado se dirigió al auditorio.

Aome ya adentro, buscaba a sus compañeros con la mirada y cuando los vio ellos le hacían señas, Ayame le había guardado un puesto; cuando ya estaba acomodada no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sentido hacia minutos antes, su corazón estaba acelerado, mientras pensaba comenzaron a presentar a alguien, no presto atención, Ayame se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo para que reaccionara, cuando lo hizo lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue Taisho.

Aome se sorprende, ve un hombre bastante guapo y con un gran porte mientras lo observaba, no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel. Estaba más que encantada y escuchaba como sus compañeras comentaban sobre lo guapo que es.

- Se paso pa` mino – decía Rin mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Rico todo el rato…- decía Katsumi.

- Si es muy guapo – murmuro sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Desde lejos había alguien que no dejaba de observar el comportamiento de Aome.

Cuando terminaron todas las exposiciones vino el momento de relajo, la gente se podía servir algo mientras conversan en especial sobre lo expuesto.

Aome no se separaba de su grupo, todos se sentían bastantes incómodos. Inuyasha buscaba a la joven con la que había chocado con la vista, tenia varios arquitectos a su alrededor, trataba de prestar atención pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

La que mejor lo pasaba era Minako, conversaba con todo el mundo, pero en realidad quería conversar con alguien en especial, así que de una se dirigió al grupo de Aome, la mayoría estaba con cara de querer puro irse y en especial Youko.

- ¿Qué pacho Youko?, quita esa cara hombre, estay pa` velorio – le decía Hoyo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Ah…. Deja de fastidiarme – le respondía moviendo el brazo en modo de molestia.

- Hola soy Minako Takegashi, soy arquitecto de las empresas Taisho – decía mientras daba una agradable sonrisa y de reojo miraba Aome.

- Mucho gusto, nosotros somos estudiantes de paisajismo, yo soy Ayame – dijo la joven – Él es Hoyo, Kasumi – decía mientras los iba señalando.

- Mucho gusto- decía Minako asintiendo con una sonrisa.

- Youko y Aome –

- Muchísimo gusto Aome-

Aome le dio una pequeña sonrisa sin saber la verdadera razón del "muchísimo gusto".

- Y ¿que les parecieron las exposiciones? – decía Minako.

- Lo que más me gusto fue Inuyasha Taisho mmm…- decia Rin mordiéndose el labio inferior imientras alucinaba con Inuyasha – me llegaban a doler las muelas de solo verlo, se paso pa` mino-

Todos se largaron a reír.

- Jóvenes, nos vamos en unos minutos más, así que no se me desaparezcan, señalando a Hoyo que ya le estaba echando el ojo a unas jóvenes al otro extremo del salón y no era la primera vez que se fuera a desaparecer por conquistar a alguien, el único que sufría con sus conquistas era el celular de la pobre de Aome cuando se lo pedía para llamar a sus enamoradas.

Inuyasha vio que Minako estaba con un grupo de jóvenes, en el que estaba también la joven con la que choco.

Trato de escaparse para por fin ir hablar con ella y cuando lo logra, lo agarran del brazo, era un conocido de su padre, Inuyasha estaba que echaba humo.

- Inuyasha…, muchacho, estuvo excelente tu presentación, ¿Cómo a estado tu padre?-

- Bien, bien – respondía tratando de escaparse y observando donde estaba la joven, la cual estaba despidiéndose de Minako tomadas de ambas manos y riéndose.

- Disculpe, tengo que hablar con alguien urgente… - le decía mientras se separaba del hombre.

- Mil disculpas -

- Hay estos jóvenes…- decía el hombre mientras veía a Inuyasha a toda prisa cruzar el salón.

Pero cuando llego, ella, ya se había ido.

- Minako… ¿Adonde fueron los jóvenes con los que hablabas?- Minako lo miraba con rostro de sorpresa, la había asustado, estaba desesperado, miraba para todos lados.

- Se fueron, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?-

- No nada… solo… nada, no me escuches estoy loco – dijo resignado.

- Que simpáticos ellos y se nota que todos se llevan súper bien, me hubiera encantado estudiar paisajismo, me encanta esa carrera, o que por lo menos mis compañeros hubieran sido la mitad de agradables que ellos – decía mientras miraba de reojo a Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa, Inuyasha escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que le decía la joven.

- Así que ¿eran alumnos de Paisajismo? – decía con la vista fija y las manos en los bolsillos.

- Si, pero la que mejor me callo, fue Aome, muy simpática- no podía evitar reírse por dentro mientras lo decía ya que al mirar el rostro de Inuyasha no lo podía evitar.

- ¿Aome? (_¿será ella de quien habla?) _– pensaba.

- Si, la ultima joven con la que converse se llamaba Aome Higurashi-

- Aome Higurashi… - Inuyasha pensaba en voz alta

- Así es… es muy bonita, y tiene unos ojos preciosos – lo miraba con una sonrisa y seguía mirando cada reacción del joven de ojos color ámbar.

- Y como tu eres tan lindo y buen amigo, te podría… - guardo silencio colocaba un rostro pensativo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – la miraba con una ceja levantada, tratando de adivinar que cosa iba a decir.

- Darte su numero de teléfono, ella viajara pronto para Tokio y quedamos de juntarnos – decía mientras le lanzaba una picara mirada a Inuyasha moviendo las cejas. Y este estaba realmente sorprendido.

- A cambio, me tendrías que pagar una cita en un Spa, cosa que no es nada para alguien como tú– lo miraba con cara de niña buena.

- ¬¬ Y ¿por que crees tu que voy hacer algo así?-

- Por que me quieres mucho y por que, se te queman las manos por tener este numero, y por que, vi la cara de cordero degollado que pusiste cuando chocaste con ella y peor todavía cuando te diste cuenta que se había ido - si que se había dado cuenta, fue demasiado obvio el comportamiento de ambos, y el rostro de asombro de Inuyasha le daba en la razón.

Ella era la que miraba el comportamiento de Aome cuando Inuyasha realizaba su presentación, por eso decidió acercarse hablar con ella, ya que ni siquiera con Kikio vio a Inuyasha comportarse así.

- Bueno… ¿lo quieres o no?- decía mientras buscaba el numero en su celular.

- Está bien…- decía resignado, mientras que Minako lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Valla, si que te gusta, si hubiera sido cualquier otra, me hubieras mandado a freír monos al África – le decía riéndose, mientras se iba para la el otro lado del salón, y para variar Inuyasha no le presto atención.

- Aome Higurashi… - se decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba por un ventanal hacia los jardines.

El comportamiento de Aome es muy parecido al que estaba teniendo Inuyasha, Ayame le conversaba, pero su amiga parecía en otra parte, nunca la había visto así, incluso llego a pensar que era por culpa de los problemas con su ex, a pesar de preguntarle que le sucedía la única respuesta que le daba era que estaba bien, pero solo lo hacia por impulso, ya que ni siquiera ella sabia lo que le pasaba.


	3. Algo inesperado

Capitulo III

Algo inesperado

2 semanas después.

- Alo… ¿alo…? Ah… ¡por Dios Santo!, mire, sea quien sea, si va seguir llamando, solo para ver si le sale el papel de mudo, le cuento que ya le resulto, así que le pediría que la corte o que por lo menos fastidie a una hora más razonable, ya que hay gente que si duerme a esta hora – enojada corta su celular – idiota – decía mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

Al otro lado del teléfono, un joven de cabellos plateados se mordía la lengua para no responderle, solo necesitaba escucharla, aunque sea por un instante, con eso le bastaba para poder dormir, ya que últimamente no lograba descansar bien y muchas veces no lo hacía y según él ese era un buen antídoto para su insomnio, antídoto medio extraño, bueno, cada uno con el propio.

Esto, era historia de todos los días desde que la conocio.

- Buenos días señor mudo – decía una joven mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha con una sonrisa de burla.

- ¿Mudo…? ¿De que hablas Minako? – respondía haciéndose el desentendido revisando unos papeles.

- Ah… si sabes de que hablo, no te hagas el loco, me contaron todo, solo que la pobre no sabe eres tú – decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que había en la oficina.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Desde cuando tanta timidez con las mujeres Inuyasha Taisho, desde que te conozco que nunca te has comportado así –

- tú único problema, simplemente, era que cada vez las elegías más locas o se te olvida la que dejaste en , esa si que estaba loca, y que yo no me trago esa historia que te viniste por que tu papa te mando llamar –

- Mira no es necesario sacar esa historia a colación, ya paso – Inuyasha se levanto bruscamente de su asiento.

- Esta bien, como tú digas, pero lo único que te voy a decir es que lo mudo se te va a tener que quitar pronto, ya que Aome viaja en estos días para acá, así que piensa que vas hacer – le hablaba mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

- ¡oye, oye, oye! Y ¿tu como sabes todas estas cosas? – preguntaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, por que a diferencia tuya, cuando la llamo, si le hablo, cosa que deberías hacer tú, o por lo menos llámala más temprano – sus palabras salían con rabia como si se lo estuviera haciendo a ella.

- Como se te ocurre llamarla a las 2:00 de la mañana, ni se te ocurra hacérmelo a mí, por que te mato apenas te vea – le hablaba señalándolo con el dedo índice y muy enojada.

- Si se… no tienes para que retarme…- decía mientras se tiraba en el sofá que estuvo Minako.

- Ah… uds. los hombres si que son especiales, ¡ya! te dejo, tengo cita con unos clientes, nos vemos al almuerzo – decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Que clientes? Que yo sepa nadie a solicitado nada – la miro un poco extrañado.

- Ah, unas personas que decidieron a ultima hora que le presentara una propuesta, ya te dejo voy atrasada – Inuyasha no podía quitar la cara de extrañeza por lo de los supuestos "clientes" de Minako, pero para que le iba a mentir su amiga.

- Ah…, no hagas ninguna tontera, cuídate – le señalo la rubia antes de salir de la oficina.

En realidad Minako no tenia ninguna cita con clientes, solamente que no le quiso contar a Inuyasha que Aome llegaba en unos minutos más, ya que sus planes era juntarlos en secreto, pero lo que ella no sabia, era que ellos se iban a ver de todas formas ese día, no por que fuera planeado, si no por que el destino lo quería así.

Cuando Minako vio que Aome se bajaba del bus, no podía esconder la felicidad que sentía, no solo por los planes que tenia para ella si no por que en realidad le caía muy bien. Minako la abrazo tan fuerte, como quien abraza una gran amiga o a una hermana que no ve hace mucho tiempo, Aome se sintió extraña pero le respondió de la misma forma.

- ¿Que tal tú viaje? – le preguntaba la rubia mientras la ayudaba con los bolsos dirigiéndose a su vehiculo.

- Bien, un poco cansador, pero bien – contaba mientras se acomodaba en la camioneta de la rubia.

- Oye ¿y? ¿Para donde te llevo? – preguntaba Minako.

- Para el departamento de mi Hermana, hay alguien al que quiero que conozcas, es el amor de mi vida – decía Aome con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba la dirección.

_- "Amor de mi vida" tiene pareja, pero si me dijo que era soltera –_ procesaba la rubia y no se pudo aguantar y tuvo que preguntar, ya que no iba a estar haciendo de loca tratando de juntarla con Inuyasha si ya tenía pareja ya se imaginaba a su amigo con el corazón roto.

- Oye, ¿no me habías dicho que eras soltera?- le decía Minako con una gran incógnita en su frente.

Aome no pudo aguantar reírse – ya vas a ver – le decía mientras se seguía riendo.

A lo que la rubia prefirió no seguir preguntando y solo se limito a dirigirse al departamento de la hermana de Aome.

Cuando llegaron, Minako todavía no entendía nada, pero para cuando entraron al departamento, la rubia no pudo quitar el rostro de sorpresa al ver un pequeño niño de tan solo 2 años corriendo a recibir Aome gritándole mamá. Aome lo tomo en brazos y lo llenaba de besos.

- Minako, te presento a Kohaku, el amor de mi vida, saluda hijo – Minako a penas reaccionaba estaba boca abierta, estaba más que sorprendida.

- Hola mucho gusto Kohaku – atino a decir mientras le daba la mano al niño.

- Te cuento Aome que no soy muy buena con los niños chicos- le decía la rubia mientras Kohaku se bajaba de los brazos de su madre.

- No te preocupes Kohaku es muy bueno con los adultos- decía mientras se reía.

Y tenia razón el niño ya en un rato se la había conquistado.

- que raro nunca había conocido un niño tan simpático y tan tranquilo, mis sobrinos son un para de demonios – comentaba mientras le recibía unos juguetes que le pasaba Kohaku y Aome solo le respondía con una sonrisa.

- Hija llegaste – decía la madre de ésta mientras se acercaba a saludarla

- Hola soy la mamá de Aome-

- Hola mucho gusto – decía Minako mientras la saludarla.

- Mamá, ella es la joven de la que te hablaba –

- Ah… tu eres Minako, Aome me hablado mucho de ti –

- Espero que puras cosas buenas – decía la joven con una sonrisa.

- Si no te preocupes, hija voy a buscar a tú hermana que viene con unas cosas para la noche, mas tarde vas a dejar a Kohaku donde tu ¡ex suegra! – decía mientras se reía, pero Aome no le hacia mucha gracia.

- Ja, ja, ja que chistoso – decía la joven un poco molesta.

- Minako estas en tu casa - decía la madre de Aome mientras se retiraba.

- muy simpática tu mamá – decía Minako mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

- Aome, una pregunta – le hablaba mientras observaba a Kohaku.

- ¿Cómo es que tú…?- la rubia no sabia como preguntar.

- Mira cuando la abejita se acerca a la flor… - le explicaba gesticulando graciosamente, Minako no la dejo terminar dando le un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡No tonta!, quien no sabe como hacer guaguas, de lo que te hablo es, como no me dijiste que eras madre – en eso Aome mira a Kohaku con amor mientras el veía televisión acostado en la alfombra.

- mira no nos conocíamos muy bien, solamente sentí que todavía no debía decírtelo que era mejor presentártelo, no pienses que era por vergüenza, para nada –

- y ¿que paso con su papá? – el rostro de Minako se lleno de preocupación mientras preguntaba.

Aome le contó toda su historia con Kouga y los problemas que estaba teniendo con Kagura que ahora se dedicaba hablar mal de su familia, ya que no le bastaba hablar solo de ella.

- Yo en tú lugar hace ratito le hubiera ido a pegar a esos dos - Aome solo le respondía riéndose.

- Ya Aome me debo ir, tengo que volver a la oficina, ¿que vas hacer mañana?- preguntaba mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- Hasta pasado mañana tengo ocupado, asunto familiares, pero yo te llamo –

- Bueno – se despidió de Aome con un beso en la mejilla.

- Chao Kohaku – el niño, solo se despidió moviendo la mano, estaba demasiado concentrado en su programa, Aome y Minako solo se rieron y la rubia se retiro.

Minako en el trayecto a su trabajo se le pasaba por la mente como lo iría a tomar Inuyasha, con lo idiotas que son de repente los hombres, tal vez salga corriendo- _ será mejor que lo descubra el solo – _pensó.

Ya cuando llego, se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se estaba arreglando para salir.

- y tú ¿para donde vas? - preguntaba entrando a la oficina del joven.

- Tengo un compromiso más tarde, así que me voy – hablaba sin dejar de ordenar sus cosas – por que no vienes conmigo, es una fiesta donde Kikio y Jaken – Minako quedo en shock, le estaba diciendo que iba a ir a una fiesta donde iba a estar Kikio y lo decía como si nada, eso era mucho para un solo día, primero Aome con lo de Kohaku y ahora Inuyasha.

- Pero ¿estas seguro de ir? Ósea, estamos hablando de que vas a ver a Kikio, eso tú lo tienes claro – decía la rubia mirando fijo a Inuyasha y este no se inmutaba seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

- si eso lo tengo claro o si no, no iría, ¿vas a ir? – le preguntaba con una ceja levantada.

- no, tengo una cita en la noche – estaba totalmente anonadada.

- Bueno – en eso él mira la hora - ya es tarde, cuídate, nos vemos, suerte – inuyasha le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salio de su oficina, Minako no lo podía creer, no entendía nada.

Aome después de ir a dejar a Kohaku donde sus abuelos, cuando llega al departamento, ve sus hermanas y su mamá se estaban arreglando, era un caos, ropa tirada por todas partes, la mamá de Aome se acerca a esta y le entrega un regalo de parte de ella y de Sango, le habían comprado un vestido para que se colocara en la noche, ellas sabían que iban a ir amigos de Jaken y Kikio, y Kikio tenían planeado presentarle alguien, por eso querían que fuera bonita. El trato de Kikio y Horu su hermana, era con mucho cariño, se criaron todas como hermanas y se ayudaban en lo que necesitaban.

Aome al colocárselo, quedaron las 3 con la boca abierta, era un vestido suelto de la cadera hacia abajo le llegaba pasado las rodillas, era sin mangas, pero tanto la espalda como la parte delantera terminaba en V solo que el escote de la espalda llegaba arriba de la cintura, y el escote delantero llegaba hasta la mitad del busto y un cinturón mas o menos ancho. Se veia mas que estupenda, Midoriko le presto unas zapatillas de tiras con taco, unos aretes no muy ostentosos, se soltó el cabello y se resalto un poco mas las ondas de este, no se maquillo mucho solo resalto los ojos y se coloco un poco de brillo en la boca.

Ya todas listas solo les quedaba esperar que llegara Miroku. Ya cuando éste llego, quedo con la boca abierta al ver a las 4 Higurashi salir, estaban más que guapas.

- Y ¿Souta? – pregunto Miroku al no ver al joven por ninguna parte.

- No quiso ir- dijo Sango acercándose para saludarlo de un beso.

No pregunto por el señor Higurashi, ya que sabía que no iba a poder viajar por asuntos de trabajo.

- Hola Aome ¿como estuvo el viaje? – mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno – esta le sonrió levemente.

- ¿entonces nos vamos? – pregunto el joven

- Todas asintieron, cada una salía con un bolso ya que iban a pasar unos días allá.

Cuando llegaron, Kikio, Horu y los padres de ellas salieron a recibirlos, las dos jóvenes quedaron más que impresionadas al ver a Aome, la pobre estaba un poco avergonzada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse así y arreglarse tanto, todas se dieron un caluroso abrazo y sonreían por el volverse a ver.

En el jardín trasero se encontraba el resto de los invitados, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban saludando a uno de cabellos plateados que había llegado hacia unos minutos atrás, estaba vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca, desabotonada del cuello, se veía sexy y muy varonil, con un aire seductor que dejaba a las mujeres más que babosas; sus amigos le preguntaban como le había ido en N. York y éste solo comentaba las bondades que brinda esa ciudad a un soltero como él.

Al minuto después, todas las primas llegaron al sector de la fiesta, Kikio iba del brazo con Aome riéndose mientras le decía que se veía regia y lo mucho que echaban de menos a Kohaku. En el momento en que salieron al jardín, el grupo de jóvenes quedo con la boca abierta mientras miraban a las hermanas Higurashi de pies a cabeza, pero el de cabellos plateados no lo podía creer, no solo por que Aome se veía mas que hermosa, si no por que venia tomada del brazo de Kikio y por que estaba ahí.

- ¿quien es ella?- le pregunto a Jaken señalando Aome haciendo como que no la conocía.

- ah… es Aome la prima, de Kikio – le señalo Jaken – es la mas bonita de las primas ¿o no? – Decía moviendo las cejas- Oh, pobre Aome ya le van a presentar alguien, si Kikio hubiera sabido que venias, hubieras sido tú el candidato de hoy – comentaba riéndose.

- Así, mira tú ¬¬ (_Idiota como no le dijiste) - _miraba de reojo asu amigo con ganas de puro matarlo, pero él no se dio cuenta y cambio el tema.

Aome levanto la vista y no lo podía creer, estaba viendo Inuyasha Taisho, cual era la probabilidad de que se volvieran a ver, sabia que Minako trabajaba con él, pero no que eran íntimos amigos, así que no se esperaba volver a verlo y mucho menos en un asunto familiar. Aome estaba sorprendida e Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima con una sonrisa bastante seductora, provocándole un leve rubor en las mejillas a la joven.

Kikio la dirigía donde unos amigos de ella.

- Aome te quiero presentar a alguien – cuando escucha eso se gira hacia su prima rápidamente y se dio cuenta de todo, por eso la preocupación de su madre y hermanas por que se viera bien esa noche, para variar le tenían un candidato. Cuando llega al grupo, ve un hombre alto bastante guapo, los presento y Aome muy tímida dijo un "hola".

- Bueno los dejo para que se conozcan – Aome se puso blanca.

- Kikio… - le murmuro a su prima, pero esta le cerró un ojo y se fue. Aome se da vuelta y le da una sonrisa nerviosa al joven quien no la dejaba de mirar de pies a cabeza, la pobre quería que se la tragara la tierra y tenía puras ganas de matar a su mamá y prima. Pero después pensándolo

_- Algo bueno debe tener éste aparte de la pinta – _después de un rato ya estaba aburrida de escucharlo y si seguía así iba a terminar lo más probable borracha, lo único que hacia era hablar de él; Inuyasha la observaba como se comportaba, lanzaba risas como al minuto después de que el tipo se riera luego tomando grandes sorbos de champagne, cosa que le causaba gracia, se había dado cuenta que estaba aburrida de escuchar a ese tipo.

- Me disculpas necesito ir adentro- le dijo Aome.

- Si claro – le respondió el joven y rápidamente se alejo.

Aome se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y se sentó en la escalera de la terraza, en eso sale su tío.

- ¿Que paso Aome?- pregunto éste, ya estaba un poco borracho, cosa que era normal en estos eventos, no era como esos borracho cargantes, si no de esos que le bajaba todo el amor hacia la familia y era divertido, cantaba y contaba chistes, cosa que era extraño de ver, ya que era muy serio en el diario vivir.

- Nada tío solo quería estar sola – respondió dándole una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, está fresco, ¿te traigo una chaqueta? – la joven solo asintió.

Inuyasha cuando vio que ella se alejó del grupo en el que estaba, partió detrás de ella.

- Tsubasa ven por favor –

En eso el tío de Aome ve a Inuyasha

- Hijo llévale por favor a mi sobrina esto, esta allá afuera – Inuyasha solo asintió y recibió la chaqueta. Al asomarse a la puerta la ve.

Aome le daba la espalda tenia sus codos apoyados en las piernas y las manos en el mentón, Inuyasha despacio sin que ella se diera cuenta le coloco la chaqueta encima, Aome se sorprende y como pensaba que era su tío le dio las gracias, pero al darse vuelta ve a un joven de pie observándola con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras la admiraba, se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que era Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… - murmuro la joven parándose rápidamente quedando frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo.

- lo siento es que pensé que era mi tío – no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se disculpaba y aparte por que Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima colocándola mas nerviosa.

- gracias por la chaqueta – dijo mientras se la acomodaba.

- ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? – pregunto el joven.

Aome lo mira sorprendida y solo asintió, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para emitir palabra, no sabia que le pasaba.

Mientras paseaban por el jardín ninguno decía nada, Inuyasha la miraba de vez en cuando, quedando maravillado con el rostro de la joven, Aome no aguanto más el silencio, ya que la llevaba a pensar en un montón de cosas, la mayoria tratándose de Inuyasha.

- Por favor convérsame, se me esta haciendo un poco incomodo el silencio – decía la joven sin parar de caminar con un tono de suplica. Inuyasha solo le sonrió.

- Esta bien no quieres conversar - murmuro la joven y lanzo un suspiro.

_- Si supieras lo que en realidad quiero hacer – _pensaba Inuyasha mientras le miraba los labios.

- Muy bonito el jardín – dijo decir haciendo que Aome se girara a mirarlo con una calida sonrisa – _si que es guapo – _no pudo evitar pensar mientras lo miraba pero rápido se hizo reaccionar sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿En serio te gusta? - pregunto Aome.

- Sí, lo encuentro muy bonito – decía mientras miraba los alrededores.

- Entonces, gracias – dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír. Inuyasha quedo extrañado ante las palabras de la joven y se acordó que esta estudiando Paisajismo.

- ¿Tú lo diseñaste? – ahora la que quedo atónita fue Aome la idea era que ella le contara que estudiaba para así tener tema que conversar.

- Minako me contó lo que estudias – no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión.

- ¿_Conversa de mí con Minako? – _pensó apenas le dijo.

- _Menos mal que no le dije nada sobre Inuyasha – _y un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios. Inuyasha al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Y que dices ¿sirvo como paisajista? – pregunto colocándose enfrente de él.

- Si, yo creo que no vas por mal camino – y ambos se largaron a reír. En eso, Aome pisa mal y antes de alcanzar caerse, Inuyasha la agarra de la cintura atrayéndola hacía él, sus rostro quedan demasiado cerca, Aome se estremeció al sentirlo, aparte olía exquisito, Inuyasha no podía evitar observar cada detalle de su rostro y en especial sus ojos y labios, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla a la joven, y sin darse cuenta ambos, se estaban besando, simplemente se entregaron a lo que han estado sintiendo desde el primer día que se vieron; Aome coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de él y de a poco las fue subiendo hasta su cuello se sentía en las nubes, mientras que Inuyasha con una mano le sostenía el rostro y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la chaqueta, provocando que el beso cada vez se volviera más apasionado, pero un ruido fuerte hizo que la joven reaccionara separándose de él colocándose las manos en la boca, sin dejar de observarlo, en cambio Inuyasha no podía evitar mirarla seductoramente, colocándola mas nerviosa. Aome no sabia que había pasado nunca se había comportado de esa forma, ya que con nadie se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Kouga.

Aome emprendió camino hacia la casa, se habían desaparecido por demasiado tiempo, a Inuyasha no le hubiera importado quedarse ahí un rato más, especialmente por que la quería volver a besar, pero simplemente la siguió sin decir palabra alguna. Ya cuando estaban en la entrada.

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – dijo Inuyasha de una, necesitaba saber que la volvería a ver.

- Me encantaría – y ella respondió de inmediato, Inuyasha se comienza acercar de a poco hacia ella, estaba hipnotizado, su fin, era volver a besarla. En eso, los interrumpe su tío Tsubasa diciéndole que va a comenzar el karaoke que pasaran, ella solo asintió. A los segundos después sale Midoriko y la agarra del brazo haciéndola entrar, su hermana le conversaba sobre una competencia que iban hacer, pero no prestaba atención, ella solo se giraba para ver a Inuyasha que venia detrás de ella.


	4. Malentendidos

Capitulo IV

Malentendidos

Los equipos conversaban entre ellos, Inuyasha no prestaba atención en nada de lo que hablaban, ya que su atención estaba puesta en Aome. Ella, estaba entre que escuchaba y no lo que hablaba, total la competencia siempre se basaba en lo mismo, no entendía por que tenían que hablarlo tanto, de vez en cuando miraba a Inuyasha con una sonrisa coqueta y este le respondía de la misma forma, pero no se habían dado cuenta que Kikio los observaba con una leve sonrisa ante el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes y como no le había funcionado con su amigo que mejor que Inuyasha para remplazarlo y por lo que veía no iba a tener que hacer mucho.

Después de cantar, contar chistes y reír de las locuras del tío Tsubasa y el constante intercambio de miradas entre la castaña y el ambarino, los hombres fueron a conversar al patio trasero, las mujeres adultas se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones a chacharear, quedando solo las jóvenes primas en el living, así que era el momento perfecto de hacer que a Inuyasha se volviera loco por Aome, pero Kikio para su plan necesitaba a su marido, así que se lo expuso, pero entendió la mitad de las cosas que le dijo (hombres…) pero lo importante era que llevara a Inuyasha a la cocina en 15 min. Más.

Kikio le pidió Aome que la acompañara a su habitación que tenia algo para ella, esta solo la siguió sin preguntar nada y cuando se lo entrega la joven se quería morir de la felicidad, lo toco con tanto cuidado como si el más minimo rose fuera a romperlo.

- Para que ahora si te luzcas – decía con una gran sonrisa al ver lo feliz que estaba su prima y Aome solo le respondió saltando sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo.

- Póntelo y nos enseñas – ella solo asintió felizmente y cuando regresaron, todas quedaron con la boca abierta, Kikio le había regalado un traje pascuense.

- Kikio… te pasaste esta precioso – decía Midoriko y Sango mientras lo tocaban.

- Prima te vez súper sexy….- le decía Horu después de silbarle, Aome solo respondía girando y sonriendo.

- por que no bailas para ver como se te vez – le pidió Horu.

- SIIIIIIII – dijo el resto.

- Bueno, pero no traje música –

- No te preocupes yo tengo – dijo Kikio mientras le señalaba a Midoriko en donde estaba, obvio sin la música su plan no iba a funcionar.

- Inuyasha, me acompañas, se están acabando los tragos –

- Por supuesto – respondió el ambarino mientras se dirigió a seguirlo.

Kikio se preocupo del más mínimo detalle, dejo la puerta de la cocina levemente abierta para que se escuchara la música y como lo conocía bien, sabía que no iba a poder resistir el mirar. Y así mismo fue, cuando comenzó a sonar la música, él simplemente no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando en la otra habitación, cuando lo hizo, vio a una mujer de espalda moviendo las caderas y los brazos muy sensualmente, babeaba por mil, no solo por como se movía si no por como se veía, el traje resaltaba todos sus atributos, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, un busto proporcionado y unas piernas bien trabajadas, las plumas del traje con el movimiento daba a ver parte de su trasero, dejando al joven en agonía; Inuyasha despacio se fue acercando, quedando a una distancia prudente para observar mejor, dándose cuenta que la mujer que danzaba era nada mas y nada menos que Aome, el plan de Kikio había funcionado y esta solo sonreía al ver el rostro de su amigo. En eso entra Yaken buscándolo.

- Oh, ese traje se lo compramos en nuestra luna de miel, cuando fuimos a Isla de Pascua – Inuyasha solo escuchaba sin quitar la vista de Aome la cual se veía muy feliz bailando.

- Se paso para estupenda, yo creo que si la hubiera conocido antes que a Kikio demás que me hubiera enamorado de ella, mira como se mueve – comentaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Pero mírale la media cuerada que se gasta, nadie pensaría que es mamá - Inuyasha quedo sorprendido con el ultimo comentario de su amigo pero no le afecto como pensó Minako que podría.

- Así que es mamá -

- Si, Kohaku debe tener como 2 años ya, es un cabro chico exquisito, tiernucho igual que la madre - comento riéndose.

- Y a ti no es que te cargaban los cabros chicos, me acuerdo que no podías ni verlos - dijo extrañado ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Si, pero es tanta la adoración que le tienen a ese mocoso, Kikio es la primera en ver si algo le falta, cuando me contaron que Aome iba a venir con él para un cumpleaños, yo no iba a venir, pero tú ya sabes quien me convenció - los dos miraron a Kikio - Pero a los minutos después el cabro chico me había conquistado -

- Y que paso con el papá, supongo que Aome no tiene nada con el o sino no le estarían buscando pareja - miro a Yaken esperando respuesta.

- Mira a nadie de la familia le ha caído muy bien Kouga, por eso la mamá con la ayuda de Kikio siempre le están presentado alguien cada vez que pueden, pero que yo sepa todavía están juntos - Inuyasha sintió la sangre hervir, lanzo una mirada fulminante sobre Aome, con las palabras de Yaken retumbándole en la cabeza y la escena del beso entre ellos, no podía evitar mirarla con rabia. En ese instante termina la música y Aome queda justo enfrente de los jóvenes dándole una calida sonrisa a Inuyasha que en un instante se le quito al observar el rostro del ambarino, la pobre de Aome no entendía nada, ¿por que la miraba así?, era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras sentía un calor frió por subir por su espalda, sin dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza, sentía la ira sobre ella y al no aguantar más simplemente se retiro sin decir nada, Kikio se dio cuenta que algo había sucedido, Inuyasha salio al patio sin dejar de beber y pensar en lo que había pasado, echaba rayos y centellas. Kikio se dirigió hablar con su marido, el cual estaba con una gran incógnita en su cabeza, no entendió nada lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kikio

- No tengo idea, estábamos conversando y de repente cambio la cara y me dejo hablando solo.

- Yaken… ¿Qué estaban conversando? - su esposa se había dado cuenta que en esa conversación se provoco todo ya que su marido tendía a meterlas patas.

- Nada, hablamos de Aome -

- ¿Qué hablaron de Aome? - preguntaba cada vez más seria.

- Bueno, que con el cuerpo que tiene nadie pensaría que es mamá y me pregunto por Kouga si es que todavía estaba con él-

- Y tú ¿que le dijiste? -estaba levemente enojada, sabia que en lo que le iba a responder estaba el problema.

- Bueno que todavía estaban juntos - Kikio al oírlo estuvo apunto de matarlo, como podía ser tan pajarón.

- ¿Pero por que hiciste eso Yaken?, ¡Aome termino con él hace más de 8 meses!- su marido le había arruinado todo.

- ¡Y que sabía yo! - le grito un poco molesto con la actitud de su mujer.

- ¡Para que veas que me escuchas!, ya anda y le dices que te equivocaste, o si no vas a estar castigado por una semana - Kikio se dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos esperando que su marido se marchara, Yaken sabia a que se refería con la palabra "castigo" tenían tan solo casi 2 meses de casados y no puede ser que lo vallan a dejar con el agua cortada, por así decirlo, así que de una lo fue a buscar.

Inuyasha tenía puras ganas de matar al primero que se le cruzara enfrente, desde la primera vez que vio Aome se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, se veía distinta a las que había tratado, que con solo tenerla cerca lo volvía loco y con todo esto le daba entender que ella era una más del montón, por no decir una cualquiera, que simplemente estaba pasando el rato con él, pero porque le molestaba tanto, él lo hacia todo el tiempo, perfectamente lo pudo dejar así, pero no iba a poder, lo que sentía era superior a él, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación de la joven, por el jardín, necesitaba una explicación o simplemente gritarle algo.

Aome en la habitación no dejaba de mirarse al espejo no entendía que había sucedido, en su mente pasaban imágenes del beso que la hacían sonrojar, pero luego la mirada de ira que tenia al ambarino sobre ella luego del baile la confundía, en eso siente que golpean el ventanal de su cuarto con fuerza.

- Inuyasha… - murmuro al verlo parado afuera, busco una chaqueta y cuando estaba abriendo el ventanal, él la agarro bruscamente del brazo sacándola, ella adolorida por el agarre se deshizo de este rápidamente.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa? Primero te comportas como un caballero y ahora me tratas de esta forma - se quejo Aome con un leve tono de enojo mientras se sobaba donde la había sujetado.

- Te trato como te lo mereces simplemente - le respondió con un sonrisa cínica, la joven ahora si que no entendía nada.

- Resultaste ser igual o incluso peor que el resto - volvió hablar.

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? - Aome se estaba comenzando a enojar con las palabras de Inuyasha.

- Si sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando -

- ¡No, no tengo idea! y sabes que, ya no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando las estupideces que hablas - cuando se disponía a volver entrar al cuarto, él la agarro bruscamente plantándole un beso hiriéndole el labio, con el enojo Aome se separo rápidamente y le dio una cachetada.

- Idiota, veo que me equivoque contigo, ¡resultaste ser un verdadero imbecil! - le decía mientras se tocaba el labio e ingreso enojada al cuarto, pero antes de esto - no era esto lo que querías, así que no te hagas la ofendida - Aome se detuvo, lo escucho y entro cerrando la ventana sin girarse, Inuyasha quedo sobandoce la mejilla con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya dirigiéndose a buscar sus cosas para marcharse, estaba enojado consigo mismo no entendía como ella podía provocarle lo que estaba sintiendo "sabiendo" como es, en eso aparece Yaken, exhausto de buscarlo por todas partes.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Inuyasha mientras veía como su amigo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Te he estado buscado por todas partes ¿Qué te pasó?- le miro con extrañeza el rojo de la mejilla.

- Nada, para que me buscabas - respondió sobandoce.

- Yaken y ¿le dijiste? - pregunto su esposa apenas los vio.

- En eso estoy - le señalándole que esta con Inuyasha.

- ¿decirme que?- Inuyasha levanto la ceja a penas pregunto.

- Bueno que el pajarón de mi maridito - miro a Jaken apenas dicho esto - me contó que te había dicho que Aome todavía esta con él papá de Kohaku -

- Si ¿y? -

- Bueno, que no es así, ellos terminaron hace más de 8 meses - Inuyasha se giro lentamente hasta quedar de frente a Yaken, yo creo que si hubiera tenido un palo se lo hubiera mandado en la cabeza por idiota, Kikio al ver el rostro del ambarino se gano enfrente de él disculpando a Yaken.

- ¡Yaken…! - grito mientras se cubría la vista con la mano izquierda y colocaba la derecha en el cinto del pantalón.

- Perdóname Inuyasha, pero tú sabes que muchas veces se me van las cosas, no por que quiera si no por que mi cabeza es así - se disculpaba.

- Y ahora como le hago para que Aome me perdone - se daba cuenta que la había embarrado medio a medio.

- ¿Porque, que hiciste? - Kikio lo miro preocupada, sabia que su impulsivo amigo algo había hecho o dicho.

- Un poco más y me falto decirle que era una cualquiera- Yaken y Kikio abrieron los ojos de la impresión iban a tener que hacer como mil mandas para que Aome le vuelva a dirigir la palabra a su amigo

- pero ¿por que le dijiste algo así?- no entendia nada hasta que vio el rostro de Inuyasha - paso algo entre tú y Aome - Kikio estaba realmente sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo e Inuyasha simplemente asintió y levanto las cejas.

- Debo ir hablar con ella - dijo dirigiéndose a buscarla.

- ¡No! - le grito Kikio - quédate aquí hoy y mañana habla con ella, yo voy a tratar de hablar con ella ahora, dudo que te quiera escuchar hoy - le dijo un poco mas y suplicándole ambarino se rascaba la cabeza y luego se paso la mano por el rostro.

- Está bien - respondió, no le quedaba de otra mientras Kikio iba ver unas cosas antes de hablar con Aome Yaken lo llevaba a la habitación en donde dormiría sin dejar de disculparse.

- Aome… ¿estas bien? - pregunto midoriko afuera de la habitación.

- ¡Si! Solo quiero estar sola - grito.

No le creyó, sabía que algo le pasaba así que salio al patio y entro por el ventanal.

- ¿que paso…? - pregunto apenas entro y solo encontró a su hermana maldiciendo a quien sabe quien.

- por Dios Midoriko no te dije que quería estar sola - le reprocho.

- Como te iba a dejar sola mira como estas ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -

- ¡lo que pasa es que ese es un idiota, un inmenso estupido!, claro como yo le di la mano el idiota este, se sintió con el derecho para tratarme como una cualquiera - se quejaba paseándose de un lado al otro gesticulando cada cosa que decía.

- ¿De quien hablas? -

- ¡Del idiota de Inuyasha Taisho de quien más! - su hermana la miro más extrañada que nunca, estaba más que colgada, no le entendía nada.

- Haber Aome, cálmate y explícame que no entiendo nada -

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso- dijo sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, su hermana solo rolo los ojos.

- Lo único bueno es que se va ir y no lo voy a tener que ver más - decía con un cierto tono de felicidad.

- En realidad… no creo que eso valla a ser así - dijo en tono lento.

- ¿por que no?- pregunto la castaña.

- Yaken y Kikio lo invitaron a quedarse y él dijo que sí - dijo corriéndose un poco esperando la reacción de su hermana y esta solo se tiro para atrás y puso una almohada en su cabeza.

- ¡oh…….! No…. Yo no quiero verlo Midoriko, ¿Qué hago ahora? - pregunto apartando la almohada de su cara y acomodándose en la cama esperando respuesta

- No se Aome, él va estar aquí y no vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, esta es la casa de los tíos-

- Bueno si él no se va a ir me iré yo entonces - dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas su hermana la miraba asombrada ante la actitud de esta, nunca la había visto así.

- y ¿para donde vas a ir a esta hora?- pregunto preocupada.

- me voy a quedar donde una amiga - respondía mientras agarraba su celular para llamar un radio taxi.

- por lo menos pídele a Miroku que te lleve -

- ¡no! Y relájate, no me va a pasar nada - le decía al ver el rostro de preocupación de su hermana, cuando llegan donde el taxi que la esperaba, antes de subirse, se gira.

- No le digas a nadie que me fui por Inuyasha, di que… una amiga estaba mal y me pidió que la fuera a ver urgente y que no alcance avisar, eso - abrazo a su hermana y se subió al taxi.

- ¡llámame cuando llegues! - le grito y ella solo asintió.

- Discúlpame Minako, pero no tenia adonde más ir - le decía mientras entraba y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- No te preocupes - le dijo mientras le correspondía en el abrazo - ¿que paso? - preguntaba mientras trataba de ver bien y restregándose los ojos, eran las 3 de la mañana y ella estaba durmiendo.

- Me encontré con tú compañero de trabajo - decía con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Inuyasha? - y Aome solo asintió. - ¿Dónde, como, cuando? - pregunto impresionada.

- En una fiesta -

- ¿De Kikio y Yaken? - pregunto y Aome no pudo quitar el rostro de extrañeza.

- Si… ¿Cómo, los conoces?- pregunto la castaña.

- Son unos amigos míos y de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo los conoces tú?-

- Kikio es mi prima - Minako no podía creerlo este si que no era su día - me siento una estupida - volvió hablar Aome mientas se tapaba con las manos el rostro.

- ¿que fue lo que paso? - preguntaba mientras se ganaba a lado de ella, Aome con un poco de vergüenza le contó lo que había sucedido, la parte del beso, el baile y cuando le fue a gritar.

- ¿en serio te dijo eso? - no lo podía creer, algo debió haber pasado para que su amigo reaccionara así.

- si - Aome agacho la mirada, si seguía hablado de seguro lloraría, Minako se dio cuenta y simplemente la abrazo y la llevo a un cuarto que tenía para visitas, lo mejor era que durmiera. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente, llamo de inmediato a Inuyasha.

- ¿Minako que sucede? - se acomodaba en la cama mientras preguntaba, él no tenía idea que Aome se había ido y simplemente se acostó por ordenes de Kikio para que se relajara.

- _Inuyasha, me puedes decir que fue lo sucedió _- Minako murmuraba para que Aome no despertara.

- ¿por que murmuras? - pregunto sorprendido

_- no me cambies el tema, dime que fue lo que paso con Aome, ¿por que le dijiste todo eso?-_

- Ya te contó… -

- _si esta súper mal, estuvo a punto de llorar -_

_-_ ¿en serio? - se sentía horrible

_- Si, así que la tuve que llevar acostarse para que descansara la pobre- _se sorprendió con lo último.

- ¿como que la llevaste acostarse?, ¿acaso Aome esta allá? -

- _Si, llego hace media hora - _Minako miraba por si Aome se despertaba, no le gustaría ver la cara de su nueva amiga si sabe que estaba hablando con Inuyasha y él no dejaba de maldecir pensaba que debió haber aclarado todo altiro.

- _Ahora dime ¿que fue lo que pasó?-_

_- _él idiota de Yaken me dijo que Aome estaba todavía con el papá de su hijo - con solo acordarse le daban ganas de matarlo.

- _Ah…veo que Yaken nunca va cambiar sigue igual de idiota que siempre, Aome esta sola hace mas de 8 meses, o creerías que te estaría haciendo gancho con ella ¿sabiendo que esta con otro? claro que no -_

_-_Si se, se me fue ese detalle- ahora se maldecía así mismo - y ¿que hago ahora? -

_- nada, déjalo en mis manos, yo hablo con ella y te cuento, ya, te dejo, mas tarde hablamos, cuídate-_

_-_Tú igual, chao- Inuyasha no podía evitar sentirse un idiota, no pudo dormir durante toda la noche, ya cuando decidió levantarse eran la 6 de la madrugada, y el tío de Aome ya estaba en pie, para lo borracho que estaba en la noche se veía bastante recompuesto; lo saludo de modo cortante, había vuelto hacer el mismo de siempre, Inuyasha simplemente le dijo "buenos días" y se retiro hacia el patio, la mañana estaba un poco fría, pero no le importo, mientras paseaba no podía dejar de pensar en Aome, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía con ella, por que le afectaba tanto solo la había tratado esa noche, pero desde que la vio por primera vez que no podía quitársela de la cabeza, y no podía evitar comportarse como un idiota, que con solo escucharla lo tranquilizaba.

Ya donde Minako, Aome se levanto temprano, Minako todavía dormía, la joven se dirigió al living y se sentó en el sofá que daba justo a lado del ventanal, y abrazando sus piernas observaba la gente que transitaba por la acera, en eso siente que su amiga se levanta.

-Aome estas en pie - su amiga solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no podía evitar quitar el rostro de tristeza que tenía - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Minako preocupada.

- No lo se, no entiendo por que me afecta tanto - decía con los ojos vidrioso, estaba apunto de llorar.

- Aome… hable con Inuyasha - al escuchar esto Aome la miro fijo - lo siente mucho, todo fue una malentendido… - la joven no la dejo continuar.

- Así ¿un mal entendido? Y cual seria la excusa que tiene para la forma en que me trato - cada vez que hablaba el dolor se hacia más fuerte. - sabes no quiero saber, no me importa - desvió la mirada con lo ultimo que dijo

- y si no te importa ¿Por qué te pones así? - Aome se levanto bruscamente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

- ¡No se que me pasa, no se que demonios me sucede!, ¡no puede ser que me afecte tanto, ¿cierto?! - no podía dejar de llorar sentía que se le desgarraba el alma.

- Aome… - dijo Minako al verla tan mal - por que no lo escuchas, todo fue por un malentendido, Yaken le dijo que tú todavía estabas con tu ex -

-¿A si? - sintió rabia al escuchar las explicaciones de su amiga

- Yaken siempre fue un idiota que habla mas de la cuenta, eso todo el mundo lo sabe-

- Pero parece que Inuyasha no lo sabia, ¿no es que eran tan amigos? Se supone que debe conocerlo, no- habla con un tono sarcástico pero sin dejar de mostrar la rabia que sentía ante las palabras de su amiga le molestaba que lo justificara - No sabes como me hizo sentir, como me miro y después cuando me dijo todas esas cosas, nadie me había tratado de esa forma, no me lo merezco, nadie se merece que la traten así - agacho la mirada y cerro los ojos, la rubia se acerco y la abrazo, en eso suena el celular de Aome, era su madre.

- _Hija, me tenías preocupada _-

- no te explico Midoriko -

- _Si, me dijo algo pero no le entendí mucho- _Midoriko rolo los ojos al escuchar a su madre decir esto - _ ¿Pero esta todo bien?-_ en eso entra Inuyasha y se queda escuchando la conversación se da cuenta que estaba hablando con Aome y Midoriko no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Si, todo bien, no te preocupes, mamá pásame a Midoriko- su madre le entrega el teléfono a Midoriko si decir nada.

_- alo, ¿Cómo estas?-_

_- _bien, oye… ¿ya se fue? - Midoriko mira a Inuyasha y él se da cuenta que Aome pregunto por él

- _No -_

_-_ mira, no voy a volver allá, mañana yo creo que me iría al departamento de Sango-

-_ bueno- _Midoriko cada vez que respondía no podía evitar mirar a Inuyasha, no expresaba nada.

- Midoriko no le digas nada a Sango, por favor, tú sabes como es y puede que arme el tremendo escándalo -

- _Si no te preocupes, cuídate, besos_ - Inuyasha se iba acercar a preguntarle, pero al ver el rostro de la joven que estaba totalmente seria y sin quitarle la vista de encima, prefirió no hacerlo, en eso entra Yaken

- Yaken debo irme-

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No ibas hablar con Aome?-

- no creo que pueda, se fue -

- Ya veo, chuta, perdóname de nuevo, no sabes cuanto lo siento -

- No te preocupes, además hoy es domingo y tú sabes que pasa hoy - Yaken simplemente levanto la cabeza y la cejas recordando

- almuerzo con tú padre - dijo Yaken

- así es, dile a Kikio que no se preocupe, y que gracias por todo - le dio un abrazo y se marcho a su vehiculo.

En el trayecto a su departamento pensó en todo y rogaba por que Aome lo perdonara.

_**Continuara**_

Espero que les guste, esta en proceso la continuación, dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no.

bye


	5. ¿Tendré fuerzas?

Capitulo V

¿Tendré fuerzas?

Después de haberse duchado y arreglado se dirigió donde su padre, cuando se estaba acercando al lugar, se comenzó a vislumbrar una enorme casa, esta había sido diseñada por los padres de Inuyasha, en el jardín se encontraba una serie de esculturas modernas, conocidas como el gran tesoro de don Inutaisho, ya cuando estaba en la entrada uno de los sirvientes abre la puerta dejando entrar al joven e informándole que su padre todavía no bajaba, así que se dirigió al living y se sentó en el enorme sofá que había ahí y en cosas de segundo baja su padre

- Inuyasha, tan puntual como siempre - era un hombre bastante parecido a Inuyasha, la única diferencia era la edad, el joven se levanta y le da un abrazo a su padre.

- Hola padre - lo saludo no con muchos ánimos.

- ¿estas bien? Te noto desanimado -

- si, no es nada -

- Bueno, pasemos entonces - se dirigieron hacia al comedor, ya sentados y mientras los sirvientes les servían.

- y ¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana? - pregunto su padre.

- _Si supieras- _pensó - bien, se podría decir.

- Que bueno ¿ya terminaste el ultimo proyecto? - hacia pausas luego de tragar bocado para hablar

- no, en realidad si, pero siento que le falta algo, talvez, estoy perdiendo el toque - se sobaba suavemente la frente.

- mmm….- su padre meditaba mientras lo escuchaba.

- estuve tratando de ubicar al Paisajista que siempre llamo, pero el idiota no me contesta, así que aparte en esa área estoy atrasado - tenía un tono de molestia mientras hablaba y al mismo tiempo se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla, sin dejar de jugar con el cuchillo.

- varios han tenido problemas con los Paisajistas, va haber que buscar una solución, pasa mañana por mi oficina para que veamos el tema-

- mañana no puedo, debo viajar a Hong kong, comienzan la construcción del edifico "Unión", pero Minako puede ayudar, es muy hábil -

-Mmm…, mañana la llamare, bueno, cambiando de tema - lo último, lo dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla - me llamo tú hermano, para contarme que viaja en tres semanas más -

- para que ¿ya se aburrió de vivir en Londres?-

- no lo se, lo único que me dijo es que viene acompañado -

- ¿y ese milagro que alguien quiera estar con ese idiota? - dijo con una risa burlona

- Inuyasha…. -

- Padre, por favor, debes reconocer que es un idiota y ¿que le dio ahora por presentar a sus conquistas?-

- talvez se enamoro -

- Que se va enamorar ese, no te acuerdas que no había mujer en Tokio que hubiera involucrado con él, incluso llego a decir que las mujeres eran estorbo-

- Inuyasha, dejemos hasta acá no mas el tema ya que por lo que supe, tú anduviste por las misma en New York y habrá cambiado de idea- le decía mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice mientras levantaba ambas cejas

- esta bien, pero que quede claro, lo idiota no se le va a quitar aunque se case - su padre simplemente lo miro moviendo la cabeza, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru se comportaban como cabros chicos cuando se trataban temas sobre el otro.

Durante el día, como siempre se dedicaban a observar construcciones actuales por fotografías y las comentaban.

Aome, durante todo el día trato de mantener su mente ocupada, llamo para saber como estaba Kohaku y busco trabajo para realizar su practica, pero no encontró nada.

- Pucha, Aome, si pudiera ayudarte en esa parte, lo haría - dijo Minako

- no te preocupes, ya aparecerá algo - Aome le dio una sonrisa agradeciéndole su preocupación.

Al otro día.

- Señorita Minako - decía la secretaria asomada en la puerta de la oficina.

- Si, dime - respondió sin dejar de buscar unos papeles.

- El señor Inutaisho llamo, dice que necesita que valla a su oficina - Minako se sorprendió, su jefe nunca la había llamado, solo para reuniones con los arquitectos, a pesar de ser muy buena amiga de Inuyasha, solamente lo había tratado un par de veces, así que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, imaginándose una sarta de cosas.

- ya gracias - se quedo sentada con un rostro de preocupación pensando, a los minutos después se decide y va, ya cuando llega a la oficina la secretaria la anuncia y la dirige a la puerta.

- Gracias - le dijo a la secretaria cuando le abrió la puerta dejándola entrar

- Minako, ¿Cómo estas? Pasa, toma asiento - le hablaba señalándole la silla

- bien señor, gracias - le respondía mientras se sentaba, trataba estar lo mas tranquila posible

- Bueno, al grano - cuando Don Inutaisho dijo esto se acomodo en su silla, él hablaba muy serio lo que colocaba mas nerviosa a la joven - Inuyasha, me dijo que tratara contigo este tema - al escuchar esto la rubia se relajo un poco - resulta que últimamente hemos estado teniendo problemas con los Paisajistas, provocando atrasos en los proyectos - Minako estuvo atenta a cada palabra de su jefe esperando saber para que la necesitaba - no quise hacer una reunión, ya que la mayoria de uds. Están ocupados solucionando este problema y lo iba a tratar con mi hijo, pero como sabes tuvo que viajar -

- Si, a Hong Kong -

- él me propuso que lo tratara contigo, ¿espero que no te moleste? - Minako abrió más los ojos sorprendida

- no, para nada señor es un honor poderlo ayudar -

-Gracias, así que si me pudieras ayudar a pensar en algo -

- Bueno, todos los paisajistas que llamamos son independientes y firman contrato por proyecto y cada vez cobran más caro - Don Inutaisho pensaba con cada palabra que decía la joven - talvez contratar Paisajistas que solamente a trabajen con nosotros -

- me gusta tú idea, tú dices ¿que los contratemos de forma permanente? -

- así es - en eso se acuerda de Aome que mejor forma de ayudar a su amiga que con trabajo y aparte se acordó de Inuyasha y de que Aome no le quiere hablar.

- Señor, por que no mejor como una forma de ahorrarnos problemas, contratamos estudiantes en práctica - y pensó _excelente idea_

- Muy buena idea, así nos ahorramos todo tipo de problema, bien pensado, va haber que poner aviso - cuando dijo lo ultimo estaba tomando el teléfono para llamar a su secretaria pero se detiene - pero tenemos un problema, no queda tiempo para seleccionar a la gente - se coloca la mano en la boca con el codo de esta apoyada en la mesa y con la otra mano con los dedos la hacia sonar, Minako simplemente sonrió este era el momento para ayudar a su amiga.

- yo tengo la solución - Inutaisho la miro sorprendido - en el seminario de arquitectura asistieron estudiantes de Paisajismo y tengo los números de todos ellos, incluso, estoy en contacto con uno de ellos -

-¿el que se hizo en Osaka?-

-Así es señor-

- En Osaka, salen muy buenos Paisajistas, entonces tú quedaras a cargo de ubicarlos, tienen que estar a más tardar este miércoles, decididos a trabajar con nosotros -

- Señor, eso si quería solicitarle algo-

- Dime Minako -

- uno de los jóvenes que voy a llamar, ud. ¿Puede hacer que la dejen trabajar solamente con Inuyasha? - Inutaisho frunció el seño con lo que le pidió

- Esto lo haces ¿por ella o por Inuyasha?- pregunto con una ceja levantada

- por los dos, ud, cuando los vea, se va dar cuenta - dijo con una leve sonrisa y Don Inutaisho acepto.

Minako cuando llego a su departamento, quedo impresionada, estaba reluciente, Aome la estaba esperando con comida recién preparada.

- Aome… no tenías para que - al verla terminando de colocarla comida en la mesa.

- como no, esta es la forma de agradecerte por todo. Ven a comer - Minako dejo sus cosas en el sofá y se sentó en la mesa, miraba todo lo que había en esta, no sabia por donde empezar; ya cuando terminaron, Minako no podía moverse con todo lo que había comido y Aome la miraba entretenida.

- Aome, te pasaste estaba súper rico - decía mientras se sobaba el estomago

- no, si me di cuenta que te gusto - Minako le dio una sonrisa.

- oye… te tengo que hacer una propuesta - Aome estaba juntando los platos

- dime, ¿cual? -

- resulta que en la empresa van a contratar estudiantes de Paisajismo en practica y pensé en ti y en tus compañeros -

- ¿en serio? Minako que excelente noticia me diste - Minako le sonrió al verla tan feliz

-pero… - la rubia al escuchar esto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando la castaña - tendría que ver a Inuyasha todos los días y no se si pueda - se deprimió de inmediato

- Pero Aome no pienses en eso, la probabilidad que trabajes con él es casi nula - Minako trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

- ¿en serio?- su animo mejoro un poco al escuchar a su amiga

- si, por supuesto - ni ella misma se lo creía, pero al parecer Aome no se daba cuenta - así que llama a tus compañeros, diles que si quieren el trabajo tienen que estar acá a más tardar el miércoles -

- Pero un detalle -

- si dime -

- la practica van a tener que pedir el traslado de su instituto para terminar acá en Tokio, ya que la idea es luego contratarlos indefinidos - Amo medito un rato

- esta bien, acepto todos los términos -

- entonces llámalos y diles-

- Si yo les digo, oye pero ¿cuantos necesitan? -

- contigo 6, así que llama a 5 no más -

-Si, Si no te preocupes - Aome se fue buscar su celular para llamar a los chicos, y Minako se quedo un poco y más rezando por que su amigo no lo arruine de nuevo.

Aome llamo a sus amigos primero, pero de todas formas le faltaban 2 más, así que tuvo que llamar a Kasumi y a Rin, cuando compartían con ellas eran muy simpáticas, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos de trabajos eran capaces de pasar por encima de ti.

Aome cuando llego al departamento de su hermana, ya habían llegado todos, le dio la noticia a su familia y todas se volvieron locas de la felicidad, ya iban a ver la forma para que alguien vea a kohaku durante el día después de que su mamá volviera a Osaka, así que la agarraron y la llevaron a comprarle ropa para su primer día de trabajo, la trataban, como quien le compra ropa a su muñeca, hacían que se probara de todo, en total le compraron 4 tenidas, que podía combinarlas.

Había quedado todos llegar al día siguiente y se iban a juntar a primera hora en la empresa.

Inuyasha para no pensar se dedico de lleno en el trabajo, más de una mujer se le acerco para conversar, él iba a comportarse como siempre, coquetear un rato y luego quien sabe, pero ya no era lo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en Aome y esperaba que cuando regresara las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas y pudieran conversar.

Al día siguiente, todos se juntaron a la misma hora en la entrada de la empresa, todos estaban formales, cuando llegan Kasumi y Rin, Youko se acerco Aome con cara de desagrado.

- ¿Para que las llamaste a ellas?-

- por necesitaban 6 personas -

- será, abra que aguantar a las cabritas estas -

- si no son tan pesadas -

- Seguro que no - le dijo con sarcasmo. Aome estaba súper nerviosa, uno por el nuevo trabajo y dos por que vería a Inuyasha.

En informaciones los enviaron al 4 piso, en donde los estaba esperando Minako junto con Inutaisho, la rubia saludo a todos y se los presento a su jefe, Rin babeaba, Don Inutaisho era un hombre bastante guapo. Mientras Inutaisho hablaba, Minako se coloco detrás de Aome, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

- bueno, sean bienvenidos, todos estarán designados a un Arquitecto, trabajaran en la oficina de ellos - Minako le hizo una seña a su jefe indicándole Aome, y él entendió de inmediato.

- uno de uds. Trabajara con Inuyasha Taisho y como saben él es muy reconocido como arquitecto y es por esto, que llamamos a su instituto para que nos digieran quien es la persona más recomendable - Aome cerro los ojos y rogaba por que no la nombraran, pero en parte si lo quería, así que tenia una pequeña pelea interna.

-y ellos nos recomendaron a la señorita…- Hizo una pausa mientras leía el nombre, Aome sentía su corazón acelerado - Aome Higurashi - no lo podía creer, su rostro no expresaba mucha alegría que digamos, trato de dar una sonrisa.

- ¿le molesta? - le dijo levantando la ceja y ella trataba de mentalizarse.

-_es un trabajo, es un trabajo, es un trabajo,…- _serepetía una y otra vez - No, para nada - trato sonar lo más convincente posible.

- entonces, dirijance todos a las oficinas de los arquitectos designados, en esta lista están los nombre de uds. Y de sus arquitectos, suerte - todos inclinaron levemente la cabeza

- aome…- le dijo la rubia

- no te preocupes, esto es un trabajo, yo lo necesito y es un honor que me hayan tomado en cuenta de esta forma - trataba de mostrarse alegre y relajada.

- ¿estas segura?-

- si, como no - en eso se queda en blanco

- ¿Aome?- pregunto su amiga, la joven sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar

- ¿Ah…?- respondió - ¿Donde queda su oficina? - pregunto resignada

- ahí, al final del pasillo - le indico - pero él no esta - Aome lanzo un enorme suspiro

- ¿cuando llega?-

- Mañana - le respondió la rubia mientras se dirijan a la oficina del ambarino

- esta bien, me queda un día para acostumbrarme a la idea- se paro derecha y respiro profundo.

- Bueno, aquí es, te dejo, tengo que trabajar -

- oye… ¿con quien te toco?-

- con Hoyo - Aome se largo a reír.

- ten cuidado que ese es medio fresco -

- no te preocupes se cuidarme - le dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Aome entro a la oficina y se fijo en el más mínimo detalle, era enorme, se podría decir que había de todo, las paredes estaban llenas de marcos con títulos, y en una esquina un estante con los premios que ha recibido quedo impresionada.

Se acerco al escritorio y le llamo la atención una foto que había ahí, era una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negro que tenía un niño en brazos, se dio cuenta que el niño de la foto era Inuyasha, no pudo evitar sonreír al observarla escena, se veían muy felices.

En eso golpean la puerta y como estaba abierta, vio a don Inutaisho parado en el marco, Aome de la impresión dejo rápidamente la fotografía en el mueble y se puso derecha.

- ¿espero no interrumpir?- decía mientras ingresaba a la oficina, Aome se coloco a lado del escritorio un poco nerviosa.

- no - atino a decir

- vine a ver como estaba, hoy no vas a poder hacer mucho, ya que mi hijo llega mañana- le hablaba mientras se dirigía al escritorio, toma la fotografía y da una sonrisa melancólica mientras la observaba, Aome estaba un poco incomoda con la presencia de él, Don Inutaisho dejo la fotografía y miro Aome con una calida sonrisa, ella le respondió de la misma forma.

- En unos minutos traerán los muebles para que te acomodes, como vez hay suficiente espacio - le volvió a sonreír, la joven se giro a mirar de nuevo la oficina con la mirada, y si que había espacio.

- bueno me retiro - se gira para irse

- ¡Señor Inutaisho!- dijo la joven haciendo que él se girara - Gracias por esta oportunidad - dijo y luego le dio una calida sonrisa, él solo le sonrió y se retiro.

A la hora de almuerzo todos se dirigieron al casino de la empresa, conversaron de todo, como eran los arquitectos con que les tocaba, pero, había algo mal, Kasumi no conversaba mucho y cuando hablaba era cortante, especialmente cuando Aome le preguntaba algo, Youko le molesto la actitud de ella.

- y a ti ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Youko a Kasumi con tono molesto.

- nada, por que me tendría que pasar algo - giro su rostro con una mueca de desagrado

- ah, menos mal -

Después de comer se dirigía cada uno donde debía trabajar, pero Youko agarra Aome que iba con Ayame y espera que se vallan todos quedando solo los tres.

- ¿que pasa? - le pregunto Aome

- Ten cuidado Aome - quedo extrañada con las palabras del joven.

- ¿tú lo dices por Kasumi? - le pregunto Ayame.

- ¿te diste cuenta también? - Ayame asintió, Aome no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada.

- no te diste cuenta, esta súper pica por que no la eligieron a ella - Ayame movía la cabeza asintiendo todo lo que decía Youko.

- no uds. Están pasándose rollos - decía la joven, no podía creer lo que le decían

- esta bien que no quieras creer, pero como dice Youko ten cuidado- le dijo Ayame

- Kasumi va hacer todo lo posible para obtener el puesto que tú tienes - Aome se achaco con las palabras de sus amigos, suficiente iba tener con trabajar con Inuyasha y ahora cuidarse de Kasumi, solo esperaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para soportar.

Continuara…

Se viene la continuación esta en proceso, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Cuídense y gracias por los reviews

bye


	6. Haré que me perdones

Capitulo VI

Haré que me perdones.

- _¿alo? ¡¿Padre me escuchas?!_- grito ya que la señal no era muy buena en el aeropuerto

- ¡Inuyasha!, ¡te escucho súper mal! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! -de la misma forma tuvo que hablarle su padre, se escuchaba un chicharreo y el griterío de gente que se escuchaba, no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

- _¡Bien, todo bien! ¡¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá?!-_le gritaba tapándose el otro oído para poder escuchar mejor

_- _¡Bien, ya solucionamos el problema con los Paisajistas! -

-¡_Que bueno!-_

- ¡¿a que hora viajas?! -

- ¡_En 5 minutos más debo abordar!, ¡Cuando llegue mejor hablamos!-_

- ¡bueno, cuídate hijo, chao!-

- ¡chao!- cortó, trato de llamar a Minako, pero le fue imposible, la señal era asquerosa, agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la zona de embarque.

Todos, menos Rin y Kasumi se juntaron luego de salir del trabajo, Youko hacía todo lo posible por no toparse con ellas.

- Hoyo y ¿Minako? - le pregunto Aome al no ver a la rubia por ningún lado

- se fue hace rato, tuvo que ir a solucionar unas cosas - le respondió - ¡oigan! - dijo el joven haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo - ¿por que no vamos a celebrar? - Pregunto Hoyo haciendo movimientos de baile.

- yo no puedo, debo ir a buscar a Kohaku - dijo Aome.

- pucha, que fome - le dijo Ayame con un puchero a su amiga.

- ¿por que no lo dejamos para el sábado?- propuso Aome.

- si, yo prefiero, tengo que solucionar unas cosas - dijo Youko

- que son fome - dijo molesto Hoyo

- oye, tu tienes que venir conmigo, acuérdate que tenemos que ver donde vamos a quedarnos - lo reto youko

- pero, ¿Por qué no se quedan conmigo? La casa que arriendo, es súper grande, así nos dividimos los gastos y no sale tan salado - les propuso ayame, y ambos jóvenes se miraron asintiendo.

- ya, chicos yo debo irme, cuídense- se despidió de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate Aome - le dijeron los tres y se fueron juntos discutiendo con Hoyo.

Ya en la noche, Inuyasha ya había llegado a su departamento, se ducho y se puso solo la parte de debajo de su pijama y se tiro en su cama, al mismo tiempo, Aome luego de acostar a Kohaku, se ducho, se puso pijama y se tiro en su cama, ambos pensaban en el otro; Inuyasha, en como le iba hacer para hablar con Aome y ella, en que iba hacer al día siguiente cuando lo viera, y una escena se le vino a la mente, cuando se besaron, mientras se acordaba pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, luego en un movimiento rápido se giro y abrazo la almohada con fuerza y rogaba no perder la cabeza y mucho menos caer en tentación; al ambarino se le vino la misma escena a la mente, solo que él rogaba por que se volviera a repetir; y ambos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al otro día ambos se levantaron temprano, él se coloco una traje gris con una camisa blanca, no soportaba las corbatas así que no se las colocaba y dejaba el botón del cuello desabotonado, la joven según ella, no se iba arreglar tanto, pero, de todos modos se coloco su mejor tenida, se puso una falda ajustada, de cintura alta, llegándole un poco más abajo del busto de color negro, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una blusa un poco ajustada, de manga 2/4, pero baja un poco en los hombros, color escarlata, unas zapatillas de taco color negro, se amarro el cabello en una cola, se puso una argollas pequeñas de color plata, se maquillo los ojos y se coloco brillo en los labios; ya lista, se miro al espejo, inspiro profundo y cuando boto el aire, partió a buscar su abrigo y bolso, se despidió de su mamá, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo mientras él dormía y se fue.

Llego temprano, ni si quiera sus amigos habían llegado todavía, así que simplemente se dirigió a la oficina, trato mantener la calma mientras caminaba a paso firme. Ya en el umbral de la puerta, se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta, inspiro profundo, observo dentro de la oficina, pero no había nadie, trago pesadamente saliva y se decidió entrar, dejo sus cosas tranquilamente en su escritorio, luego se dirigió hacía la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, observaba la vista tratando mentalizarse, debía tranquilizarse, pero luego de un rato se le hizo difícil respirar y tuvo que abrirla para dejar entrar aire, y con los ojos cerrados, trato regular su respiración y rogaba por fuerzas.

- Aome… ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Ayame mientras se acercaba donde ella, haciendo que esta reaccionara.

- Si, ¿por que preguntas? - se sobo el cuello desviando la vista.

- bueno, por que te estaba hablando y no me contestabas - le dijo preocupada.

- hay, lo siento, es que estaba con la cabeza en otra parte -

- pensé que te sentías mal - Aome negaba con la cabeza. - ¿nos vemos a la almuerzo? - le pregunto su amiga.

- si - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha iba unos minutos atrasado, maldecía el trafico, una de las cosas que no soportaba era la impuntualidad.

- Minako, ¿Cómo estas? Tarde como siempre- saludo a su amiga al topársela en el ascensor sin dejar de molestarla, era normal que la rubia llegara tarde y la joven solo se rió.

- Y ¿como te fue? - le pregunto saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Súper bien, oye, mi padre me comento que ya solucionaron el problema con los paisajista - le decía mientras miraba que ya llegaban al piso de ellos.

- si, así es, el tuyo debe estarte esperando en tú oficina, ya cuídate, ¡Suerte! - le grito la joven alejándose velozmente, Inuyasha quedo marcando ocupado, y mucho más por el "suerte"

- ¿suerte?- repitió tratando de entender- ah… Minako cada día más loca - dijo emprendiendo camino hacía su oficina, cuando estaba por llegar, se le planto enfrente una joven, él simplemente levanto la ceja y luego la observaba con un poco de molestia.

- Mucho gusto, soy Kasumi Kiyomaro, soy una de las nuevas paisajistas - le dio la mano con una gran sonrisa, Inuyasha no se movió y simplemente le dio la mano no con mucho animo - es un honor poder trabajar en la misma empresa en donde esta uno de los más reconocidos arquitectos de todo Japón - cada palabra que decía se le echaba más encima abriendo los ojos cada vez más grandes, y él como respuesta, con un rostro de desagrado se echaba para atrás.

- que bien por ti - le dijo con una mueca y levantando ambas cejas - si me disculpas - la empujo un poco para poder pasar - estoy atrasado - se retiro dejando a la joven gritándole agradecimientos - Gracias a Dios, que no voy a trabajar con ella - murmuro mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Ya cuando llego, vio a una mujer que le daba la espalda, observo detalladamente su figura, pensó ¡guau!, esperaba que no lo fuera a desconcentrar durante el trabajo y que no fuera igual de loca que la joven anterior.

- Buenos días, tú debes ser la paisajista que va trabajar conmigo - dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio, Aome al escucharlo, le comenzaron a tiritar las piernas, puso una mano en la ventana para darse soporte, respiro profundo y lentamente se fue girando y lo vio, se paro derecha, seria y fría; el ambarino estaba dejando sus cosa en un sillón que se encontraba en una esquina y Aome no pudo evitar suspirar al observarlo, y este cuando se gira queda impresionado al verla.

- Aome… - murmuro el joven - tú eres… -

- si, yo soy tu nueva paisajista - interrumpió con un tono cortante.

- Aome, no tuve oportunidad de disculparme por mi comportamiento en la fiesta de Kikio - se acercaba a ella, colocándola nerviosa - perdóname por favor, si me dejaras explicarte - al decir lo ultimo la sujeto de los brazos, estremeciéndola, estaba por perder la cabeza al sentirlo tan cerca, así que en un movimiento rápido se alejo de él, el ambarino se dio cuenta de lo que le provocaba y cuando se iba acercar de nuevo, ella levanto su mano en señal para que se detuviera.

- yo estoy aquí por trabajo, no para hacer vida social contigo, así que limitémoslo solo a eso - le dijo completamente seria - Así que, si me pudieras pasar los planos de lo que tengo que hacer - le dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

- si te molesta mi presencia, ¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar conmigo? - le pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados frunciendo el ceño, tratando entender.

- no estoy en condiciones para rechazar un trabajo, yo no tenia planeado trabajar contigo, las cosas se dieron así - trataba no mirarlo a la cara, no podía evitar sentir cosas al verlo. Inuyasha movió su cabeza asintiendo con un rostro de resignación (por el momento), dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella no se dio cuenta y se dirigió a buscar la pendrive en donde estaba el proyecto y volvió donde ella.

- acá esta, esta el Autocad - cuando ella lo iba a recibir, él lo corre -¿supongo que sabes usarlo? - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras lo dirigía de nuevo donde ella.

- Si, no te preocupes - le respondió con una mueca quitándoselo rápidamente. - gracias - le dijo seria. El ambarino con una sonrisa se dirigió a su escritorio.

- como vamos a compartir la oficina espero que nos llevemos bien - le dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de su escritorio.

- tú padre me instalo aquí, así que si te molesta háblalo con él -

- no me he quejado, solo dije que esperaba que nos lleváramos bien -

-bueno, si hablamos lo justo y necesario, no creo que allá problema - le contesto sin quitar la vista de su computador y él solamente sonreía al escucharla

- una, consulta - le hablo Aome

- dime - le dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

- ¿Donde encuentro información de, para que se va usar el edificio?- revisaba la pendrive mientras le hablaba.

- Ahí hay un archivo en Word en donde sale todo eso - le contesto

- Oh… ya lo encontré-

- ¿para que lo quieres? - le pregunto

- yo sabré - le respondió sin quitar la vista en lo que estaba haciendo completamente seria.

- me debes decir, por si no lo sabes, soy tú jefe- mientras hablaba se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla observándola, sin quitar un sonrisa de burla.

- para tú información tú padre fue quien me contrato, para trabajar CONTIGO, no para ti - se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿para donde vas? - le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

- voy y vuelvo- le respondió dirigiéndose a salir

- si no es molestia, ¡tráeme un café cuando vuelvas!- le grito. Aome se gira, le da una sonrisa fingida y se va. Él simplemente se echa para atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- _uh… este idiota hace todo esto para molestarme, pero no va conseguir doblegarme- _pensó la castaña y se fue a paso rápido al baño echando humo, se coloco enfrente del espejo, puso sus manos en la cara y dio un grito.

-esto no me va superar - dijo mientras se miraba al espejo con la frente en alto, se mojo el rostro y luego de secárselo y corregir su maquillaje, se miro de nuevo, inspiro profundo y emprendió camino a la oficina. Cuando llego a la puerta, lo vio absorto en su computador, y con la frente en alto se dirigió a su escritorio y cuando estaba por llegar.

- Y ¿mi café? - pregunto el ambarino sin levantar la vista, Aome se giro tranquila

- no soy tú secretaria y tampoco tú amiga como para estarte trayendo cafecitos - le dijo y se dirigió a su puesto, cuando estaba por sentarse.

- lo se, me gustaría que fueras más que eso - le dijo con una sonrisa picara sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Aome hizo como que no lo escucho y simplemente se sentó, escondió su rostro detrás de la pantalla del computador, tratando de relajarse

- esto no me va afectar, esto no me va afectar… - se repetía en susurro, nerviosa, Inuyasha sonreia fascinado.

A la hora de almuerzo, Aome se levanta para buscar a sus amigos para ir almorzar, desde el desayuno que no probaba nada, así que estaba que se moría de hambre.

- ¿para donde vas? - le pregunto Inuyasha extrañado de que saliera otra vez y en parte, por que si fuera por él, ella tuviera que llenar un registro en donde colocara, para que, por que salía de la oficina y a que hora regresaría.

- es hora de almorzar - le respondió muy tranquila.

- ¡Aome vamos! - le grito Ayame.

- de ahí nos vemos - le dijo seria y se retiro a paso rápido donde Ayame, la observo un minuto con sus amigos, estaba muy sonriente, le dio rabia que ella no fuera así con él, luego se reprocho el haber sido tan estupido.

- Inuyasha, vamos - le dijo Minako sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿para donde? - le pregunto extrañado.

- ¿para donde más? Almorzar obvio, me muero de hambre -

- Minako tú siempre tienes hambre - la joven le hizo una mueca.

- pesado, vamos, voy almorzar con Aome - le movía las cejas y le daba una sonrisa picara mientras hablaba, Inuyasha sin pensarlo, se levanto, agarro su saco y se fue con la rubia.

Cuando llegaron al casino los jóvenes estaban muertos de la risa, Kasumi y Rin estaban con ellos, Youko y Hoyo hacían competencia de quien tenía más fuerza, Hoyo inflaba el pecho luego de ganarle y Youko se había enojado.

- como no me va ganar si este pelea con las vacas allá en el campo- le dijo mandándole un palmetazo en la cabeza a Hoyo, este luego de recibir el golpe, lo agarro del cuello rodeándolo con el brazo, Youko trataba soltarse del agarre.

- oh, ya córtenla - les dijo Aome haciendo que los jóvenes dejaran de pelear.

- pero este que se pico por que le gane- le dijo Hoyo enojado.

- ¡adonde me pique! - le dijo Youko, para variar iban a pelearse de nuevo, Aome rolo los ojos al escucharlos. Estas peleas eran demasiado comunes.

- ya córtenla, parecen crios - les dijo Aome enojada - y tú Hoyo tranquilízate - de dijo la joven dirigiéndose a su amigo de cabellos castaño, y este solo le respondió con una mueca de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Minako e Inuyasha observaron toda la escena, divertidos.

- hola chicos - les dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Minako acá hay puesto - dijo Hoyo y empujo un poco a Youko y él se corrió, el joven lo miro molesto y se corrió rolando sus ojos. Inuyasha quedo de pie buscando un puesto y justo a lado de Aome quedaba uno, la mira con una sonrisa coqueta y la joven se sonroja y corre la vista un poco molesta. Cuando se iba a dirigir a sentarse junto a ella, alguien lo sujeta del brazo.

- siéntate aquí - le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él solo levanto una ceja, era la loca de la mañana, Aome al escucharla le dio una mirada fulminante, pero esta no se intimido.

- pero, no queda puesto - le dijo el ambarino con un rostro de desagrado, se gira a mirar Aome y vio la mirada celosa que le mandaba a Kasumi y él sonrió son satisfacción.

- no te preocupes - le dijo Kasumi - Rin, siéntate con Aome - le dijo a su amiga con un tono de orden y ella solo la miro sorprendida.

- pero Kasumi - le dijo la pobre de Rin.

- ¿espero que no le moleste que me cambie su puesto? - le dijo Inuyasha con una mirada seductora, Rin entro en shock y lo miraba babosa.

- no, claro que no - le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo mientras se levantaba para cambiarse de puesto. Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creerlo, Inuyasha sonrió al ver su actitud.

El ambarino simulaba estar interesado en lo que le decía la joven y sabía que sus esfuerzos por soportarla valían la pena al observar el rostro de la castaña, que de vez en cuando se giraba a mirarlos.

- ¡Si…! - grito Minako aplaudiendo feliz, todos se giraron a verla sorprendidos por el inmenso grito que dio.

- ¿que pasó? - le pregunto Ayame, todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

- no, es que Hoyo me dijo que iban a salir el sábado en la noche- le respondió demasiado feliz.

- parece que no sales mucho - le dijo Youko burlándose.

- no es eso, si salgo, es solo que me encantaría salir con uds. - Aome le sonrió y el resto solo rolaba los ojos.

- Aome ¿yo puedo ir? - le pregunto Rin un poco tímida.

- claro que si - le respondió dándole una calida sonrisa, Inuyasha la observaba maravillado, y mucho mas por su actitud con todos.

- bueno y ¿para donde vamos a ir? - pregunto Minako, todos se amargaron, la mayoria con suerte había visitado Tokio más de una vez.

- yo no conozco ningún lugar - dijo decepcionada Ayame.

- yo conozco un lugar - dijo Aome y todos se giraron a mirarla impresionados - ¿por que me miran así? - pregunto la castaña retrayendo el rostro.

- por que de quien menos esperábamos la solución era de ti, incluso pensé que Minako o el joven Inuyasha iba a proponer un lugar - le dijo Youko y todos asintieron.

- pero si yo soy de Tokio, solo que me fui a estudiar a Osaka - les aclaro la joven, y Ayame se acordó que ella le había contado antes.

- ¿para donde propones ir? - le pregunto Kasumi con un tono poco simpático, Inuyasha la miro de reojo, le molesto la forma en que le hablo ha Aome, Youko rolo los ojos al escucharla, no la soportaba.

- es un centro nocturno, se llama Shikon no Tama - Minako abrió los ojos como huevo.

- he escuchado sobre ese lugar, me contaron que es muy bueno - comento Minako - pero hay un problema, el lugar es exclusivo - todos se desanimaron.

- yo puedo hacer que entremos - le dijo Aome con una sonrisa y todos para variar se sorprendieron.

- así mira tú, y ¿Cómo se su pones que lo vas hacer? ¿No vas a salir con que conoces el dueño del lugar? - le dijo Kasumi con un tono burlesco bastante desagradable, la castaña solo la miro seria e Inuyasha estuvo apunto de decirle que se callara, pero se le adelanto Youko, este se levanto rápidamente y coloco molesto sus manos en la mesa.

- mira Kasumi, me tienes mas que chato con tu forma de tratar Aome, aparte no cacho por que opinas tanto si nadie te a invitado - le dijo el joven bastante molesto, y ella simplemente se levanto, los miro molesta y se fue, Inuyasha miraba la escena bastante satisfecho, pero Aome no se veía muy feliz, se puso un poco triste - perdona Aome, pero ya era hora que alguien le parar lo carros - le dijo el joven mientras se sentaba, ella le sonrió levemente y asintió.

- oh… la hora que es vamos - dijo ayame parándose apurada y al escucharla todos reaccionaron y se levantaron.

Aome se fue conversando con Rin, pero cuando paso a lado del ambarino, por unos segundos, solo unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y ambos sintieron que se les erizaba la piel.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Aome se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar. El joven arquitecto se acerco preocupado.

- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? - le hablo sin quitar la vista a su computador.

- bueno por lo que paso en el almuerzo - le respondió el joven, Aome dio un suspiro con la cabeza gacha, no podía evitar que lo que paso en el almuerzo no la afectara.

- ya me había dicho que ella se iba a comportar así, pero estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte - y para la sorpresa de Inuyasha, ella le dio una calida sonrisa. Fue como un golpe de esperanza, por él la hubiera abrazado en ese instante, incluso ella deseaba lo mismo, pero trataba controlarse. Tranquilo y sonriente, Inuyasha se volvió a su escritorio, ya era hora de retomar su proyecto, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse concentrado, debía hacerlo, ya que debía entregarlo el sábado en la mañana a primera hora, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no sabia que era lo que le faltaba.

- ¡por la mierda! - grito Inuyasha dando un golpe en su escritorio, Aome se asusto al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto preocupada, dejándose ver.

- nada esta porquería de proyecto - le dijo señalando la pantalla del computador, se restregó el rostro, luego se levanto bruscamente y se tiro en uno de los sofás que había en la oficina.

- ¿es el mismo proyecto? - le pregunto la joven señalando la pantalla de su computador.

- Así es - le respondió Inuyasha.

- no encuentro que sea una porquería de proyecto, lo encuentro bastante interesante - le comento la joven.

- gracias, pero siento que…, ah… no se - se echo para atrás y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

- estuve viendo la maqueta en 3D y bueno… - hizo una pausa

- le falta algo, ¿cierto? - le dijo acomodándose desanimado en el sofá

- si - le respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento, colocándose al frente de su escritorio - el diseño es bastante impresionante- le hablaba mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio

- pero… - le dijo Inuyasha.

- le falta movimiento, mas textura, se ve demasiado duro -

-Es obvio que tiene que ser duro, es una construcción- sin darse cuenta le salio el Arquitecto que no le gusta trabajar y mucho menos recibir opiniones de un Técnico, y Aome se dio cuenta

- por eso dale textura - le propuso la joven relajada

- darle textura… y ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?- Aome noto que estaba un poco antipático así que simplemente rolo los ojos

- con un efecto de piel - le respondió seria, su paciencia s estaba comenzando acabar.

- ¿efecto de piel? Ya… y ¿como hago eso? - su tono cada vez era más desagradable.

- con plantas, con una buena técnica en manejo de estas, no tendrías problemas - y le dio una sonrisa, pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para calmarlo.

- con plantas, y ¿que quieres, que en cada terraza coloque un árbol? - dijo burlandose

- no - le respondió molesta - mira sabes que, me doy cuenta que no necesitas ayuda así que - se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a seguir trabajando e inuyasha se levanto rápidamente hasta quedar cerca de ella

- discúlpame, no fue mi intención ser tan desagradable - le dijo suavemente.

- no te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando - él sonrió con lo que le dijo, luego se giro quedando frente a frente

- perdón, si pudieras explicarme mejor tú idea - le decía mientras le sonreía y le perseguía la mirada

- esta bien, necesito una hoja y un papel- él inmediatamente las busco. Mientras dibujaba le iba explicando - vez y acá colocas unas trepadoras que cambien de color en otoño - el ambarino se gano pegado a ella para observar lo que hacía y mientras ella hablaba él le observaba detalladamente su rostro, cerraba los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma, Aome se puso nerviosa, así que se corrió de su lado y le paso el dibujo.- y ¿que dices? - le pregunto nerviosa sin mirarlo a la cara. Miro el dibujo y luego la miro fijo.

- me gusta, me gusta mucho - dijo y luego le dio una leve sonrisa

- que bueno - luego de decir esto, rápidamente se fue a sentar a su asiento para seguir trabajando, Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada; ella no se había dado cuenta que esas palabras en realidad eran para ella.

- eh… yo, vuelvo altiro, por si me necesitas - no le quitaba la vista de encima el ambarino.

- bueno - Aome no quito vista a lo que hacía, no por que no quería, si no por que no podía mirarlo a la cara y el joven simplemente se giro para retirarse. Al ver que se había ido, se echo para atrás de su asiento relajándose y dando un enorme suspiro.

- joven Inuyasha… - dijo la secretaria al verlo.

- ¿puedo…?- pregunto señalando la puerta de la oficina de su padre, la secretaria se levanto para anunciarlo y luego lo dejo entrar - gracias- le dijo cuando entro y cerro la puerta.

- Inuyasha… no me llamaste después- le dijo su padre dirigiéndose abrazarlo.

- no llegue muy cansado, perdóname -

-No te preocupes- le dijo mientras cada uno se sentaba - y cuéntame ¿algún problema con la paisajista? - le pregunto su padre dándole una sonrisa picara.

- no, para nada - dio una pequeña sonrisa al acordarse de Aome y su padre lo observo de reojo y se acordó de las palabras de Minako "_cuando los vea se va dar cuenta…"_

- es bastante bonita la joven - le comento su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- si es bastante bonita - le decía con tono desinteresado

- por lo menos algo esta solucionado -

- ¿por que lo dices? - le pregunto extrañado

- ¿no me habías dicho que tenias problemas con tu diseño? -

- Ah… si, me acaban de dar la solución, mira- mientras le pasaba el bosquejo que había echo Aome, su padre lo observo bastante interesado

- es interesante como un detalle, cambio la forma de sentirlo - le comento

- eso mismo estaba pensando -

- ¿lo hizo ella? - le pregunto su padre.

- así es - le respondió el joven

-veo que una nueva técnica se a presentado- le comento su padre bastante interesado

- quería proponerte, presentarlo al concurso de arquitectura - le dijo Inuyasha mientras recibía de regreso la hoja.

- me parece excelente idea - le dijo su padre, en eso entra la secretaria avisando que ya era hora de su cita. - más adelante te voy a contar una historia - se levanto para despedirlo - bueno hijo mas tarde hablamos, y cuando terminen el proyecto me gustaría bastante estar presente cuando se lo expongan al cliente - le dijo Don Inu Taisho

- claro - le dijo el joven retirándose

Cuando llega a su oficina, ve que Aome estaba arreglando sus cosas.

- ¿ya te vas? - le pregunto.

- si, ya es tarde - le dijo mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- te llevo - dejo rápidamente lo que llevaba en la mano y busco su saco.

- no, gracias, me voy con Minako, nos vemos mañana- le dijo mientras emprendía camino para retirarse

- ¿a que hora vas a llegar? - Aome lo miro extrañada - pregunto, para que comencemos temprano a trabajar en el proyecto, me interesa realizarlo como me lo propusiste - dijo para no sonar tan desesperado en volver a verla

- ¿así? Bueno voy a llegar a la misma hora que hoy, ah… verdad que hoy llegaste tarde- lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla y él simplemente le sonrió - bueno, nos vemos mañana señor Taisho - le dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

- hasta mañana Aome - luego de que ella se fuera, se sentó en el escritorio de ella, intruseando en las cosas que tenia sobre el; encontró dos fotografías, en una salía ella con sus hermanas, Midoriko con ella hacían caras raras y se ve Sango mirándolas enojada, le causo gracia la foto y en la otra, estaba ella con Kohaku en brazo, cuando él era tan solo un bebe, sonrío al observarla, se veía muy enamorada de su hijo, medito un segundo. - Aome… si tan solo me perdonaras - murmuro, mantuvo su vista fija por un momento y volvió a observar las fotografías, algo se le vino en mente que lo hizo sonreír - Haré que me perdones - dejo las fotografías en el escritorio y se retiro.

- y… ¿como te fue en tú primer día de trabajo con mi queridísimo amigo? - preguntaba la rubia y le dio una sonrisa picara mientras esperaba la respuesta

- Bien - le respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa.

- Aome… ósea ¿Qué ya lo perdonaste? - se lleno de felicidad mientras preguntaba.

- no tan rápido, nadie a dicho eso, solamente que no fue tan desagradable trabajar con él- le aclaro

- y ¿algún día tienes planeado hacerlo?- le pregunto la rubia

- si, pero no todavía - su amiga reía al escucharla.

- yo creo que no le haría nada de mal que sufra un poquitito - le dijo Minako luego de pensarlo.

- no soy de las que sacan celos y esas cosa, simplemente no se la voy a dar tan fácil - le aclaro a la rubia.

- yo le sacaría celos- le comento la rubia - oye y ¿como vas hacer para que entremos a la Shikon no Tama?- le pregunto la joven, desde el almuerzo había quedado con la duda.

- Bueno, en realidad si conozco a los dueños -

- ósea que Kasumi se muere si sabe -

- yo creo - ambas se largaron a reír

- y ¿Cómo es que los conoces? - le pregunto intrigada la rubia.

- bu… hace años que los conozco, trabaje para ellos como Barwoman - le comento Aome y Minako asentía impresionada.

- oye tú haces de todo - Aome no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario de su amiga.

- no de todo. Son personas muy buenas, Yue conoció a Vaitea en unos de sus locos viajes, ellas es pascuense- le contaba la castaña.

- ósea ¿ella te enseño a bailar? - le pregunto Minako

- si, fue después de que los vi bailando muy sensualmente-

- oye, Aome andas de sapa - se burlo su amiga

- no, es que ellos después de cerrar el local, colocaban pura música pascuense, pero romántica y se colocaban a bailar, era muy lindo verlos - desde que los vio por primera vez, ella soñó con tener algo como ellos, la forma en que se expresaban todo con cada movimiento, no era necesario las palabras para que demostraran cuanto se amaban. Vaitea al ver el rostro de la joven cuando ellos bailaban decidió enseñarle, "_para atraer a tu hombre_" le dijo, ella pensó que era Kouga, pero con él no sintió la misma pasión que vio en sus amigos y en parte se sintió decepcionada y esperaba que algún día si lo sintiera.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al departamento de Sango

- no quieres subir, el novio de mi hermana va cocinar algo, no tengo idea que es - Minako lo medito un rato y acepto, cuando estaban por subir, un joven de tez morena y ojos azules se les planto enfrente, Aome puso cara de pocos amigo y Minako la miro preocupada.

- hola Aome - dijo el oji-azul

- ¿que quieres Kouga?- pregunto muy seria y Minako puso los ojos como huevos

- _así que este es el famoso Kouga - _pensó la rubia mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza - Aome se me quedaron unas cosas en el auto, altiro vuelvo - invento eso para dejarlos conversar y Aome solo asintió.

- quería ver a Kohaku_-_ le dijo calmado

- ja, Kouga, Kohaku lleva acá casi 3 semanas y recién ahora te apareces - con solo oírlo se enojaba más - si quieres verlo anda a la casa de tus papas, en la tarde se fue para allá y si me disculpas, vengo con alguien - se corrió de su lado, pero él le sujeto el brazo y Aome sintió como se le erizo la piel y molesta se dio vuelta - ¿que quieres ahora? - pregunto mientras se soltaba.

- Aome… yo… - no le salían las palabras

- tú… - decía Aome molesta

- nada, cuídate, chao - se dio media vuelta y se fue, y de repente apareció Minako a lado de ella, y Aome del susto dio un pequeño brinco.

- Minako me asustaste - dijo mientras se cubría los ojos.

- uh… que impresionante, la cara de cordero degollado que colocaba cuando te miraba - decía sin quitarle la vista de encima al joven.

- ah… lo que me faltaba - echo para atrás la cabeza con un puchero.

- ese todavía esta enamorado de ti - se giro a mirar Aome cuando dijo eso

- pero yo ya no. ¿Vamos?- le dijo cortante y la rubia se dirigió ingresar al edificio. Ya en el departamento, todos se saludaron, Aome presento Minako a sus hermanos y a Miroku.

- que guapa tú amiga - dijo su cuñado, en eso aparece Sango y le lanza una mirada asesina, y él, como que no quiere la cosa, corrió a la cocina. Aome la dejo un minuto sola para hablar por teléfono con los papas de Kouga, para decirles que talvez, el joven aparecería por allá.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Minako estaba fascinada con la familia de Aome, escuchaba las conversaciones locas que tenia Aome con Midoriko, observaba a Souta como estaba absorto en el computador jugando y peleaba con este cuando perdía; luego miraba a Sango como se hacía de rogar mientras Miroku le pedía un beso y a la mamá mientras hablaba por teléfono con el padre de los jóvenes; en eso se le acerca Aome.

- es un poco loca mi familia -le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- un poquito, pero me encanta - le dijo fascinada

Luego de comer una extraña comida, preparada por Miroku, extraña por el sabor, ya que sabía a cualquier cosa, menos a lo que se suponía que era, pero quería tanto a Miroku que nunca le decían que sabía mal; conversaron y hablaron locuras, locuras en las que llego a participar la rubia, cualquiera que los veía pensaría que todos eran familia.

Cuando varios se dirigieron hacer cualquier otra cosa, Minako se despidió para retirarse.

- gracias Aome, lo pase súper bien, pero ya es muy tarde debo irme -le decía la joven mientras tomaba sus cosas.

- bueno, cuídate y nos vemos mañana -

- chao - les dijo a todos, y respondieron a unísono "chao", y la joven se fue.

- bueno, yo me voy acostar - dijo Aome mientras recogía sus cosas - hasta mañana - les dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

- buenas noches - le dijo su madre y el resto no pesco mucho, ya que estaban en otra.

Cuando llego a su habitación se cambio de ropa y se tiro en la cama y pensaba en lo que había vivido en el día, y sonreía al acordarse de Inuyasha y de las cosas que se decían.

- no creo que le haga mal sufrir un poquito - después de decir esto se rió y se acomodo para quedarse dormida, e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo luego de pensar en Aome y esperando que pasara rápido la noche para volver a verla.

Continuara…

Espero que le haya gustado la continuación, lamento la demora y les aviso altiro que talvez me demore con el próximo capitulo, pero como esta terminando el semestre en la U, estoy topada con trabajos y pruebas.

Cuídense y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no.

Bye.


	7. Celos y el fantasma del ex

**Nota:** quería pedir mil perdones por el capitulo anterior, anteriormente sin darme cuenta subí el borrador, estaba aparte horrible, pero lo solucione, espero que hayan leído el nuevo para que entiendan algunos detallines en este capitulo.

Capitulo VII

Celos y el fantasma del ex.

Los días pasaron, Aome trato mantenerse tranquila en cada momento, cosa que cada día se le hacía más difícil, ya que Inuyasha le coqueteaba todo momento, pero la joven hacia todo lo posible por evitar colocarse nerviosa, cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose hacer cualquier cosa, aparte, debía soportar diariamente verlo coquetear con Kasumi y le daban ganas de estrangularlo; Minako le había advertido a Inuyasha que si seguía con eso, después no iba a tener como quitársela de encima, pero le daba lo mismo, lo que le importaba era darle celos Aome, cosa que le salía más que bien, ella solo lo miraba de reojo y regresaba furiosa a la oficina, dejándolo más que satisfecho.

En lo que era trabajo, se complementaban a la perfección, los dos se llevaban más que bien en ese ámbito, Inuyasha un maniático por la perfección llegando al punto que si no le gustaba como estaba quedando algo agarraba los planos recién hechos y los hacía añicos y ella solo lo miraba serena, también le gustaban las cosas perfectas, pero no dejaba que estas le complicaran la existencia, así que con mucha paciencia le daba soluciones haciendo que él se relajara un poco.

El día viernes trabajaron a full time, dejaron el proyecto y la presentación de este lista para el día siguiente.

Ya el día sábado en la mañana, llegaron ambos muy puntuales, ambos muy bien vestidos. Se fueron a la sala de juntas, Don Inu Taisho estaba ahí, saludo muy amorosamente Aome, dejando a los jóvenes impresionados con su actitud, para él era saludar a su futura nuera, ella muy amable le correspondió de la misma forma, pero el joven Taisho no le gusto mucho la actitud de su padre, estaba celoso, celoso de su propio padre y como no, Aome es una mujer muy guapa, cada vez que hablaban, su progenitor la sacaba en el tema, su padre ahora estaba soltero, siendo bastante cotizado entre las damas, como no, si para su edad, se mantenía a la perfección, pero el solo lo hacia por que le caía bien la joven y por que se dio cuenta de que a su hijo, por primera vez, estaba interesado en una mujer más allá de tenerla por una noche e Inuyasha no le quitaba una mirada inquisidora de encima.

Luego de ordenar todo y preocuparse de que estuviera todo a la perfección, Aome al girarse ve que se acercan los clientes, para variar se paralizo tomando sujetando su brazo derecho por la espalda casi estrangulándolo, como si de esa forma se le fuera a quitar el nerviosismo. Le sucedía siempre este ataque de nervios, ninguna de sus presentaciones se salvo de no ver una Aome nerviosa, pero antes era distinto, solo debía exponer para sus compañeros, ellos, como buenos amigos le daban un empujoncito, pero ahora, estaba sola.

Inuyasha se preocupo al verla tan tensa y sin pensarlo se gano a su lado y le tomo la mano para que se sintiera apoyada, ella reacciono de inmediato, lo miro nerviosa por unos segundo y luego volvió la vista hacia los clientes rápidamente y para sentirse más segura, entrelazo más su mano con la del ambarino y él al sentir esto, no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz al sentirla, aunque sea de esa forma tan insignificante, para otros, pero tan maravillosa para él.

Durante la presentación, Inuyasha se desenvolvió más que bien, era obvio, por algo era conocido como un gran Arquitecto, no solo por sus proyectos innovadores, si no también por su manejo en el trato con los clientes, sabía venderse. Cuando le toco Aome explicar toda su área, respiro profundo para relajarse, Inuyasha la ayudo en todo, era su salvavidas cuando se colocaba nerviosa, era su primera exposición con verdaderos clientes, pero logro superar sus miedos gracias a la ayuda del ambarino, Don Inu Taisho la miraba atento, con cierta melancolía, le recordaba cuando conoció su adorada Izayoi, para él, se estaba repitiendo la historia, solo que ahora con su hijo. Después de un rato, la joven agarro confianza, explico todo a la perfección, los clientes no dijieron nada, miraban muy atentos, revisaban los papeles con la memoria del proyecto y ahora solo esperaban escuchar las consultas de sus dudas, pero no decían nada, se mantenían muy serios, se miraban unos a otros y luego de una pausa, bastante incomoda para ella, le pareció una eternidad.

- ¿Que les podemos decir? - hablo uno de los clientes muy serio y los otros siguiendo a este, se levantaron de su asiento - será un placer realizar su propuesta - Don Taisho miro orgulloso a ambos jóvenes y estos se miraron sonrientes.

- escuchamos muchísimas propuestas, pero ninguna nos satisfizo, felicidades- dijo otro de los clientes, dándole la mano a Inuyasha.

- bueno, la creadora de esta nueva técnica es ella, es a ella a quien deben felicitar - dijo Inuyasha, muy orgulloso por Aome, ella no podía creerlo, lo que menos esperaba era esa actitud por parte de él, ya que su idea fue simplemente una ayuda para su proyecto, no para sacar algún partido de este.

- entonces, yo que Uds., no la dejo libre por nada, aparte por lo hermosa, también lo digo por lo inteligente - al escuchar estas palabra Aome sonrió agradecida.

- eso lo tengo más que claro - dijo Inuyasha y la miro con una calida sonrisa, sonrojando a la joven, su padre, con el cliente que hablo ultimo, se miraron al ver la actitud de los jóvenes un poco incómodos, estaban sobrando.

- entonces, pacemos a firmar el contrato - les dijo Inu Taisho, señalándoles la puerta para ir a la oficina de él, ya que su hijo estaba preocupado por otras cosas y sin darse cuenta ambos, quedaron solos. Aome nerviosa se sobaba uno de los brazos e Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla muy dulcemente.

- gracias por todo, sin tu ayuda, yo… - en eso la interrumpe el ambarino.

- no tienes que agradecerme, tú fuiste la que me ayudo a mi, si no me hubieras propuesto esto, no se que habría pasado… - Aome lo miraba atenta a cada palabra - talvez lo habrían aceptado, pero yo no estaría conforme - ella le dio una tímida sonrisa.

- talvez lo habrías roto - le dijo recordando uno de sus ataques de histeria y el solo lanzo una carcajada al recordar - gracias- le dijo la joven y lo miraba muy dulcemente y él le respondía de la misma forma.

- ¿que te parece si vamos a celebrar? - Aome lo medito un poco y en eso le comienza a vibrar su celular, era su madre, se acordó que Kohaku se iba donde sus abuelos, cerro los ojos como reacción al acordarse.

- no puedo ahora- le contesto, su celular no dejaba de vibrar y lo miraba nerviosa.

- y ¿hoy en la noche? - le volvió a proponer.

- tampoco, acuérdate que saldremos con los chicos - le recordó y él hizo una leve mueca de molestia arrugando la nariz - pero celebremos hoy en la noche, con ellos, yo invito los tragos -

- bueno, entonces en la noche - le dijo el ambarino y ella asintió rápidamente para poder contestar el teléfono.

- Mamá…- dijo apenas contesto el teléfono

- _hija ¿como te fue?- _le pregunto su madre mientras trataba de quitarse a Midoriko de encima, ella también quería hablar con su hermana y aome con el griterío lo único que podía hacer era quitar el celular de su oído.

- muy bien - le contesto la joven mientras se reía al escuchar a su hermana como peleaba por el celular.

- _¿Aome? ¡Oye!, felicidades, cuando llegues hacemos algo - _le grito Midoriko luego de quitarle el celular a su mamá, aome no podía evitar reírse al escucharlas como peleaban, Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido, se podía imaginar lo que pasaba por el teléfono y aparte por que se escuchaba un poco lo que le decían.

- bueno -

- _hija vamos a ir a dejar a Kohaku donde sus abuelos - _le dijo su mamá luego de recuperar su celular

- no, yo lo quería ir a dejar, es que lo quiero ver antes que se valla - le suplicaba a su madre.

- _bueno- _le contesto, Inuyasha carraspeo en señal para que se apurara

_- _ya mamá te dejo -

- _cuídate-_

_-_si, chao- cuando corta, entra Minako abrazando a medio mundo.

- ya supe, felicitaciones - les dijo la rubia mientras agarraba a los dos jóvenes del brazo.

- ¡Minako! - le grito Hoyo y ella solo hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros.

- me van a retar- exclamo la rubia soltando a sus amigos - acuérdense, hoy en la noche, a las 10, Shikon no Tama - y ambos asintieron y se retiro casi corriendo.

Ya cuando llegaron a su oficina, Aome se tiro en su silla relajándose, se cruzo de piernas y jugaba con la silla girándola levemente de un lado para otro. El ambarino, muy seductoramente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos se acerco hasta la joven.

- ¿Estas feliz?- le pregunto dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

- si, bastante - le respondió ella sonriendo de medio lado, cuando el se iba acerca más los interrumpen golpeando la puerta, que ya estaba abierta.

- ¿se puede? - les dijo Don Inu Taisho ingresando a la oficina.

- ya estas adentro - le contesto molesto Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos sentándose en el escritorio de la joven, Aome se levanto colocándose a lado del joven mirándolo de forma desaprobatoria por como miraba a su padre. Don Inu solo lo miro serio.

- voy hacer como que no escuche - le dijo su padre - el proyecto fue todo un éxito, a tal punto que solicitaron 3 proyectos más-

- ¿en serio? - pregunto Aome, no lo podía creer.

- Así es, uno para New York, otro para Rió de Janeiro y el otro era… no me acuerdo- se sonrió ante su falta de memoria - el lunes van a traer toda la información necesaria - Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente y tomo a su padre de los hombros.

- entonces, hasta el lunes será - le decía el joven dirigiéndolo a la salida, ya en la puerta, Aome miraba tratando entender que hablaban, se escuchaba un puro murmullo.

- Inuyasha, no te comportes como idiota, que quedas mal, no sea tan celoso - le dijo su padre bastante serio señalándole con la mirada Aome, este solo se cruzo de brazos molesto, su padre tenía razón, pero no podía evitar tener celos.

- celoso, ¿yo? ¡Ja! - dijo el ambarino burlándose y su padre solo lo miraba negando con la cabeza, ni siquiera el mismo se lo creía.

Cuando volvió ingresar vio Aome ordenando su escritorio y sus cosas, ya se iba a retirar.

- ¿ya te vas? - le pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha.

- mira la hora, además, hasta el lunes no podemos hacer nada - le contesto la joven.

- Te llevo entonces- le dijo con cierto tono de orden mientras buscaba su maletín, Aome lo miraba atónita.

- no, debo ir a solucionar unas cosas, por acá cerca con los chicos - le aclaro Aome.

- así que con los chicos - le dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto y celoso mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- así es, con los chicos. Mira, si no lo hacemos ahora, no vamos a poder seguir estudiando y ahí, si que me matan mis padres - le aclaro dándole una media sonrisa, este le asentía aceptando que debía irse por una razón importante, y ella muy coqueta se coloco enfrente de él, Inuyasha la miraba de pies a cabeza con una mirada seductora.

- hasta la noche joven Taisho - le dijo la joven levantando una ceja, mirándolo de lado con una sonrisa.

- hasta la noche, señorita Higurashi - le contesto y ella se fue sonriendo.

- ¡Si! - grito Inuyasha luego que se fue la joven, dando un brinco se dirigió a buscar sus cosas y un poco le falto irse bailando de la felicidad.

Las cosas salieron bien con lo que respectaba sobre sus estudios, a la semana siguiente debían ir a firmar, solo esperaba que la llamaran antes que su madre regresara a Osaka o cuando el niño se fuera con sus abuelos de vacaciones, o si no, no sabría en donde dejar a Kohaku.

- Cuñadita, que linda te vez - le dijo Miroku cuando la vio salir arreglada.

- Gracias - le dijo Aome mientras se colocaba unos aros de tiras de mostacillas color morado con negro, asiendo juego con el collar de los mismos tonos, se coloco una blusa ajustada sin mangas y escote en V de tono entre fucsia y morado, se coloco unos pantalones negros ajustados, estilo pitillo hasta la cadera y unos botines con taco bajo.

- ¿Quién esta linda? - preguntaba Sango asomándose al living.

- Aome - le respondió Miroku.

- Aome que guapa - le decía su hermana - ¿para donde vas?- le pregunto ella.

- A la Shikon no Tama, con unos amigos, ¿quieren ir? - le propuso Aome mientras se colocaba su chaqueta color morado.

- No podemos estamos invitados a otra parte - le contesto su hermana, quien también estaba terminado de arreglarse.

- Te tiramos ahí, vamos cerca de la Shikon - le propuso Miroku levantándose del sillón.

- Bueno, pero vamos, que estoy atrasada - le dijo Aome abriendo la puerta para salir.

Ya en el club, habían llegado Minako, Youko, Hoyo, Ayame y Rin, estaban hartos de esperar, asía un frió de mil demonios, anunciando la llegada del invierno, pero no les quedaba de otra, ya que se suponía que Aome, los iba hacer entrar, así que las jóvenes como pingüinos se colocaron para darse calor, los hombres estaban como si nada.

- ¿Dónde estas? - le preguntaba Minako a Inuyasha por celular.

- _voy en camino, estoy allá en 15 - 20 minutos - _le respondió mientras aceleraba.

- ahí viene Aome - Dijo Rin señalándola en el vehiculo de Miroku.

- ya, acá nos vemos - le dijo la rubia y le corto.

- gracias, chauz- les hablo mientras se bajaba del vehiculo - oigan…si se aburren vengan para acá, hay licor gratis cuñadito - le movía las cejas y este abrió los ojos como platos, su debilidad, las mujeres y el alcohol.

- yo creo que si, más tarde pasamos - le dijo Sango dándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

- bueno, los voy a dejar registrados, cuídense -les dijo la castaña luego de cerrar la puerta y les termino de hablar por la ventana de la puerta de Sango.

- Tú igual - se despidió de ellos moviendo la mano, ya cuando vio que se alejaban se dirigió donde sus amigos, que estaban haciendo cola para entrar.

- hola chicos - les dijo Aome saludando a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, atrás de ellos había otro grupo que les molesto que Aome llegara y se ganara en la fila, HACIENDO de colada, pero ella no les presto atención.

- menos mal que llegaste, pensamos que no ibas a venir - le dijo Youko un poco molesto.

- lo siento - les dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡oye!, hace la fila como el resto, no seay patua' - le grito un personaje que estaba detrás de ellos.

- ¡oye! ¡Cállate!- le grito una voz masculina, todos se giraron a ver quien era y Aome al verlo se tiro abrazarlo y sus amigos se miraban unos a otros.

- Aome, ¿como has estado? - le dijo el hombre de contextura bastante musculosa, era uno de los guardias del lugar.

- muy bien y ¿tú? - le dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

- acá peleando con ¡imbeciles! - grito mirando al tipo que estaba molestando unos minutos antes.

- espero que todavía me tengan en la lista - le dijo Aome y él la abrazo.

- por supuesto, acá dice, Aome Higurashi y Amigos - le hablaba señalándole la lista y ella se reía, sus amigo miraban confundidos, impresionados, extrañados, de todo un poco - Y ¿quienes vienen contigo? - le pregunto el hombre.

- ellos, somos 6 en total - decía aome señalándolos.

- pero yo cuento 5 - le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de burla, Aome observo a sus amigos y tenia razón se le había olvidado Inuyasha.

- Minako ¿Inuyasha?- le pregunto la joven a su amiga de labios amoratados por el frío.

- Esta por llegar - le contesto esta sobandoce los brazos estaba muerta de frió.

- en unos minutos va llegar otra persona más, ¿Por qué no lo dejas anotado? Porfis… - lo miraba con cara de niña buena.

- por supuesto, ¿Cómo se llama? - le contesto el guardia amigo dirigiéndose anotar el nombre.

- no, yo lo anoto, acuérdate que hay patudos que escuchan el nombre y salen como 20 susodichos- le dijo la joven señalando a la gente que estaba cerca y él solo se rió asintiendo mientras le pasaba la lista.

- él es de cabellos plateados, y de ojos color ámbar - le señalo la joven luego de haber anotado el nombre - ah… casi se me olvida…-

- ¿que cosa? - le pregunto mientras hacia pasar gente.

- va venir Sango y Miroku - se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a mirar con cara de niña buena sacando la legua.

- no te preocupes yo los hago pasar - le dijo con una leve sonrisa el hombre.

- por eso te quiero tanto - le dijo Aome dándole un beso en la mejilla - ya chicos, vamos- le dijo Aome dirigiéndose a entrar, cuando estaba por ingresar la puerta, se gira y ve a sus amigos parados donde mismo.

- ¡chicos! Vamos - les grito haciendo que ellos reaccionaran.

Ya adentro, la pista estaba llena, los chicos solo seguían Aome mirando fascinados el lugar y por la música, tocaban de todo, la joven los llevo a un sector que era como un segundo piso, bastante cómodo, había un sofá en media luna y a espaldas de este, se observaba la barra y la pista de baile, quedaron felices, Aome se puso cómoda, se saco la chaqueta y sus amigos la siguieron. La castaña miro a la barra buscando alguien, cuando lo diviso les dijo a sus amigos que iba y volvía y ellos solo asintieron. Cuando llego allá, habían dos personas atendiendo, una era una joven bien bonita, pero un poco torpe, provocando atraso en los pedidos y el otro era un joven bastante apuesto, se desenvolvía de lo mejor atendiendo, pero la joven lo tenia histérico; Aome se gano a unos metros de ellos en un espacio que había en la barra.

- ¡mesero! ¡Una cucaracha! - le grito Aome y el joven se quedo quieto pensando y en unos segundos, dio una sonrisa y giro de donde provenía la voz.

- Aome Higurashi - dijo y ella le dio una enorme sonrisa - ¡Aome, tanto tiempo niña! - le grito dirigiéndose a saludarla de un abrazo, bastante incomodo por la barra que estaba de por medio.

- ¡Yue! ¿Cómo han estado? - le pregunto la joven, en eso la niña que atendía con él, se le callo una botella y él se gira a mirarla, si la hubiera podido matar con la mirada, ya estaría muerta que rato.

- ¡a punto del colapso! - le grito.

- ¿te echo una mano? - le ofreció la joven y él hizo como que lloraba.

- te lo agradecería demasiado - le contesto, y de una se dirigió a pasar al otro lado de la barra, el lugar estaba repleto y eso que recién estaba comenzando la noche.

Cuando llego Inuyasha a la entrada, no los veía por ninguna parte, llamaba a Minako pero esta no le contestaba, estuvo a punto de irse.

- ¡oye! Tú - le grito el guardia, Inuyasha se giro a verlo y él le hacia señas para que se acercara y así lo hizo - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Inuyasha lo miraba extrañado y serio.

- Inuyasha Taisho - le contesto, el guardia lo miro a los ojos y busco en la lista.

- pasa- le dijo el hombre y el ambarino retrajo el rostro extrañado y simplemente se dirigió a pasar, si se equivoco, no iba a preguntárselo.

Ya adentro, hacia un poco de calor, así que se saco la chaqueta negra que traía puesta, quedando solo con una polera gris oscuro de manga corta un poco ceñida, demarcando su bien cuidado cuerpo, estaba con unos jeans oscuros con un toque gastados.

Desde la pista, observo alrededor buscando a los jóvenes, en eso, divisa a Hoyo que conversaba con Minako.

- ¡Inuyasha, llegaste!- Le dijo su amiga cuando lo vio.

- y ¿Aome? - pregunto el ambarino buscándola con la mirada.

- no se donde se metió esa- le respondió la joven, comenzando a ver si la divisaban.

- ya la encontré - dijo Hoyo apuntando a la barra, los dos guían la vista hacia donde les indico Hoyo y luego los siguieron en lo mismo el resto, no podían creer lo que veían. Aome se desenvolvía de lo mejor sirviendo tragos, parecía que hiciera malabarismo y era muy rápida, mientras servia, hacia movimientos sensuales al ritmo de la música y cantaba algunas de estas, haciendo que más hombres fueran a comprar tragos, Inuyasha miraba con el ceño fruncido a los tipos con cara de babosos que atendía, le daba unas ganas de ir a romperles la cara a puñetazos para que la dejaran de mirar de esa forma.

-¡Yue!- le grito la joven mientras entregaba unos tragos.

- ¡dime!- le dijo él, mientras recibía dinero.

- ¡¿Cómo es que atiendes tú solo, con ella no más?! - le pregunto Aome señalando a la muchacha, él cuando la miro rolo los ojos.

- ¡viene otro tipo, pero todavía no llega, ya es la segunda vez que me la hace! - le respondió molesto, luego de decir esto, lo divisa acercándose - Aome, vamos - le dijo Yue, la cantidad de gente había disminuido, en eso lo ve detener a alguien bastante molesto.

- ¡segunda vez que me haces lo mismo, una más y te vas! - le grito Yue, él joven solo le asintió y se dirigió a la barra.

- ¿todo bien? - le pregunto preocupada la joven.

- ¡si, no te preocupes! ¿Quieres tomar algo? - le pregunto el joven dándole una sonrisa, Inuyasha miraba todos sus movimientos atento.

- no, ahora no, ven que quiero que conozcas a unos amigos - le dijo la joven agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo al sector en donde estaban los chicos. Esto estaban disfrutando de la música, Hoyo lamentaba que los tragos estuvieran caros, a pura agüita, decía, para ahorrar.

- ¡Chicos! - le dijo Aome haciendo que ellos se giraran a verla - él es Yue Minamoto, un gran amigo y ex jefe - él muy caballerosamente se acerco a saludarlos de la mano a los hombres y a las mujeres con un beso en la mejilla, Rin, Minako y Ayame babeaban, era una joven bastante apuesto, cuando saludo a Inuyasha, este fue un poco cortante con él y Yue solo levanto la ceja y no le presto importancia, solo lo encontró un poco arrogante - él es uno de los dueños de Shikon no Tama - les contó Aome, todos abrieron un poco la boca asintiendo, ahora entendían como los pudo hacer entrar, Youko se imaginaba muerto de la risa contándole a Kasumi, pagaría por grabarle la cara que pondría.

- Pidan lo que quieran, la casa paga - le dijo Yue, Hoyo fue él más feliz, no hubiera soportado la ley seca esa noche con tanto baile.

- Yue y ¿Vai? - le pregunto la joven acercándose a él.

- Esta atrás, preparando el Show para más tarde - Aome retrajo el rostro y pensaba "¿Show?".

- ¿un Show? - le pregunto extrañada Aome, la ultima vez que estuvo, no lo realizaban.

- Si, con unos bailarines salen a bailarle a la gente pascuense, lo hacemos para abrir la noche del fin de semana - le contó, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y emocionada.

- me encantaría ver a Vai - le dijo la joven muy emocionada.

- de ahí le digo que venga a saludarte… - ella le sujeto las manos y asentía muy sonriente, Inuyasha desviaba la mirada para otro lado, no soportaba ver a ese tipo tratándola así - Aome te pasaste por la manito que me diste, muchas gracias -

- no te preocupes para eso están los amigos, o no - el solo le cerro el ojo.

- ya después nos vemos, ¡pásenlo bien!- les dijo a todos y ellos muy felices le dijeron chao.

Aome se sentó al frente de Inuyasha.

- Aome me encanto el lugar - le comentaba Minako moviéndose al son de la música.

- que bueno - le dijo su amiga haciendo lo mismo.

Hoyo se encargo apenas vio un mesero, pedir tragos para todos. Se lo conversaron todo, pelaron a los profesores que les caían mal, él que mas lo hacia era Hoyo, no soportaba al "pelao de diseño" como le decía el joven, contaban chistes un poco crueles para el gusto de Ayame. Rin no pudo evitar acordarse de Kasumi, le daba lata que ella no estuviera, era su "amiga".

- menos mal que no vino - le comento Youko, Aome al escuchar el nombre de Kasumi no pudo evitar mirar a Inuyasha y este corrió la mirada haciendo como que no escucho. Youko con Hoyo, hacían competencias de quien se tomaba la cerveza más rápido y para sorpresa de todos, Youko gano y por primera vez no pelearon. En eso aome fija la vista en la entrada.

- llego mi hermana - comento Aome dando una sonrisa, todos se giran a ver "quien era su hermana", en eso se acerca una joven más o menos de 30 y un joven como de la misma edad, venían discutiendo.

- ¿Qué paso Sango? - le pregunto Aome al verla enojada.

- hola a todos- dijo su hermana y ellos movieron la mano solamente, ya que estaba que echaba humo - ¡este otro, que se le cae la baba con cada palo con falda que ve! - gritaba enojada señalando a Miroku y este solo se encogía de hombros sobandoce la mejilla, la traía colorada, lo más probable era que su novia le haya dado una cachetada.

- pero Sanguito no puedo evitarlo, perdóname por favor - le decía Miroku tratando abrazarla, esta era la historia de siempre, así que Aome no se preocupaba, ya que en unos minutos más estarían reconciliados, pero eso, sus amigos no lo sabían.

- eh… nosotros vamos a bailar- dijo Hoyo agarrando a Rin y Youko se fue con Ayame, pensaron que iba arder roma.

- Sango relájate, es tú culpa haberte enamorado de un fresco pervertido como este - Minako la miro sorprendida, como le decía eso a su hermana estando esta tan enojada, Inuyasha solo reía. Sango la miro frunciendo el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

- no me ayudes tanto cuñadita - le dijo en forma sarcástica Miroku y esta le saco la lengua y luego se echaron a reír.

Luego de un rato, Miroku conversaba con Inuyasha, en realidad Miroku le hablaba y el ambarino se reía de las estupideces y de cómo le hacia para que su novia lo perdonara, Sango y Minako, copuchaban, miraban los jóvenes que bailaban y se reían de lo ridículo que algunos lo hacían.

Aome, estaba sentada de lado, apoyándose la cabeza con la mano, al principio escuchaba lo que hablaban Sango y Minako, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, el ambarino se dio cuenta, fue justo cuando cambiaron la música, se mordía las uñas mientras sonreía.

**(Take a bow, Rihanna**)

- bufo mientras rolaba los ojos y se reia sola, luego comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantarla en voz baja. Inuyasha al ver que cada vez la cantaba con más fuerza, empezó a prestarle atención a la letra.

- **Don't**** tell my you're sorry cuz you're not **(no me diga que lo sientes, por que no es así)

**Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught** (Baby, cuando realmente lo sentiste fuiste atrapado)

**But you put on quite a show** (y montaste todo un Show)

**You really had me going** (realmente me tuviste)

**Now it's time to go** (ahora es tiempo de irse)

**Curtain's finally closing** (las cortinas finalmente se cerraron)

**That was quite a show** (eso fue todo un Sow)

**Very entertaining** (muy entretenido)

**But it's over now** (pero se acabo ya)

**Go on and take a bow** .(anda y toma una reverencia)

**Grab you clothes and get gone** (agarra tú ropa y vete)

**Your better hurry up** (major apurate)

**Before the sprinklers come on** (antes que los asperzores se activen)

**Talking about girl****, I**** love**** you, you're the one** (hablas, nena te amo, tú era la unica)

**This just looks like the re-run** (esto se parece que comenzaramos)

**Please, what else is on?**(porfavor, que más)

**Don't tell my you're sorry cuz you're not** (no me diga que lo sientes, por que no es así)

**Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught** (Baby, cuando realmente lo sentiste fuiste atrapado)

**But you put on quite a show** (y montaste todo un Show)

**You really had me going** (realmente me tuviste)

**Now it's time to go** (ahora es tiempo de irse)

**Curtain's finally closing** (las cortinas finalmente se cerraron)

**That was quite a show** (eso fue todo un Sow)

**Very entertaining** (muy entretenido)

**But it's over now** (pero se acabo ya)

**Go on and take a bow** .(anda y toma una reverencia)

**And the award for "the best liar" goes to you **(y el premio para "el mejor de los mentirosos" es para ti)

**For making me believe** ( por hacerme creer)

**That you could be faithful to me **(que tú me serias fiel)

**Let's hear your speech o****ut **(dejame escuchar tu discurso)

**How, about a round of applause?** (Que tal unos aplausos)

**A standing ovation** (una ovación)

**But you put on quite a show** (y montaste todo un Show)

**You really had me going** (realmente me tuviste)

**Now it's time to go** (ahora es tiempo de irse)

**Curtain's finally closing** (las cortinas finalmente se cerraron)

**That was quite a show** (eso fue todo un Sow)

**Very entertaining** (muy entretenido)

**But it's over now** (pero se acabo ya)

**Go on and take a bow** .(anda y toma una reverencia)

**But it's over now****…** (pero se acabo ya)

Sentia tanta rabia al acordarse de lo tonta que fue, creyo tantas veces las mentiras que decia Kouga y justo cuando termino con él, la canción salio, era como si fuera para ella, se había prometido no caer en lo mismo otra vez, no queria arriesgar su corazón de nuevo. después de pensar un rato decidió no amargarse la noche con recuerdos, según ella, molestos, así que se unió a la conversación de las jóvenes. Inuyasha, quedo pensativo un rato luego de traducir mentalmente la letra, necesitaba sacarse una duda que lo estaba comenzando atormentar. ¿Ella todavía sentirá algo por su ex?, por como la cantaba parecía que le molestaba y debes en cuando se mofaba de lo que decía la letra, como si la viviera en carne propia, pero habían momentos en se colocaba un poco melancólica, confundiéndolo.

**Continuara****…**

Espero que les haya gustado, como ya me deshice de algunos ramos (aprobados por supuesto) tengo un poco más de tiempo. Pero es idea mía o ¿los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para tirarte todos los trabajos y pruebas todos juntos?, todo para rajarte y tenerte un semestre más pagando, pero no lo lograran, espero.

Ya no los aburro más, gracias por leer mi historia, cuídense, Bye.


	8. Baile y Pasión

Capitulo VIII

Baile y pasión.

Si ella todavía sentía algo por el famoso Kouga, ¿que pito tocaba él en esta historia?, no podía quedarse con esta interrogante, necesitaba respuestas y el personaje que le seguía conversando sin parar de beber, era la mejor opción, ya que ha Aome, no le iba preguntar.

- Miroku, disculpa- le hablo por fin Inuyasha, interrumpiendo su interesante comentario sobre las piernas de una joven que acababa de pasar.

- si, ¿que pasa?- dijo el joven mientras abría otra botella individual de cerveza.

- quería preguntarte algo- le dijo el ambarino acomodándose en el sillón.

- pregunta no más - le dijo el joven, mientras colocaba sus ojos en un par de piernas que estaban frente él y se moría de la risa.

- ¿por que Aome termino con su ex? - la pregunta hizo que Miroku lo mirara extrañado, pero, le cayo bien el ambarino y el alcohol estaba comenzando hacer efecto, como no si ya llevaba 5 cervezas y al parecer no había comido nada e Inuyasha no era de los que anda con rodeos.

- eh… - dijo mirando hacia arriba buscando en su mente - fue por que ella supo que la estaba engañando - el ambarino tomo un poco de su trago, estaba totalmente serio, talvez, abría preferido que le digiera que fue por cualquier otra cosa - pero la relación de ellos desde hace rato ya estaba para la caga- le comento Miroku - lo que me contó Sango… - estas ultimas palabras atrajo la completa atención del ambarino, que se había sumido en sus pensamientos - que Aome ya estaba con él por el niño, para no dejarlo sin padre - mientras hablaba, ambos miraron a la joven - ella sentía, que si terminaba con él no lo volverían a ver-

- Y ¿fue así?- pregunto Inuyasha, su vista estaba en blanco

- en parte, aparece una vez a las mil, solo para fastidiarla- el tema le quito hasta la futura borrachera - le tengo unas ganas de sacarle la cresta a ese - dijo molesto e Inuyasha solo levanto la ceja.

- ¿por que tú?- pregunto alzando la barbilla.

- para que la corte de una vez, como Aome esta sola, este se siente con derechos sobre ella, es una buena cabra y este otro la cago medio a medio, VALE HONGO- dijo golpeando la mesa y tomándose un vaso de cerveza al seco, Inuyasha se sumió en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que "Kouga" la engaño y decidió seguir con él por el niño, no podía evitar pensar que talvez ella todavía sienta algo por él y que solo por orgullo lo negara, tienen un hijo juntos y por lo que le había comentado Minako a estado sola todo este tiempo.

- ¿sentirá algo por él todavía?- murmuro el joven sobandoce la quijada, estaba pensando en voz alta.

- para nada, así que tírate a la piscina no más - le dijo Miroku cerrándole el ojo, no se había dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

- Mi amor, ¿Vamos a bailar? - le pregunto Sango luego que alguien saco a bailar a Minako.

- todo lo que usted quiera - le dijo Miroku y le cerró el ojo a Inuyasha señalándole Aome. Quedaron los dos solos en la mesa, ella le sonrió muy coqueta y él solo la admiraba.

- ¿quieres bailar? - le pregunto finalmente el ambarino, y ella acepto inmediatamente, era lo que estaba esperando desde hace rato. Cuando se pararon para ir, llega Yue muy apurado, Aome lo mira preocupada por el rostro de angustia que traía.

-¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto la joven e Inuyasha frunció el seño.

- necesito tú ayuda, por favor - le dijo Yue tomándola de las manos.

- sí, claro - le respondió y este la llevaba con él, Aome se giro hacia Inuyasha.

- altiro vuelvo - le dio una calida sonrisa mientras se retiraba y él solo se quedo parado viendo como se iba de nuevo.

**Flash back**

- bueno, chicos esta todo listo - dijo una joven con una bata cubriendo la vestimenta que traía, en eso, se siente un poco mareada y de un momento a otro cae desmallada, si no fuera por uno de los jóvenes que estaban con ella, abría caído al piso.

- ¡Señora Vai! - le dijo uno de los bailarines.

- ve a buscar a don Yue - dijo el joven que la sostenía.

- Don Yue - le dijo el joven, al encontrarlo en la entrada del local conversando con uno de los clientes - es la señora Vaitea - al oír esto corrió en busca de su esposa. Él le había pedido que dejara de hacer el Show o que contrataran a otra persona, en su estado debía cuidarse, pero era demasiado testaruda y decía que no tenía tiempo, ni ganas de enseñarle a alguien, que ella lo hacia por gusto.

- Vai, mi amor - le decía Yue, tomándola y dándole pequeños y delicados golpecitos en su mejilla, haciéndola reaccionar, pero todavía estaba mareada.

- ¿Qué me paso? - pregunto la mujer tratando ajustar la vista.

- Te desmayaste - le dijo su esposo.

- debemos salir ya - le dijo Vai tratando levantarse, pero estaba un poco débil.

-claro que no - le ordeno su esposo.

- pero Yue, tú sabes como se ponen cuando nos atrasamos, imagínate que no salgamos, son capaces de echar abajo el local - le dijo su esposa, pero para él, era más importante ella y su hijo que venia en camino, que el local.

- no me importa, aunque sea que salgan ellos - le gruño y señalo los jóvenes.

- no Yue, debe salir una mujer también- y trato levantarse pero este la sujeto para que se quedara sentada y se le vino una idea.

- esta bien, pero tú te quedas aquí - le volvió ordenar y ella lo miraba angustiada.

- no dejen que se levante- le ordeno a los muchachos.

**Fin del flash back.**

Atravesaron la pista de baile y pasaron a lado de Minako, esta miro preocupada por lo seria que iba su amiga, miro donde estaban sentado y vio a Inuyasha solo, le hizo unas señas a los chicos indicándoles que iba a sentarse y regreso donde su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - le pregunto la rubia a penas llego y detrás de ella venia el resto.

- Ese tipo vino a buscarla, dizque necesitaba su ayuda - dijo molesto el ambarino, en eso sienten que la gente comienza a golpear las mesas con cierto ritmo y cada vez mas fuerte, todos miraban para todas partes, se comenzaron a sentir silbidos.

- disculpa - le dijo Minako a un joven que iba con ropa del local - ¿que sucede?- indicando el ruido que hacia la gente.

- están esperando el Show - le contesto y se retiro apurado.

- ¿un show? - dijo Ayame y Minako levanto ambas cejas abriendo un poco la boca.

- verdad… a mi me habían contado que salen uno tipos casi en cueros - decía la rubia aplaudiendo muy feliz y las chicas no lo podían creer, eso tenían que verlo, así que rápidamente se colocaron mirando hacía la pista.

- claro y para nosotros que…- dijo Youko tirándose en el asiento.

- no si sale una joven también- les dijo Minako y estos abrieron los ojos.

- a no, que se apuren entonces - dijo Youko comenzando a golpear la mesa y Hoyo silbaba como loco, Inuyasha solo veía hacia donde desapareció Aome, esperando que regresara, estaba impaciente, con el dedo gordo golpeaba sus dedos, en eso bajan el tono de las luces y cortan la música, las mujeres comenzaron a gritar y los hombres silbaban.

**Flash back**

Luego de llegar a uno de los cuartos traseros, Aome divisa a Vaitea sentada, corre hasta donde ella dándole un fuerte abrazo y ella sorprendida la separa de ella agarrándole el rostro.

- Aome…- le dijo la joven volviendo abrazarla - que linda estas - ella solo le dio una sonrisa, en eso comienzan a sentir el ruido de golpes y silbidos, haciendo que Vai se colocara nerviosa.

- Aome, necesitamos tu ayuda - le dijo Yue y ella se separo de Vai.

- si, díganme - se levanto del suelo y los miro.

- necesitamos que remplaces a Vai en el show - al decir esto tomo la mano de su esposa - ¿que salga bailando? - lo pensó, una cosa era bailar para sus primas y hermanas, pero no sabia si seria capaz de hacerlo enfrente de toda esa gente.

- eres la única persona por la que Vai aceptaría no salir - dijo Yue dándole una sonrisa a su esposa.

- ¿te sientes bien? - le pregunto preocupada al fijarse en el rostro pálido de la joven.

- estoy embarazada Aome - le respondió y ella le dio una enorme sonrisa y la abrazo, sabia todo lo que les había costado ser padres, así que sin pensarlo, acepto.

Vaitea se cambio pasándole el traje que traía puesto y por mientras le explicaba que tenia que hacer, este traje era muy parecido al que le regalo su prima Kikio, otra vez iba a bailar enfrente de él.

**Fin del flash back**

(**Grupo Mata Toa, canción Re'o topa**)En eso, unos focos iluminan un sector a un lado de la pista, comienza a sonar la música y las jóvenes abren los ojos impresionadas al ver corriendo al centro de la pista, unos tipos en taparrabo con unos tocados en el cabello, gritando.

- de lo que se esta perdiendo aome - dijo Rin viendo a los tipos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No lo creo - dijo Ayame y todos la miraron y ella señalo a la bailarina que salio después de ellos. Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento rápidamente, en realidad era ella, la observaba hipnotizado, los pasos eran sensuales y daba pequeños brinco a medida que avanzaba, se veía un poco nerviosa, pero ella se veía muy bien el traje le había quedado a la medida, se acordó de cuando la vio bailar por primera vez y de apoco se fue acercando hacía la pista, eso si, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ya cuando llego donde estaban bailando, se detuvo, le observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, ella solo estaba preocupada de bailar y el echo que estuvieran iluminándolos a ellos solamente, hacia nula la visual a la gente que los rodeaba, haciendo que se soltara y relajara.

- oye ¿que paso?, ¿por que cambiaron la música?- pregunto Sango tratando de ver lo que observaban fascinados y embobados los jóvenes, en eso ve los bailarines y se da cuenta por que no le prestaron atención y mucho más al darse cuenta, que la que bailaba eran nada mas y nada menos que su hermana.

- pero como no me dijo que iba a bailar, hubiera traído la cámara, Miroku graba con tú celular - le ordenaba la joven a su novio señalándole a los bailarines.

- No puedo, se le agoto la batería - le decía furioso mientras le daba golpes a este para que se prendiera, así que sin mas, no les quedaba de otra solo mirar.

- que linda se ve - decía Minako - ¿o no? Inuyasha - pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa picara - ¿Inuyasha? - dijo la rubia al no ver a su amigo por ninguna parte, así que simplemente se dedico a observar a los bailarines.

- ¿linda? Se ve rica - dijo Hoyo mirándola baboso.

- y no es chiste - dijo Youko.

Aome sonreía, el bailar, el estar de nuevo en ese lugar, el saber que Vaitea y Yue iban a ser padres, la llenaban de dicha y lo demostraba en el baile, a Inuyasha le hervía la sangre al ver como los tipos alrededor de ella le bailaban, era solo un baile, Yue le había comentado que los pascuenses eran un poco "Hot" y ahora lo estaba comprobando por el modo en que los jóvenes la miraban y bailaban.

Ya estaba por terminar la canción, "_cuando este terminando el primer tema, observa a un hombre para sacarlo a bailar contigo en el segundo tema, elige al que este menos baboso y si es posible que este con su pareja, para que no se haga el vivo y te corra mano…"_ le recomendó Vai, debía buscar a alguien, pero a todos los que podía ver tenían una cara de libidinosos, de esos que le das la mano y te agarran todo, los miraba con un poco de asco.

-¿_que hago a quien elijo?_ - pensaba sin parar de bailar, mientras seguía observando- obligada a elegir a ese - murmuro resignada, viendo un tipo, que se veía menos pervertido que el resto, ahora le quedaba esperar que terminara la canción. Inuyasha se había colocado detrás de ella.

Ya cuando termino, ella se disponía ir a sacar al tipo para bailar con él, pero siente que alguien le toma la mano por detrás y asustada se gira, viendo dos ojos dorados sobre los de ella, e hipnotizados solo se dedicaron a mirarse. El resto de los bailarines ya habían sacado a su pareja y estaban en posición esperando que comenzara la música.

- ¿que sucede?- le pregunto vai, a su esposo, debido a que la música no comenzaba.

-Aome, no reacciona- le decía Yue señalándole a la joven, su esposa se puso a observar y la ve tomada de la mano de alguien.

-que comiencen la música no más, antes que comiencen alegar - le decía Vaitea a su marido, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, (**grupo Mata Toa, canción Haka Nini**) cuando comenzó a tocar la música, los jóvenes bailarines bailaban alrededor de la muchachas que habían sacado, Aome al reaccionar, sin soltar a Inuyasha, se dirigieron al centro de la pista, sus miradas no se cortaron nunca, se coloco frente de él, y cuando la música se hizo más suave, ella, delicadamente tomo su mano derecha y la puso en su espalda, coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro de él y junto su mano derecha con la mano izquierda del joven, se quedaron unos segundos detenidos en esa posición, solo mirándose y con una dulce sonrisa de parte de ella, comenzaron a bailar una especie de vals, pero con pasos más cortos al ritmo de la música. Mientras bailaban, era como si no existiera nada más. Vai mientras la miraba, abrazo fuertemente a su marido, se sentía feliz al verla así y por lo que veía, era correspondida.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, se veían perfectos. Las parejas comenzaron abrazarse, el ambiente cambio totalmente, se podría decir, que se sentía el amor en el aire.

Inuyasha muy delicadamente, coloco la mano de ella sobre el pecho de él, justo en la zona del corazón, ella lo miro un poco sorprendida ante el gesto, pero solo le sonrió, lo que sentían ambos en ese minuto, era inexplicable, una serie de sentimientos mezclados.

Minako estaba fascinada y feliz viéndolos, y sin darse cuenta se abrazo en el brazo de Hoyo, este la miro extrañado, pero aprovecho la oportunidad que le estaba dando la rubia y la abrazo más.

Continuaron bailando al ritmo de la música y cuando él se estaba acercando para besarla, ella le da una sonrisa picara y él retrae el rostro un poco extrañado, la música pareciera que fuera a terminar y ella, sin que él tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, se gira dándole la espalda y de esa posición lo mira muy coqueta, y comienza a bailar más rápido y muy sensualmente movía sus caderas y brazos

Aome se le venían recuerdos de cuando Vai le enseño, _"lo más importante en el baile, no son los movimientos, si no la mirada, es con la mirada con la que conquistas…"_, era algo que le estaba saliendo naturalmente, mirarlo de forma coqueta y seductora.

-¡guau! ¡Aome! - le gritaban sus amigas. Inuyasha estaba nervioso, solo la miraba, no sabia que hacer, constantemente ella lo miraba de reojo.

Ella se da vuelta y le sujeta las manos y las mueve como si dibujara algo, él de vez cuando, miraba a los otros bailarines, Aome sonreía ante el nerviosismo de él, puso las manos del joven en sus caderas y siguió bailando, él ambarino trago pesadamente, sentía cada movimiento de sus caderas, como lo envidiaban los hombres del lugar.

Lo que causaba gracia, era como las parejas de los otros bailarines trataban imitarla, saliéndoles un poco ridículo

- Sanguito, estarías pidiéndole que te enseñe - le decía Miroku señalándole a su hermana, ella le hizo un puchero deprimida.

- si a tratado, pero no puedo - le respondió, abrazándolo más.

- oye, yo no sabia que bailaba también - le decía Yue a su esposa.

- yo solo le enseñe los pasos, el resto es todo de Aome - le decía Vaitea dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ya cuando termina la canción, Aome le toma la mano y se siguen mirando, no escuchaban los aplausos, ni los gritos, pero unos de los bailarines los traen a la realidad cuando la toma del brazo para retirarse.

Sintió como si se la estuvieran quitando, trato acercarse, pero el espacio se comenzó a cerrar por la gente que volvió a tomarse la pista para seguir bailando, cuando iba volver donde sus amigos.

- Inuyasha Taisho- era una voz femenina, se gira en dirección de donde provenía y ve a una mujer muy guapa, esta le sonreía coquetamente, pero él solo levanto la ceja.

- ¿Te conozco?- le dijo cortante, la joven lanzo una carcajada ante la pregunta.

- ¿tan mala memoria tienes?- le dijo la joven dándole una sonrisa coqueta, él la miro de pies a cabeza, no se acordaba, había estado con tantas, que con suerte y se acordaba de dos o tres.

- ¿Kanna? - le dijo en modo de pregunta ya que no sabia si era en realidad su nombre y miraba con cuidado, fijándose si venia Aome, lo que menos quería era que lo viera con una de sus conquistas.

- vez que no te habías olvidado de mi - le dijo la joven acercándose seductoramente hacía él acariciándole los brazos.

- Discúlpame, pero mi grupo me espera - le dijo quitándole las manos de encima y ella las coloca en el pecho del joven y este solo gruño ante la insistencia de ella.

- Inuyasha, ven apúrate - le dijo Minako mirando con el ceño fruncido a la joven que estaba con él.

- Permiso- le dijo el ambarino y partió con Minako, dejándola con los crespos hechos - gracias- le dijo a su amiga.

- Y ¿esa quien era?- le pregunto Minako mientras se dirigían a donde el resto.

- Kanna - le respondió el ambarino demasiado calmado para el gusto de su amiga.

- y esa ¿Quién es? -

- No tengo idea - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber?-

- no me acuerdo-

- ¿como no te vas acordar?-

- no me acuerdo Minako, deja ya el interrogatorio, ¿bueno? - le gruño.

- ¿te imaginas si te hubiera visto Aome?, te dije que tus conquistas te iban a pasar la cuenta - ahora la que se molesto fue ella

- pero no me vio, así que da lo mismo - le hablo exasperado, su amiga tenía razón, pero no se iba amargar por algo insignificante, Kanna había sido una raya en el agua, como muchas otras, pero él para ellas, no.

Inuyasha se mantuvo atento al regreso de Aome.

Ella se cambio rápidamente y sonreía como cabra chica al recordar lo que había echo sin evitar sonrojarse, salio muy entusiasmada y cuando estaba cruzando la pista, siente que alguien la toma de la cintura y se le pega en la espalda, se trata de soltar, pero la tenía sujetada demasiado fuerte moviéndola para que baile, comenzó a sentir miedo, la dio vuelta y le ve el rostro, era el tipo que iba a sacar a bailar, debe haber estado entre curado y drogado, hacia fuerza para quitárselo, pero era más fuerte, le daba besos en el cuello y le agarraba el trasero. En eso ve a su amigo y le gritaba con desesperación, pero este con el ruido de la música, no la escuchaba, estaba apunto de llorar y en eso siente que se lo quitan de encima, al abrir los ojos ve al tipo tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Aome? ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Inuyasha agarrándole el rostro haciendo que lo mirara y ella asentía nerviosa y asustada.

- ¿que sucedió?- pregunto Yue al ver el tipo en el suelo y ha Aome nerviosa abrazada a Inuyasha.

- este tipo me estuvo manoseando - le respondió, respiraba entre cortado.

-¿pero estas bien? - le pregunto y ella asintió, en eso el tipo se levanta apenas y mira a Inuyasha.

- No seay cagao', la queri pa' ti no ma'- le dijo el tipo tratando equilibrarse, Yue le hace unas señas a los guardias que estaba en la entrada y estos se acercaron.

- encárguense que esta porquería no entre nunca más a mi local - les ordeno y estos lo sujetaron fuerte y se lo llevaron a rastras a la salida - ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto luego de que se lo llevaron.

- bien, gracias, fue solo el susto - le respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras se sobaba el cuello y se abrazaba si misma, Inuyasha le sobaba los hombros para reconfortarla, Yue le acaricio la mejilla sonriéndole, el joven se miro con el ambarino y se retiro, como si con esa mirada le hubiera dicho que él se iba hacer cargo.

Aome se dirigió a la barra e Inuyasha la siguió y se gano a lado de ella. Al acordarse de ese tipo tocándola, sacudió todo su cuerpo, como si haciendo eso, fuera a quitar los toqueteos que le hizo, el ambarino sonreía, le encantaba.

- que asco - dijo Aome apoyándose en la barra, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y dio un suspiro.

- ¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Inuyasha y ella giro un poco la cabeza y le sonrío.

- si, gracias - le respondió recobrando la compostura.

- ¿que van a tomar?- les pregunto la joven que atendía la barra, Aome miro a Inuyasha.

- verdad que íbamos a celebrar - le recordó la joven sonriéndole.

- ¿no creo que sirvan champagne?, cierto - le pregunto Inuyasha a la joven barwoman y ella lo miraba extrañada negando con la cabeza.

- acá no sirven eso - le dijo Aome riéndose.

- debía preguntar por si acaso - le dijo el joven - entonces Barwoman, ¿Qué propones? - le pregunto con cierto tono de burla y ella solo rolo un poco los ojos sonriéndole.

- algo liviano, cerveza - le contesto y él las solicito,

- bueno brindemos por… una excelente propuesta y por que al parecer, ya me perdonaste - ella le sonrió de medio lado, levantando una ceja

- no cantes victoria, pero te acepto lo de la propuesta - le dijo Aome largándose a reír.

- esta bien, entonces por la propuesta - chocaron sus botellas y bebieron sin dejar de de intercambiar miradas.

- disculpa, ¿me puedes decir la hora?- le pregunto la persona que estaba a lado de él, Aome se giro hacía la barra y jugaba con la punta de la botella mientras le decía la hora al joven.

- ¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto un tipo Aome y antes de responder.

- no, va bailar conmigo - le contesto Inuyasha, ella no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida, el ambarino y el tipo se miraban desafiantes, sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas, con el seño fruncido sin dejar de mirarse fijos, este ultimo desvió la mirada hacía Aome, esperando la repuesta de parte de ella.

- eh… - al decir esto, Inuyasha también la miro- no, gracias voy a bailar con él - le respondió finalmente y simplemente se retiro levantando la barbilla e Inuyasha le hizo una señal de "gane" levantando levemente pero rápido las cejas - no es necesario que bailemos - le dijo Aome al ambarino.

- ¿por que? ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?- le pregunto levantando una de sus cejas.

- no es eso, es que no pareces del tipo que baila este tipo de música - le señalo, estaban tocando Reggeton, ella tenía razón, a las fiesta que él estaba acostumbrado a participar, no bailaban, eran mas de tipo sociables, para conversar y conocer en especial, mujeres.

- tienes razón, pero aprendo rápido - le contesto, agarrándola de la mano y llevándola a la pista. Bailaron un buen rato, ella se movía sin problemas, él miraba a las parejas de alrededor tratando copiar los pasos, pero no le salían muy bien, en ese momento cambian la música y él la mira resignado.

- no, definitivamente, no sirvo para esto - le dijo deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos, ella también se detuvo, medito un segundo frunciendo el labio

- no es tan difícil - le dijo moviéndose muy sensualmente, él carraspeo un segundo desviando la vista de ella.

- claro como tú te manejas en esto - ella suspiro y lo miro fijo, se acerco muy lentamente a él hasta que sus cuerpos chocaban y lo mira muy coqueta.

- ¿me dejas probar algo?- le pregunto la joven, él levanto la ceja y trago pesado asintiendo. Paso su brazo derecho por el cuello del joven y puso su pierna derecha entremedio de las piernas de él, el ambarino instintivamente coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de la joven - ¿sabes cual es él problema de bailar de esta forma? - le pregunto Aome, le hablaba de una forma seductora.

- no - la joven se rió de forma picara mordiéndose el labio, la miro un poco extrañado, no sabía pero se lo imaginaba. Ella muy sensualmente lo comenzó a guiar al ritmo de la música, pero eso fue al principio, ya que él después se soltó moviéndose a la par de ella. Por experiencia propia había comprobado que la mayoria de los hombres al bailar con una mujer de esa forma, no hay ninguno que se salven de una erección, cosa que era bastante desagradable, se podría decir que ella al hacer esto, lo estaba probando, para ver si tenia un auto control, pero para esto no lo llevaba a ese extremo, ella le provocaba sensaciones hasta ese extremo, pero su gran experiencia con las mujeres le daban la ventaja y podía manejar esa área a su antojo.

A la mitad de la canción, Aome se gira pegando su espalda al pecho de él y el joven coloca su cabeza en el cuello de ella sujetándola del estomago, estremeciéndola, si ella podía hacer cosas para probarlo él también, le estaba pasando de nuevo, ¿que le sucedía?, la sensación era demasiado excitante, sentía que debía detenerse, pero no podía, era algo superior a ella, (**Nelly Furtado,**** Say it Right****) **cambia la música y ella se gira, se colocan en la misma pose que al principio, él la observaba, anonadado y ella sin darse cuenta le comenzó acariciar el rostro, justo la zona de el hueso de la mandíbula con los dedos, delineándola. Él delicadamente se acerca a ella y la besa, al principio muy dulcemente, con simples roces de labios, esperando ser correspondido y cuando fue así, sin previo aviso y de una forma excitante comenzó su lengua a bailar con la de ella, le sujeto el rostro para evitar cualquier tipo de separación, pero en la forma en que lo hizo, la hizo sentir en las nubes, su trato tan varonil, le salía por los poros, estremeciéndola.

Estaban teniendo sentimientos que nunca en su vida habían sentido, ni ella con Kouga y ni él con Kikio, era algo mucho mayor.

Continuara….

Chan, me demore un poquito menos en subir este capitulo tengo un poco más de tiempo, ya que me decise de otro ramo, ahora me queda esperar los resultados, pero para desestresarme voy a escribir la continuación. Gracias por los Reviews y por leer mi historia.

Ah… se me olvidaba si no sigo con la continuación, es por que estoy presa por matar un profe jajajajaja.

Suerte a todas y todos.

Bye.


	9. Un momento desagradable y Kohaku

Capitulo IX

Un momento desagradable y Kohaku.

Para ellos todo parecía perfecto, el estar juntos de esa forma, eran dos almas fundidas por un mismo sentimiento.

- oh, oh…- dijo Minako al ver quien venia entrando al local, le da unos golpes y zamarreaba a Sango para que se diera vuelta a verla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le dijo molesta, la había interrumpido en sus añuñucos con su novio.

- mira quien llego - señalándole la entrada sin quitar la cara de espanto, Sango al ver quien era abre los ojos entre sorprendida y molesta.

- ¿Dónde esta Aome? - le pregunto a la rubia y esta se encogió de hombros, su hermana la busca con la mirada en la pista y la ve besándose con Inuyasha, pero no solo ella los ve, también el joven de ojos azules que acababa de ingresar y una joven de cabellos blancos que los observo todo el tiempo desde lejos, "_va quedar la grande" _pensó.

Aome e Inuyasha se besaron por un largo tiempo, se sentían fuera de ahí, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos. Lentamente se separan y ella coloca su cabeza en el pecho del ambarino y continuaron bailando. Inuyasha se fija que unos tipos estaban discutiendo a unos centímetros de ellos, antes de poder reaccionar, uno de estos le manda un cobo al otro botándolo a lado de ellos, pero fue inevitable que este le mandara un fuerte codazo en la espalda de Aome, la pobre se retrajo ahogando un grito de dolor, apenas logro sujetarse a él, Inuyasha preocupado la ayudo a moverse sacándola de la pista hasta llegar hasta la barra, sin dejar de observarla.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto Vaitea acercándose a la joven que mantenía la cabeza gacha aguantando el dolor.

- se callo un tipo encima - le contó Inuyasha y ella preocupada se agacho buscando la mirada de Aome.

- Aome, ¿donde te duele?- le pregunto la joven.

- la espalda - le contesto apenas, la joven se levanta para ver, le levanta un poco la blusa, Aome se quejo un poco con el rose, y ve un marca roja a lado de la columna.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Yue al ver a la joven, venia de echar a los tipos que se habían puesto a pelear.

- mira - le dijo su esposa mostrándole el golpe.

- ¡auch! - dijo el joven al ver la marca roja, que ahora se estaba volviendo morada.

- mi amor busca hielo - le pidió su esposa y este rápidamente se dirigió a la barra, el ambarino levanto la ceja al escucharla.

- ayúdame a llevarla adentro, por favor - le pidió la joven y este se acerco para ayudar Aome y se fija en la mano de la joven cuando le esta bajando la blusa, ve la sortija de matrimonio, "_estúpidos celos, claro, uno de los dueños_" pensó dando un pequeño gruñido, al acordarse de cuando Aome les presento Yue. La llevaron a la parte trasera del local, él muy delicadamente la ayudo para que se recostara de estomago, en uno de los sofás de la habitación. Aome mantenía los ojos cerrados para soportar el dolor, él se hincó quedando a la altura de su rostro y tiernamente le acariciaba la mejilla y le corría unos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro.

- voy a decirle a tú hermana que estas acá y voy a ir a buscar tus cosa ¿bueno? - le dijo él joven y ella solo pudo asentir, Vai, que se había sentado en una orilla del sofá, miraba la escena, sonriendo dulcemente.

- voy y vuelvo - le dijo a Vaitea luego de levantarse, justo cuando se retiro llego Yue, su esposa levanta la blusa para colocarle el hielo, ella y Yue quedan impresionados, era una enorme mancha morada, se veía bastante dolorosa, con mucho cuidado le coloca el hielo y Aome del dolor se tenso completamente aguantando las lagrimas, no sabia que le dolía más lo helado o el golpe, pero ninguno era agradable.

Él ojiazul se fijo que salio Inuyasha y se dirigió ingresar pero vio que entro Yue, así que prefirió esperar hasta que este saliera.

- por lo menos combina con tu blusa - bromeo el joven, Vai se aguanto la risa.

- ya te quiero ver en mi lugar - le dijo la joven enojada, él solo se echo a reír y como el hielo le adormeció un poco la zona, molesta le tira un cojín que estaba en el sofá y este se corrió un poco para esquivarlo.

- me voy antes que me maten - dijo retirándose.

Kanna apenas vio al de cabellos plateados solo, se le planto enfrente.

- Inuyasha - le dijo la joven y este solo rolo los ojos, ya se estaba comenzando hartar de lo cargante que era.

- Kanna, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo, en serio - la sujeto de los brazos y la corrió de forma brusca y él al retirarse, ella frunció el ceño, sabia que era por la joven con la que estaba que la trataba así, ya que antes no se hubiera comportado de esa forma. Inuyasha era el típico joven que se le daba todo en bandeja de plata, es apuesto, con dinero y con un futuro prometedor y esto las mujeres lo sabían, y se le ofrecían a piernas abiertas por decirlo literalmente y él, como todo hombre, no se negaba, pero algo había cambiado, o mejor dicho alguien lo había cambiado.

Ya cuando las amiga quedaron solas, Vai no pudo aguantar preguntar lo que le a estado rondando desde que la vio con el joven de cabellos plateados.

- ya lo encontraste - le dijo dulcemente Vai mientras le sujetaba el hielo, Aome no sabía de que hablaba.

- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunto y su amiga sonrío.

- tú hombre - le respondió, Aome analizaba las palabras - me alegra que te hayas vuelto a enamorar -

- _¿Enamorar?_- pensó Aome hundiéndose en el sofá tratando de esconder el rostro -¿será posible? - pensó en voz alta.

- ¿por que no? -

- es que, es… demasiado pronto -

- pero Aome, esa no es excusa para negar lo que sientes, te vi cuando bailaste con él-

- Baile como me enseñaste - se excuso, su amiga hizo un sonido de gruñido al escucharla - tengo miedo Vai-

- ¿De que?-

- es que cuando estoy con él…, pierdo la cabeza, mi cuerpo no responde-

- es por que se guía por tú corazón -

- ¿acaso es correcto sentir como si toda la vida me hubiera faltado algo? pero cuando estoy con él… -

- te sientes completa -

- Sí -

- no es malo lo que estas sintiendo, todo lo contrario - le dijo Vai tratando de darle ánimos.

- yo no me puedo dar el lujo de perder la cabeza por alguien, ¡soy madre por el amor de Dios! -

- Hay… Aome -

- es que ni por Kouga sentí esto - la persona que escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta, sintió una punzada en el corazón - estoy loca - dijo hundiendo la cabeza en uno de los cojines que había en el sofá.

- un poquito - dijo su amiga riéndose - Trata de vivir tú vida, Kohaku tiene harta gente que lo quiere… -

- si eso lo se, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo a que otra vez me engañen y en especial a que rechacen a mi hijo-

- primero, tú sabias que Kouga no era de los trigos muy limpios y este otro joven se le nota que te quiere -

- pero, de todas formas se pone a coquetearle a otra -

- ¿Estas tú presente cuando lo hace? -

- Si, y eso es lo que más me molesta -

- hay Aome, lo hace para sacarte celos y veo que lo logro y con lo que respecta Kohaku, ¿él ya lo conoció? -

- no -

- entonces deja por un rato de pensar estupideces y si cuando lo conozca lo rechaza, lo mandas a la punta del cerro y se acabo, pero antes de eso no puedes decir nada. Yo voy a buscar una pomada para untarte y vuelvo, déjate de pensar tanta cosa- le dijo su amiga retirándose, tenía razón, pero ella había quedado curada del espanto con su ex y no quería más guerra y kohaku es lo más sagrado que tiene y no podría soportar que lo rechazaran.

En eso siente que alguien se acerca.

- ¿Inuyasha? - pregunto al sentir pasos, Vai no podía ser ya que se había retirado recién y él estaba por volver.

- así que se llama "Inuyasha" ese perro sarnoso con el que bailabas - esa voz la conocía más que bien, sintió que se le erizo la piel.

- Kouga, ¿Qué quieres? - se afirmo la bolsa se hielo y se levanto.

- para que te pones tan a la defensiva -

- sabes que, no quiero y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo en estos momentos-

- ¡no, si prefieres estarte besuqueando con ese tal Inuyasha! Tanto has cambiado Aome-

- y ¿Qué querías? ¿Que siguiera siendo la misma tonta que te creía todas tus mentiras?-

- no, pero, nunca pensé que te ibas a volver una cualquiera -

- ¡¿como te atreves?!- Aome se retiro enojada, él llamarla una cualquiera, cuando le fue totalmente fiel, era un descarado. Cuando estaba llegando a la pista de baile él la agarra del brazo haciéndola girar de forma brusca y haciendo fuerza en su muñeca.

- tengo todo el derecho, se te olvida que soy el padre de tú hijo - le dijo molesto agarrándola de la cintura, ella se quejo cuando le paso a llevar el moretón y lo separo de inmediato.

- NO, tú padre y mi padre son los padres de Kohaku, tú eres alguien que aparece de vez en cuando, solo para hacerlo sufrir IMBESIL- le grito tirándole la bolsa de hielo alejándose, la pareja de este había visto toda la escena y la miraba con odio mientras se alejaba de él.

Cuando se dirigía donde sus amigos se le cruzan enfrente Kanna, el rostro de Aome demostraba enojo, tanto por la pelea con la pelea como por el dolor en su espalda, pero esto no intimido a la joven - "_ahora que_"- pasó por la mente de la joven cuando se le puso enfrente Kanna.

- hola linda - le dijo la joven de cabellos blancos, moviéndose alrededor de ella muy femenina, mirándola de pies a cabeza, tratando de ver que era lo que Inuyasha le gusto.

- hola - le dijo cortante no le gustaba la forma desagradable con que la miraba.

- me alegra mucho el poder hablar contigo - Aome fruncía levemente el ceño, que era lo que esa mujer quería hablar con ella, nunca en su vida la había visto - vi que bailabas con Inuyasha Taisho-

- Si y ¿Qué tiene? - le dijo exasperada, el efecto del hielo se estaba comenzando a pasar con el calor que hacía en la pista.

-nada, solo te quiero dar un consejo, no confíes en Inuyasha, es conocido en todo Tokio por ser un casanova incluso hasta en New York - Aome sintió como si alguien estuviera jugando con su moretón, esto era lo que le faltaba para que fuera una excelente noche, que alguien le viniera a decir que Inuyasha era un verdadero **jhdshdf**- Yo salí una vez con él, menos mal que no sufrí como las otras, pero, cuando consigue lo que quiere, te bota como quien tira un trapo sucio - no sabía si creerle, podía ser la típica mujer despechada, pero sus palabras de todas formas estaban haciendo efecto.

- gracias por el dato- le dio una sonrisa demasiado fingida, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- un placer, debemos apoyarnos entre la mujeres -

Inuyasha la ve conversando con alguien, pero, no logra distinguir muy bien quien es, le llama la atención la expresión del rostro de Aome. Al ver que se aleja, se acerca velozmente hacía ella.

- Aome ¿estas bien?- le dijo el ambarino apenas llego donde ella.

- de lo mejor - le contesto, de forma irónica.

- no lo pareces-

-bueno eso ya es problema tuyo si no me crees - le dijo retirándose, Inuyasha la sujeta del brazo haciéndola girar, su rostro reflejaba confusión, que era lo que había sucedido ahora.

- ¿Qué te sucede? -

- ¿Qué que me sucede? Es entretenido darte cuenta que solo atraes hombres que quieren jugar contigo - gesticulaba todo lo que decía.

- ¿de que demonios estas hablando?-

- ¡estoy cansada de que jueguen conmigo!- le grito

- nadie esta jugando contigo- cerraba los ojos masajeándose la cabeza, no por que lo escuchaba, era como si estuviera viendo a Kouga y la piel de su espalda de apoco comenzó a latir, la anestesia del hielo estaba pasando y trataba de aguantar el dolor pero la única forma que tenía en esos momentos era liberándolo trasformado en la rabia que sentía, en contra del primero que se le cruzo enfrente y el que estaba pagando los platos rotos era Inuyasha.

- ¡Tú eres típico hijito de papá que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, todo se te a dado fácil, dinero fácil, la vida fácil y no podía faltar, las mujeres! ¡¿No es cierto?! - él solo levanto la barbilla y escuchaba lo que le decía, se mostraba completamente frío, pero le dolía cada palabra que salía de la joven, ella estaba totalmente encolerizada y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho, diciendo. Él siguió escuchando cada cosa que le gritaba, tenía razón, era todo lo que le decía, miles de veces se lo dijeron, pero nunca le había afectado como ahora, y cuando se detuvo, él le asintió con la cabeza, le pasó su chaqueta y se retiro si emitir palabra alguna.

Aome cerro los ojos al reaccionar ante lo que había echo y corrió a buscarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, alcanzo a verlo correr en su vehiculo.

- Aome ¿Qué sucedió? - le pregunto su hermana, la había seguido al verla salir.

- Nada, me quiero ir - le contesto con la vista en blanco.

- bueno, voy a buscar a Miroku - la joven no le dijo nada más estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y tampoco quería responder preguntas a su hermana.

- Aome ¿que paso? Estaba todo bien - Aome se giro a mirarla y la rubia pudo ver como lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la joven y solo atino acercarse abrazarla

- soy tan tonta Minako - le decía sin cortar el sollozo -como le pude decir todo eso, todo por culpa de ese imbecil de Kouga y además esa tipa -

- ¿Qué tipa? -

- una tipa que se me acerco y me dijo que Inuyasha iba a jugar conmigo-

- espera, ¿ella es de cabellos blancos?- la joven asintió y su amiga gruño, una de las "locas" aventuras de su amigo para variar y al referirse de locas, no es precisamente por que le gusta pasarlo bien, bueno en parte, si no por que en realidad le patina el coco. Minako llego a conocer una larga lista de mujeres con las que salio su amigo y la mayoria estaba bastante chalada, ella pensaba que talvez por eso a Inuyasha en parte le gustaba Aome, por que es quitada de bulla, los problemas que tiene son por que otro se los traían y en la forma en que se conocieron y no pudieron cada uno sacárselos de la cabeza, se imaginaba ser parte de una historia romántica.

- debo disculparme - dijo Aome abrazándose.

- no seria bueno, conversen el lunes, deja que se relaje un poco, debe estar como loco -le dijo Minako y ella asintió. Durante el regreso al departamento, Aome mantenía su vista en la ciudad y cuando su hermana iba a preguntarle, Miroku le sujeto la mano y le negó con la cabeza.

Inuyasha al llegar a su departamento, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, se sirvió un vaso de whisky empinándoselo al seco, hizo un gesto de amargo cuando este atravesaba su garganta y con su ante brazo de una forma brusca saco las gotas que quedaron en sus labios y sin soltar la botella se tiro en el sofá de su living, sin para de beber y mirando un punto fijo, trayendo a la mente todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche. Al otro día no apareció donde su padre, no contestaba el teléfono ni su celular, Don Inu Taisho preocupado fue hasta el edificio del joven pero no había señales de vida, solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Minako también lo llamaba, pero simplemente estaba incomunicable.

El día lunes Aome parecía león enjaulado en la oficina, se paseaba de un lugar a otro impaciente, pero Inuyasha ese día no apareció, Minako fue a la oficina de ellos pero encontró Aome sola.

- ¿no llego? - la joven negó con la cabeza estaba demasiado deprimida como para hablar, Minako prefirió no decirle que Inuyasha no contestaba el teléfono, pero Aome ya estaba preocupada, ya que su padre había aparecido también preguntando por él - después de la pega voy a pasar al departamento de él -

-avísame cualquier cosa -

- Si no te preocupes- en eso el celular de Aome comenzó a sonar, no reconocía el numero.

- ¿bueno? Si habla con ella. Si, si. Pasado mañana - lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto pesar, Minako escuchaba atenta tratando saber que pasaba - si gracias, ahí estaré. Chao - cuando colgó dio un suspiro pesado, se veía preocupada.

- ¿Qué, paso algo malo? - le pregunto su amiga y Aome frunció un poco el labio tratando buscar una solución al problema que se le había presentado.

- me llamaron sobre el traslado de instituto -

- y ¿que te digiero? ¡¿No los aceptaron?! - hablo impaciente Minako

- no, es que…, tengo que ir pasado mañana a firmar -

- pero eso es bueno -

- en parte. En la tarde iba a tener que pedir permiso por que no tengo con quien dejar a Kohaku, uhiiii, ¿como le hago…? - decía sobandoce la cabeza,

- ¿y tú mamá? - le pregunto la joven.

- regresa hoy a Osaka - Minako como de costumbre cuando pensaba se mordía el labio sacándose los cueritos de este.

- ya se - dijo Minako chasqueando los dedos - yo lo cuido-

- no como se te ocurre, no, no podría, no -

- ¿por que no? ¿No confías en mí? - le dijo colocando ambas manos en su cintura - Antes mi hermana me dejaba a cargo de los monstruos de sobrinos que tengo, y esos si que daban pega y eran tres, capaz que por eso me caían mal lo cabros chicos - decía riéndose

- ¿en serio Minako, no es molestia?-

- no para nada, después de almuerzo lo vamos a buscar, yo me lo llevo a mi departamento y tú te vas tranquila- Aome la abrazo fuerte y se retrajo un poco cuando le dolió la espalda.

- estoy pagando todas mis culpas con el golpecito este - dijo la joven sobandoce y su amiga se echo a reír.

A la hora de almuerzo Aome se mantenía absorta en sus pensamiento, no había tocado bocado, sus amigos comentaban lo bien que lo habían pasado, Kasumi estaba chata de escucharlos, especialmente cuando hablaban de la parte cuando Aome bailo.

- oye Kasumi te tengo un regalo - le dijo Youko con una sonrisa maliciosa y le paso una fotografía salían Hoyo, Youko y un joven de cabello corto de color blanco.

- Mira él es Yue dueño de la Shikon no Tama ¿a que no adivinas de quien es intimo amigo? - la joven se giro y miro fijo Aome con el ceño fruncido se le veía un poco dolida y se paro bruscamente y se retiro, Youko estaba muerto de la risa pero en parte se sintió mal, pero según él ya se le iba a quitar.

Aome durante el día trato avanzar en uno de los proyectos nuevos, Don Inu Taisho le había dicho que tenían que tener un bosquejo para el día viernes, los clientes querían ver algunas ideas y rogaba que Inuyasha apareciera, no solo por el proyecto, si no también para disculparse.

Cuando Minako llego al departamento del joven, golpeo varias veces pero este no contesto, pego la oreja en la puerta tratando oír si se sentía movimiento, pero no se escuchaba nada.

- Inuyasha, abre por favor, soy yo Minako, se que estas ahí, tu auto esta en el estacionamiento - le grito la joven golpeando la puerta sin cesar, al no recibir respuesta, se acordó que su amigo guardaba una llave de emergencia detrás del extintor que esta a lado de la escalera.

Cuando puso la llave en la ranura, abrió lentamente, le costo un poco abrirla, había algo que impedía el paso, hizo un poco de fuerza y por fin logro abrirla con el espacio suficiente para entrar, eran unas sillas las te estaban haciendo taco. Luego de cerrar la puerta, el olor le llego de sopetón, era entre licor y cigarrillo, pero un olor concentrado bastante asqueroso, habían muebles tirados por todos lados, el ambarino no se veía por ninguna parte, pero cuando entro a la habitación de él, ve la cabellera plateada al otro lado de la cama y se acerca, estaba sentado en el suelo con la misma ropa del día sábado, la joven lentamente se sentó un lado de él en la cama, pudo observar como el piso estaba lleno de colillas de cigarro y un par de botella entre whisky y ron, y él mantenía la vista fija en la vista que le daba de la ciudad el inmenso ventanal de su habitación

- Inuyasha - dijo de forma suave la joven tocándole el hombro.

- ah… por la mierda Minako ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mejor dicho como entraste?-

- con la llave del extintor -

- maldito el día en que te dije - regaño entre dientes

- ¿Que pasa? Hoy no fuiste a trabajar, en Shikon no Tama te fuiste como loco y este lugar huele a cantina - dijo frunciendo la nariz por el olor.

- nadie te invito así que ándate -

- ¡no!, no me voy a ir, eres mi amigo, imagínate que me hubiera demorado un poco más, te hubiera pillado intoxicado, que se yo. Aome también esta preocupada - el joven se bufo al escuchar lo último.

- ahora esta preocupada, después del montón de mierda que me tiro encima -

- si me contó, Uds. son tal para cual, un par de polvoritas. Entiéndela estaba enojada, primero el golpe, segundo su ex que apareció y la trato fuuuu…- la joven hizo gesto con su mano - y tercero tu amiguita loca que se puso a decirle cosas. Y tú cuando te enojas no es precisamente por rabia acumulada, ¿o no? - el ambarino asentía de mala gana se acordó de cuando le grito en la fiesta de Kikio - ya vamos, párate - le pidió la joven sujetándole el brazo para que se levantara.

- no tengo ganas - le dijo soltandose.

- y que, piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida, ya vamos -

- ¡te estoy diciendo que no tengo ganas! -

- ¡haber Inuyasha Taisho cual es el problema! ¿Por qué no me vas a salir con que te molesto lo que te dijo? Te han dicho cosas peores - el joven hizo un gesto con el labio y corrió la mirada hacia el otro lado y su amiga miraba sorprendida - No fue en parte por lo que te dijo, fue por que ELLA te lo dijo -

- me sentí como un pedazo de mierda -

- si no te bañas vas a comenzar a oler como una, ya vamos -

- no quiero, me quiero quedar acá, quiero estar solo-

- no seas cabro chico, estas loco que te voy a dejar aquí y además solo -

- relájate, no voy a seguir tomando, se me acabo el copete -

- ¿en serio?- le dijo sorprendida - si tienes casi un almacén, uh… te tiene cagado mi amiga - dijo la joven largándose a reír y el joven la miro de reojo molesto.

- ya oh… voy a pedirte algo de comer - dijo la joven levantándose y dirigiéndose al living, Inuyasha venia detrás de ella tambaleándose chocando con lo que se le cruzara, ya se dio cuenta por que habían muebles botados, no habían sido por ataques de ira - oye, llama a tu papá, estaba súper preocupado-

- si se, me ha estado llamando todo el día - dijo echándose en el sofá del living.

- te quería llamar otra persona pero preferí no darle el teléfono -

- ¿por que?-

- por que si lo hubiera echo, se habría dado cuenta que el famoso mudo que la llamaba, no era tan mudo - el joven hizo una mueca al acordarse.

Después de ordenarle un poco, Minako se retiro. Inuyasha llamo a su padre y le dio como excusa que salio de la ciudad y que se le había quedado el celular en el departamento y le aviso que talvez no iba a ir al día siguiente y así fue. No era que estuviera tomando, si no que estaba pasando la borrachera, el día anterior se acostó ya de madrugada y al día siguiente despertó con el hachazo así que volvió a recostarse y para cuando despertó ya era mediodía del día miércoles, estaba con un agujero en el estomago, cuando fue a la cocina vio unas bolsas con cosas, Minako había pasado el día anterior y lo vio tirado en la cama, pensó que estaba muerto, pero al escuchar que roncaba como loco se dio cuenta que no era así, así que le dejo las cosas encima. Agradecía mientras se lo devoraba.

- _bueno_ - dijo Hoyo al contestar el teléfono de la oficina.

- Hoyo, soy Inuyasha, pásame a Minako -

- _no esta, salio hace unos_ minutos - el joven ordenaba sus cosas mientras le hablaba.

- bueno dile que la llamo después -

- _llámala a su departamento, no va a venir en la_ tarde -

- ¿por que le paso algo? -

- _no se, parece que estaba enferma. Te dejo debo salir_ -

- gracias, adiós - luego de cortar se quedo pensando, su amiga estaba enferma, no la había visto el día anterior y quien sabe, la llamaba al celular pero no le contestaba, se preocupo, se pego una ducha, se vistió y partió al departamento de la joven, cuando llego vio que estaba la camioneta de ella, así que subió. Desde adentro del departamento se escuchaban risotadas que mandaba la joven, levanto una ceja, por lo que se escuchaba no estaba tan enferma.

Después de tocar el timbre apoyo una mano en el marco esperando que abriera.

- ¡Inuyasha! - dijo feliz la joven al verlo, el ambarino la miraba de pies a cabeza muerto de la risa, estaba envuelta en papel metálico de cocina y con una pistola de juguete en la mano.

- ¿por que demonios estas vestida así? - dijo sin quitar la expresión de burla en su rostro.

- estoy con visita - le respondió la joven.

- deberías decirle a tú amiguito que no sea tan original en sus fantasías -le decía lanzando carcajadas y la joven rolo los ojos.

- NINAKO MEN- se escucho la voz de un niño llamando a la joven e Inuyasha entra para ver que estaba sucediendo, Minako no dijo nada, solo lo miraba esperando ver si descubría quien era. En eso llega corriendo un niño haciendo como que disparaba con su pistola de juguete a la joven y Minako hacía como que se desmayaba por los balazos, Inuyasha se agacha para ver mejor el rostro del niño y sorprendido se gira mirando a la rubia que todavía estaba en el suelo. Ella se levanto y sujeto de los hombros al niño.

- Te presento a Kohaku - le decía la joven sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y el ambarino le da la mano saludándolo.

- mucho gusto Kohaku - le miraba las facciones al pequeño, era la viva imagen de su madre, el único detalle eran los intensos ojos azules del menor.

- hoya - le saludo el niño y se giro tironeando a Minako.

- ma, ma, ma… - le decía el niño.

- quiere a su mamá - dijo Inuyasha.

- na que ver, quiere seguir jugando - le aclaro la joven - no nada más, estoy cansada - le dijo des ganada.

- pasa yo juego con él - le dijo Inuyasha quitándole la pistola de juguete a la joven y ella lo miraba sorprendida, por como salía corriendo detrás del niño haciendo como que disparaba y así se la paso jugando con él, parecía un cabro chico más, Minako deseaba que Aome viera lo que estaba pasando.

Aome iba agotada, pensó que tenía que puro firmar los papeles y listo, así era pero los tuvieron esperando más de una hora para eso. Ya al regreso pasó a comprar cosas para preparar de comer donde la rubia, era la mejor forma de agradecerle, dándole en su punto débil.

- traje para preparar lasaña - le decía a Minako entrando al departamento levantando las bolsas, su amiga la miraba demasiado feliz y en eso ve sorprendida por el pasillo como alguien cae al suelo haciéndose el muerto y que su hijo corriendo salía de la misma habitación de donde salio el joven y se tiraba sobre él, y este le hacia cosquillas, Minako miraba la reacción de Aome que sonreía ante la escena.

- MAMÁ - grito el niño al verla y corrió hasta donde ella, trayéndola a la realidad, ella se agacho para recibir el abrazo de su hijo y él le daba besitos en la mejilla. El ambarino un poco avergonzado se levanto desviando la vista arreglándose la ropa y no pudo evitar mirar con encantado la escena.

- MA, MA, MA… - decía impaciente el niño dando brinquitos y tirando las manos pidiendo algo.

- ¿quiere seguir jugando? - dijo Minako frunciendo el ceño estaba agotada.

- no quiere algo - le respondió tratando descifrar que era.

- DUCHE - le decía el niño Aome se golpeo la cabeza acordándose

- verdad, perdóname guatón, se me había olvidado - le dijo la joven sacando un dulce de una de las bolsas y con una dulce sonrisa se lo entrego, cuando subió la mirada se topo con la del ambarino, no la miraba de forma fría, solo la miraba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por lo que paso en el club y corrió la vista.

- AHI ETA eh…. - dijo el pequeño al ver el dulce y se dirigio donde Inuyasha, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al sofá, hizo que se sentara y él se sentó sobre el joven y le hacia señas para que prendiera la televisión con el control remoto, Aome los miraba algo emocionada, agarro las bolsas y se dirigio a la cocina rápidamente, allá no pudo aguantar las lagrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto Minako que la había seguido.

- es extraño sabes, con la única persona con la que hace eso es conmigo, ni con mis padres y mucho menos con Kouga es así cuando aparece- le dijo emocionada sin poder evitar que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo.

- pero él no se lo merece -

- lo se, el día sábado cuando se apareció, tenía tanta rabia Minako, sabes todo lo que hablaba se basaba en mi, me decía "yo tengo derecho sobre ti, soy el padre de tú hijo"- lo ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz del joven.

- como se atreve, utilizar el niño para molestarte, un pedazo de escoria, eso es - dijo molesta la rubia.

- esta es mi triste historia, el papito que le fui a dar a mi hijo -

- Aome lo hijos se hacen de a dos -

- si pero lo pude haber evitado-

- mmm… la suertecita la tuya, que el pastel ese se fuera aparecer justo ese día-

- y no es chiste, primero el golpe, después este otro y que después se me aparece esa tipa que me dice que Inuyasha es conocido por todo Tokio como un casanova - Minako hizo una mueca desviando la mirada - y al ver tú cara veo que es verdad -

- pero Aome que hombre no se salva de ser un fresco en algún momento de su vida, o lo es o lo deseo -

- si pero pareciera que yo los atraigo a todos, cuando supe que el idiota este me estaba engañando y luego que terminamos me re juraba que todavía me amaba y a los días ya estaba viviendo con ella -

- pero es que él es un caso especial de estupidez, además Inuyasha desde que te conoció no ha salido con nadie y eso si que es un milagro-

- ya y que dices de Kasumi -

- bueno hay algunos que no son TAN estupidos como otros - ambas jóvenes se largaron a reír, pero un carraspeo de garganta las trae a la realidad, Inuyasha había escuchado la mitad de la conversación, y Aome nerviosa seco sus lagrimas y se puso a sacar las cosas de las bolsas para preparar la lasaña, Minako haciéndose la loca se retiro diciendo que iba a ver al niño y cuando paso a lado el ambarino, este le gruño por el comentario que escucho y ella solo se retiro sin mirarlo.

- espero que no haya habido mucho trabajo -le dijo el ambarino apoyando la espalda contra la pared, Aome le daba la espalda, pero sentía su mirada en la nuca.

- más o menos, yo en realidad no e podido hacer mucho, el viernes hay que mostrar algo a los clientes y como no se que vas a diseñar no puedo hacer mucho - Aome dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se giro a mirarlo, respiro profundo y boto rápido - te quería pedir… que me perdones, no debí decirte todas las cosa que te dije. Lo siento - bajo la mirada y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, él sonreía.

- digamos que estamos a mano - al escuchar esto levanto la vista.

- gracias - le dijo y le sonrió, rápidamente se volvió a girar para prepara la comida e Inuyasha de forma sigilosa se acerco a ella y con cuidado coloco su rostro a lado del de ella.

- ¿y tú espalda? - le dijo al oído, ella dio un brinco, no lo había sentido acercarse

- me-me duele un poco… menos - le respondió, estaba nerviosa sentía como él olía su cabello y ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo las famosas mariposas en el estomago.

- Aome, Koha…- al escucharla se separaron, él la miraba sonriendo - uh… por mi no se separen - la rubia se reia ante la reacción de ambos.

- ¿Qué paso con Kohaku? - pregunto Aome nerviosa y colorada como tomate

- se quedo dormido -

- ¿te molesta si lo acuesto en tú cama? -

- no para nada - le respondió la rubia y Aome se retiro, sin mirar a Inuyasha.

- lo hubieras acostado tú - le alego el ambarino, molesto por que los interrumpió.

- si se me cae y rompo, no me da miedo, obligada a ponerme en campaña para reponérselo -

- estas loca Minako - la joven reia.

- o mejor se lo repones tú - le movía las cejas sonriendo de forma picara y su amigo negaba con la cabeza al escuchar las locuras que hablaba su amiga.

Minako saco la caja de las masas y se puso a leer la receta, trato hacer lo que decía, pero estaba dejando la embarrada, Inuyasha estaba muerto de la risa al ver el caos que tenía.

- ¿de que te ríes? Ayúdame- le alego la joven a ver como su amigo se mofaba de ella.

- no me metas a mí -

- Minako - dijo Aome al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

- es que te quería ayudar - decía la joven mientras colocaba cara de niña buena.

- ya veo - decía riéndose.

- ya si no sirvo para la cocina - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Si es fácil, haber córrete un poquito - eso hizo la rubia y Aome se puso otro delantal - tú echa a remojar esto - le dijo pasándole las masas de la lasaña, Minako como niña chica hacia caso a todo lo que le decía Aome, la dejo armarla y colocarla en el horno.

- ¿cuanto quieren apostar que ahora Minako va comer lasaña todos los días? - la rubia encogió los ojos y lo miraba con odio, ante la agradable broma de su amigo.

Minako muy feliz por lo que había echo, se devoro dos platos de lasaña, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, estaba que se moría de hambre, como no, si paso casi dos días durmiendo.

- ¿esta sonando un celular o es idea mía? - dijo Minako, Aome se levanto al darse cuenta que era el de ella

- Alo. Si. Bueno. Si, yo bajo altiro. Chao -

- ¿te tienes que ir? - pregunto Minako

- Si me vienen a buscar -

- No te sientas mal por la loza Inuyasha la va a lavar - Inuyasha la miro de reojo, no le gusto lo que oía ni siquiera en su departamento lo hacia, menos la iba a lavar donde ella, por muy amiga que sea. Aome fue a buscar al niño, que todavía dormía y ya cuando regreso, Inuyasha le sostenía sus cosas ella se las iba a recibir, pero él las corrió y le negó con la cabeza.

- yo te ayudo - le dijo abriendo la puerta.

- gracias -

Minako se despidió de Aome y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kohaku, que dormía como un angelito, como no con todo lo que jugo.

- oye Inuyasha, acuérdate que tú vas a lavar la loza - le dijo minako frunciéndole el ceño.

- Si, si después vengo - le dijo saliendo del departamento.

Ya abajo, ven el vehiculo de Miroku, su hermana baja casi corriendo del lado del copiloto.

- mi chanchito que se quedo dormidito - dijo Sango hablando como boba al ver al niño dormido - hola Inuyasha - le dijo al ambarino con una sonrisa picara y luego miraba a su hermana. Aome corrió la mirada un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermana. - dámelo yo lo llevo - le pidió a Sango, pero sonó más como orden.

- ya esta dormido Sango, se va a despertar - le dijo Miroku y esta se resigno. Aome se subió al asiento de atrás e Inuyasha le paso las cosas a Miroku luego de saludarse con un apretón de manos y este se subió al vehiculo. La joven bajo el vidrio e Inuyasha se agacho a la altura de la ventana.

- nos vemos mañana - le dijo el joven apoyándose en la ventana del auto.

- hasta mañana… Inuyasha - dijo la joven dándole una dulce sonrisa.

- hasta mañana… Aome - le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se quedo viendo como se iba y cuando comenzó a sonar su celular vio que era Minako, miro hacia el departamento de ella que daba justo la vista hacia la calle, la ve parada en la ventana haciéndole señas y él le hacia gesto de que no entendía lo que le decía, era obvio que lo llamaba por la loza o para copuchar, pero ni loco volvía a subir no quería arriesgarse, así que apago el celular y se fue a su auto.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el departamento de Sango, su hermana le hacia miles de preguntas pero ella no tenía ganas de responder ninguna, sino fuera por que Miroku le decía que la dejara tranquila la tendría mas que chata.

Ya en la noche cuando fue acostar a Kohaku, se acostó a lado de él y como siempre él le pedía que le cantara la canción que lo hacia dormir, estaba tan acostumbrado y como no, si se la cantaba desde que supo que estaba embarazada y desde ese día se transformo en lo más preciado que tenía.

**Hijo mió**

"hijo del corazón

Deja ya de llorar…

Junto a ti yo voy a estar

Y nunca más te han de hacer mal.

Tus ojitos de luz…

Llantos los han de nublar…

Ven aquí, mi dulce amor,

Ya no nos han de separar.

Hijo mió, mi amor…

No me importa el sufrir,

Como un sol, tú me das luz

Y das calor a mi vivir.

De mi amor, de mi amor…"

Ya cuando estaba terminando la canción ya estaba profundamente dormido, se tiro en su cama y como siempre antes de dormirse se acordó del ambarino, el verlo tratando a su hijo de esa forma, no pudo haber sido planeado, ya que ella no estaba, solo lo descubrió, ya todo iba a ser distinto y mañana va ser otro día.

**Continuara…**

Tan tan…. Talvez me odien por haberlos echo pelear otra vez, pero tenía que hacerlo para llegar hacerlo más emocionante o por que estoy rallando la papa jajajaja, no todo tiene su propósito y en los siguientes capitulos se van a dar cuenta.

Como pueden ver, no he asesinado a mi profe, todavía, pero lo estoy pensando, jiijijij

Ah… la canción es de la película Dumbo, por si quieren escucharla, es muy linda, snif.

Gracias por lo reviews y suerte a todos y todas.

Bye.


	10. Quédate conmigo

Capitulo X

Quédate conmigo.

Ya entrando en los brazos de Morfeo siente como alguien la empuja y se comienza acomodar a lado de ella metiéndose debajo de la ropa de cama.

- estupida ¿estas despierta? - era su hermana Midoriko, de vez en cuando se pasaba a su cama para conversar, Aome al escucharla levanto de forma pesada la cabeza y sus ojos trataba mantenerlos abiertos, pero ese día fue muy agotador y el día siguiente también iba hacerlo y lo único que quería era dormir.

- Ahora si - le dijo abrazando la almohada tratando seguir durmiendo.

- ya po' péscame - le dijo su hermana dándole un codazo.

- Midoriko estoy cansada, tengo sueño - se quejo girándose hasta darle la espalda y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

- ya po' pesa, si me voy altiro, péscame un poquito - Aome quito la almohada de su cabeza y se coloco de espalda a la cama mirándola desganada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntaba mientras se restregaba los ojos y su hermana muy sonriente se metió más en la cama.

- estábamos hablando con Sango y queremos hacer una noche de mujeres el sábado ¿te tinca?-

- ¿con vedetto y todo? - bromeo Aome con ojos somnolientos

- no, pero no es mala idea - le siguió el juego y ambas se largaron a reír, demasiado fuerte haciendo que Kohaku se quejara entre el sueño y Aome sin dejar de sonreír coloco su dedo índice en sus labios e hizo un leve sonido para que bajara el tono - ya po' ¿te tinca? - pregunto Midoriko retomando el tema hablando más bajo.

- si, obvio -

- invita a Minako y tú otra amigi, ¿Cómo se llama? -

- ¿Quién Ayame? -

- Si invítala también -

- bueno, mañana hablo con ellas. Ahora estupida ¿puedo tratar de dormir? - dijo mientras daba un enorme bostezo.

- si, si, ya chao - le dijo su hermana y salio rápido de la habitación y Aome se acomodo en su cama para seguir durmiendo, por fin.

Al otro día, Aome ordeno las cosas del niño y lo fue a dejar temprano donde sus abuelos, se quedaría allá hasta el domingo, perfecto por si se le pasaba la mano con las copas, cosa que sucedía cada vez que hacían una noche de mujeres, si contar como quedaban sus hermanas, la ultima vez Sango bailaba casi desnuda sobre la mesa y Midoriko que es la mas resistente al alcohol tuvo, con ayuda de Aome llevarla arrastras acostarse.

Ese día iba ser agotador, al día siguiente debían presentar algo, un bosquejo por lo menos, para que los clientes se hicieran una idea de lo que tenían planeado, esperaba poder soportar, parecía sonámbulo, Kohaku no tubo una buena noche y por consecuencia ella tampoco. Cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina, comienza entrar de forma lenta observando el piso, que era un verdadero desastre, papeles tirados por todos lados, se quedo parada en medio de la oficina tratando entender que sucedía. En eso un vaso con café fue colocado enfrente de ella y ella lo recibió con cuidado y se giro.

- Buenos días - le dijo el Ambarino y de forma muy sigilosa y con una mirada cautivadora se acercaba al rostro de la joven, se le comenzó acelerar el corazón y él simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, la separación fue lenta, corrió su mejilla sin cortar el contacto de piel hasta rozar ambas comisuras de labios, quedaron a solo unos centímetros de separación y cuando Aome se iba acercar a besarlo, él se alejo sonriendo para sus adentros, se deshacía por besarla, pero para la próxima vez ella debía tomar la iniciativa, pero ella solo pensaba que la estaba castigando y que en realidad no la había perdonado por lo sucedido, solo dio un suspiro pesado como respuesta al beso no dado, pero estaba bien se lo merecía, cuando volvió a la realidad ve al joven Taisho hincado con un café en la mano que bebía de vez en cuando, observando muy concentrado los papeles que estaban tirados.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Aome agachándose un poco para ver lo que contenían los papeles, era una serie de dibujos, un poco enredados a simple vista. Inuyasha levanto la vista donde ella y Aome le causo un poco de gracia, él sujetaba el vaso con sus dientes y se empino lo que le quedaba de café mientras sujetaba unos papeles, se saco el vaso ya vacío y lo tiro al basurero encestando en este, dejo los papeles en el suelo y se levanto cruzando sus brazos.

- son unos bosquejos que hice anoche - le respondió apoyándose en el escritorio

- _si que es trabajolico - _pensó Aome al ver la cantidad de dibujos regados por el suelo. Desde que él entro a la universidad nunca ha dormido una noche completa, se despertaba a las tres horas después de haberse acostado, sufría de insomnio y sus mejores creaciones las realizaba en esas instancias, pero no negaba que le encantaría dormir por toda una noche.

- y ¿Qué opinas? - le pregunto cediéndole unos dibujos que estaban en el escritorio, Aome los miraba bastante interesada - este es para el edificio de New York - la joven lo miraba, en verdad que es un gran arquitecto pensaba, era un edificio de 50 pisos con enormes ventanales por todo el frontis de este. - ¿y? -

- ¿me esperas un segundo? - le dijo la joven levantando el dedo índice y dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y salio de la oficina, ella no podía trabajar de esa forma y le pareció mucho haber visto un mural de corcho al lado del ascensor y ahí mismo estaba, tenía algunos papeles, pero no eran de mucha importancia así que los saco, todo el mundo salio de su oficina a ver a la joven pasar empujando la tabla, Inuyasha la miraba fascinado, no le dijo nada solo miraba muy atento, esperando descubrir que iba hacer. Aome toma la tabla y la colocaba sobre uno de los sofás dejando que este se apoyara en contra de la pared detrás del, tomo todos los dibujos, corrió hacia su escritorio y como toda mujer, siempre lista, saco una caja de chinches y comenzó a pegar los bosquejos dividiéndolos, en el lado derecho el exterior del edificio y al izquierdo el interior y ya lista coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cadera - ahora sí - dijo la joven sonriendo satisfecha, mientras se giraba a ver a Inuyasha que estaba impresionado, quedo todo demasiado ordenado para su gusto, desde la facultad que para diseñar hacia lo mismo y ella en un par de minutos le cambio todo el esquema de trabajo. - si no te gusta los puedo tirar de nuevo al suelo - le dijo bromeando y él reacciono moviendo la cabeza balanceándola a cada lado no muy convencido de que podría trabajar bien de esa forma.

- bueno, habrá que probar - dijo arrugando el entrecejo. Durante la mañana trabajaron a full, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que trabajar de esa forma es muchísimo más cómoda que en la forma en como lo hacía él, no era necesario preguntarse por que antes andaba con los músculos tan tensos después de trabajar.

Ya en el almuerzo, estaban comiendo todos juntos y de postre sacaron el tema de cuando Aome bailo con Inuyasha, como no lo habían visto Hoyo no pudo evitar molestarlo y este solo reia, y luego sacaron para varia como se veía Aome vestida de pascuense, ella estaba como tomate, los comentarios, pasaban de rica, a mina, como de catalogo, etc.… Aome estaba ya de todos colores Inuyasha no dejaba de observarla de reojo. Minako no pudo evitar fijarse que con cada comentario que hacía Youko de Aome le molestaba a Kasumi y eso le llamo la atención, se veía celosa y si se colocaba a pensar desde que los conoció que ella siempre se comportaba de la misma forma, el odio hacía Aome era por algo y por lo que veía Youko estaba entremedio.

Rin no prestaba mucha atención se veía bajoneada y preocupada.

- ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Ayame y ella asentía, trato ocultar lo mal que lo estaba pasando, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero no lo logro.

- quien no estaría mal trabajando con Kageuromaru - comento Minako e Inuyasha al escuchar ese nombre se giro, nunca entendió por que su padre lo sigue manteniendo en la empresa, no es para nada un arquitecto brillante era solo uno más del lote, Minako lo sobrepasaba mil veces y no lo pensaba por que es su amiga.

- no dejes que te trate mal - dijo el ambarino y Rin al escucharlo lo miro y bajo la mirada envolviéndose en sus pensamientos.

- Minako - le hablo suave Aome para que nadie más que ella escuchara, pero la joven estaba en otra y para que la viera le mando una patada por de bajo de la mesa.

- Auh… - dijo la rubia sobandoce la pierna mirando como Aome se hacia la loca - ¿Por qué me pegaste? -

- por que no me pescabas - le contesto bajando el tono de voz -oye ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche? -

- no. ¿Por que hablamos así?- le hablo imitando el mismo tono de voz que su amiga

- no quiero que nos escuchen - le contesto colocando su mano a un lado de su mejilla, para evitar que le leyeran los labios

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? -

- después te mando un mensaje - y ambas en complicidad se cerraron un ojo.

Cuando regresaron todos a sus oficinas, Minako le pidió Ayame que fuera a la de ella. Hoyo con un lápiz en la boca y con la vista fija en su computadora, pareciera que no escuchaba lo que hablaban las jóvenes, así que hablaron con libertad.

- Oye Ayame ¿tú sabes por que Kasumi no pasa Aome? - la joven al escucharla se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-cuando entramos a la carrera ella era súper simpática, incluso conversaba con Youko - comenzó a contar la pelirroja y Minako la escuchaba muy atenta, y Hoyo también mientras trabaja - a la semana siguiente llego Aome y nos dividieron a todos en grupos para trabajar, y Aome quedo con Hoyo y Youko y desde ahí que cambio se puso súper pesada, todo le molestaba, pero nunca supe por que y tampoco le pregunte- termino de decir Ayame y Minako quedo casi igual que antes, analizaba las palabras de la joven, primero, al principio era simpática, segundo con la llegada de Aome cambio todo, pero la pregunta era por que, Kasumi no era un mujer fea, para nada, su cabello color castaño claro resaltaba sus ojos color miel, es de figura delgada, haciendo atractiva, lo único malo es su actitud tan desagradable, una de las razones por la que se ve mas que opacada por Aome.

- yo se por que…. e… - dijo Hoyo sacándose el lápiz de la boca esbozando una sonrisa apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

- ya…. - dijo Minako levantando una ceja, no le creía y lo más probable era que mintiera, para variar, pero Hoyo desde un principio se hizo yunta de Youko se contaban todo, demás que debía saber algo.

- si no me van a creer, mejor no les digo nada - el joven comenzó hacerse el interesante, volvió a colocar el lápiz en su boca y dirigio su vista en la pantalla de su computadora.

- ya perdona - dijo la joven rolando los ojos.

- acepto las disculpas, pero les cuento con una condición - dijo el joven dando una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntaron ambas

- que salgas conmigo - le señalo a Minako. Ta-te lo logro, desde que lo conoció la a molestado hasta el cansancio para que salga con él y ella siempre se negaba.

- bueno - y esta resignada acepto

- OK, ¿de que hablaban?- dijo el joven dando un aplauso y sobandoce las manos satisfecho con lo logrado, por fin.

- de Kasumi - le recordó Minako.

- Así, cuando entramos a estudiar a Kasumi le gusta Youko - las jóvenes lo miraba incrédulas - no te acuerdas que andaba al pendiente de lo que necesitaba- le señalo ha Ayame y la joven asintió al recordar esa instancias - pero ella nunca le dijo nada-

- ¿y que tiene que ver Aome? - pregunto Ayame.

- celos po' - le dijo Minako

- es que al principio era por Youko, se hicieron buenas migas y no ven que todo el mundo aparte habla bien de Aome y aparte que le iba la raja en la U, los profes siempre la solicitaban para cualquier asunto importante - Minako reia por dentro al acordarse de cuando mintió junto a don Inu Taisho para que su amiga trabajara con Inuyasha.

- _no era tan mentira_ - pensó la rubia.

- si po' cuando entramos acá y los profes dijeron que la mejor era ella, Kasumi quería puro matarla - dijo Ayame, Minako se rasco nerviosa la cabeza, lo más probable era que seguían con el tema le iban a preguntar por esa situación en especial.

- así que nuestra querida Kasumi esta enamoradita de Youko. Ah me esta dando pena - dijo Minako cambiando el tema

- y no es chiste y Youko que la trata tan mal - dijo Ayame.

- oye pero a Youko ¿nunca le gusto? - Pregunto Minako arrugando un poco su nariz.

- a mi me dijo que si, pero eso fue al principio y ahora le cae como pata en la guata -

- pero ¿por que tanto, roce? No cacho - dijo Minako, entendía, en parte el comportamiento de Kasumi, pero por que Youko le hacia la guerra.

- es que Kasumi si que a echo cosas por joder Aome cuando estábamos en la U y nosotros nos hemos ido enterando hace poco y son bien… - el joven hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordar, en el semestre anterior se había corrido un rumor de que Aome tenía algo con un profesor y que por ese motivo a ella siempre la CONSIDERABAN para todo y dejando en duda su conocimientos ya que decían que sus tan buenas calificaciones eran como modo de pago por servicios prestados, fue un tiempo súper difícil para ella, si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de sus amigos, la depresión la hubiera consumido, el ser apuntada con el dedo por los pasillos, como murmuraban a su espalda, fue bien desagradable.

- _bien maricona para sus cosas - _pensaba la rubia, la lastima se le había quitado, una cosa es que te caiga mal alguien pero llegar al extremo de perjudicarla solo por envidia y celos, es demasiado.

- ¿osea ninguna posibilidad entre ellos? - pregunto Ayame

- lo dudo, Kasumi tendría que nacer de nuevo - le contesto Hoyo levantando ambas cejas.

- oye pero, Aome no sabe todo esto - dio Minako y Hoyo asentía.

- entonces ¿como la invito a trabajar acá? No la entiendo- ¿Por qué la trajo trabajar con ella después de tanto daño?, esa era otra duda que debía aclarar.

- si Kasumi como persona, es súper buena paisajista -comento Hoyo

* * *

Inuyasha y Aome se mantuvieron concentrados en sus labores, ya a las 7 estaba muerta pero todavía les quedaba trabajo, sus amigo hace una hora que se habían retirado, Inuyasha cada 5 minutos iba buscar una café y agradecía que le trajera cada vez uno para ella ya estaba que se desmayaba del sueño, - _bendita cafeína- _pensaba después de beber, si luego de esto se volvía adicta, se mataba, odiaba depender de algo para poder funcionar. Cuando decide ver la hora en su celular le llama la atención algo, había una llamada perdida, pero al ver de quien era la hizo asustarse, era de Kouga, desde que estaba en Tokio no la había vuelto a llamar solo se aparecía, podía ser que la llamara por lo del sábado, pero conociéndolo solo se habría aparecido, podía ser que algo había pasado con Kohaku, lo llamo de vuelta pero este no contesto, incluso se corto antes, no lo iba a llamar de nuevo y en parte se arrepintió de haberlo llamado, debió llamar a los padres de este ya que con ellos estaba el niño y así lo hizo, se dio un golpe mentalmente al no haber atinado antes de llamarlo, estos le informaron que estaba todo bien, no sabían por que la podía estar llamando - fastidiar lo más probable - gruño bajito. Pero en realidad no era por eso, quería ver al niño, le afecto lo ultimo que le dijo en Shikon no Tama, "_tú padre y mi padre son los padres de Kohaku, tú eres alguien que aparece de vez en cuando, solo para hacerlo sufrir…_" ella tenía razón, estaba siendo egoísta, debía resignarse, entre ellos por lo que vio ya no pasaría nada más, su hijo era lo único que quedaba del sentimiento que se tuvieron y quería cambiar, por eso la llamo, pero como Aome no alcanzo a contestar se metió a ducharse dejando el celular sobre la cómoda de ropa y cuando se cortó misteriosamente, fue por que Kagura vio que estaba llamando y ella cortó, estaba que echaba humo según ella por culpa de la castaña y de la criatura que nació en esa relación, que no podían ser felices.

Ya cuando terminaron por fin eran casi 22:45, Aome soñaba con su cama, no tenía ni idea como se mantenía en pie, pero no podía evitar mirar impresionada a Inuyasha, estaba como si nada, se veía con bastante energía y concentrado en los que estaba terminando de arreglar.

Ya lista con lo suyo, se sentó erguida y comenzó a mover la cabeza masajeándose el cuello mientras apagaba su computador, tenía toda la espalda tomada, el sueño ya era demasiado, apoyaba su cabeza en su mano esperando que por fin se cerrara el PC, pero esos segundos parecían eternos y en instantes se quedaba dormida y con un brinco entre asustada reacciono y ve que por fin la maldita computadora se había apagado. Inuyasha estaba en su mundo demasiado interesado en el nuevo proyecto, así que ni cuenta se daba del cansancio de la joven. Ya quería irse así que se dispuso a llamar una radio taxi, ni loca se iba en autobús, por la hora se arriesgaba a que la asaltaran como poco.

- alo, buenas noches. Necesito un radio taxi -

- _¿A que dirección?-_ pregunto la joven de la compañía al otro lado del celular.

- mmm… espere un minuto - dijo Aome, no tenía idea en donde quedaba la maldita empresa, solo tomaba la locomoción y se bajaba en el paradero preciso, la única vez que uso la dirección fue cuando recién entro a trabajar a las empresas Taisho y eso fue hace casi 2 semanas y su memoria no la usa precisamente para guardar números de direcciones ya que prefiere la orientación. Tapo con su mano el auricular.

- Inuyasha, disculpa, me podrías decir ¿cual es la dirección de la empresa? Por favor - el joven al darse cuenta de por que se lo pedía, se levanto rápidamente y le quito el celular, Aome lo miraba extrañada y atónita, ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- disculpe, pero ya no será necesario, gracias - dijo el joven Taisho a la joven de la empresa de radio taxis y corto, le entrego el celular a una boquiabierta Aome, no entendía, de que se perdió y él se dirigio a guardar sus cosa.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le pregunto la joven.

- yo te llevo - le ordeno. Tomando su chaqueta y colocándose en el marco de la puerta esperando que Aome reaccionara y lo acompañara al estacionamiento.

- no es necesario - dijo la joven tomando sus cosa saliendo.

- si lo es - finalizo el ambarino, con su mano le señalo que lo adelantara y ella eso hizo. Ni loco iba dejar que se fuera a esa hora sola, ni aunque fuera en radio taxi, primero se cortaba una mano, se quedaría más tranquilo yéndola a dejar él mismo y aparte aprovechaba esa instancia para poder estar con ella un rato más.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino Aome llamo al departamento pero nadie contesto, lo más probable era que Midoriko, a pesar de ser día de semana, estuviera carreteando y Sango, como la mayoria del tiempo debía estar donde Miroku, estaría sola por un rato, hasta que llegara Sango y si es que Midoriko aparecía, cosa que dudaba. Le pasó una idea fugas por la cabeza, miro de reojo a Inuyasha que se veía concentrado en el camino y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, este de vez en cuando le preguntaba por donde debía ir, durante el viaje de 45 min. Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron. Esa noche hacía un frío de nieve, Aome se maldecía por haber ido con falda y sobaba con rapidez sus manos para darse calor, Inuyasha al ver de reojo como colocaba entumida sus manos entremedio de sus piernas para darse calor, atino aprender la calefacción, no lo había echo antes simplemente por que le cargaba usarlo, no por poco caballero.

En lo que quedaba de viaje, por la mente de la joven pasaban un montón de cosa, la mayoria estupideces que desechaba al instante, pero lo que mas se le cruzaba, era si le pedía que la acompañara por un rato en el departamento, aunque fuera hasta que Sango llegara, odiaba quedarse sola y aparte por que se deshacía por estar con él un rato más.

Ya cuando llegaron, él se detuvo enfrente de ingreso al edificio, Aome miraba nerviosa el edificio y se giraba a mirar a Inuyasha que mantenía su brazo apoyado en la ventana y la otra en la palanca de cambio y con el ceño un poco fruncido la miraba, esperando algo, una palabra, la más minúscula señal.

- eh… gracias - dijo jugando con sus llaves, _buen indicio_, pensó el ambarino.

- De nada - le dijo él sonriéndole de forma seductora.

Aome se debatía si le pedía o no, pero, no pudo, no sabía que le pasaba, si pudiera darse un tiro por tonta, lo habría echo.

- hasta mañana - le dijo la joven acercándose a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y él hizo lo mismo que en la mañana, cuando se estaban separando, él gira un poco más su rostro hacía ella, haciendo que el roce fuera más excitante quedaron a solo unos cm. el resto era decisión de ella, los ojos de ambos brillaban, no sabían que era lo que les sucedía, ¿seria amor?, pero al pasar esto por la mente de ella se separa, estaba por perder la cabeza de nuevo y le dio miedo, se bajo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la entrada e Inuyasha entre confundido y molesto por lo sucedido se retiro.

- que me pasa ¡uh…..i! - dijo la joven zapateando, ahora si que se daría un balazo y mucho más por lo que pasaría. Cuando iba a poner la llave en la ranura, escucha un par de tacos, un poco extraño para la hora.

- así te quería pillar - le dijo una voz a un lado de ella, giro lentamente la cabeza y ve a una joven de cabello negro recogido y con unos fuertes ojos rojos oxido, un calor frío cruzo toda su espina dorsal, a ella la había visto antes, solo en fotos, es la mujer que se a llenado la boca hablando mal de su familia y en especial de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto, trato no mostrarse intimidada.

- quiero que dejes en paz a Kouga, él es mió -

- entre él y yo no hay nada -

- ¡entonces déjalo en paz, no quiero que lo llames! - cada vez se escuchaba más alterada.

- si tú no te has dado cuenta, nosotros tenemos un hijo juntos, nada más, además es él el que me llama, así que háblalo con él no conmigo, así que si me disculpas… - le dijo girándose tratando abrir la reja del edificio, pero no pensó que estas palabras la enloquecieran, Kagura la sujeto fuerte del brazo y la hizo girar, la sujeto con la mano del cuello y la empujo contra la reja, lamentablemente para Aome su moretón que se estaba sanado fue a dar directo contra la chapa de la reja, la vista se le nublo, el dolor fue demasiado, incluso mayor que cuando le dieron el codazo, sintió sus rodillas doblegarse pero con el poco de fuerza que le quedaba se mantuvo en pie, al mirarle el rostro a Kagura, no pudo evitar sentir un miedo atroz, se veía trastornada, capaz de cualquier locura. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no debía mostrarse débil así que enjugo el llanto.

- ¡déjame loca de patio! - le grito Aome la mano que estaba en su cuello comenzó hacer presión contra este cortándole un poco el aire.

- ¡no me digas loca, no estoy loca! - le grito luego de darle una feroz cachetada, sintió un leve corte en la comisura del labio aparte del ardor que le quedo en la mejilla que a los segundos comenzó a latir - deja a Kouga en paz - le dijo entre dientes - si no quieres que tú lindo niñito pague las consecuencias - Aome palideció con las ultimas palabras, sus peores temores se estaban volviendo realidad, Kagura la soltó y Aome callo al suelo rompiéndose las panti medias y provocando ramillones en la piel en la misma zona en que se rompieron. - así que ya sabes - le advirtió agarrándola del pelo haciéndola que la mire y soltándola de forma brusca y la dejo ahí.

Aome trato levantarse pero no pudo el dolor de la espalda era insoportable, no podía ni moverse y no aguanto más y soltó el llanto, no sabia que hacer estaba sola el frió le calaba los huesos.

Inuyasha cuando iba en la esquina del edificio de Aome, siente como sonaba un celular, pero la melodía no era de la del, se detuvo y en el asiento del copiloto lo pillo metido entremedio del respaldo, al ver la pantalla de este ve que decía Sango, se le había caído Aome cuando llamo para el departamento, alcanzo justo a contestar, le explico que se le había caído en el auto cuando la fue a dejar al departamento, pero que estaba cerca, ella le dijo que iba a llegar en una hora más que era para que no se preocupara. Al cortar dio vuelta a la manzana para ir a dejarle el celular cuando estaba llegando a la esquina, ve la ultima escena de Aome en el suelo y como alguien la sujetaba del cabello y luego salía corriendo, él no sabe como, pero a toda velocidad se estaciono y llego donde ella, la vio tratando levantarse sujetándose de la reja, pero sus piernas temblaban y volvía a caer al suelo. Aome volvió a sentir pasos y su rostro se desfiguro del miedo, en eso siente que le sujetan el rostro, respiraba de forma acelerada, le levanta el rostro y lo ve, era Inuyasha, al principio lo miro asustada, pero ya al reconocerlo lo sujeto de la chaqueta y se largo a llorar de forma desconsolada, él se maldijo por haberse ido tan rápido.

- perdóname, debí esperar a que entraras - le dijo acariciándole el cabello y aferrándola más a él. La ayudo a levantarse con cuidado tomo las llaves para entrar y llevarla al departamento.

- Sango llegara en una hora más - le dijo asiendo girar la llave en la ranura, manteniéndola sujetada.

- NO, no quiero que me vea así, no quiero dar explicaciones por favor, sácame de aquí - le pidió entre llanto, con lo alharaca que es su hermana ya veía el show que iba hacer y esa noche no quería más guerra. Inuyasha lo pensó un poco, dio un suspiro, saco las llaves y con el otro brazo le tomo las piernas para llevarla a su auto en brazos, Aome se sujeto fuerte a su cuello, la dejo con mucha delicadeza en el asiento trasero de su camioneta y emprendió rumbo, al departamento de Minako no la llevaría si no quería hablar de lo sucedido, no le quedaba de otra así que la llevo a su departamento, la miraba por el retrovisor, la lagrimas todavía caía sin cesar se tocaba la mejilla y el labio nerviosa, así que acelero, ya veía que se desmayaba.

Al llegar a su edificio, la volvió a tomar en brazos y la llevo así al interior del edificio, el conserje le abrió la puerta de la entrada, le iba a tirar una broma, como siempre lo veía llegar con mujeres (bueno nunca en brazos), pero al ver el estado en que estaba Aome, no dijo nada, apretó por Inuyasha el botón del ascensor y este le agradeció mientras entraba al ascensor. Ya a la entrada del departamento la bajo para poder abrir, todo lo hacia de forma rápida estaba mas que preocupado, Aome precia un pollito, estaba entumida y no sabia si lloraba por el susto que paso o por que le dolía algo, o podían ser ambas, la ayudo a entra y la sentó en el sofá, cerro la puerta y tiro todas sus cosa encima de otro sillón, se saco la chaqueta y se remango la camisa y rápidamente se dirigio donde ella, se hincó y le corría el cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja, pudo ver que su mejilla estaba un poco hinchada, ni hablar del corte en la comisura en la que ahora había un hilera de sangre seca, le acaricio el lado derecho del rostro y ella como respuesta, como perrito desvalido apoyo mas el rostro en la mano de él, aceptando con gusto el cariño.

- ¿te duele demasiado? - le pregunto tocándole levemente la mejilla izquierda, mirándola con preocupación. Ella parecía un animalito herido, tenía su espalda encorvada para aguantar mejor el dolor y sus manos tiritaban.

- no, mi… mi espalda… - dijo entre sollozos y el frunció el ceño, ¿su espalda? ¿Será que le dolía todavía el moretón? Si ya han pasado casi 5 días debería estar mejor. Se levanto y se sentó a lado de ella.

- ¿no te molesta que vea? - y ella negó con la cabeza, se agacho un poco mas y él con cuidado saco la blusa dentro de la falda, al levantarla solo pudo cerrar los ojos en respuesta, la zona se estaba volviendo a poner morada, se paro rápidamente y se dirigio a la cocina, volvió con dos bolsas de hielo una mas pequeña que la otra, se volvió a sentar y con cuidado coloco el hielo en su espalda y ella con las manos en ambos lados se agarro al almohadón del sofá con fuerza aguantando el dolor, ya un poco mas calmada y con el dolor anestesiado, él le cedió la otra bolsa de hielo y se la coloco en la mejilla cerro los ojos al sentir un poco de ardor, al abrirlos giro a mirar a Inuyasha que estaba concentrado en el moretón de su espalda.

- gracias - le dijo y él se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

- ven… - le dijo levantándose y dándole la mano para que se pudiera levantar, la llevo a su habitación y comenzó a buscar en su closet saco unos pantaloncillo y la camisa de un pijama y se los dejo en la cama, ella le entrego las bolsas de hielo que estaban casi echa agua.

- ponte eso, estarás mas cómoda - le señalo la ropa antes de salir. Se saco la ropa con cuidado y en especial las panti medias quedo solo con sus pantaletas e Inuyasha sin darse cuenta cerró mal la puerta y quedo medio abierta, cuando iba tocar, no pudo aguantar y se quedo observándola, era perfecta, pensaba mientras la observaba vestirse. Ya vestida él traga pesado y golpea la puerta y la abre lentamente.

- vengo a buscar unas cosas, duerme tranquila - le dijo sacando su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas.

- ¿Dónde dormirás? - le pregunto cuando él se retiraba.

- en el living. Descansa -le respondió y cerró la puerta. Ella se acomodo en la inmensa cama, las sabanas de seda en color gris y el cobertor del un tono mas oscuro que las sabanas, se sentía exquisito, el aroma de Inuyasha estaba en toda la cama, se abrazo a uno de los cojines y trato dormir aspirando el perfume.

Inuyasha se acomodo en el sofá grande del living, debe haber dormido como una hora, pero para variar se despertó, coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se puso a meditar en lo que había sucedido, ahora no podía preguntarle pero en la mañana si, ella estaría mas calmada. Se levanto del sofá y encendió su notebook, iba avanzar, de vez en cuando miraba en dirección a su habitación, se moría de ganas de ir a verla, ella debía estar dormida, así que ni cuenta se daría.

Aome se despertó asustada, había soñado que algo le pasaba a Kohaku, lo sucedido esa noche, la amenaza de Kagura la seguía atormentando. Se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus piernas y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar, en eso siente que se comienza abrir la puerta. El la mira fijo, no esperaba que estuviera despierta.

- quería ver como estabas - en parte mintió ya que solo quería verla - descansa - le dio volviendo a salir, Aome seco sus lagrimas con la mano.

- ¡Inuyasha! - le hablo y él se volvió hacia ella - quédate conmigo, por favor - él sonrió por dentro, se acerco y ella se corrió mas al centro de la cama, él se acomodo a su lado y ella se apego a él, no quería estar sola, quería estar con él. Inuyasha pasó su brazo por debajo de ella y la abrazo dejándola en su pecho, olía su aroma, le encantaba y lo relajaba, Aome de apoco se comenzó a quedar dormida y él después de años de insomnio por fin pudo dormir una noche completa, no quería que la noche pasara, por él estaría así con ella para siempre…

**Continuara...**

Que romántico…. Me dan ganas de enamorarme.

Lamento la demora pero la semana anterior y estos días han sido de locos, no he asesinado a nadie, pero estuve apunto, ahora me siento extraña en casa, todo el día en la U, no se es extraño, ya me acostumbrare, lo malo que cuando eso pase, voy a entrar de nuevo, cueck.

Gracias por los reviews saludos a todos y todas

bye


	11. capitulo XI

Capitulo XI

Al abrir sus ojos, se estiro un poco y comenzó a mirar su alrededor, debido a que estaba comenzando el invierno todavía estaba oscuro, pero ingresaba la luz que iluminaba la ciudad permitiendo ver con un poco de claridad, en el vidrio del ventanal se podía observar un poco de hielo en los bordes de este, demostrando el frio que debía estar haciendo afuera.

Un poco confundida, observaba su alrededor, nada en la habitación le parecía conocido, al ajustar la vista ve mejor detallada los muebles y lo espaciosa que era, - _no, definitivamente no es mi habitación- _ se dispuso a levantarse, pero sentía un poco de peso en su cintura, se acomodo para ver que era lo que le impedía moverse con soltura y al levantar un poco la cabeza pudo apreciar lo que parecía un brazo, no la estaba abrazando solo estaba sobre su cintura, se levanto apoyándose en sus codos y a un lado de ella, ahí estaba, Inuyasha, seguía dormido, se le había olvidado con todo lo que vivió la noche anterior que estaba en el departamento del ambarino y que estaba durmiendo con él. Con cuidado con su mano derecha sujeto el brazo de él tratando levantarlo, en eso él se mueve y la sujeta más, lo que fue un poco extraño, es que lo hizo desde un poco más arriba de su moretón, pero podía ser simple coincidencia, en realidad no, él se había despertado unos minutos antes que ella y se ha estado haciendo el dormido desde entonces, estaba observándola dormir y llenándose sus fosas nasales con el aroma de la joven y ahora se iba a entretener evitando que ella se le escapara.

Aome no podía negar que el estar con él de esa forma se sentía bastante bien, suspiraba al detallar su perfil y en especial sus labios, no eran ni delgados, ni exageradamente carnosos, eran, perfectos, _exquisitamente perfectos, _pensó al recordar las veces que se besaron, si fuera tan atrevida como su hermana Midoriko lo hubiera besado, pero no pudo, no era por ser pudorosa, simplemente no podía, no negaba que había circunstancias, que eran cuando él comenzaba se le soltaban las trenzas, liberando su sensualidad y feminidad que están característica en las mujeres de su familia, era natural el manejo que podían tener en lo que se trataba a la hora de seducir a un hombre, se podría decir que estaba en su código genético, eso lo sentía pero nunca le saco demasiado provecho, su prima Kikio lo manejaba con soltura y todos los hombre caían a sus pies y muchas veces en conversaciones de mujeres le aconsejaba que hacer, pero se negaba a utilizar en beneficio propio "_…si soltaras esa pasión que llevas dentro, con lo hermosa que eres, tendrías al hombre que quisieras…no hay nada mejor que una mujer inteligente y aparte que sepa manejar su femeneidad…",_ pero a pesar de escucharla tantas veces decirle lo mismo, no podía, sentía dentro de ella una llama demasiado poderosa y tal vez sentía que no podría controlarla a la hora de dejarla expresarse, pero ella sin darse cuenta demostraba lo apasionada y sensual que podía ser, muchas veces sintió esa pasión liberarse, enloqueciendo por completo a Kouga, pero él no podía llevarle el ritmo, frustrándola, ella se entregaba por completo y sin querer exigía lo mismo. Ahora con Inuyasha, desde que lo tuvo cerca por primera vez, sentía como su cuerpo respondía al más mínimo contacto, y ahora el tenerlo de esa forma tan cerca, tocándola, se sentía morir, pero debía resistir estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero se aguanto por temor a que el pensara que era una cualquiera, tenía claro que él no se negaría ¿pero luego? ¿Sería igual de caballero como ahora? Meneo la cabeza sacándose todo lo que la perturbaba.

Inuyasha sentía la respiración agitada de ella, tenía claro por que, así que para tentarla, todavía haciéndose el dormido, se acerco un poco más, quedando en una distancia demasiado tentadora, ella no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo y por lo que veía, él no tenía planeado despertarse muy pronto. Aome se mantuvo observándolo por un buen tiempo, quedando hipnotizada y sin poder resistirse acaricio su rostro, Inuyasha se sentía desvanecer con la caricia, pero prefirió aguantar y no hacer ningún movimiento. Aome se detuvo y el miedo la embargo, ahora tenía más que claro que lo quería, ¿pero que sentía él por ella? _- ¿sentirá algo hacía mi? Es posible que no, en ningún momento me a declarado nada -_ su comportamiento a sido con tal caballerosidad que es fácil confundir_, _en eso se acordó de cuando estuvo preocupado en la Shikon no Tama, obviando el problema que hayan tenido después, y sin olvidar como se comporto en la noche, estaba tan preocupado, incluso llegando a sentirse culpable. A medida que pensaba se apegaba a él, se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha al sentirla apegarse de esa forma, sintió la necesidad de protegerla, de lo que fuera que la atormentara en sus pensamientos.

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Aome tuvo la urgente necesidad de ir al baño, el momento "romántico" se había desvanecido por el llamado de la naturaleza, debía ingeniárselas si no quería despertarlo, así que con cuidado se salio como pudo, con la ayuda de sus brazo, haciendo fuerza para empujar su cuerpo hacía abajo escapándose de los brazos del joven, se deslizó por la cama hasta poder tocar con la punta de sus pies el piso,

Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar como se escapaba y cerró los ojos apenas la vio levantarse, que no se imagino al verla deslizarse casi como una culebra y recordando como baila -_ si puede moverse así, para escaparse, me pregunto como se moverá en otros ámbitos_ - su mente lo llevo a fantasear con la joven al punto de volverla una diosa.

Aome rápidamente se puso de pie y ve como Inuyasha se acomoda más en la cama abrazando la almohada en donde estuvo ella, por lo visto iba seguir "durmiendo", como no, si al fijarse en el despertador que está en el velador a un lado de la cama, se fija que eran solamente las 6 de la mañana, quedaba una hora para levantarse (bueno esa es la hora la que se levanta ella) -_ necesito un baño urgente - _lo miró unos segundos y para no despertarlo salió de la habitación de puntitas, ya afuera se enderezo con la precaución de evitar estirar mucho los músculos de la espalda. Se dirigio a toda velocidad a penas vio en donde estaba.

Camino por el departamento, era enorme, el departamento de Sango demás cabía tres veces dentro de el - _que envidia - _se veía que los muebles eran nuevos, pero el diseño era demasiado vanguardista para su gusto - _como no va serlo si es arquitecto -_ cada rincón decía el nombre de Inuyasha, la decoración era bastante parecida a la de su oficina, variaba entre los tonos rojo, blanco, gris y negro, y como no podía andar de intrusa por la vida se dirigió a la cocina, al abrir el refrigerador, buscando que podía preparar de desayuno, se fijo que estaba casi vació, si no fuera por las latas de cerveza lo estaría, eso parecería almacén de barrio, le recordó cuando fue por primera vez al departamento de Miroku con su hermana, pensó exactamente lo mismo al abrir el refrigerador de él - _¿será que todos los hombres son iguales?-_. Se puso a revisar las gavetas pero estaban vacías, nada, no había absolutamente nada, con suerte y un par de platos.

- ¿Qué come? - murmuro colocando ambas mano en su cintura.

- comida - Aome al escucharlo se giro de manera torpe chocando con el mueble detrás de ella, pequeñas lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a brotar, con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro tratando aguantar el dolor y luego se comenzó a echar viento con ellas para evitar que las lagrimas cayera, él hizo una mueca al verla golpearse, como si le hubiera dolido a él y cuando se iba acercar ella levanta su mano.

- estoy bien, fue solo un roce - le dijo alzando la vista al techo aspirando y exhalando de forma lenta para calmar el dolor, trayéndole recuerdo de cuando estaba pariendo a Kohaku, ósea no hay grado de comparación pero la técnica de la respiración le sirvió.

- ¿mejor? - le pregunto acercándose y ella asintió quitando las lágrimas que alcanzaron a caer - disculpa, no quise asustarte - dijo rascándose su mejilla izquierda.

- si quisiste, pero no es tú culpa, yo fui la torpe - le dijo dándole una sonrisa al acordarse de lo que había sucedido y él no pudo evitar largarse a reír, era verdad, cuando sintió que salió de la habitación se levanto al tiro, observo cada movimiento que hacía y espero la oportunidad precisa para asustarla, pero nunca pensó que se iba golpear.

En eso, se formo un silencio, Inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza tratando pensar que podían comer, pero algo llama la atención de Aome, el basurero, estaba lleno de cajas de pizza y de comida china - _si, definitivamente son todos iguales - _ pensó y no pudo aguantar reír, Inuyasha la miraba con una ceja levantada no entendía de que se reía, pero se lo imagino al ver el basurero, lo descubrió, no niega que odia cocinar, encuentra que es una pérdida de tiempo y como todo hombre soltero prefiere la comida rápida. Pero otra pregunta se formulaba en la cabeza de la joven al observar el bien tonificado cuerpo del ambarino - _¿Cómo le hacen para mantenerse en forma? Una que come un poco de comida chatarra y tiene que estar en ayunas por más de un mes -_

- ¿tienes hambre? _Que estúpida pregunta obvio que si, si no, no estaría buscando que comer - _se sentía extraño, no sabía cómo comportarse, sus conquistas nunca pasaban la noche, incluso evitaba llevarlas a su departamento, o si no, no tendría como quitárselas de encima después, así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse de atender a nadie, con la excepción de Minako, bueno en realidad no tenía que atenderla ya que ella siempre llegaba con algo de comer y él se quitaba el hambre con las sobras de comida rápida que pedía la noche anterior.

- no tanta - le respondió y él se dirigió rápidamente hacía las gavetas, revisándolas una por una.

- tiene que haber algo por aquí - murmuraba mientras las abría.

- no te preocupes - le dijo al verlo tan desesperado buscando que comer. Al revisar la ultima gaveta, se apoyo en el mueble de cocina.

- no creo que quieras tomar cerveza - bromeo él y ella con una sonrisa negó.

- aunque la levadura de cerveza hace bien, pero no se me antoja a esta hora - y él esbozo una sonrisa que Aome encontró bastante linda y encantadora, pero antes de comenzar a hiperventilar y quedarse mirándolo como babosa - hagamos algo, te invito a tomar desayuno al departamento, así aprovecho y me arreglo - él acepto un poco decepcionado, le hubiera encantado atenderla, pero no tenía ni siquiera para comer él.

Le paso un buzo de él para que se colocara. Mientras ella se vestía, él se ducho y vistió en el baño. Aome se veía un poco graciosa ya que la ropa le quedaba un poco grande y jugaba moviendo las manos para que ondeara las mangas que sobraban en largo, Inuyasha sonreía al ver a la joven un poco complicada con el polerón, pero a pesar de lo grande y graciosa que se pudiera ver con la ropa que llevaba puesta, había algo en ella, en sus movimientos sutiles cuando caminaba o al analizar algo, la forma de mirar, como se acomodaba el cabello, casi como un felino, atrayéndolo como loco, Aome lo tenía fascinado.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Aome entro con cuidado seguida por Inuyasha. El ambarino no entendía por qué entraban de esa forma, sentía que estaban entrando a robar.

- espérame un poco - le dijo y la vio salir apurada pero sigilosa en dirección hacia los dormitorios, Inuyasha se quedo parado en medio del living con las manos en sus bolsillos, observaba el departamento, en comparación con el del es bastante pequeño, pero acogedor, se notaba que viven mujeres y un niño al ver la caja de juguetes en un rincón.

- ya - dijo Aome llegando al living, Inuyasha al escucharla se giro a mirarla - puse la tetera, yo por mientras me voy arreglar -

- ¿no preferirías quedarte? - le pregunto y ella lo miro un poco extrañada - por el moretón - le aclaro.

- oh… no niego que me duele un poco, pero prefiero ir - Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea, al escuchar un pitito sonando hizo que Aome saliera corriendo hacia la cocina, dejándolo ¿? Y a los segundos regreso - era la tetera, no me demoro nada, ahí hay unas revistas o si quieres prende la televisión - le dijo yéndose a su habitación, el joven Taisho se sentó en el sofá viendo que podía hacer mientras esperaba, observo la habitación y cuando ya no vio nada más interesante se puso a ojear unas revistas que le señalo Aome, estaba bastante entretenido en una sección en especial, "10 formas de excitar a una mujer" asentía al leer los datos, más como confirmación que por haber aprendido algo en lo que es conocido como su segundo oficio. A los 15 min. volvió ya vestida y con el cabello húmedo recogido en un tomate, un poco nervioso dejo la revista a un lado y agarro otra sin fijarse de que se trataba, era sobre amamantar, salían fotos de mujeres dando pecho - _va creer que soy un degenerado_- pensó al darse cuenta de la revista que estaba viendo, pero Aome estaba preocupada de colocar la mesa, ni cuenta se dio de que estaba leyendo, así que dejo la revista a un lado y tomo otra, "Casa y Jardín" - _OK, con esta no corro peligro_ - se dedico a ojearla, incluso la encontró bastante entretenida hasta que una sección llamo su atención,

"…_a pesar, de los pocos jardines que llego a diseñar en su trayectoria como paisajista, es una de las más reconocidas a la hora de hablar de los paisajistas más representativos en la historia del jardín en Japón, ya que ella trajo de vuelta la tradiciones que se habían dejado olvidadas, transformándose en inspiración de las nuevas generaciones de diseñadores…"_

Cerró la revista y con una mirada nostálgica se perdió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando era niño, de cuando su madre todavía vivía.

- Inuyasha - le dijo Aome tocándole el hombro, lo había estado llamando desde hace unos segundos, pero estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que no la escucho, Aome lo miraba un poco preocupada, se veía triste, cuando él se giro le dio una dulce sonrisa a la joven -¿Estás bien? - le pregunto y él cerró los ojos y asintió, al abrirlos Aome le regalo una sonrisa - está listo - le dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa, Inuyasha la siguió pero todavía mantenía su mente en lo que leyó en la revista - ¿quieres té o café? - le pregunto Aome trayéndolo a la realidad y la miraba encantado mientras hablaba y Aome solo buscaba con la vista que más podría ofrecerle - o tal vez ¿quieres té con leche o café con leche, o leche sola o tal vez quieres jugo? - le dijo mirándolo y él la miraba con una sonrisa.

-_que hermosa es -_ se hubiera conformado con un simple café solo bastaba estar con ella - ¿qué? - le pregunto con una sonrisa la joven al ver como la miraba.

- eh… quiero café - le dijo y Aome le cedió el tarro de café instantáneo, se preocupo de hasta el más mínimo detalle, no faltaba nada en la mesa, debido a la variedad de gustos que hay en ese departamento, tenía para regodear. Mientras tomaban desayuno se dedicaron a conversar sobre la reunión que iban a tener y de vez en cuando se reían de alguna broma que tiraba la joven, pero cuando ella se acomoda en la silla hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y luego siguió comiendo.

- Aome… - le hablo Inuyasha.

- si - le dijo ella sin dejar de beber su té y él se rascaba la frente, debía preguntarle lo que había pasado anoche, si la habían asaltado debían ir hacer la denuncia, pero en algún momento le pasó por la mente que no fue eso.

- anoche…ejem… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Aome al escuchar la pregunta dejo su taza sobre la mesa y un poco nerviosa se comenzó a sobar el cuello - porque no me vas a decir que nada - se sentía igual que cuando niña, cuando sucedía algo y su mamá hacía que le digiera que pasaba, no sabía si le respondía por miedo o simplemente porque quería contarle, pero por el carácter de su madre era más por la primera.

- anoche… se podría decir que… fue por diferencia de opiniones - le respondió dándole una media sonrisa y luego siguió bebiendo su té, Inuyasha levanto una ceja al escucharla.

- ¿diferencia de opiniones? - le dijo levantando la ceja y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

- es un poco… complicado - le contesto, respiro profundo y lo miró a los ojos - lo que pasó fue… - cuando iba continuar siente que alguien venía por el pasillo, Aome se desvió su vista en dirección del pasillo - ¡ponte bata hay visita! - grito Aome y se siente como sale alguien corriendo en dirección contraria a la que venía y a los segundos después se siente que viene de regreso - hablemos después - le dijo y se giro a ver a Sango que había aparecido en el comedor, se veía furiosa y miraba con enojo a su hermana.

- no me digas nada - le dijo Aome a sabiendas que le iba a decir su hermana por no haber llegado a dormir.

- me pudiste haber llamado por lo menos -le dijo a su hermana y luego se giro a ver a Inuyasha - hola Inuyasha - y el ambarino levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

- lo sé perdóname -

- ¡con Midoriko ya no hay solución, pero tú Aome…!- antes de que siguiera retándola Aome la interrumpió.

- lo sé, deja de gritar, perdón, si no te avise no fue por querer, solamente se me olvido, perdón - Aome observo a Inuyasha que estaba un poco molesto por la situación ya que Sango no dejaba de gritar y en parte no había sido culpa de ella si no que las circunstancias no lo permitieron, estuvo a punto de decirle, pero Aome sujeto su mano en señal de que no digiera nada y la miro a los ojos.

Ella conoce a su hermana y siempre hace lo mismo, agradeció cuando lo vio mas relajado, pero Aome ya se estaba hartando del griterío que tenía Sango y mucho más porque estaba Inuyasha, perfectamente pudo haberla llevado a una de las habitaciones, pero le encantaba hacer escándalos para sentirse la que manda - ¡ya Sango, basta! - le dijo Aome levantándose, Sango la miraba atónita, nunca la había visto así - ya me disculpe, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, es la primera y última vez que va pasar - finalizo Aome, Sango puso cara de niñita recién reprendida - ¿tienes hambre? - le pregunto mientras se sentaba mucho más relajada, Sango asintió todavía un poco molesta y se sentó, así terminaron de desayunar en completo silencio, Inuyasha y Aome se miraban de soslayo, le tención estaba en el aire. Luego de terminado Sango se encerró en su habitación sin despedirse de nadie, Aome rolo los ojos al verla encerrase con un portazo

- ¡dejen de meter bulla! – Se escucho una voz varonil gritar de una de las habitaciones, era Souta, que se había despertado con el griterío, Aome aguanto la risa al escuchar a su hermano y se levanto de su asiento, él joven había llegado tarde en la noche desde Osaka y estaba más que cansado. Inuyasha miraba un poco intrigado, en dirección de donde se escucho la voz.

-mi hermano, debe haber llegado en la noche – le dijo e Inuyasha levanto la barbilla un poco impresionado, no tenía idea que tuviera un hermano y no tenía como saberlo, ya él no había ido a la fiesta de Kikio y tampoco había preguntado con cuantos integrantes contaba su familia.

Aome se dirigió a su habitación, se peino y se amarro el cabello en una coleta, agarro su bolso y su abrigo, cuando apareció, Inuyasha la observaba mientras ella se colocaba el abrigo, la forma en que se movía mientras se lo colocaba para él era como si estuviera danzando - ¿nos vamos? - le dijo Aome a Inuyasha dándole una sonrisa sacándolo de sus fantasías. Él asintió y salió del departamento.

Durante el trayecto al trabajo no tocaron el tema y se dedicaron a conversar sobre el proyecto, Inuyasha se fijaba en cada gesto que hacía Aome, en los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de la joven al sonreír, incluso como movía las manos cuando explicaba algo.

- _me podría quedar mirándola todo el día y creo que eso no sería suficiente - _se decía entre sí mientras la escuchaba y sonreía al haber descubierto esos detalles, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

Cuando llegaron Inuyasha le sonrío, Aome estaba nerviosa, se quedo unos segundos en el vehiculo meditando, tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarlo, pensó que se le iba a quitar, pero las ganas iban en aumento, se bajo del vehiculo y se quedo ahí frente a él mirándolo, Inuyasha le daba la espalda ya que estaba preocupado de guardar sus llaves en su maletín.

Inuyasha se giro para decirle que avanzaran que se estaba haciendo tarde, pero al verla observándolo guardo silencio.

Aome trato traer a la mente recuerdos desagradables, al principio resulto, pero cuando él se giro, todos sus esfuerzos se desvanecieron se sintió estupida - ¿_por que debo reprimirme? -_se acordó de las palabras de su madre_, "…nunca te pongas en evidencia con un hombre, hasta que él lo haga…" _lo encontraba bastante lógico, perosi se quedaba a esperar a que el otro atinara o dedujera lo ella quería en ese momento iba terminar quedándose con las ganas para variar - ¡ah! Por un demonio - exclamo, se irguió y su rostro expresaba que estaba decidida

Inuyasha se preguntaba que qué le pasaba.

Aome se acerco a paso seguro y rápido donde él, quedo a unos centímetros de separación, lo miro a los ojos y sin advertencia alguna lo beso, Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿cuantas veces deseo que pasara? muchas, pero se había echo la idea que tendría que tener paciencia después de lo de anoche.

Aome se separo un poco consternada al ver que él no le correspondía, tal vez no la quería.

- perdón - dijo la joven bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada, no esperaba eso.

Inuyasha reacciono con la separación y se sintió estupido por no haberle correspondido. La joven mantenía la mirada baja y él lentamente bajo el rostro y la besó, Aome respondió de inmediato, él la abrazó y la apegó a su cuerpo con delicadeza evitando pasar a llevar su moretón, era un beso lleno de deseo. Se separaron levemente para tomar aire y Aome sonrío. Como la deseaba, se la hubiera llevado de ahí en ese instante. Sintieron llegar unos vehículos y la joven miro su celular.

- mira la hora - dijo la joven asustada separándose de él. Inuyasha la miró sonriendo y se acerco y la volvió besar. Aome se dejo llevar sujetándole la nuca, el beso duro solo unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para dar a entender lo que sentían y saciar en parte la necesidad que se tenían.

Ya en la oficina, Aome movía las piernas impacientes, estaba nerviosa por la propuesta, revisaba una y otra vez los bosquejos. Cuando llego la hora, Don Inu Taisho apareció por la puerta avisándoles que los clientes habían llegado, Inuyasha se dirigió donde la joven, ella respiro profundo, boto el aire de forma rápida y se levanto de su asiento, tomo los papeles y le sonrió al joven, diciéndole con eso que estaba lista y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, pero antes de salir de la oficina, Inuyasha espero a que su padre se fuera, la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacía él le dio una sonrisa picara y la volvió a besar, esta vez ella tuvo que cortar el contacto, no con muchas ganas, se hubiera quedado ahí con él, pero tenían un compromiso.

A los clientes le gusto la idea y como no celebraron la propuesta anterior y con lo a gusto que estaban con la muestra del proyecto nuevo, los invitaron almorzar.

Aome no se hubiera imaginado nunca ir a un restorán como ese tan elegante.

Los ubicaron en una mesa en el centro, los dos clientes se sentaron a un lado del otro y a lado de estos estaba Aome después Inuyasha y cerrando el círculo estaba Don Inu Taisho, los caballeros pidieron champaña para celebrar y algunos aperitivos para esperar el almuerzo. Brindaron y el cliente que estaba sentado a un lado de Aome se dedico a conversar con ella, el hombre era muy agradable y no saben cómo pero terminaron conversando sobre asuntos ambientales y los paisajistas de hoy en día, tema que daba justo en el clavo.

- …la mayoría de los paisajistas de hoy, en especial los reconocidos no poseen el título de "PAISAJISTAS" por haber estudiado, cualquier persona que tenga amplio conocimiento sobre especies vegetales, puede llegar a desempeñar algunas habilidades de un paisajista con titulo… - le comentaba Aome al señor Fujita. Inuyasha al principio conversaba con su padre y con el otro cliente, pero luego comenzó a prestar atención lo que conversaba Aome - …pero son muy pocos los que pueden llegar a ser grandes paisajistas, que puedan reflejar… las necesidades de los usuarios en sus diseños, la mayoría simplemente realizan sus creaciones guiándose por sus propios gustos…-

- tú eres una gran paisajista, para corta edad que tienes - dijo el caballero a la joven interrumpiéndola.

- no para nada - le dijo la joven un poco avergonzada moviendo las manos.

- me acabas de decir que los paisajistas diseñan basándose en las necesidades de los usuarios, los bosquejos y en el proyecto anterior, nos sentimos absolutamente identificados y sé que los clientes también lo verán así -comento el hombre, Aome estaba roja e Inuyasha se sentía orgulloso de ella - me sorprende encontrar a un paisajista que valga la pena, los que hemos contratado anteriormente han sido un desastre, la apariencia tanto interior como exterior de un hotel es muy importante -

- yo sigo un diseño más clásico, será tal vez por mi profesor de diseño, él siempre mostró mucho respeto por ciertos paisajistas y en una en especial, ella ha sido en realidad una de las razones por las que decidí estudiar paisajismo y estando en el instituto he llegado a valorar más sus trabajos-

- ¿así? ¿Cómo se llama? con Henma hemos podido conocer varios, si te darás cuenta - dijo el hombre señalando su cabello canoso, Aome sonrío.

- se llama, bueno se llamaba, Izayoi Shiva - Inuyasha al escucharla casi palideció, nunca pensó que la nombraría a ella, justamente a ella, su madre.

- no me acuerdo de ella - dijo el señor Fujita frunciendo el ceño, se giro a preguntarle a su hermano y este asintió dándole a conocer que había escuchado hablar de ella y ambos se dirigieron a conversar con la joven, Don Inutaisho no alcanzo a escuchar ya que justo contestó una llamada.

Inuyasha la miraba mientras sonreía a los caballeros con cortesía mientras seguían conversando.

- es una joven fantástica - le dijo su padre, Inuyasha sonreía, no negaba que sentía un poco de celos al escucharlo, pero tenía razón - me acuerdo que cuando conocí a tú madre tenía unos años más que tú, Sesshoumaru tenía solo 5 años. Era tan hermosa, reflejan la misma fuerza - El padre del ambarino sin dejar de mirar Aome se fundió en sus pensamientos. El joven tampoco le quitaba la vista a la joven y también se puso a pensar en su madre, recordando cuando la acompañaba trabajar cuando solo era un niño, muchas veces le expreso que quería ser paisajista, por ella, pero murió cuando él tenía solo 7 años y prefirió desechar la idea interesándose más por el área de su padre, Arquitectura, sentía que no podría trabajar en algo que la recordara y la falta que le hizo luego de que la perdió y ahora después de tantos años estaba interesado no solo en alguien que es paisajista, sino que confesó sentir admiración por su madre, sin saber al parecer que lo es, después de tanto tiempo, por Aome, volvió a recordar a su madre, ahora después de escuchar a su padre se daba cuenta de las similitudes entre Aome y su madre, su pasión por la carrera, la amabilidad y dulzura que muestra al tratar a alguien, en especial a sus amigos y familia y por sobre todo el amor incondicional hacía su hijo. Un contacto lo trajo a la realidad y al mirar su mano vio la de la joven que se la sujetaba por debajo de la mesa, él lo único que hizo fue entrelazar los dedos de ambas mano y fortalecer el apretón, dentro de sí agradeció el contacto, recordar a su madre le dolía.

Cuando trajeron los almuerzos, conversaron entre todos. Aome cuando llegaron se sentía como el dicho "como poroto en paila marina", sentía que no encajaba, pero al tratar a uno de los empresarios la hizo tranquilizarse y pudo desenvolverse, incluso, sin querer llego atraer la atención de todos en la mesa con sus comentarios formándose en centro de atención cosa que no espero. El padre de Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que algo se traían ya que mientras comían los jóvenes intercambiaban constantes miradas, al parecer las cosas estaban mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, la joven se sentó, en realidad se tiro en su asiento recordando lo que había vivido en el almuerzo, pensó que no iba a salir viva, bueno, no tanto, pero llego a imaginarse, que salía corriendo agitando los brazos como loca al no sentirse cómoda, pero fue todo lo contrario y se sentía feliz con la nueva experiencia.

- Inuyasha… - le dijo su padre antes de que este entrara a su oficina siguiendo Aome, el joven se giro a mirarlo, pero no se veía muy interesado en hablar con alguien más que no fuera Aome - acuérdate del evento de hoy - le dijo don Inu Taisho y el joven se volvió y mientras ingresaba a su oficina levanto el dedo gordo de su mano señalándole que si e ingreso, su padre solo meneo la cabeza, tenía claro que no le había prestado atención.

- y ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto Inuyasha al acercarse al escritorio de la joven

- Bien. Al principio me sentía un poco extraña pero, los señores Fujita fueron muy agradables - le respondió sonriendo como siempre.

- Aome…- la joven al escucharlo decir su nombre lo miró a los ojos esperando que le quería decir - ¿Saldrías conmigo hoy en la noche?- esa pregunta la pillo de sorpresa y todo su interior gritaba que sí, respiro profundo y muy calmada respondió

- si - Inuyasha sonrío y Aome pudo ver cierto brillo en sus ojos, lo amaba y se hubiera levantado para besarlo, pero en eso entra Minako, así que tuvo que aguantarse. Su amiga estaba tan alegre, se podría decir que estaba casi danzando y se giraron a verla.

- y ¿como estas para hoy en la noche? - ambos jóvenes quedaron ¿? No entendían de que hablaba ¿se refería a la cita que tendrían? Lo dudaba, pero lo más probable es que estuviera copuchando detrás de la puerta, pero Minako no era de esas.

- ¿de qué hablas? - le dijo el ambarino rascándose la frente haciéndose el desentendido, para ver si en realidad los había escuchado.

- ¿Cómo que de que hablo? - le dijo la rubia colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura, Inuyasha entre cerró los ojos tratando descubrir en su mente de que estaba hablando. Minako rolo los ojos al ver el comportamiento de su olvidadizo amigo - de la gala de La Asociación de Arquitectos - el ambarino al recordar cliqueo los dientes no con mucho ánimo, tenía otros planes para esa noche y el hacer vida social con otros arquitectos no le atraía mucho - ¿supongo que ya tienes tú pareja? - le pregunto la joven de ojos color miel de forma picara, mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes. Y en eso se le alumbro la ampolleta a Inuyasha, se había acordado que se había comprometido con su padre a que asistiría y que era eso lo que le había tratado decir antes de entrar, así que no le quedaba de otra, pero por ningún motivo iba a cancelar su cita con Aome.

- sí, ya la tengo - al decir las últimas palabras se giro a mirar Aome con una sonrisa seductora y esta estaba sorprendida, no estaba en su mente el ir a una fiesta de gala como cita, lo que le preocupaba era que se iba colocar, su guarda ropa lo que menos tenía era ropa como para una gala. Minako se acercaba hacía Aome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la respuesta de su amigo era demasiado obvia, claro y por eso ella ya tenía planes para ambas.

- bueno, tú padre dio la autorización de que nos podíamos retirar temprano para arreglarnos para la noche - dijo la joven rubia sujetando del brazo a su amiga mirando al ambarino, la llevo a que tomara sus cosas y la comenzó casi arrastrar hacia la salida de la oficina - nos vemos en la noche, no es necesario que nos pases a buscar ya que un vehículo nos irá a buscar - decía Minako mientras pasaban a un lado de Inuyasha, Aome miraba a ambos jóvenes una y otra vez, mientras era arrastrada por su amiga - adiós - le dijo Minako saliendo de la oficina y Aome solo alcanzo a levantar la mano en señal de despedida mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y él ambarino alcanzo hacerlo mismo, pero dudaba que ella lo hubiera alcanzado a ver, debido a la velocidad en que Minako se la llevo.

Inuyasha, luego de que las jóvenes se fueron, en su asiento se giro pudiendo admirar la vista que los ventanales de su oficina le regalaba. La ciudad estaba agitada, todo el mundo corría de un lugar a otro. Mientras observaba, permitió que su mente lo llevara a meditar sobre todo lo que ha sucedido entre Aome y él - ¿_Por qué se puso así? ¿Será que me beso como pago por lo de anoche? ¡Por Dios! Aome no es de esas ¿o sí?- _se restregó el cabello desesperado, como si así pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos - _Sí es así no se de que sería capaz - _se levanto y golpeo su escritorio con fuerza y permaneció en el con ambas apoyadas - _Por que te molestas, ni que estuvieras enamorado - _se irguió y se giró a mirar la ciudad. Sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su rostro se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa, estaba recordando el día que la vio por primera vez, como durante por semanas la llamaba a mitad de la noche solo para escucharla, pero por sobre todo recordaba los ojos de ella como brillaban con cada sonrisa. Se toco la mejilla en la que ella lo había acariciado, no podía negarlo, la amaba y por eso cuestionaba las reacciones de la joven, tenía miedo de perderla y por sobre todo, que todo fuera una ilusión. Kikio, por fin después de años, paso al olvido.

Se en camino donde su padre, necesitaba conversar con alguien, de lo que fuera, con tal de quitarse de la mente estos temores. Cuando llego, la secretaria lo anuncio y lo hizo pasar. Su padre al verlo entrar levanto la vista y la regreso a los planos que estaba revisando. Inuyasha se sentó y se echo para atrás apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento, no emitió palabra por un buen rato, hasta que su padre levanto la vista y le pregunto que le pasaba sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi madre? - Don Inu levanto la mirada, había esperado que algún día hiciera alguna pregunta de ese estilo, su hijo estaba enamorado, sonrió por dentro. Dejo la lapicera a un lado y se acomodo en su asiento. Inuyasha tenía la vista perdida.

- haber, déjame pensar… - una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del padre - fue amor a primera vista, así que no fue tan difícil descubrirlo - Inuyasha levanto una ceja, pensaba que su padre lo estaba tomando en broma, Don Inu Taisho lanzo una carcajada al ver el rostro de su hijo - después de conocer a tú madre empecé a descubrir cosa, detalles que para otros son insignificante pero que a mi por ejemplo me encantaban - Inuyasha dentro de sí asentía comparaba su caso con el de sus padres, su padre tenía razón.

- ¿como conociste a mamá? - su padre sonrío no por la pregunta, si no por el interés de su hijo por la historia de sus padres y en especial por que después de la muerte de Izayoi el no volvió hablar de ella y comprendió que Aome tenía que ver en esto.

- bueno, antes de ver a tú madre por primera vez ella quería matarme -el caballero de ojos dorados se largo a reír e Inuyasha lo miraba perplejo.

- ¿te quería matar? -

-no literalmente, pero ganas no le faltaron. En esa época yo había regresado de Londres con tú hermano luego de la muerte de su madre y tú abuelo me ofreció realizar una edificación en el jardín Shegong -

- pero eso es patrimonio nacional - dijo sorprendido Inuyasha

-así es, pero en esa época no, yo no tenía idea de la importancia histórica de ese lugar, pero tú madre sí. Desde que gane el proyecto hubo protestas en frente del Shegong, pero tú abuelo les ordeno a todo el mundo que hicieran oídos sordos y como él era el jefe, había que cumplir las órdenes. Durante semanas recibía cartas de tú madre pidiendo una reunión conmigo para tratar el asunto, pero estaba obligado a no contestarlas. Tenía que reconocer que tenía una muy bonita caligrafía - Inuyasha se rió al escuchar lo ultimo. - y un día me la tope a la salida de la empresa, había estado esperando todo el día, solo para poder hablar conmigo. Desde la primera carta la admire por su perseverancia y mi admiración fue mayor al verla ahí, y te lo vuelvo a decir, fue amor a primera vista, recuerdo hasta el más mínimo detalle como llevaba el cabello, su vestido, era hermosa. Ella trato no mostrar mucho interés a lo que no fuera en el tema del jardín, pero después me confesó que le había pasado lo mismo ¿como te podría explicar lo que sentí apenas la vi...? fue algo muy extraño- Inuyasha lo entendía a la perfección ni él podía explicar lo que sintió la primera vez que vio Aome - fue una sensación aquí… -coloco su mano en el pecho - fue muy extraño, fue una sensación casi…-

- mágica - completo Inuyasha con la vista en blanco, su padre lo miró y asintió

- así es, mágica -

- y ¿Qué pasó con él jardín, como solucionaron eso? -

- suponte que la próxima semana lo nombraban monumento nacional y mañana era el día que se destruiría, yo trate de hablar con tú abuelo, pero era como hablarle a una roca, no hubo caso, así que busque mis propios medios para aplazar la demolición y también me sirvió para conocer a Izayoi. El día antes de que se solucionara todo, tú abuelo dio la orden a espalda mía que lo demolieran, tú madre pensó que la había engañado y no me contestaba las llamadas, yo no tenía idea que estaba sucediendo. Tú madre organizo un grupo de gente, que también eran paisajistas y se amarraron al portón del lugar, fue horrible, temí perderla cuando supe lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando llegue, estaban que tiraban las maquinas encima de la gente, alcance a interponerme, tal vez que habría pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo -

- no estaría yo aquí - su padre asintió

- tú abuelo no me hablo por un buen tiempo, hasta que le lleve una muy buena propuesta y ahí comenzó a tratar a tú madre, termino adorándola. Tú hermano también fue complicado al principio, no tengo idea como tú madre se lo gano, incluso, le duele más la muerte de Izayoi que la de su madre - tomó aire y miró la fotografía de su esposa que estaba en el escritorio - A pesar que los 8 años que estuvimos juntos fueron pocos, los acepto, mejor eso a que no hubieran sido nada -

-todavía la hechas de menos - era más una afirmación que una posible pregunta

- todos los días hijo, todos los días -

Las jóvenes mientras iban en el vehículo, Aome escuchaba hablar a su amiga un montón de cosas sobre el evento de la noche, pero la castaña, escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que su querida amiga le decía, estaba tratando pensar en que iba vestir en la noche, no tenía idea de donde iba a sacar un traje.

- Aome… vamos - le dijo la rubia ya afuera de la camioneta, Aome miró por la ventana de su puerta y se fijo que estaban en una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de diseño de vestuario, se giro a ver a su amiga y esta la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro - vamos - le volvió a decir Minako y luego de esto cerró la puerta del vehículo y Aome se bajo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando entraron, quedo impresionada con el lugar, la ropa era de en sueño, se acordaba de cuando estaba en el liceo y con sus compañeras de curso miraban las revistas de moda, en donde la mayoría de las prendas que modelaban las modelos en las fotografías eran de esa tan prestigiosa tienda.

Se movía por el lugar observando las prendas, no se atrevía a tocarlas por miedo a romperlas, se veían tan delicadas.

- _con cualquiera de estas prendas Minako se vería bien - _pensó la joven mientras observaba los trajes, ya que por que otro motivo podrían estar ahí, si no fuera porque su amiga de dulce ojos color miel iba a buscar su traje para la noche.

- ella es Aome - dijo Minako a su espalda, esta se giro y vio a su amiga que estaba con una gran sonrisa acompañada por un hombre que era más o menos de su estatura, estaba vestido completamente de negro, pero su vestimenta era de muy buen gusto. Él la observaba de pies a cabeza con su labio fruncido y sus manos sobre su cadera, analizándola. Aome no sabía qué hacer solo movía los ojos. En eso el hombre se cruza de brazos y mira a Minako y le sonríe.

- le quedara perfecto - dijo el hombre dirigiéndose hacia el fondo del local. Minako le siguió, Aome no entendía nada ¿no estaban ahí por el traje de Minako?, al parecer, no.

Cuando llego donde ellos, el hombre tenía un traje en una bolsa porta trajes.

- Aome… pasa a probártelo - le dejo la rubia entregándole el traje. Ella un poco temerosa lo tomo y pasó a vestidor, le costó un poco colocárselo, no era por lo difícil o complicado, si no por el material satinado de este, le daba cosa romperlo.

Cuando salió Minako conversaba con el hombre y recibía su propio traje, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír admirada por la figura de la joven castaña, el traje le quedaba perfecto y el diseño era pensado para ella.

- le diste al clavo - le dijo Minako al hombre acercándose donde su amiga que estaba roja mirándose en un enorme espejo el traje satinado de color fucsia rojizo la hacía ver hermosa resaltando sus ojos verde pardo de forma impresionante, hasta Minako y el hombre que se veía de lejos que era de sexualidad declarada, se sentían enamorados y atraídos por ella, era una visión, la espalda era descubierta hasta un poco más arriba de las caderas, las tiras de satín de un ancho de 3cm bajaban por la espalda uniéndose a la parte del busto y luego seguían bajando cruzándose en el nivel de la cintura, en sus caderas se realizaba un cruce de telas que daban la impresión de que se ataban en la zona delantera dejando caer la tela sobrante hasta el suelo y de las caderas hacia abajo era una especie de falda pantalón con unas aberturas en ambas piernas que al caminar no se notan ya que la tela proveniente de la zona trasera era mucho más ancha colocándose sobre el tajo. La cantidad de tela que tenía ese traje daba la sensación de que llevaba una cola debido a que se arrastraba, pero solo era un efecto del diseño, el traje no era ajustado, pero dejaba en claro sus atributos femeninos, estilizando su figura, dando más que a la imaginación.

Minako estuvo a punto de aplaudir seguida por el hombre que estaba a un lado de ella.

- te ves preciosa - le dijo Minako mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

- divina - dijo el hombre de negro estaba admirado con el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿no es muy descubierto? - dijo la joven girándose para mostrarles la espalda con una sonrisa sexy, no podía evitarlo con ese traje se sentía sexy.

- para nada, está perfecto - le contesto su amiga.

- Minako no puedo aceptarlo - le dijo Aome tocando el traje.

- relájate, si es un regalo de alguien que te aprecia mucho y además tiene plata- le dijo Minako sonriendo de forma picara y se miraba con complicidad con el hombre de negro.

- ¿quien me podría haber regalado este traje? - pregunto incrédula de creer que alguien podría haberle regalado un traje tan costoso.

- ya lo sabrás… - le contesto la joven - cámbiate para irnos, oye ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Minako al ver la mancha morada en la espalda de su amiga, Aome se le había olvidado el moretón ya que los medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto. Minako se acerco y pudo apreciarlo mejor, se preocupo al verlo, se suponía que ya debería haber sanado - Aome… que horrible ¿te duele? No entiendo, ya debería estar mejor -

- es que anoche tuve un problema - dijo Aome bajando la mirada. Minako iba a preguntar pero el hombre de negro estaba a un lado de ellas copuchando

- Sebastián, cariño… tú que sabes tanto, ¿que consejo me darías para tapar es moretón? -

- con maquillaje, salieron unas bases que no se salen con nada, ve al segundo piso y habla con Nanami - le contesto

- por eso me encantas - le dijo la joven, sabe que diciéndole ese tipos de cosas lo tendría más que feliz y por eso mismo cada vez que va a comprar, él la atiende personalmente.

Inuyasha llego muy arreglado, se coloco el típico terno color negro con corbata del mismo color, le asentaba a la perfección resaltado sus facciones, ingreso por el enorme acceso principal del palacio de la cultura y al llegar al sector del salón antes de bajar por la escalera que estaba adornada con una alfombra roja, desde lo alto, admiro el lugar que estaba ya lleno de gente, con la mirada busco a la joven de cabellos castaños, pero no se veía por ningún lado así que supuso que todavía no llegaba con Minako. Al mirar a uno de los extremos divisa a su padre que le hacía señas, cuando comenzó a bajar de forma muy masculina, las mujeres que estaban en el salón se giraron a verle, murmuraba sobre lo apuesto que es, subiéndole el ego hasta el cielo, así que no pudo evitar esbozar una de sus sonrías seductoras, tan característica de él, las mujeres babeaban. Él con una mano en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón se acerco donde su padre, este conversaba con varías persona, pero al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba se disculpo y se dirigió a él.

- pensé que no ibas a llegar - le dijo su padre bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco.

- me atrase solo un minuto y ¿no ha llegado nadie conocido?- pregunto el joven mirando los alrededores mientras tomaba una copa de vino de uno de los jóvenes mozos que se acerco a ofrecerle. Su padre sabía que no estaba preguntado por qué tenía ganas de hacer vida social con alguien, estaba esperando a su compañera.

- si a un par de personas- le contesto sonriendo de forma disimulada. Hoyo estaba al otro extremo del salón y al verlos se acerco.

-señor Taisho - le dijo el joven muy cortes al dueño de la empresa y su jefe, luego se giro a ver al menor de los Taisho- Inuyasha - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona e Inuyasha sonriendo meneo la cabeza ya estaba acostumbrado a sus gestos y comportamientos, y se lo agradecía, lo hacía sentir más humano, la mayoría de las personas con las que trabaja siempre lo tratan como alguien intocable, casi como un dios y por eso mismo lo apreciaba y permitía que bromeara con él y de él.

-¿y Minako? -pregunto Inuyasha porque si sabía de la rubia, sabría de Aome.

- de estar por llegar, no me dejo pasar a buscarla - le respondió, Inuyasha se fijo en una de las jóvenes que estaba en el salón la había visto una par de veces, no porque le gustara si no porque su querido hermano salió con ella y acordándose de Sesshoumaru, recordó que antes que se fuera a Londres, no había gala de La Sociedad de Arquitectos que faltara, no porque le encantaba entablar conversación con otros Arquitectos, solo iba para conocer algo más que una Arquitecto, mejor dicho Arquitecta.

- padre ¿cuando se supone que llega el idiota de mi hermano?- pregunto Inuyasha y luego tomo un sorbo de su copa, su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- cuidado con lo que dices cabro chico - le dijo una voz detrás de él, al escucharla miro a su padre que sonreía a alguien que estaba detrás de él y este sonrió al reconocer la voz, se giro y ahí estaba, una fotocopia de él.

- ya me parecía raro que no hubieras venido - dijo Inuyasha un poco serio, Hoyo miraba a los dos ambarinos que se miraban desafiantes, ya veía que peleaban, esperaba que no, ya que no quería arrugar el traje antes que lo viera Minako. El hombre que apareció tal vez se parecía a Inuyasha, pero se diferenciaban un poco en el semblante, este aparecido se veía de carácter frió y unos años mayor.

Los ambarinos se observaron unos minutos más, Hoyo ya se veía separándolos, pero al ver el rostro alegre de Don Inu Taisho se relajo y decidió seguir observando la escena. Luego de miradas desafiante Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa y el sujeto enfrente de él hizo lo mismo y se largaron a reír y a los segundos después estaban abrazados.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pregunto Inuyasha separándose de su hermano.

- anoche. Nuestro padre me dijo que hoy era la gala, así que agarre el primer vuelo – le respondió muy feliz de ver a su hermano y le daba palmadas suaves en la mejilla. Inuyasha miraba alrededor, había algo que no le cuadraba.

- ¿y tu acompañante? me contaron que ibas a viajar acompañado -

- en estas actividades es mejor estar soltero –

- ¿Estas con alguien si o no? – lo miro incrédulo

- de vez en cuando estoy con alguien, pero nunca nadie fijo – le contestó de forma burlesca

- ya me había asustado cuando me dijeron que ibas a viajar "acompañado"- Seshoumaru se largo a reír a carcajadas.

- sí, es verdad que iba a viajar con alguien, pero no sirvo para las relaciones de parejas, así que antes que se complicara, la corte – lo dijo como si nada, sin ningún toque de remordimiento por dejar para variar otro corazón roto, demasiado frío para las relaciones de pareja y su hermano al escucharlo, comprendió que era del mismo pensamiento antes de conocer Aome.

- y yo que tenía la ilusión de ver a mis dos hijos comprometidos por fin – declaro Don Inu Taisho.

- así es la vida no más – dijo Sesshoumaru.

- con tal que me den un nieto alguno de uds. Yo soy feliz -

Inuyasha conversaba con su hermano, después de no haberse visto por un buen tiempo tenían muchas cosas que contarse, el menor de los Taisho daba la espalda a la enorme escalera así que no pudo ver lo que llamo la atención de su hermano, estaba serio, pero luego pudo apreciar que su rostro se relajaba y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sin quitar la vista a lo que le llamo la atención. Se giro y vio que su querida amiga venia bajando, muy sonriente, se veía preciosa, el traje de gasa satinada de color amarillo con estampados en tonos dorados, verde musgo y marrones, resaltaba su cabello rubio que caía suelto como cascada en su hombro izquierdo, los escotes tanto de su espalda como el del busto eran en V, el vestido era de una sola pieza, pero dejaba bastante en claro su fina figura. Mientras bajaba su sonrisa se hacía más grande hasta que se cruzo con unos ojos dorados, los conocía muy bien, no eran como los de su amigo, estos ojos dorados la estremecían, como lo hicieron hace más de 3 años. Su corazón latía de forma desembocada, respiro profundo, levanto la barbilla, y continuó bajando, corrió la mirada para quitarse de encima esos penetrantes ojos dorados que la estaban encandilando y entonces vio a su amigo, al verlo sonreírle, ella le correspondió de la misma forma. Se dirigio de forma segura hacía el grupo.

- Minako, ¡guau! - le dijo su amigo tomándole la mano y haciéndola girar, Hoyo estaba mudo, no podía expresar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al verla.

- Minako - le dijo don Inu inclinando la cabeza como saludo, la joven hizo lo mismo con una leve sonrisa. A un lado de él estaba el mayor de los Taisho, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se mentalizo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Sesshoumaru… - le dijo la joven

- ¿Cómo has estado? - le pregunto Sesshoumaru con una mirada melancólica

- bien, bastante bien - le respondió fríamente

- Minako ¿Aome? - pregunto Inuyasha, la joven mantuvo la vista en Sesshoumaru por unos minuto y luego se giro a mirar a su amigo.

- esta por llegar - dijo la rubia mirando en dirección a la escalera, miro de soslayo a Sesshoumaru y cerro lo ojos - _uh… necesito beber algo urgente -_ pensó la rubia lo que menos esperaba era ver a Sesshoumaru, en eso ve que pasa cerca un mozo a si que a la carrera se dirigio donde él.

Don Inu veía lo impaciente que estaba su hijo menor.

- tranquilízate, ya va llegar - le dijo a su hijo para tranquilizarlo y este que se empinaba su bebida hasta tomársela al seco.

- ¿Quién es esa famosa Aome…? Oh por Dios santo - dijo Sesshoumaru lo ultimo casi como susurro mirando hacía la cima de la escalera, su hermano que estaba con la mirada perdida miro a su alrededor y todo el mundo miraba hacía el mismo lugar y se giro rápidamente. Aome al ver a Inuyasha le sonrió de forma coqueta y comenzó a bajar, la gente murmuraba sobre la hermosa joven que acababa de llegar, con su hermoso traje fucsia rojizo satinado y por consejo de Minako el estilista le recogió el cabello en un peinado simple pero elegante, la idea era mostrar la espalda. Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru se dirigían en dirección a la joven y como Don Inu estaba a un lado de su hijo mayor alcanzo a colocar su brazo enfrente de él para impedir que siguiera avanzando, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al sentir que algo impedía que siguiera, al mirar a su padre, don Inu Taisho movió su cabeza de forma negativa prohibiéndole que se acercara a la joven. Cuando volvió la vista a la joven, su hermano estaba en la base de la escalera esperándola son una sonrisa de enamorado que no había visto jamás en él y sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

- así que ella es la "famosa" Aome - dijo Sesshoumaru mirando la escena, cuando iba bajando la joven. Minako se coloco al otro lado de Don Inu y miraba muy feliz la escena romántica sintiéndose orgullosa por su logro.

- bien hecho Minako - dijo el padre de los jóvenes a la rubia al ver Aome, vio que había cumplido al pie de la letra lo que le solicito. Él fue quien le compro la ropa y le pago el estilista para esa noche y al verla llegar no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y mucho más por el rostro de felicidad de su hijo.

- gracias señor, fue un placer - dijo la joven, Sesshoumaru no entendía nada, decidió desviar la vista ante la escena, se sentía incomodo.

Inuyasha le tendió la mano para ayudarla a descender el último escalón.

- Te demoraste - dijo suavemente Inuyasha apenas la tuvo enfrente, no podía dejar de admirarla

- tuve que solucionar unas cosas antes - le dijo Aome e Inuyasha tenía unas ganas de besarla en ese mismo momento, pero se aguanto. Le cedió el brazo izquierdo y la joven con una sonrisa pasó su brazo por debajo del, llegaron al grupo, Minako estaba completamente seria algo extraño en ella, a la derecha estaba Don Inu que estaba con una enorme sonrisa esperando que llegaran donde ellos, pero al mirar a la derecha de él había un personaje que nunca había visto, pero por sus características cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, debía ser pariente de los Taisho, la miraba de una forma que la incomodo, tenían un poder en la mirada que hacía colocarle los pelos de punta.

- Aome… me alegro que hayas llegado - Don Inu Taisho le tendió ambas manos mientras la saludaba - te presento a mi hijo mayor, Sesshoumaru- la joven lo miro e inclino la cabeza, pero para la sorpresa de ella, él tomo su mano y se la beso, se separo unos centímetros y la miró seductoramente

- mucho gusto, Aome - Inuyasha hizo sonar en la garganta un pequeño gruñido mientras fruncía el ceño, no le gusto la actitud de su hermano.

- descarado - murmuro Minako desviando la mirada molesta

-Esta muy linda Aome -le dijo el padre de los ambarinos

- gracias- a Inuyasha no le estaba gustando para nada la actitud de su padre y de su hermano, el último que no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza casi devorándola y su padre estaba siendo demasiado caballero para su gusto, y para marcar territorio coloco su mano en la espalda de la joven, Aome al contacto lo que menos sintió fue placer ya que le paso a llevar el moretón, dio un pequeño brinco como respuesta y respiro profundo, Inuyasha se dio un golpe mental, por estar dándoselas de macho se le olvido el moretón de Aome.

- perdona - le dijo en susurro, Aome lo miró a los ojos.

- ya pasó no te preocupes - le dijo con una sonrisa. Al reprocharse mentalmente lo descuidado que había sido, algo no le calzaba, cuando puso su mano en la espalda de la joven sintió piel no tela y cuando vio su moretón en la noche los que menos vio era que se estaba desapareciendo_ -¿no le dará cosa mostrarlo? - _miro de reojo la espalda de la joven y para su sorpresa el moretón ya no estaba, estaba sorprendido.

- Aome y ¿tú moretón?- le susurro al oído, Aome se acercó al oído de él y le hablo en susurro.

- me ayudaron a cubrirlo con maquillaje - le contesto sin despegar las mejillas

-Yo ya estaba pensando que eras una especie de mutante o algo por el estilo - Aome sin separar el contacto se rió, esta forma de hablar se estaba volviendo bastante excitante e Inuyasha tuvo la oportunidad de aspirar el aroma de la joven- tal vez eres una bruja - continuo Inuyasha.

- así ¿Por qué? Espero que no por lo fea -

- todo lo contrario, por que me tienes completamente embrujado - Aome se sonrojo y respiraba un poco agitada mientras lo escuchaba - si no fuera por que acabas de llegar, te secuestraría ahora mismo -se separaron y la miro a los ojos con amor y deseo

-Aome, hija ven, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte - Aome miró a Inuyasha esperando su aprobación, se suponía lo estaba acompañando a él y ahora resulta que quien iba conocer gente iba a ser ella.

-ve- le dijo Inuyasha y Aome le sonrió y caminó con Don Inu al otro extremo del salón, un grupo de gente estaba conversando con alguien que se destacaba entre el resto incluso a la distancia.

- Yuma… ella es Aome - el hombre de avanzada edad, entre los 65 a 70 años, se giro y les sonrió

- mucho gusto Aome, Inu me hablado muy bien de ti -le dijo Yuma mientras le daba la mano a la joven.

- Yuma es el presidente de ASJAPA (Asociación Japonesa de Paisajismo)- la castaña abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ud es Yuma Haskiro? claro que se quien es - dijo emocionada y le sujeto con fuerza la mano - es un… honor señor Haskiro - le dijo la joven muy sonriente. Al otro extremo del salón Inuyasha miraba la escena completamente serio, bebiendo vino constantemente.

- como que nuestro padre tiene demasiadas atenciones con Aome - dijo Sesshoumaru a espaldas de su hermano, Inuyasha mantuvo su vista en Aome y su padre, estaba que echaba humo de celoso, pero se le pasó cuando su padre se alejo del grupo y el anciano con el que conversaba Aome no presentaba peligro.

- si tienes ganas de fastidiarme, no lo estas logrando - Vio como Aome recibía una tarjeta y quedaba sola luego de que el hombre se retirara, pero lo que menos quería paso, un montón de jóvenes rodearon a la castaña ofreciéndole atenciones

- Inuyasha… - dijo Minako apenas llego donde él, para su mala suerte, no iba a poder dirigirse donde Aome - tú padre quiere hablar contigo - el joven cliqueo los dientes y se dirigio donde él de mala gana.

- no lo hagas, deja lo que estas haciendo - dijo Minako cuando su amigo se fue.

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo Sesshoumaru haciéndose el desentendido bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- que tú no puedas con las relaciones no significa que tu hermano sea igual que tú - Minako se giro para alejarse pero una mano la detuvo.

- tal vez tú podrías enseñarme - dijo el ambarino mientras le tomaba el rostro y se acercaba a besarla, Minako le sujeto la mano y la corrió.

- una vez es más que suficiente, una aprende de los errores - le dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos y rápidamente se alejo de él. Sesshoumaru se quedo ahí parado viendo como se alejaba Minako, no pensó que el volver a verla iba hacer tan doloroso.

Aome se sentía ahogada con tantos jóvenes a su alrededor.

- ¿en que empresa trabajas? - pregunto uno de los jóvenes que estaba a un lado de ella

- en las empresas Taisho - todos asintieron sorprendidos, las empresas Taisho, es reconocida por su prestigio, posee una gran cantidad de los mejores arquitectos del país, más de alguno de ellos deben de haber presentado currículum queriendo ingresar, pero la selección es casi con pinza.

- no entiendo de que se impresionan tanto, ella es una simple Paisajista - Aome al escuchar la parte "simple paisajista" sintió que le pegaron en lo más hondo, sintió la sangre hervir, nunca creyó cuando otros paisajistas, incluso sus compañeros le comentaban lo desagradable que podían ser los arquitectos, incluso se dijo que no caería en discusiones con nadie si es que le sucedía, pero le molesto el comentario.

- no seas desubicado Tamaki - le dijo otro joven. Aome miro al joven y le regalo su mejor sonrisa, el joven quedo embobado.

- no te preocupes se defenderme - miro de nuevo a Tamaki y recordó a su prima Kikio, tomo una copa de vino, se paro sensualmente sujetando la copa cerca de su rostro - Tú crees que por ser una "simple Paisajista", como acabas de decirme, soy menos valida para trabajar en las empresas Taisho - el joven Tamaki trago pesado - es triste darse cuenta que todavía quedan arquitectos con mentalidades tan retrógradas y que se sienten tan auto suficientes - el resto de los jóvenes se comenzaron a reír del joven Tamaki - es por este motivo que se han cometido tantos errores en lo que es paisajístico, incluso cuando se ven con el rabo entre las piernas ni siquiera ahí reconocen que no son auto valentes. Gracias a Dios el gobierno se dio cuenta de la necesidad de paisajistas en los proyectos y ahora como ley en el plan regulador de todas las ciudades de Japón se exige que haya un paisajista y si te molesta que esta "simple Paisajista" trabaje en las empresas Taisho, no es a mi a quien debes reclamarle… - jaque, pensaron la mayoria de los presentes, el joven se giro y se retiro.

- Aome no le hagas caso, Tamaki esta picado, desde hace tiempo que a tratado entrar a las empresas Taisho y siempre lo rechazan - le dijo uno de los jóvenes.

- por algo será - dijo la joven antes de beber un poco de vino.

Aome comenzó a sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, cuantas veces hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su prima, no negaba que se sentía un poco mal por haber tratado así a ese joven, pero le gusto más de lo culpable que se pudiera llegar a sentir. Los jóvenes la comenzaron a llenar de preguntas, ella trataba de contestar la mayoría, pero se comenzó a volver asfixiante.

- permiso jóvenes - dijo Minako pasando entremedio de ellos hasta llegar donde Aome, la joven le dio una sonrisa aliviada al ver a su salvadora - si me permiten, pero necesitan Aome en otra parte - la rubia sujeto a su amiga y comenzaron a caminar pasando entre ellos. Los jóvenes al verlas irse comenzaron a quejarse.

- vamos Minako no te la lleves, quédate tú también, quien sabe si más tarde podríamos ir a otra parte - Minako se giro y miró al joven, se mordió el labio inferior y le dio una mirada coqueta.

- lo siento cariño eres muy joven para mi - le dijo la rubia

- pero eso no quita que la podamos pasar bien -

- no, pero soy una mujer muy exigente -

- me encantan las mujeres exigentes - Minako se largo a reír y tomo el brazo de su amiga y siguieron su camino, los jóvenes cerraron el circulo y continuaron conversando.

- estos cabritos salen cada vez más lanzados- comento la rubia.

- gracias Minako - le dijo Aome mientras seguían caminando.

- no te preocupes ¿vamos para allá? - dijo la rubia señalando un grupo de gente en la que estaba Don Inu y sus hijos.

- no ve tú, necesito un poco de aire, demasiada gente en muy poco rato - Minako se rió con lo ultimo.

- sal al patio, tienen un jardín bastante bonito- Aome asintió y se separaron.

Cuando la castaña llego a lo que daba salida hacía el jardín, quedo impresionada, enormes ciprés se levantaban al fondo del jardín rodeados por confieras rastreras, los árboles caducos estaban adornados por luces en tono natural, el estanque que estaba situado en el centro del jardín estaba cubierto por nenúfares, se imagino como se vería ese lugar en verano todo cubierto de flores, dando un aspecto casi mágico. Hacía frío, pero prefería eso a tener que estar adentro ahogada por tantas atenciones. Se abrazo tratando darse calor mientras se sentaba en el borde del estanque y apoyada por su mano izquierda acerco su mano derecha hacía el agua, las ondas que se produjeron, permitió que su mente quedara en blanco, el contacto con el agua la relajo olvidando incluso el frio del ambiente.

Inuyasha salió a buscarla apenas Minako le dijo donde estaba, cuando la vio ahí sentada creyó ver una ilusión, Aome no sea había fijado que el tajo del lado derecho le dejo al descubierto su pierna _- si es una diosa- _se acerco cautelosamente a ella.

El contacto de tela sobre sus hombros la trajo a tierra, sintió calosfríos con el cambio de temperatura que le brindaba la chaqueta, se la acomodo y se giro, Inuyasha estaba con la vista hacía el estanque, se había soltado la corbata y desabrochado el botón del cuello, ya se preguntaba cuando se la iba a sacar, nunca lo había vito con una, así que se imaginaba que no las soportaba.

El momento parecía mágico, pero el crujir del estomago de Aome, rompió el misticismo que se había formado. Aome se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Inuyasha se giro a mirarla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- estoy aburrido, vamos a comer algo, mi departamento esta a unas cuadras - Aome agradeció, pero la estaba invitando a comer a su departamento y lo que menos tenía en la mañana era comida

- _no creo que me valla dar cerveza- _pensó en broma.

Inuyasha se fijo en el rostro de la joven y comprendió que ella estaba analizando lo que había dicho - espero que te guste la comida china - el que la invite a comer a su departamento no significaba que cocinaría.

- mmm… si me gusta - le respondió sonriente

Cuando iban a mitad de camino Aome se detuvo, ya no aguantaba los tacos así que simplemente se saco los zapatos.

- ¿no te dará más frió? - le pregunto Inuyasha al verla caminar como si nada.

- el pavimento no se siente tan helado y prefiero aguantar eso a los tacos - él siempre se pregunto por que las mujeres usaban zapatos tan incómodos, pero cuando la vio sacárselos, con lo que le provoco le basto para contestarse, aunque su conclusión no era la más acertada y todo fue por que cuando Aome se los saco los tajos de ambos lados se abrieron mostrando sus hermosa piernas, sus fantasías lo llevaron a concluir que era una forma de incitar a los hombres, pero luego su conclusión no le cuadraba mucho, ya que con todas la mujeres con las que se había involucrado, preferían molerse los pies antes de sacarse los zapatos. Ver a una mujer descalza era algo totalmente nuevo para él (fuera de la cama), Aome lo encantaba, cuando la veía correr como si nada arrepollando su vestido para que no le estorbara, le daba un aire de libertad, que no se imagino y ella se sentía a gusto, estaba feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del departamento Inuyasha abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero. El ambarino tenía planeado colocar la mesa pero atino a que no tenía ni siquiera individuales.

- ¿te molestaría que comiéramos en el living? - él le negó con la cabeza y Aome para ayudarlo y hacerlo todo más cómodo saco las servilletas y las coloco en la mesa del living. Inuyasha la miraba casi con admiración a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido una solución tan fácil

Aome al sentir el aroma de la comida, se le comenzó hacer agua la boca, trato comer lo más calmada posible pero al primer mordisco se sintió aliviada, comió un para de empanaditas con camarón saciando su hambre, comió un poco de arroz, pero ya luego no quiso nada más, Inuyasha comió un buen poco, al parecer ninguno de los dos había probado bocado durante el día.

Ya ambos satisfechos, se apoyaron en los sofás que había detrás de cada uno Aome lo hizo con cuidado e Inuyasha se dio cuenta.

- Aome… ¿me dirás lo que pasó ayer en la noche?- Ella respiro profundo y desvió la mira hacía la ciudad, tratando ordenar las ideas - si te incomoda no te preocupes, no me digas nada… -

- no, no es eso - se giro a verlo y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado - la mujer de ayer… es la pareja… de mi ex, ella es… un poco… celosa - Inuyasha levanto una ceja.

- ¿un poco?… no me quiero imaginar que te haría si lo fuera entera. Que estupidez que este celosa si hay un hijo de por medio -

- no es que trate de justificar lo que pasó ayer, pero en parte la entiendo -

- ¿la entiendes? No te das cuenta acaso de cómo te dejo ayer - Inuyasha estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Aome.

- claro que me doy cuenta y no justifico que me haya tratado así, pero entiendo que este celosa - le dijo subiendo el tono de voz e Inuyasha se relajo un poco - Kouga cuando estaba conmigo me engaño con ella, yo por que estaba confundida seguí con él y luego cuando terminamos el comenzó a salir con ella, pero yo siempre he estado entre ellos, por que él todavía siente algo por mi y siempre busca excusas para fastidiarme como una forma de "controlarme", podría hacerlo preocupándose por Kohaku, pero no es así. Él no es una mala persona, solo es un idiota que se deja manipular fácilmente, si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta tal vez abríamos sido amigas - dijo Aome riéndose - pero esta demasiado obsesionada con Kouga y yo cometí el error de devolverle una llamada a Kouga y ella se dio cuenta y le dio la locura. En todo caso prefiero se la cargue conmigo a que con Kohaku - Inuyasha se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía con las ultimas palabras, Aome sacudió la cabeza para sacarse las ultimas palabras de Kagura _"__si no quieres que tú lindo niñito pague las consecuencias…"_ , necesitaba quitar eso recuerdos de su cabeza y para su suerte su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta que era del departamento, podía ser Sango y no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con ella y aparte tampoco era tan tarde como para que la estuviera controlando. Tomo fuerzas y contesto por suerte era Souta.

-_oye, Sango pregunta que ¿a que hora llegas?- _

_- _no se -

_- dime una hora o si no me va a fastidiar a mí -_

- dile, que no voy a llegar y si llego a las tantas de la noche va dar lo mismo -

Aome esperaba mientras su hermano hablaba con Sango. Inuyasha se decía que no le molestaría para nada que ella se quedara ahí.

- _Sango dijo ¿Qué en donde te vas a quedar? -_

- ¡oh, por Dios santo! Me siento como si tuviera 10 años - dijo molesta

- _no me digas nada a mí... es esta otra que se las da de mamá de nosotros -_

- debe ser la edad - dijo Aome y ambos hermanos se largaron a reír - dile que me voy a quedar donde Minako -

- _bueno, chaolin Bombin -_

- Adiós _- _

- así que te vas a quedar donde Minako - dijo Inuyasha apenas corto, sabiendo que era mentira.

- no, era para que Sango me dejara tranquila, pero no me molestaría para nada no llegar hoy, pero Minako debe estar ocupada así que, abra que aguantarse - le dijo sonriendo.

- quédate acá - le dijo Inuyasha, era una propuesta bastante tentadora.

- no como crees… - sin darse cuenta Inuyasha estaba a un lado de ella arrodillado, se había prometido no hacer nada que ella no quisiera, le bastaba con tenerla ahí. Se acerco y le beso la mejilla. Aome sintió el contacto como si quemara.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La llevo a su habitación, él por mientras se saco la corbata que ya estaba suelta Aome caminaba un paso detrás de él, lo quería y lo deseaba.

Ya en la habitación le busco un pijama para que duerma, mientras él hacia eso Aome se saco la chaqueta y los aretes. Inuyasha le dejo el pijama en la cama y se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Inuyasha se moría por tirarla sobre la cama y hacerla suya. Se acercó y la besó dulcemente, pero antes que el beso se volviera apasionado se separo dispuesto a irse, iba cumplir con lo que se había prometido, no forzarla.

Aome le costo reaccionar ante la falta del contacto y al ver que se alejaba le tomo la mano, estaba dispuesta a todo. Fue donde el interruptor de la luz, miro a Inuyasha unos segundos y la apago.

Continuara…

Mil perdones por la demora, pero por motivos X tuve que preocuparme por otras cosas, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Ya se podrán imaginar que pasara en el próximo capitulo jijijiji, bueno no las molesto más, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews que nunca faltan de Kyome-chan y de setsuna17, uds me motivan continuarla, gracias.

Cuidense…


	12. La Serenata

Capitulo XII

La serenata

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la habitación, los destellos de luz se reflejaban en los movimientos de la joven. Inuyasha la miraba impaciente, deseoso de lo que fuera a suceder.

Aome le dio una mirada antes de dirigirse al mueble que estaba ubicado en la esquina de la habitación; lentamente y muy sensual llevo las manos a su cabello, fue sacando cada una de las horquillas que sujetaban su peinado y antes de sacar la última, lo miro por el hueco que formaba el ángulo de su brazo junto a su cabeza y le sonrío, sus cabellos como cascada cayeron cubriendo su espalda.

Inuyasha trago pesado, la necesidad de tocar, sentirla cerca se estaba volviendo insistente. La sangre le corría desenfrenada en las venas al ver que se le acercaba casi como un felino asechando su presa - _como la deseo_ -

Quedaron frente a frente, Inuyasha apretaba los puños resistiéndose a dejarse llevar por un impulso que arruinara el momento, momento que había estado deseando desde que la conoció.

Aome no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que su interior le pedía. Inuyasha veía que Aome era una joven bastante apasionada en el diario vivir y ahora con ansias quería descubrir si era también así en la intimidad, por algo su ex esta tan baboso, referente que lo llevo a fantasear con ella, pero debía calmarse, se estaba sintiendo como quinceañero que comenzaba a conocer a las mujeres. Miro Aome a los ojos y esta se mostraba tranquila, demasiado relajada para su gusto, dándole a entender que su manejo en esta área era superior que el de él, colocándolo completamente nervioso, preguntándose si podría cumplir con las expectativas que ella tuviera de él. La última vez que se había mostrado inseguro en esta área, fue en su primera vez y no le estaba agradando sentirse así luego de su AMPLÍA experiencia.

La actitud de Aome era puro instinto, a pesar de la poca o casi nula (en lo que es variedad de hombres) experiencia en sexo, ya que solo a estado con Kouga, pero como es de familia después de su primera vez, las que la siguieron, deseosa por sentir su primer orgasmo, la llevo a probar técnicas nuevas dejando sorprendido y deseoso de más al oji azul y este para llevarle a la par, se esforzaba por tratar de dejarla satisfecha, cosa que no solía ocurrir siempre. Luego de su primer orgasmo, solo de vez en cuando volvía a repetirse y con el tiempo Aome comenzó a cansarse y aburrirse, el sexo se había transformado en solo rutina, frustrándola, obligándose a dejar sus necesidades de lado. Muchas veces se pregunto si era ella la que estaba mal ¿demasiada pasión y eso la hacía demasiado exigente?, era una interrogante que en ese momento no tenía respuesta y no quería buscarla. Cuando estaba con Kouga, todo era MUY rápido y no había ni el más mínimo grado de sensualidad, lo que la llevaba a la conclusión de que no era ella la equivocada, si no su relación, simplemente no se complementaban.

Con el tiempo, una conversación con Kikio le termino de abrir los ojos, una cosa era dejar sin padre a su hijo, pero otra muy distinta si ella era feliz en todo ámbito en especial como pareja, situación que si seguía afectaría a su hijo debido a su infelicidad, es por esto que tomo cartas en el asunto y se prometió que nunca más se restringiría el sentir placer por complacer a su acompañante.

Inuyasha estaba demasiado impaciente - _piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa...-_

Aome le acaricio la mejilla y lentamente se acerco a besarlo. Inuyasha sin aguantarlo más le dio rienda suelta a su necesidad, transformando el beso dulce de Aome en algo brusco y bruto, tratando saciarse las ganas que tenia de besarla y tocarla. La forma de tocarla era arrebatada, pero era tanto la excitación del momento que ni cuenta se daba. Inuyasha arranco su camisa de un tiro haciendo que los botones de estas saltaran por la habitación y procedió a seguir tocándola.

Los labios y los pechos le dolían, sus besos y la forma de tocarla eran hirientes y poco sensuales. Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del ambarino haciendo un poco de presión hasta separarlo, no negaba que al verlo arrancarse la camisa de esa forma y en especial al ver sus músculos su excitación se elevo, pero cuando la volvió a tocar, esa excitación comenzó a desvanecerse.

Inuyasha se dio un golpe mental en el momento en que la vio llevarse la mano a los labios dándole a entender que le dolía. Avergonzado se dirigio a la ventana y con las manos en los bolsillo espero, se sentía el más grande idiota que haya pisado la tierra, había estado con tantas y jamás se había comportado así, incluso siempre lo alababan, pero ahora, lo había arruinado medio a medio.

Aome quedo parada tratando entender lo sucedido, lo miro y vio que tenía el seño fruncido y su expresión en el rostro le daba a entender que estaba avergonzado.

Inuyasha estaba con la vista en blanco, estaba esperando escuchar un portazo anunciando que Aome se había ido, pero el contacto de ella apoyada contra su espalda, lo trajo a la realidad, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Aome acaricio su espalda sin despegar la mejilla, las caricias eran simples, solamente con las yemas de los dedos, delineaba su musculatura y sin cortar el contacto, con su mano izquierda se coloco enfrente de él, no quería analizar ni pensar en nada. Con las manos en el pecho de él se quedo observándolo. Llevo su mano izquierda a la mano de él y se la estrecho.

Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba abrió los ojos y observo como ella se recostaba contra su pecho. Estaba impresionado con todo, lo que menos esperaba era que ella se colocara así luego de su comportamiento casi cavernícola, pero ella estaba ahí, dispuesta y él esta vez no le iba a fallar.

Aome se separo un poco y sin soltar su mano se observaron, lo amaba, de eso estaba más que segura. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y pegaron sus mejillas y se comenzaron acariciar de esa forma. Aome sin cortar el contacto, ya sea con la punta de la nariz, subiendo sus manos desde el pecho de él hasta llegar al cuello lo beso, fue suave, simple contacto de labios, con la punta de la lengua comenzaron un beso sensual, el que lentamente se volvió más apasionado.

Inuyasha lentamente bajo hasta su cuello y se lo beso dejando rastros húmedos, acaricio su cintura moldeándola.

Aome suspiraba al sentir las caricias y besos que dejaban una huella quemante en los sectores precisos en que el toco.

Inuyasha sintió su excitación aumentar al oírla suspirar, sentía que iba a volver a perder la cabeza. Coloco su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la joven tratando tranquilizarse.

El cuerpo de Aome respondió al sentirlo respirar en su cuello, se estremeció hasta la punta de los pies, entendió que él estaba tratando calmarse, pero ella estaba ya más que dispuesta, ya no era tan necesario. A penas él levanto el rostro más tranquilo, ella lo beso apasionadamente abrazándolo del cuello para no romper el contacto.

Inuyasha respondió al instante, solo con sus pies se saco los zapatos y los calcetines. Aome sonrió cuando casi se caen, logrando disipar la tensión que pudo haber sentido el ambarino.

Acto seguido la levanto del suelo y la llevo a un lado de la cama. Aome se separo de él y sin quitar sus ojos sobre los de él, llevo sus manos a sus tirantes y lentamente fue bajándolos, el vestido se deslizo por su cuerpo cayendo hasta el suelo. No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo murmura "oh Dios". Se subió sobre la cama quedando semi-sentada con una pierna flexionada y con las manos apoyadas en la cama se quedo esperándolo.

Inuyasha se desnudo tratando mantener la calma, respiro profundo y con cuidado coloco una pierna entre medio de las de ella y la beso con frenesís. Aome al mismo tiempo se fue recostando y respondió deseosa.

Su miembro palpitante, estaba deseoso de conocer sus profundidades, pero debía estar seguro que ella estaba dispuesta. Un beso apasionado los lleno de placer y las manos masculinas comenzaron a recorrerla queriendo conocerla toda, sus pechos maduros, su cintura estrecha, sus nalgas redondas y sus piernas largas y firmes. Se dirigio a la oreja y su aliento provoco una oleada de placer en ella. Le mordisqueo el lóbulo y bajo hasta su cuello. Sus manos la exploraron tocando la textura sedosa de su cabello, bajado por su cuello, atravesando sus pechos hasta llegar al estomago, se lo acaricio y recorrió su cintura.

Aome cedía a la sensación con impulsos rítmicos. Acaricio su espalda y lentamente llevo su mano hasta un poco más arriba de su miembro y comenzó a masajear la zona. Inuyasha gimió al sentirla, ni siquiera le estaba tocando su miembro, pero la sensación hizo que la presión en su entre pierna aumentara y fue en aumento cuando ella sujeto la cabeza y la empujo hacia abajo y lentamente la masajeo de arriba hacía abajo una y otra vez.

Inuyasha con la boca, bajo hasta llegar a los senos rodeando la curva de uno. Con la lengua hizo círculos más pequeños y sintió el cambio de textura al llegar a la areola.

Aome jadeo al sentirlo tomar el pezón con la boca y él sintió su excitación aumentar al escucharla. Con la mano acarició el otro seno siguiendo el mismo movimiento circular de la lengua.

La escucho respirar fuerte y entre cortado, bajo la mano hasta llegar al pubis. Aome se mordió el labio inferior al sentirlo acariciar los repliegues de su intimidad, él sintió el nódulo pequeño centro de todo placer, lo acaricio y Aome en respuesta se arqueo sollozando en éxtasis. Inuyasha apretó los dientes tratando calmarse, acaricio la parte interior del muslo y sintió los músculos ondular ante el contacto.

La urgencia de sentirlo adentro de ella era fuerte, lo atrajo para besarlo y al mismo tiempo en que se besaban lo hizo cambiar de posición, colocándose sobre él.

Inuyasha se dejo llevar, ya que también tenía urgencia de sus profundidades. Aome le paso la pierna por encima y al mismo tiempo en que él se sentaba ella se empalaba en su miembro y ambos en respuestas gritaron. Aome pasó su brazo por el cuello de él, se alzo y acerco sus labios a los de él y lentamente volvió a bajar, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad sus caderas hacían movimientos ondulantes.

Inuyasha comenzó a sentir con los movimientos presiones en sectores que no tenía idea que pudieran afectarle tanto a tal punto de sentirse en la gloria. Cuando sentía que la tensión en su entre pierna aumentaba desbordada, la sujeto de la espalda haciendo presión cada vez que ella bajaba.

Aome al sentirlo apretar su espalda, su moretón paso a segundo plano, inexplicablemente el dolor que llego a sentir lo hizo más excitante y cuando estaba llegando al limite se abrazo a él y sin darse cuenta clavo sus uñas en la espalda del ambarino.

Ambos se estremecían convulsos en el paroxismo de un placer inefable. Entonces en un alivio exquisito, quedaron los dos abrazados, por un buen rato lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de ambos, se habían entregado totalmente el uno al otro, había sido una experiencia inolvidable.

Se quedo observándola mientras dormía, se acerco y aspiro el aroma de su cuerpo, con cuidado acaricio su hombro y su espalda, tratando evitar que ella despertara. Un poco de luz comenzaba a entrar a la habitación, estaba amaneciendo iluminando su cuerpo, se separo y se levanto con cuidado, se coloco el pantaloncillo que le había pasado Aome para que durmiera. Ya en pie, la pudo ver en plenitud, estaba acostada de estomago, una de sus piernas estaba descubierta y también desde las caderas hacia arriba, su cabello estaba revuelto sobre la almohada y una sonrisa se vislumbro en el rostro de Inuyasha.

Decidido a sorprenderla, quería tener algo para desayunar, algo decente.

Mientras se duchaba, se restregaba con emoción por lo acontecido en esa noche.

- que noche - decía mientras se jabonaba el cabello - no recuerdo haberlo hecho tantas veces seguidas - lanzo una carcajada al ver que su miembro se vio tan fácilmente estimulado - ah… lo has tenido castigado por más de un mes, Inuyasha. No puedes reprocharle que se coloque así después de lo de anoche… - salió de la ducha y se seco a toda velocidad, se coloco un pantalón de tela de lino blanco y entro a la habitación, vio que la joven seguía durmiendo.

Llamo por teléfono a un local de comida y pido el mejor desayuno que tuvieran, espero a que llegaran mientras revisaba su e-mail. La comida llego a los minutos después, preparo una bandeja y la dejo lista para cuando se despertara.

Aome abrió los ojos pesadamente, todavía estaba cansada pero la costumbre, la hizo despertarse, levanto la cabeza y tratando desperezarse se rascaba la cabeza. A un lado de ella, estaba Inuyasha, sentado viéndola mientras dormía con una sonrisa que llegaba a iluminar la habitación. Aome se acomodo en la cama, quedando sentada con las rodillas flexionadas, se restregó el cabello y le dio una sonrisa con los ojos todavía perezosos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? -

- bien, bastante bien - le respondió mientras se abrasaba las piernas, Inuyasha se acerco y la beso, se separo quedando a unos centímetro de su rostro.

- me alegro -

- ¿que hora es? - pregunto la joven, pero por la tranquilidad del ambarino se imaginaba que debía ser temprano.

- van a ser las 8 - Aome sobre exaltada se levanto de golpe envolviéndose en las sabanas y comenzó a buscar sus cosas.

- ¡como tan tonta! la hora que es, vamos a llegar tarde…- Inuyasha la veía recoger sus cosas a toda velocidad.

- Aome, tranquilízate - le decía al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba de los brazos para que lo mirara - hoy la empresa esta cerrada, tranquilízate - Aome se sentó en la cama con todas sus cosas en brazos - espérame - lo vio salir de la habitación ella dejo sus cosas a un lado y se coloco la parte de arriba del pijama que le había pasado el ambarino en la noche, le sorprendió verlo llegar con una bandeja con desayuno.

Por el momento, todo parecía perfecto, sin llegar a pensar que una querida amiga deseaba verla contadas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha la dejo a la entrada del edificio, constantes besos impedían que se separaran y quedando por fin de acuerdo en almorzar juntos con un último beso, Aome entro al edificio, Inuyasha se quedo viéndola hasta que ella cerró la puerta por dentro.

Las hermanas de estas al sentir que ella abría la puerta se acomodaron en el sofá y se quedaron viéndola mientras entraba, Aome apenas piso el umbral, observo la sonrisa de complicidad que se lanzaban sus hermanas, estaba más que claro, la estuvieron espiando por la ventana.

Cerró la puerta y se quedo parada ahí esperando que alguna pronunciara algo, pero nada paso.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño y las sonrisas de sus hermanas se enancharon, hasta que por fin hablo Midoriko.

- cochinona, con que donde Minako, te pasaste - una carcajada se escucho por todo el departamento, ambas jóvenes se retorcían de la risa y Midoriko sin parar de reír tomo el brazo de Aome y la sentó entremedio de ellas. Estaba claro que Sango e había contado.

- y ¿Qué tal? - pregunto Sango queriendo detalles.

- ¿Qué tal que? - dijo Aome haciéndose la desentendida, y una carcajada sonora se volvió a escuchar. Aome en respuesta rolo los ojos y sonrió. Luego de la insistencia de sus hermana y la negativa rotunda de Aome, Midoriko se levanto, dejando a Sango y Aome solas, y la ultima un poco incomoda se levanto arreglarse.

Aome se baño con tranquilidad, ya que tenía un par de horas hasta que Inuyasha la fuera a buscar.

Ya en su habitación secándose el cabello con la toalla, tomo su celular para ver la hora y para su sorpresa tenía llamadas perdidas de Yue, al principio dudo en llamarlo, podía ser que necesitara ayuda por ese día en la noche, pero se preocupo al ver que no era una o dos llamadas, si no seis una tras otra, algo debía estar pasando y cuando se disponía a llamarlo, rogando que todo estuviera bien, su celular comenzó a sonar, era Yue.

La voz desesperada de su queridísimo amigo, hizo que la preocupación de Aome aumentara.

- _por favor Aome, ven, no se que hacer…_- sollozaba con desesperación Yue.

- ¿que sucede? ¿Vai esta bien? -

- _no, los dolores no paran, no se que hacer…_-

- cálmate, voy para allá, tranquilízate, todo va estar bien…- apenas corto, se vistió a toda velocidad, tomo su cartera y llamo una ambulancia, Sango y Midoriko, la seguían con la vista, nada bueno estaba pasando.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto preocupada Midoriko y Aome dirigiéndose a la puerta, le contó - envíale fuerzas y dile que estamos con ellos - Aome asintió y se retiro. Agradeció el haber podido tomar locomoción de inmediato y fue solo cosa de minutos que llego a la casa de sus amigos, Yue estaba afuera esperándola y con un abrazo fuerte le demostraba lo agradecido que estaba. Al mismo tiempo que ella entraba llego la ambulancia, Aome casi entro en pánico al ver a Vai retorcerse del dolor, respiro profundo y se dirigio donde su amiga, con palabras de cariño trataba calmar un poco el miedo que estaba sintiendo Vaitea y ella sujeto con fuerza su mano. Yue entro con los enfermeros, la revisaron y la levantaron con cuidado y rapidez, debían apurarse. Aome se fue con ella en la ambulancia, Yue las siguió en el vehiculo y cuando llegaron al hospital, no supieron más, solo les quedaba esperar y rogar que no sucediera nada lamentable.

Inuyasha como habían quedado de acuerdo, llego al departamento de Aome para salir almorzar, Sango le contó lo que estaba pasando y sin pensarlo dos veces salio a toda velocidad.

Aome sentada esperando noticias, veía como Yue se paseaba como león enjaulado por el pasillo. La preocupación del momento hizo que ni siquiera se fijara en quien llamaba y agradeció en lo más profundo al oír la voz de Inuyasha. Cuando corto atino a mirar el numero del que había llamado y su sorpresa fue al máximo al ver que estaba llamando del mismo numero al que ella tenía registrado como "el mudo", una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ahora comprendía por que nunca el ambarino le dio su numero de celular. - ¿pero en que pensaba al llamarme a esa hora? Y ¿Por qué nunca me hablo?- dijo en voz baja, Yue al escucharla levanto la cabeza.

- ¿que dices? - pregunto el joven con un rostro de demacrado que le partió el corazón Aome y con una dulce sonrisa le respondió.

- nada estaba pensando en otra cosa - le señalo que se sentara a un lado de ella golpeando el asiento.

Inuyasha al llegar lo primero que vio le hirvió la sangre, Yue estaba con la cabeza gacha y Aome apoyada en su hombro le sobaba la espalda. Se dirigio donde ellos tratando calmarse y un carraspeo de él los hizo girar, Aome le regalo una sonrisa y pudo observar su pena y preocupación al verle los ojos llorosos y al ver como le caían las lagrimas a Yue, se dio cuenta que sus celos estaban fuera de lugar y se compadeció ante el dolor del joven de cabellos blancos. Y cuando Yue levanto la cabeza, Inuyasha le regalo su más sincera sonrisa.

Aome tenía ganas de desahogarse y llorar pero no podía flaquear, sentía que debía mantenerse fuerte por su amigo, pero si no salía de ahí explotaría.

Con la excusa de ir a comprar café y seguida por Inuyasha, se retiro en dirección al patio exterior del recinto. Inuyasha la observo detenerse y respirara profundo varias veces, tratando calmar la pena, y tratando de darle a entender que él estaba ahí con ella, coloco su mano en el hombro y ella en respuesta, sujeto la mano y apoyo la cabeza en ella, le agradecía que no la hubiera abrazado, no quería llorar.

Luego de una larga espera, el medico salió para hablar con ellos y el rostro sereno de él les dio a entender que todo estaba bien y así fue, Vai y su bebe habían alcanzado a salvarse. Yue lloraba de felicidad y no pudo aguantarlo y tuvo que abrazar al medico en agradecimiento, Aome se abrazo a Inuyasha, no sabía como o por que, pero el verla más tranquila, le calmo el alma.

Dejaron pasar solo a Yue, ya era tarde y ellos se dispusieron a retirarse, el joven de cabellos blancos se iba a quedar con Vai toda la noche, no soportaría estar lejos ni un minuto de su esposa.

Aome estaba agotada, solo quería llegar acostarse, pero su rostro se descoloco al ver a sus amigas en el departamento con sus hermanas y con un golpe mental se acordó de "la noche de mujeres".

Inuyasha observo con atención la habitación, la mesa del comedor con todo tipo de tragos y aperitivos, las jóvenes con unos graciosos sombreros de fiestas y serpentinas, la música sonaba retumbando en el pequeño departamento.

- al parecer tienen fiesta… - dijo Inuyasha sin quitar la vista a lo que sucedía. Aome hizo una mueca, al parecer no iba a poder acostarse.

El griterío de Sango con Miroku los hizo llevar la vista al pasillo en dirección a los dormitorios.

- pero Sanguito deja quedarme… -

- ya te dije que no puedes, entiéndelo…- le decía la joven mientras lo empujaba a la salida - te dije que no vinieras, no puedes ser tan porfiado -

- esta bien…, pero tendrás que recompensarme - se dio vuelta y le robo un beso.

- obvio que si, pero ahora no, ya afuera - lo empujo hasta dejarlo en el marco y este se giro y vio a Inuyasha y Aome que observaban entretenidos.

- Inuyasha, amigo. Al parecer no soy el único que sobra - Aome se giro a mirar a Inuyasha.

- se me había olvidado…-

- no te preocupes -

- bueno amigo, el que ellas vallan a pasarlo bien, no significa que nosotros no - y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de Miroku, sonrisa que no le agrado para nada a Sango.

A la hora después la mayoria estaba arriba de la pelota, Sango estaba comenzando hablar estupideces, cosa que siempre pasaba después de un par de copas. La tranquila Ayame reía sin parar junto a Rin, al parecer también se le había pasado las copas. Midoriko como siempre, estaba como si nada.

Cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre, Aome corrió abrir, debía ser Minako y así era pero detrás de ella venía Kikio y Horu, Aome saltaba de alegría al ver a sus primas, y Minako se dio cuenta de lo unidas que eran.

Minako al ver que su amiga había desaparecido la noche anterior y al mismo tiempo su amigo, prefirió no preocuparse, aparte están bastante grandecitos. Esa noche se había propuesto emborracharse como nunca, los recuerdos con Sesshoumaru seguían atormentándola.

Kikio observaba a su prima, se veía radiante, algo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Las constantes bromas de sus primas (Sango y Midoriko), en contra de Aome y su apreciado amigo Inuyasha, le aclaraba que estaba pasando.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Miroku llevo a Inuyasha a un local de estilo mexicano, según el servían el mejor tequila de la ciudad. Inuyasha y Miroku, polos totalmente opuesto, en especial en las conversaciones, Miroku lideraba la conversación y cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que Inuyasha estaba aburrido, pero en realidad no, Miroku con su forma de ser y el no parar la lengua en ningún momento le causaba gracia y era entretenido para él escuchar las cosas, que de vez en cuando no tenían ningún sentido.

- yo te digo Inuyasha, el secreto para tener a las mujeres contentas y comiendo de la palma de tú mano es que les des en el gusto y tratarlas como si fueran los mas importante en el mundo, no te estoy diciendo que Sango no sea lo mas importante para mi, pero a ellas les encanta que se lo estén demostrando - Inuyasha lo escuchaba con atención y muy entretenido - las mujeres son muy sentimentales, o si no, no llorarían con esas películas, por ejemplo Sango y sus hermana, les encanta ver películas chillonas, una de esas es la de esa actriz ¿Cómo se llama? La que finge un orgasmo en una cafetería, la rubia… -

- Meg Ryan - contesto Inuyasha

- esa misma, les encanta ver esa película, ah… ¿Cómo se llama? en la que trabaja con Tom Hanks… -

- Sleepless in Seattle? - Volvió a completar Inuyasha

- esa misma, gracias. Se la han visto como mil veces, o si no esa otra… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah… Diario de una Pasión, hasta mi me gusta, no lo niego, o si no esa otra en donde trabaja el Keanu Reeves, algo de nubes…- chasqueaba los dedos tratando recordar - Un Paseo por las Nubes - se acordó por fin, en eso escucho como unos jóvenes practicaban con unos instrumentos - se me ocurrió una idea como puedes dejar Aome con la boca abierta mi buen amigo - con un silbido llamo la atención de los jóvenes músicos y con un gesto con su mano les indico que se acercaran

- ¿que tienes planeado? - pregunto curioso el ambarino y Miroku ya con la lengua un poco traposa le contesto.

- ya… vas… a ver…-

- díganos - hablo uno de los jóvenes a Miroku.

- uds. Se saben la… canción de… esa película… ah!!! Ya se me olvido el nombre ¿Cómo se llamaba? - le pregunto a Inuyasha

- ¿Cuál? -

- la de Neo… - Inuyasha rió por "Neo" unos de los personajes de Keanu Reeves en The Matrix como una forma de darle a entender de quien hablaba.

- Un Paseo por las Nubes -

- esa misma ¿se saben la canción?- los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros tratando buscar de cual estaba hablando.

- lo siento, pero no sabemos de cual habla -

- dah… esa ¿Cómo es? ¡Ah si…! amor… tarararara amor tararara raran rararan… yo te voy adorar… - Inuyasha lo miraba entretenido, ya que Miroku a medida que tarareaba movía las manos como director de orquesta - ¿se la saben? - los jóvenes conversaron entre si y uno le asintió a otro.

- creo que ud habla de la canción Amor, si me Llamas Amor -

- esa misma… ¿se la saben? Si es así mi amigo acá presente les pagara muy bien - Inuyasha no dijo nada solo sonrió y les asintió a los jóvenes, estos entusiasmados fueron a buscar los instrumentos y acomodaron unas sillas alrededor de ellos.

Uno de los caballeros llego con un violín y otro con un acordeón y comenzaron a tocar.

- esa misma es… - dijo sonriente Miroku, agarro la botella de tequila y le sirvió a Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes cantaban, Miroku movía las manos al ritmo y tarareaba la canción.

Todas sonreían y hablaban tonteras, Kikio como siempre se mantenía con compostura, no era de emborracharse, pero si participaba en las conversaciones. Cuando vio que Aome salió en dirección a la cocina en busca de más cosas para picar, partió detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - Aome se giro sorprendida no la había escuchado entrar a la cocina.

- bien, todo súper bien – le respondió con una sonrisa

- que bueno. Y ¿ha sido complicado trabajar con Inuyasha? Siempre ha sido un poco perfeccionista -

- al principio fue un poco complicado, por unos problemas que teníamos - Kikio comprendió a que problemas se refería, lo que sucedió en su fiesta, estaba claro - pero ahora todo esta mucho mejor - Aome llevo sus pensamientos a lo sucedido en la noche anterior y sonrió para sí. Kikio la observo, estaba claro que entre ellos había algo más que una simple relación de compañeros de trabajo y estaba feliz por ellos, pero sentía dentro de si que debía aconsejarla para futuro, ahora que estaban comenzando, todo se vería perfecto, pero los temores de su amigo a una relación seria comenzarían atormentarlo mas temprano que tarde y si Aome no sabe como afrontarlo, con el tiempo va a sufrir mucho.

Cuando lo vio en su fiesta le quedo claro que le gustaba Aome y al verla a ella ahora, estaba claro que Aome esta enamorada, solo esperaba que su amigo le corresponda de la misma manera.

- Inuyasha es un hombre muy especial, lo conozco desde hace años, Jaken e Inuyasha estudiaron en la misma universidad y desde un principio se hicieron muy buenos amigos - Aome la escuchaba atenta, sabía que con esta conversación iba algún lado sobre Inuyasha y ella - yo se que Jaken no es muy avispado como Inuyasha y todos se preguntan como me pude enamorar de él, pero así es la vida, Jaken me encanta con sus atenciones y su forma de amarme- dijo sonriente - Inuyasha es todo lo contrarió a Jaken, puede desenvolverse sin ningún problema en una conversación y tiene una capacidad de convencimiento que muchos desearían, opacando al resto con su simple presencia, pero uno se da cuenta que no soporta que lo estén alabando por sus logros, volviéndolo alguien humilde y tú te das cuenta que el aprecia mas a las personas que lo tratan como una persona comun y corriente al que lo tratan casi como un dios. Es un gran hombre, una gran persona, pero debes tener paciencia y aprender a conocerlo Aome, talvez tienda a mostrarse frió y casi como si no tuviera sentimientos, pero tiene un gran corazón y quiere con demasiada pasión y espera lo mismo de las personas a las que quiere y son muy pocas las personas que pueden corresponderle - Aome escuchaba con atención, absorbiendo cada palabra de su prima.- solo debes tener paciencia y no esperar que escriba en cada letrero que te ama, ya que él no es así, es como tú en realidad en esa parte y por eso mismo talvez se aflija mas y sufra, tú no eres de las personas que les gusta decir "te amo" cada 5 minutos y tampoco eres alguien que lo exige, pero lo demuestras con hechos y él va llegar a confundirse con eso, comparando tú forma de demostrar TUS sentimientos con la forma en como ÉL lo hace. Eres mujer, lo que te hace ser mas sensible y siempre, sin darte cuenta, vas a estar al pendiente de sus necesidades y él va llegar a pensar que sí se lo dices constantemente y va a sufrir, por eso te digo Aome, yo te quiero muchísimo, eres una buena persona y debes tener paciencia, y conociéndote se que la tendrás y sabrás comprenderlo y a esperar con calma - con una sonrisa y un abrazo, Aome le agradeció sus palabras, Minako en la puerta de la cocina escucho todo y Aome al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba ahí se incorporo y llevo las bandejas al comedor.

Kikio se quedo mirando a su prima mientras se iba, rogando a que tenga la paciencia suficiente y por sobre todo que no sufra. Minako se gano a un lado de ella y también se quedo viendo Aome.

- ¿estas segura que todo estará bien?- le pregunto Minako, ella estaba feliz con la relación de sus amigos, pero Kikio tenía razón, con el tiempo las inseguridades de Inuyasha afloraran en cualquier momento.

- no lo se, solo espero que así sea -

Miroku todo borracho, pero con el poco de lucidez que le quedaba, llegaron con el ambarino y los músicos al departamento de las jóvenes.

- esta es tú oportunidad… - le decía a Inuyasha que estaba un poco más cuerdo que él - gánate ahí - le decía a Inuyasha indicándole que se ganara enfrente de los músicos - bueno a la cuenta de tresssss comienzan a cantarrrr, ¿sí…? Uno… dos… y… tressss -

Ya cuando algunas estaban casi botadas, borracha y sin para de cantar comenzaron a escuchar música que provenía de afuera, Rin como pudo llego al ventanal y un poco atontada observo lo que se suponía eran músicos y al ajustar la vista, con un grito atrajo la atención de todas.

- ¡¡¡es Inuyasha….!!! Ah…. Que romántico - todas como pudieron llegaron al ventanal, más de alguna se tropezó, pero no fue impedimento. Aome quedo atrás con Minako y un poco temerosa llego al ventanal, Kikio y Minako estaban sorprendidas eso si que no se lo esperaban de él.

Amor, si me llamas amor

Si me dejas amarte, mi bien, yo te voy adorar.

Las estrellas nos verán asombradas

La noche y el día serán llamaradas.

Inuyasha miraba la ventana de la joven con la mano al pecho y tarareando la canción, sintiéndola en su corazón.

Candor, si me das tú candor

Si me dejas amarte, mi bien, yo te voy adorar

Amor, si me llamas amor

Si me dejas amarte, mi bien, yo te voy adorar

Las estrellas nos verán asombradas

La noche y el día serán llamaradas

En ese momento algo se bloqueo en el interior del ambarino y su vista se nublo, debía irse, nesecitaba irse.

Amor, si me das tu valor

Si me atrevo a quererte me sol, te voy a idolatrar

Miroku se preocupo al ver el rostro de Inuyasha, la lucha interna del ambarino estaba incluso desconcertando a los músicos, pero ellos simplemente continuaron tocando. Kikio y Minako intercambiaban miradas, estaba claro que estaba pasando.

Los ángeles nos traerán la ternura

Las flores nos vestirán de dulzura

Las esperanzas se desvanecieron en el momento en que lo vieron dirigirse al estacionamiento y marcharse a toda velocidad.

Contigo voy a soñar con querubes

Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes

Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes

Todas se giraron a ver Aome, pero ella iba saliendo del departamento. Minako y Kikio se sonrieron al verla salir.

Amor, en las nubes…

- Miroku ¿préstame tú auto? – le pidió Aome apenas llego abajo.

- tan curao' no estoy… - le respondió y Aome solo rolo los ojos y cruzo la calle para tomar un taxi. Todas miraban la escena tratando entender que estaba sucediendo.

- ojala que no llueva – dijo Rin mirando el oscuro cielo y a lo lejos se escucho un trueno, anunciando una lluvia torrencial.

Aome mientras iba en el taxi, también escucho el trueno, solo ahí atino que iba con una blusa y unos vaqueros. Con la adrenalina del momento no se preocupo de abrigarse, pero ya no importaba.

Inuyasha llego a su departamento, de mala gana tiro sus llaves sobre la mesa, se sirvió un trago y se lo empino al seco, no sabía por que pero le dolía el corazón.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué huyo de esa forma? Y ¿Qué pensara Aome? - ¡¡¡Aome!!! – dijo exaltado, se había olvidado de ella – ahora si que no querrá saber más de mi – se sirvió otro vaso y se lo bebió sin saborear. Se gano en el ventanal y vio como comenzaba a llover.

Aome a unas cuadras del departamento de Inuyasha, atascada en un semáforo en luz roja eterna. Cansada e esperar, le tiro el dinero al chofer y se bajo.

- ¡Señorita…! ¡Espere!

Aome no le presto atención y corrió a oda velocidad, la lluvia torrencial la dejo empapada en un par de segundos y el frió comenzó a calarle los huesos, pero eso no iba hacer impedimento para que disminuyera la velocidad.

Inuyasha ya con pijama se tiro en la cama, con la cabeza llena de pensamiento, tratando deducir que demonios le sucedía y en especial Aome aparecía constante mente. Golpes fuertes en la puerta lo trajeron a la realidad. Se levanto no con mucho ánimo, pero cuando abrió la puerta su sorpresa fue superior al ver Aome parada en el umbral, toda empapada y exhausta.

Aome sonrió al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

- Aome… yo…- y él sin prevenirlo Aome lo estaba besando. Inuyasha se sintió consternado, pero la necesitaba, más que el aire en ese momento y respondió al beso.

Se entregaron con deseo. Durante minutos se admiraron los rostros, Aome se lo acariciaba y lo miraba con dulzura.

- Aome… perdóname… no se… - antes que digiera nada, Aome lo beso y se apoyo en su pecho.

- no es necesario, te entiendo – levanto el rostro y se volvieron a besar…

**Continuara…**

**Por fin pude subir el capitulo, mil perdones, pero tengo la cabeza echa pebre, estoy chata, quiero puro terminar la carrera, pero ya queda poco. **

**Tendrán claro que después del "se volvieron a besar…" los puntos suspensivos ****significan, Uds. saben jajajajaj.**

**Bueno amigas, no les prometo nada sobre cuando subo el próximo capitulo, voy a tratar de subirlo pronto, ya que quiero terminar la historia, por que estoy preparando otra para que vallan sabiendo, se va titular "LA MARCA DEL TIGRE Y LAS BESTIAS CELESTIALES"**

**Buen titulo, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo hice.**

**Bueno las dejo**

**Gracias chicas por lo reviews.**

**bye**


	13. Anton Haskiro

Capitulo XIII

Anton Haskiro

Acostados en la cama, desnudos no dejaban de observarse, admirándose mutuamente, lentamente los ojos de Aome fueron cerrándose, hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

_- no puedo comportarme así, menos con ella, no se lo merece ¿pero que demonios es lo que me pasa por la cabeza? Tal vez lo mejor seria alejarme_ - apenas cruzo el último pensamiento por su cabeza, la miro, ahí durmiendo entre sus brazos, le dolió el corazón, no podía alejarse, la quería demasiado – _tratare de no fallarte Aome, lo prometo – _cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba mas contra si y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Ya en la mañana, Aome despertó y vio a un lado de ella a su adorado Inuyasha, todavía dormía, se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo, lamentaba dejarlo, pero debía llegar ordenar para recibir a Kohaku. Tomo su ropa y con una mueca trataba pensar que hacer para irse, todavía estaba empapada, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha – _no, como voy a despertarlo solo para pedirle ropa prestada- _tomo un papel y un lápiz y le dejo una nota, y enseguida saco un buzo.

Cuando llego al departamento, tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a Rin tirada en el sofá casi colgando de este, la alfombra estaba toda manchada, con solo Dios sabe que. Camino hacía el baño adivinando quien podría estar, si Horu o Sango, pero apenas abrió la puerta lo único qué pudo pronunciar fue el nombre de su querida amiga Ayame dormida apoyada contra el inodoro. La ayudo a levantarse y con cuidado la llevo al living.

Exhausta de recoger todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino, decidió preparar suficiente café negro para todas las jóvenes que se levanten con el hachazo y ahí, bebiendo café en la cocina, estaba Midoriko y Kikio. Midoriko le hizo una seña indicándole que la siguiera, entraron despacio a la habitación de Sango y esta estaba con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de la cama y babeando, aguantaron las risas y Aome le mostró uno de los juguetes de Kohaku que acababa de recoger, Midoriko leyéndole el pensamiento, le cerro el ojo apoyándola en lo que tenía planeado.

Aome despacio se coloco a un lado de la cama y colocando el juguete de goma de patito en la oreja de Sango, lo apretó con fuerza. Kikio, Midoriko y Aome largaron unas carcajadas al ver a Sango dar un brinco y caer de cabeza contra el suelo. Esta se sobo maldiciendo y con cuidado trato levantarse con ganas de matar a sus hermanas.

Horu se sentó a la mesa con anteojos negros, lo mismo hizo Rin, bebían café con cuidado. Ayame apenas y se podía en la silla.

- ah… mañana si que va ser un día desagradable – dijo Rin sobándose la sien.

- me siento mal, no debí tomar tanto… - decía Ayame apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa.

- mañana va ser un día normal no más, como todos los otros, toma harta agua no más – le decía Aome a Rin.

- Aome… HELLO… mañana entramos a clases… o se te olvido… - dijo Rin apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla y con las manos en la cabeza. Aome recordando hizo un puchero, sí, Rin tenía razón, iba a ser un día muy desagradable

Después de dejar todo impecable se dirigió donde los abuelos de Kohaku, solo esperaba que no le saliera conversa sobre Kouga.

Inuyasha apenas abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio no fue Aome, sino un papel sobre la almohada donde estuvo acostada la joven.

_Te veías tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte. Espero que no te moleste, pero tome un buzo prestado. _

_Besos _

_Aome._

Sonrió y dejo la nota sobre el velador aun lado de la cama, estaba dispuesto a llamarla, pero al ver su despertador "10:11am. DOM" desistió, era domingo – RAYOS… - debía almorzar en casa de su padre.

Cuando llego, su hermano estaba sentado en el living leyendo el periódico.

- ¿Cómo estas cabro chico? – dijo Sesshoumaru al mismo tiempo que dejaba el periódico aun lado de él.

- mejor no se puede estar… - contesto sonriente. Aome lo tenía así, hace años que no veía a su hermano tan relajado y alegre, por así decirlo, siempre se mostró serio y cortante en lo que se refiere a demostrar sus sentimientos, le recordó así mismo hacia un par de años atrás, y sintió envidia por la felicidad que su hermano menor estaba teniendo y la que él arruino en su momento.

- que bueno que ya llegaron. Pasemos al comedor - dijo don Inu. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y lo siguieron.

- te tengo una noticia - dijo Don Inu a Inuyasha - tú y Aome se desaparecieron tan rápido que no alcance a decirles nada en la gala- la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su padre dejaba claro que el tema iba a tomar otro rumbo y sin darles la oportunidad retomo el tema inicial.

- bueno y ¿que fue lo que paso? - dijo Inuyasha.

- estuve hablando Haskiro…-

- ¿Yuma Haskiro? ¿El presidente de ASJAPA? - pregunto Sesshoumaru

- el abuelo de Monique - le recordó Inuyasha

- se me había olvidado - dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa picara

- pero a mi no Sesshoumaru, por culpa de ese romance, que Haskiro no quiso saber por un buen tiempo de nosotros, hasta hoy en día me saca en cara las lágrimas de su nieta -

- ah… padre, tranquilízate, prometo no volver a involucrarme con ella -

- no creo que puedas tampoco, supe que esta trabajando en Francia - comento Inuyasha.

- así es, ahora quien trabaja con Haskiro es Anton el hermano de Monique, un joven bastante simpático. Ven nos desviamos del tema - dijo don Inu - Yuma me comentaba que debido a la gran cantidad de paisajistas que tiene la empresa, encuentra que seria bueno colocar un representante en las reuniones de ASJAPA -

- es una buena idea, así todos ellos reciben los beneficios de la asociación y… ¿en quien estas pensando? - pregunto Inuyasha llevándose la comida a la boca.

- le propuse que fuera Aome - Inuyasha miro a su hermano y este sonrió de lado e hizo una mueca "muchas consideraciones con la joven" esa fueron las palabras de Sesshoumaru en la gala, corrió la mirada hacia su padre dejando de lado las dulces palabras de su hermano - por eso se la presente en la gala - Inuyasha guardo silencio por unos minutos

- me parece buena idea - dijo desganado.

Después de trabajo agotador e inicio de clase, por fin había llegado el sábado en la noche. Inuyasha le espero en el departamento con una cena a la luz de la velas, tuvo tiempo ya que Aome como todos los fines de semana fue a dejar a Kohaku donde sus abuelos.

- Gracias, necesitaba esto - dijo Aome luego de terminar de comer, se apoyo en la mesa y se puso a jugar con la copa de vino.

- que bueno que te haya gustado - se observaron unos minutos en silenció

- tu padre me ofreció representar a la empresa…- hablo por fin Aome

- en ASJAPA - completo Inuyasha.

- Si - dijo bajando la mirada y colocándose pensativa

-¿vas aceptar? - Aome suspiro

- siento que no estoy en condiciones como para algo así… -

- tienes miedo - afirmo Inuyasha y Aome lo miro a los ojos

- NO- contesto de inmediato, apoyo la cabeza en la mesa - si un poco -

- no tienes por que, la mayoría de los que están ahí con suerte han hecho algo interesante y tú que todavía no te titulas llevas al lomo varios proyectos importantes - Aome levanto la vista al ambarino - además, no has permitido que un arquitecto arrogante como yo te rebaje, menos lo vas aceptar de un par de mediocres como esos -

- puede ser… - Inuyasha se apoyo contra el respaldo del asiento. Aome lo miraba atenta, tan seductor era inevitable que alguien se le resista o no lo mire y en el rostro de Aome se dibujaba una sonrisa picara -te puedo hacer una pregunta -

- eso depende -

- ¿de pende de que? -

- de si te la respondo. Dime - Aome frunció el labio e Inuyasha se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios.

- ¿con cuantas mujeres has estado? - Inuyasha al escucharla se trapicó y comenzó a toser.

- ¿a que viene esa pregunta? - dijo carraspeando

- simple curiosidad. Dime ¿Cuántas? -

- te contesto si tú respondes lo que yo quiera -

- mmm… trato. Dime ¿Cuántas? - no sabía si mentirle y darle un número casi considerable o simplemente decirle la verdad y que han sido tantas que ya perdió la cuenta, la primera opción era bastante tentadora, pero no es su estilo mentir.

- la verdad es que no me acuerdo de cuantas en total… -

- vamos un número ¿20? No 20 son muy pocas… -

- _20 son muy pocas - _ proceso divertido Inuyasha. Si tenia razón 20 eran muy pocas.

- 30, no mmm… 50, no. Ya se ¡80! Si es que no más - Inuyasha como reflejo escupió el vino. Aome se largo a reír, al parecer estaba cerca.

- puede ser - dijo el ambarino aclarándose la garganta.

- puede ser… ¿Qué sean más? O… ¿Qué sean menos? - pregunto burlesca, sabiendo que la primera opción era la mas viable.

- posiblemente… lo pensó un poco - más- la miró sonriente y le sorprendió - no te vez escandalizada.

- no, por que ya me esperaba esa respuesta - Inuyasha movía la cabeza asintiendo.

- bueno, me toca -

- pregunta - dijo Aome acomodándose en la silla.

- ¿con cuantos has estado?- desde la primera vez que se acostaron se hizo esa pregunta.

- ¿hombres? - inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido - estoy bromeando. Haber… déjame sacar la cuenta…- Inuyasha frunció el ceño - ¡hay! No me acuerdo - Inuyasha abrió la boca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y Aome lanzo una carcajada - ni que me llamara Inuyasha -

- ¡oye…! - dijo fingiéndose ofendido

- no, en realidad han sido dos -

- ¿dos? Osea conmigo tres -

- no, contigo son dos - Inuyasha no sabía por que, pero se sentía avergonzado por su amplio repertorio. Aome muy coqueta se levanto de su asiento y paso la pierna por sobre él quedando sentada en las piernas del ambarino - pero, contigo me es más que suficiente. Por el momento - le aclaro en broma. Inuyasha metió ambas manos por debajo de la falda, acariciando los muslos de la joven. Aome se mordió el labio dándole una mirada seductora.

- abra que hacer algo para que no cambies de idea - la sujeto bien y con fuerza la levanto llevándola al dormitorio.

Ya abrazados, desnudos, sobre la cama, cada uno en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha se preguntaba como podían ser solo dos.

- ¿Por qué han sido solo dos? -

- sigues pensando en eso -

- es que no me cuadra… ¿como es que no hayas estado con nadie antes de mí? digo -

- es bastante simple - se apoyo en la cama con los codos para poder mirarlo a los ojos - no fue por que yo no quisiera, siempre hubieron "pretendientes", pero en el momento en que sabían que era madre soltera escapaban como si tuviera lepra, como si no me bastara con Kouga como para buscarle otro padre a Kohaku… él ya tiene un padre, no es el mas idóneo, pero que se le va hacer…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros - uds. Los hombres pueden ser unos verdaderos idiotas ¿sabias? -

- veo que tienes una muy buena opinión de mi género -

- la mayoría me cae mal -

- así y ¿en que rango me tienes a mí? -

- a ti… casi en el limite -

- no se si es bueno o malo -

- ¡es perfecto!- Inuyasha la miraba sin entender - cuando estamos en el trabajo, apenas te soporto cuando te dan tus ataques de histeria, pero en estas instancias que son solo nuestras, me encantas - dijo coqueta acercándose a él

- eso si es agradable de saber… - la beso y la hizo girar quedando sobre ella.

A la semana siguiente, un día miércoles luego de clases, le tocaba su primera reunión en ASJAPA. Un enorme salón repleto de personajes que cuchichiaban en grupos esperando que iniciara la reunión, deben de haber habido la cantidad de 100 personas, todos debajo de un escenario en el que había una larga mesa en la que suponía, se ganaban los representantes de ASJAPA dirigiendo las reuniones.

La reunión le pareció bastante sosa, lo único interesante fueron un par de proyectos que expusieron y que hablaran del gran evento del año, "La Semana Del Jardín" en Francia. No niega que bostezo en gran parte de la reunión y que para pasar el aburrimiento en algunas charlas, se mandaba mensajes de texto con Minako, en la que muchas veces no pudo aguantar la risa y varias veces se vio obligada a decir "lo siento" a quienes estaban a un lado de ella.

De lo lejos, un joven que estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa del escenario, también estaba aburrido, se puso a mirar a su alrededor y diviso a una joven de cabellos castaños tratado aguantar la risa y haciendo muecas luego de decirle algo a las personas a su lado. Era tanta su fascinación, que no presto atención a la charla, luego de terminada agradeció que lo le hubieran preguntado nada, ya que habría tenido que inventar una respuesta.

Aome se paseo por el salón luego de terminada la reunión, meseros comenzaron a salir ofreciendo tragos y aperitivos, por lo menos le serviría para hacer tiempo, ya que Inuyasha, tozudamente le exigió que lo esperara, como si fuera una niña chica que no sabe regresar a su casa.

Luego de recorrer todo el salón se dio cuenta que definitivamente, ese era su mundo, todos hablaban de paisajismo. Se detuvo en un rincón y mientras veía la hora, le pasaron una copa de champagne por a lado

- espero ¿que no haya sido muy aburrida la reunión? - dijo una voz a su espalda, su acento francés le llamo la atención y al girarse dos ojos negros la observaban fijamente.

- gracias- dijo Aome al recibir la copa - ¿se noto mucho? - hizo una mueca que al joven le pareció bastante dulce y traviesa.

- eras la única persona que se reía en la charla de problemas ambientales -

- ¡oh! Lo siento…-

- no te preocupes, en realidad estuvo aburrida - Aome asintió divertida - mucho gusto, Anton Haskiro - se presento el joven

- Aome Higurashi - le dio la mano y este caballerosamente se la tomo y se la llevo a los labios besándole el envés. En ese preciso instante para su mala suerte, Inuyasha cruzaba el umbral del salón buscando Aome y la diviso ahí junto al joven, a este se le notaba a leguas que le gustaba la joven. Inuyasha sintió la sangre hervir y a zancadas se acerco donde ellos.

- ¿cada cuanto hacen estas reuniones?- pregunto Aome

- semana por medio - Aome hizo una mueca, no le agrado mucho - ¿tan fome lo encontraste? - pregunto el joven entretenido al ver el rostro de la joven

- para que te voy a decir que no, pero me queda una semana como para buscar un libro para traer a la próxima reunión - una carcajada por parte de Anton inundo el lugar - tratare de que sea de misterio para no reírme -

- tú te das cuenta ¿que estas hablando con uno de los organizadores? -

- no tenia ni idea. Bueno ahora voy a saber que si no me consideran para algo, cera por culpa tuya - Antoan no pudo aguantar la risa, estaba fascinado

-no lo creo, yo creo que te voy a considerar para muchas cosas - Aome no entendió el doble sentido de las palabras del joven Haskiro y no les presto mucha atención ya que divisó justo a Inuyasha que llegaba donde ella, lo iba a recibir con una gran sonrisa pero la dejo de lado al ver su rostro serió y frió.

- ¡Inuyasha! - este no dijo nada solo se coloco a un lado de ella y paso su brazo por la cintura de la joven, marcando territorio de inmediato, Anton comprendió al instante pero no se dejo intimidar, levanto la barbilla demostrándoselo - Inuyasha él es Anton Haskiro. Anton él es Inuyasha Taisho - él joven Haskiro le cedió la mano como saludo e Inuyasha sin quitar el rostro serió se la estrecho.

- mucho gusto - se dijeron ambos, Aome los miraba a ambos y estos se miraban fijamente midiéndose mutuamente, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido dando la sensación que lanzaban rayos y centellas.

- ¡Inuyasha… Aome! - dijo una voz acercándose, Aome al ver de donde provenía la voz sonrió al ver que era don Yuma Haskiro, ambos jóvenes al verlo se relajaron.

- Aome, que gusto, que bueno que pudiste venir - Aome le sonrió ante sus palabras - Inuyasha, que gusto verte ¿Cómo esta tú padre? -

- muy bien señor -

- veo que ya conocieron a mi nieto - el joven Anton inclino levemente la cabeza y miro Aome que sonreía divertida y un poco avergonzada

-_como no me di cuenta antes - _pensó Aome por los apellidos. Inuyasha lo miró frió y el señor Haskiro se dio cuenta a que se debía la tensión del momento.

- será mejor que nos retiremos - dijo don Haskiro a su nieto y este asintió - un gusto verlos jóvenes. Inuyasha envíale saludos a tú padre - Inuyasha asintió

- Aome, fue… un placer conocerte… - Aome le cedió la mano y cuando Anton se la iba a tomar dispuesto a besársela, Inuyasha rápidamente, le tomo la mano a Anton.

- fue un gusto conocerte - dijo Inuyasha y con un poco de malicia le apretó la mano con fuerza. Anton hizo una mueca de dolor pero la disimulo apretando también la mano del ambarino. Aome sujeto a Inuyasha guiándolo para que se fueran y rogando por que no hicieran ninguna estupidez.

- Adiós Anton, un gusto conocerte, Adiós señor Haskiro - y tomada del brazo de inuyasha se retiraron. Anton se quedo viéndola mientras se iba.

- ¿nos vamos? - le pregunto su abuelo al joven de ojos negro

- si, vamos - respondió sin quitar la vista en Aome, su abuelo solo meneo la cabeza y se alejo. Fue tal su encanto que no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió.

- Afortunado Taisho…- mormuro antes de dirigirse donde su abuelo.

Continuara…

**Tan tan me demore menos que la vez anterior, fue un milagro, pero por fin… queda poco para el final, pobre Inuyasha que se pone celoso, típico de los que han tenido una vida lujuriosa jajaja, les tiende a dar miedo que los dejen cuando se enamoran.**

**Bueno amigas, gracias por los reviews y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**bye**


	14. Antón Haskiro II

Capitulo XIV

Antón Haskiro II

El vehiculo iba en silencio, Aome sabía que a Inuyasha le sucedía algo y lo más probable es que fuera por celos. Le agradaba la idea de que la celara, ya que demostraba su interés en ella, pero si no decía algo pronto se lanzaría por la puerta.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto finalmente Aome.

- nada - respondió cortante Inuyasha

- ¿nada? - Aome suspiro y se armo de paciencia - si no pasara "nada", no estarías así - Inuyasha frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más, mantuvo la vista en el camino. Aome rolo los ojos - ¿hice algo que te molesto? -

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - pregunto frió y manteniéndose cortante.

- _si es por mí - _pensó Aome_ - _ No me has hablado desde que salimos, así que debo suponer que es por mí -

- simplemente no quiero conversar -

- _con que no quiere conversar, mmm… vamos haber si no dice nada _- tenia absolutamenteclaro que era por culpa de ella que estaba así, en realidad no por su culpa si no por ella, pero lo iba hacer hablar si o sí - simpático Antón - lo miro de reojo y su frente se arrugo, estaba tenso, lo pudo ver ya que apretó el manubrio con fuerza, así que decidió proseguir - por su acento no hubiera ni pensado que era nieto del señor Yuma -

- claro como estabas toda coqueta, que te ibas a dar cuenta que tienen el mismo apellido. Ese franchute de cuarta - hablo molesto Inuyasha

- ¡viste! Yo sabía que estabas molesto conmigo - dijo sentándose de lado y apuntándolo.

- ¿molesto? Yo ¿molesto? no estoy molesto… ¡estoy furioso! - Aome sonreía divertida - ¿de que te ríes? - su frente seguía arrugada

- detén el auto - le dijo calma

- para que, ya estamos llegando - dijo molesto

- detenlo, por favor… - Inuyasha meneo la cabeza y lo aparco en una orilla de la calle

- ya ¿para que querías…? - no lo dejo terminar ya que Aome lo estaba besando.

- no estoy celoso – Aome le sonrió, no le iba a decir nada sobre eso ya que estaba claro que estaba celoso. Se separo y se acomodo en su asiento, Inuyasha sonrió de lado e hizo partir el vehiculo.

Ya cuando la tensión del ambarino pasó decidió hablar.

- ¿te parece si comemos bollos de arroz? – Aome se giro a mirarlo y trago la saliva que se le acumulo, tenía mucha hambre y los bollos de arroz eran irresistibles, iba aceptar de inmediato pero debía avanzar en su proyecto del instituto, pero la tentación de aceptar era grande.

- no puedo debo hacer un trabajo para la clase de taller – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

- que fome, y yo que iba a pedir también salmón – dijo sabiendo que con lo ultimo si que no iba a poder aguantar.

- ¿SALMÓN? – dijo con los ojos brillosos imaginándose comiéndolo. Sacudió la cabeza para entrar en razón – _prioridades Aome, acuérdate de cuales son tus prioridades. Pero es salmón y bollos. No, no puedes – _levanto el rostro y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dijo NO.

- ¿estas segura? – dijo tentándola.

- ¿si?-dijo Aome dudando de su decisión – SI, estoy segura – se acomodo en el asiento y dirigió su vista al horizonte.

- ah… bueno tú te lo pierdes – dijo sonriendo para si Inuyasha, por el vidrio podía ver la lucha interna de la joven – ¿por que no lo haces mañana? –

- debo presentar un avance pasado mañana, no quiero hacer las cosas a última hora –

- oye y Kohaku ¿esta en el departamento? –

- no esta donde sus abuelos ¿por? –

- por que no haces esto. Nos vamos al departamento y trabajas en mi computador y comemos bollos y salmón – Aome guardo silencio por un buen momento lo que desconcertó al ambarino, pero no pudo aguantar sonreír de oreja a oreja al verla girarse lentamente, con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar de la felicidad - ¿Qué dices? – Aome grito un SI y se imagino saboreando esos deliciosos bocados.

La semana transcurrió como si nada, el fin de semana Inuyasha invito a salir a la joven pero debido a que Kohaku iba a estar ese fin de semana con ella, cambio el panorama y los llevo al zoológico. La gente los miraba encantados, se veían perfectos, como Kohaku se parecía a su madre, lo tomaban como que eran una familia. Inuyasha lo llevaba en sus hombros con peluches de animales que él le compraba apenas el pequeño los señalaba. Aome no aprobaba con muchas ganas que hiciera eso, ya que ella evitaba consentirle en todo para no malcriarlo, pero alguien debía hacerlo, ya que su padre estaba desaparecido en acción.

El niño lo paso tan bien, que llego adormilado al departamento. Aome lo iba a subir en brazos pero Inuyasha se le adelanto y lo subió él. Aome agradeció que no estuvieran sus hermanas y en especial Sango, para evitar cualquier comentario al verlo llegar con el niño en brazos y mucho más, ya que cuando lo dejo acostado y Aome le saco la ropa y lo visto con pijama, Inuyasha iba a salir de la habitación pero Kohaku se puso a gritar al verlo irse, así que se tuvo que quedar a un lado de él hasta que se quedo dormido.

Mientras Aome ordenaba las cosas Inuyasha bajo con la excusa de que su celular se le había quedado en el vehiculo. Cuando regreso Aome estaba sentada en el living descansando y le sorprendió verlo llegar con una caja en brazos envuelto en papel de regalo.

- y ¿eso? – dijo la joven apenas lo vio entrar

- para ti – dijo dejando sobre la sofá – ábrelo – Aome se paro y rasgo el papel, apenas vio de que se trataba dejo la caja como quedo.

- no puedo…, no puedo aceptarlo –

- ¿Por qué no? Yo te lo estoy regalando, es simplemente, por que no quiero que tus trabajos sean una excusa para que no te puedas quedar conmigo – Aome dulcemente le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió agradecida.

- esta bien… - lo termino de abrir y pudo apreciar mejor el notebook que venia adentro.

- pedí que le instalaran todos los programas que usas, así que esta para llegar y usar – Aome se acerco y le rodeo la cintura, Inuyasha la brazo y la atrajo mas a él.

- gracias –

El día martes fue un día bastante soso, Inuyasha no estaba, pero había quedado en ir a buscarla en la tarde. No había estado tan aburrida desde hacía bastante tiempo, no se le ocurrían ideas para sus diseños, lo que hacia que fuera peor. Su única entretención era hacer dibujos o girar en su silla mirando el techo. Cuando encontró que debía moverse o se volvería loca del aburrimiento, decidió ir a buscar café. Con la vista en blanco mientras esperaba que la cafetera terminara por fin su proceso, alguien se había ganado detrás de ella.

- Buenas tardes - Aome saliendo de su estado, asustada se giro y al ver al joven Francés se cubrió el rostro con una mano y una risa nerviosa salio de sus labios. Se sentía ridícula, la pudieron haber asesinado y ni cuenta se hubiera dado de la presencia de su asesino - no quise asustarte -

- no te preocupes, estaba con mi cabeza en otra parte. ¿Que haces aquí? -

- andaba por acá cerca y decidí venir a saludarte. Toma… - le tendió un paquete que saco de su bolso.

- Y ¿esto?- dijo al recibirlo - ¿a que se debe? - abrió el paquete y era un libro, no estaba nuevo, incluso se notaba que lo habían leído varias veces, ¿Por qué le pasaba un libro usado?

- bueno, ya tienes que leer la próxima reunión - Aome sonrió al recordar la conversación que tuvieron en ASJAPA, pero se sorprendió al ver que él se acordaba y si ella no lo hubiera visto habría pasado a la historia. Miro la portada.

- Circulo de sangre… - dijo en murmullo el nombre del libro

- es muy bueno y dudo que con lo trágico que es te rías - le cerro el ojo en complicidad. Antes que llegara a decir algo, el tono de voz de una de las oficinas hizo que se asomara preocupada.

- ¿pero revisaste bien? -

- ¡no me acabas de ver acaso! - contesto Kasumi exasperada - e revisado hasta el más estupido archivo.

- perdona - dijo Rin bajando un poco el rostro. Aome alcanzo a escuchar lo que decían pero lo que llego a entender era que algo se había perdido.

- HOLA… ¿puedo ayudar? - dijo Aome asomándose por la puerta. Rin le sonrió, se veía agradecida de verla, pero Kasumi frunció el ceño molesta ante la presencia de la castaña, pero Aome no le presto atención.

- En nada que te incumba, así que vete - dijo cortante Kasumi. Antón le sorprendió la actitud de Kasumi hacia Aome, pero se mantuvo escuchando atento.

- talvez Aome nos pueda ayudar-

- no gracias -

- y ¿que prefieres? ¿Que te echen? - Kasumi gruño mientras daba la espalda y Aome la miro preocupada - eres mi amiga así que lo siento, no te voy hacer caso esta vez - se dirigio don de Aome - lo que pasa, es que mañana tiene que presentar un proyecto y no lo encuentra, se deben haber borrado los archivos - Aome se preocupo, comprendió lo grave de la situación. Respiro profundo y dirigio la mirada hacia Kasumi.

- ¿pudiste salvar la memoria? - le pregunto Aome, pero esta no le respondió, así que miro a Rin.

- eh… si se borraron solo los planos - Aome bajo la vista buscando una solución y apenas la encontró saco su celular, llamo a Hoyo, a Youko y ha Ayame, les dijo que se había presentado una emergencia que los necesitaba en la oficina de Kasumi. Le pidió a Rin que imprimiera la memoria y le sacara copia para todos.

Rin sin preguntarle antes a su amiga, simplemente la saco y se retiro a toda velocidad.

Solo tomo cosa de segundos que llegaran los chicos, Minako también llego siguiendo a Hoyo. Estaban todos intrigados y también al ver al joven Antón que apenas estos entraron él se gano en el marco de la puerta. ¿Por que los había llamado? ¿Por que a la oficina de Kasumi? Y por ultimo ¿Quién era ese tipo?

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Ayame a su amiga, miro a Kasumi que les seguía dando la espalda y se volvió hacia Aome.

Aome les explico el asunto y apenas termino Youko levanto la ceja, tenia claro que les iba a pedir, pero no estaba seguro de si aceptaría.

- ¿Pueden ayudarnos? - Hoyo se quedo mirando con Ayame impresionados, Minako no lo podía creer. Youko frunció el ceño iba a negarse, no entendía Aome, como podía ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? - Antón presto atención a las palabras de Hoyo, al parecer comenzaba a entender ciertas cosas y una era que nadie se llevaba bien con la joven llamada Kasumi - dudo que ella llegue hacer lo miso por alguno de nosotros y dudo mucho más que llegue hacer esto por ti Aome - Kasumi bajo la mirada, le dolía, pero reconocía que Hoyo tenía razón. Pero le sorprendía que después de lo desagradable que a sido con Aome, esta este dispuesta ayudarla.

- lo entiendo, pero soy yo quien se los esta pidiendo ¿lo haría por mi? - Kasumi levantando el rostro, se sentía avergonzada. Todos asintieron, incluso Minako se ofreció ayudar, aunque sea hiendo a comprar cosa para comer.

- Aome… - todos se giraron a mirar al joven y todos se preguntaban ¿Quién rayos era él? - me gustaría ayudar, si ¿es que no es molestia? -

- claro que no Antón, te lo agradezco mucho - Minako se acerco con una mirada picara a un lado de su amiga, ya que el joven no le quitaba la vista de encima ha Aome.

- pis… Aome - le hablo en susurro - y este ¿de donde salió? - Aome se dio un golpe mental, no lo había presentado.

- chicos, perdonen, él es Antón Haskiro, es nieto del señor Yuma Haskiro - Youko se acerco y le tendió la mano como saludo, Ayame con una sonrisa le dijo "hola" y Hoyo se preguntaba ¿Quién demonios es Yuma Haskiro? Le sonaba familiar, pero no tenia idea de donde

- oye Ayame, ¿Quién es Yuma Haskiro? -

- quien mas, es él presidente de ASJAPA - Hoyo se acerco a saludarlo y apoyándose patudamente en el hombro de Antón le hablo Aome.

- oye Aome, tu siempre tienes contactos importantes - Aome simplemente se rió

- y ¿donde lo conociste? - le pregunto Minako viéndolo de pies a cabeza, lo encontraba muy guapo y el acento francés lo hacia mucho más interesante.

- en la reunión de ASJAPA, me descubrió mandándote mensajes – Minako no pudo aguantar la risa.

Como a Minako se le ocurrió, se fueron a trabajar a la sala de juntas, ya que en esa pequeña oficina no cabrían todos. Se llevaron una buena cantidad de computadores. Aome trabajo con Antón en el diseño y Kasumi solo se limitaba a contestar lo que se le preguntaba. El resto estaba enfocado en los sistemas de riego, cortes y elevaciones, pero mientras no terminaran el diseño no podrían hacer nada más, así que sin aguantar más, Hoyo exigió que colocaran música para hacer más agradable el ambiente. Aome le dijo a Rin que en su escritorio debían estar los parlantes.

Inuyasha llego pasada las 6, agotado, solo quería llegar al departamento, ducharse y descansar. Le sorprendió el silencio que había en el lugar. Cuando estaba a unos metros de la oficina, ve como Rin sale apurada de esta con unos parlantes en la mano, levanto una ceja preguntándose ¿Qué sucedía?

Antón salio de la sala de juntas para contestar una llamada, Minako le dijo que pasara a su oficina para que hablara más tranquilo y así lo hizo.

Inuyasha no entendía que sucedía, apenas entro a su oficina, no encontró Aome y menos el computador de ella, algo estaba sucediendo. Decidido a saber que era, se dirigió en dirección en donde había desaparecido Rin. Cantos y risotadas le hizo darse cuenta que se estaba acercando.

Rin, Hoyo, Youko y Minako conversaban en murmullo, su discusión cada vez iba aumentando el volumen.

Inuyasha se mantuvo observando desde la puerta, le sorprendió ver a Kasumi a un lado de Aome trabajando como un equipo. Incluso se podía ver que hacían buen equipo dejando los problemas de lado

- ¡ya! ¿Cuánto quieres apostar? – le propuso Rin en voz alta a Hoyo.

- ¡ya! Yo le pregunto – dijo Hoyo acomodándose en su silla – ¡oye Aome! – todos se giraron a verlo y Aome levanto ambas cejas en señal de que le estaba prestando atención – ejem… ¿es verdad que te ganaste una beca para estudiar en el extranjero? – pregunto finalmente Hoyo. Todos en silencio s giraron a verla esperando la repuesta.

Inuyasha estaba molesto, no le agrado enterarse de esa forma que talvez Aome se iba.

- ¿de donde sacaron eso? – los 3 jóvenes se giraron a mirar a Rin.

- ¿es cierto? Verdad… - dijo Rin ha Aome – la profe Kaede me contó hace unos meses –

- si es verdad, pero eso fue el año pasado – Aome bajo un poco el rostro y una sonrisa de dolor se pudo ver en su rostro – habría dado lo que fuera por haberme ido – sin querer miro de soslayo a Kasumi y todos menos Inuyasha comprendieron a que se refería.

Todavía le dolía y sus amigos se seguían preguntando ¿Por qué la ayudaba?

Inuyasha vio dolor en los ojos de la joven, pero por falta de información, él creía que se debía por no haberla tomado.

- y ¿Por qué no te fuiste? – pregunto Rin. Aome levanto el rostro y la sonrisa que a él le encantaba volvió al rostro de la joven.

- bueno Kohaku tenía solo un año y aparte mis padres me dijeron que no –

- ¿te dijeron que no? Acaso no se daban cuenta del prestigio que ibas a tener estudiando afuera – dijo molesta Minako.

Inuyasha mantenía la vista fija en Aome. Lo tensa que se veía lo traducía equivocadamente.

- tenían más que claro que estudiar en Francia me iba abrir mil puertas incluso la posibilidad de trabajar en el extranjero –

- ¡EN FRANCIA! - gritaron sus compañeros al unísono. Estaban impresionados, ya que tenían más que claro que haya se encontraba una de las universidades más prestigiosas en el área de paisajismo.

- y ¿Dónde creían que iba a ir? – dijo fingiéndose ofendida- ya no importa, la lesera es que todo se resume en plata, la beca me cubría todo lo que eran mis gastos y estudios, pero ¿Qué hacia con Kohaku? ¿Quién lo cuidaría? –

- tienes razón - dijo Rin agachando la mirada, se coloco en el lugar de ella.

- oye y si te la dieran ahora ¿la tomarías? – pregunto Youko. Aome miro a Inuyasha con su más dulce sonrisa y este se sorprendió, volvió la mirada a su amigo.

- no – contesto. Nunca la motivo dejar Japón, adoraba su país, pero no negaba que le encantaría viajar y conocer lugares ya sea por placer o por negocios pero no para vivir.

Los jóvenes cambiaron el tema y siguieron trabajando.

Inuyasha se mantuvo pensativo, según él estaba siendo egoísta al amarrarla a él cuando podría estar cumpliendo todos sus "sueños".

- Inuyasha Taisho, un gusto volver a verte – dijo Antón a su espalda.

- _esa voz, esa maldita voz –_ por el acento lo reconoció de inmediato, se giro despacio quedando frente a frente y lo que se iba a volver costumbre, comenzaron a medirse, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Antón molestaba a Inuyasha de sobre manera, pero este trato relajarse y mostrarse superior – Antón Haskiro – pronuncio finalmente Inuyasha. Aome levanto la vista y vio como sus amigos miraba hacia la puerta apostando quien daba el primer golpe, ya que cualquiera pensaría que pelearían – mi padre ya se fue – le dijo Inuyasha dándole a entender que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

- no te preocupes, que no vine a ver a tú padre – guió la vista hacia Aome lo que le hizo hervir la sangre al Ambarino. Aome se dio cuenta y rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y lo sujeto del brazo, y este se relajo al sentirla.

- Inuyasha, Antón muy amablemente se ofreció ayudarnos, si no fuera por las ideas que nos a dado todavía no sabríamos por donde comenzar – el ceño fruncido del ambarino se mantenía igual. Aome veía que Inuyasha seguía igual o incluso peor, así que lentamente llevo su mano contra la de él y se la estrecho, y pudo ver como el ambarino relajo los hombros.

Salio hablar con él y Antón siguió trabajando con Kasumi, pero siempre pendiente de Aome.

- ¿a que vino este idiota? –

- me trajo un libro y paso justo el problema de Kasumi y se ofreció ayudarnos – se acerco a él y lo abrazo – espero que no te moleste – Inuyasha frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea que se quede trabajando con Antón. Inuyasha asintió no con muchas ganas.

- gracias –

- me quedo a esperarte eso si -

- pero recién estamos comenzando y mañana debes reunirte con tu padre a primera hora –

- no me importa –

- por favor, si estas acá no podré trabajar tranquila, ya que estaré preocupada de ti y tú incomodidad hacia Antón, por favor…-

- ésta bien – acepto no con muchas ganas, pero la cara dulce que le puso Aome se le hizo irresistible negarse.

Trabajaron a full, ya cuando por fin terminaron eran las 3 de la mañana. Todos se iban a quedar a dormir ahí, Aome se fue acostar al sofá de la oficina de Inuyasha y ella, se sentía sola al estar ahí cuando podía estar durmiendo junto a su amado Inuyasha. Tiro la chaqueta que la estaba abrigando y se levanto rápidamente, dispuesta a irse. Cuando se estaba colocando la chaqueta luego de haber llamado un radio taxi, se sorprendió al ver Antón entrando sigilosamente a la oficina y este se sorprendió al verla mirándolo esperando saber que quería.

- ¿te vas? – pregunto Antón.

- si, el taxi me debe estar esperando ¿necesitas algo? Si quieres acuéstate acá – la joven emprendió camino hacia la salida. Antón al verla alejarse, la sujeto del brazo y se acerco a ella. Aome no le agradaba la forma en que la miraba y en como se acercaba, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, gracias a que comenzó a sonar su celular para avisarle que su taxi estaba abajo esperándola, pudo soltarse del agarre, le dio una mirada fría y se alejo, dejándolo con las ganas.

Inuyasha se paseo por el departamento, miraba la hora cada 5 minutos, se trato enfocar en trabajar pero no pudo, le hervía la sangre de celos, tenía unas ganas de ir y partirle la cara, pero se contenía, debía confiar en Aome. Así que trato relajarse un poco y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir. Se giro una y otra vez sin poder conseguir dormirse, se iba a levantar, pero se obligo a descansar.

Aome pudo entrar con la llave de reserva que Inuyasha manejaba escondida. Se dirigió al baño, se ducho y cuando entro a la habitación lo vio durmiendo, saco una camisa de él y despacio se acomodo en la cama. Inuyasha la sintió abrazarlo por la espalda, no se había podido quedar dormido, pero al sentirla se giro, la abrazo y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Aome se acurruco hacia él y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Si, se sentía mucho mejor dormir con él.

Continuara…

Mil perdones por la demora, por fin pude terminar este capitulo. Tengo un puro caos, esta por terminar el semestre y tengo que terminar trabajos y pruebas, así que puede que me demore con el próximo capitulo.

Bueno amigas, cuídense y gracias por los reviews

bye


	15. Te Amo

Capitulo XV

Te Amo

Días transcurrieron desde lo sucedido con el trabajo de Kasumi, la joven se mostraba mas calmada e incluso agradable con Aome, se guardaba todos sus comentarios desagradables, limitándose solamente a escuchar lo que hablaba el resto.

Inuyasha le parecía extraño que Aome no comentara nada sobre el trabajo, incluso su humor cambiaba de un segundo para otro apenas pronunciaba algo acerca del proyecto, así que para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, pero de que le parecía raro, le parecía.

Esa noche iba ser muy importante, ya que en el mundo arquitectónico los paisajistas se iban a comenzar a involucrar más allá de lo que se le permitía. Abriéndoles puertas en lo laboral en especial para Aome.

Don Inu solicito que todos los arquitectos y paisajistas de la empresa estuvieran presentes ya que varios proyectos habían sido postulados.

Los organizadores de este evento comprendiendo el gran revuelo que provocaría el primer lugar, decidieron informarle a Don Inu Taisho para que prepare a los ganadores. Él simplemente le informo a Inuyasha, pero este no le presto mucha importancia, no era su primer premio, pero lo que realmente le interesaba era que se le hiciera el reconocimiento que se merece la joven.

No le comunico nada a ella, quería que fuera una sorpresa, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Minako y esta supo exactamente que se debía hacer.

Por petición de su amiga, Aome se vistió sexy, se coloco un traje negro ceñido con encajes bordados negro de seda sobre este, era sin mangas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un escote bastante atrevido que no aprobó cuando lo vio, pero cuando se lo vio puesto se dijo "que diablos", se recogió el cabello con un peinado muy de los anos 30 con una flor roja a un lado de este, sus ojos perfectamente delineados y sus labios de rojo carmesí.

Inuyasha apoyado en su auto, esperaba impaciente a la joven, pero cuando la vio aparecer no podía creerlo, para él era una ilusión.

Se acerco a ella todo galante.

- sabes, se me quitaron las ganas de ir- Aome lo sujeto de la chaqueta y se apego a él toda coqueta.

- si quieres, no vamos –

- mmm… tentador, pero ya nos comprometimos con que estaríamos presentes-

- pero podemos arrancarnos antes –

- ya había pensado en eso–

- en serio, que excitante – este solo sonrió y la guio a la puerta del vehículo

Cuando llegaron, la joven causo sensación entre los asistentes. Inuyasha la llevaba del brazo luciéndola orgulloso y Aome lucia su más radiante sonrisa, embobando a quien se le cruzara por delante. Ambos se veían perfectos. Minako sonreía feliz a lo lejos, era exactamente eso lo que quería lograr.

Los ubicaron en una mesa al centro del salón, para sorpresa y desagrado de ambos, Antón y el señor Yuma se sentaron en la misma mesa que ellos. Inuyasha la observaba atento. Aome saludo muy dulce a señor Haskiro, pero al francés solo se limito a decirle un simple "Hola", si algo había sucedido, pero la pregunta era ¿que?

Antón se mostraba como si nada, lo que más le molestaba y por desgracia debía mostrarse cortés con él, ya que el abuelo de este y don Inu estaban en la misma mesa.

Inuyasha miraba su alrededor, la mayoría de los arquitectos miraban de mala gana que paisajistas estuvieran presentes en un evento para arquitectos.

Sesshoumaru también se sentó junto a ellos y apenas Minako se acerco a ellos, él se levanto al instante y le corrió la silla a un lado de él.

- no gracias, me sentare junto Aome - y se acerco a su amiga. Aome le estaba pareciendo ya mucho el comportamiento de Minako, fue bastante desagradable, algo se tenían esos.

- Aome te vez muy sexy – le dijo Minako apenas se acomodo a un lado de ella

- gracias -

Aome se percato de otro detalle, durante la charla, Minako y Sesshoumaru tendían a mirarse contantemente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, la rubia la corría molesta.

Aome se acerco al oído de Inuyasha y se apoyo en el hombro de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto el ambarino apenas la sintió sobre su hombro.

- ¿que onda Minako y Sesshoumaru? Se han estado comportando muy extraños y cada vez que están cerca, Minako se pone de mal humor – Inuyasha los miro a ambos y vio las miradas lascivas que se daban y se acerco al oído de Aome.

- Minako y Sesshoumaru tienen su historia – Aome volvió la vista hacia su amiga.

- por lo visto no termino nada bien-

- Así es –

Antón la miraba de reojo, como deseaba estar en el lugar de Inuyasha.

Lugo de una hora, la mayoría de los presentes estaba aburrido, hablaron de una sarta de cosas e Inuyasha no le presto la mas mínima atención y por debajo de la mesa acariciaba cada uno de los dedos de la mano de Aome. Aome también aburrida, jugaba con el cuchillo, haciéndolo girar sobre la mesa.

- ¡hay, por Dios! Que lata – murmuro Minako dándole la espalda al escenario, luego que anunciaran que otro personaje iba hablar.

- mejor nos hubiéramos arrancado – le comento Aome a Inuyasha al oído y este simplemente sonrió.

Cuando por fin había llegado el momento de la premiación, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

- Por fin – exclamo Minako y Aome sonrió ante la poca paciencia de su amiga. De seguro no iba a dejar una nota de felicitaciones por el evento.

Hicieron pasar al cuarto lugar, luego a tercer y por ultimo el segundo, luego de estos hicieron una pausa y paso adelante el presidente de la Escuela de Arquitectura.

- Este año, nos llego un proyecto, que desde que lo tuvimos enfrente nos impacto. Paisajismo y Arquitectura, durante años han tratado complementarse y muchas veces ha resultado ser un verdadero desastre. El diseño ganador de este año, logro lo que mucho han tratado lograr. Es por esto, que para mí, como presidente de la Escuela de Arquitectura, es un honor entregar el premio al primer lugar, a los protagonistas de este diseño – apenas dijo lo ultimo, mostraron en una pantalla los bosquejos del primer proyecto de Aome e Inuyasha. Aome justo se le callo el cuchillo, por lo que no alcanzo a verlo ya que se agacho a recogerlo – el primer lugar es para Aome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho –

Inuyasha se levanto y se abotono la chaqueta. Aome se irguió confundida, era idea suya o ¿la habían nombrado? Llevo la mirada a Inuyasha y este estaba de pie esperando que se levantara, le sorprendió ver el proyecto en el que ella le ayudo exhibiéndose. No entendía nada. Se levanto sin quitar su rostro de asombro.

Inuyasha la guio hacia el escenario.

Les entregaron una placa de reconocimiento y los guiaron al podio.

- gracias, muchas gracias. Este es el segundo año ya que la empresa recibe el primer lugar, pero quiero dejar en claro que no lo hubiera logrado si Aome – la miro a los ojos – no hubiera participado, este proyecto simplemente hubiera sido como cualquier otro – Inuyasha le cedió el podio Aome y esta un poco tímida se acerco.

- esto en realidad no me lo esperaba, en lo absoluto – sonrió nerviosa. Nadie emitía comentario alguno, o estaban embobados con ella o en realidad les impresiono el proyecto. Sus compañeros estaban felices, incluso Kasumi se alegraba por ella – es muy difícil para un paisajista exponerles sus ideas a un Arquitecto, yo lo viví en carne propia – le sonrió a Inuyasha y este se acordó de los primeros días en que comenzaron a trabajar – pero en conjunto se pueden lograr grandes cosas. Si se dejan las diferencias de lado, se crean cosas como estas – estaba emocionada, sus ojos brillaban, lo que hizo que los auditores se emocionaran - Gracias, muchas gracias – finalizo

Todos sus amigos y conocidos se levantaron y aplaudieron con furor, el resto los siguió en sus asientos. Fue tanto el furor que provoco, que Minako no se dio ni cuenta que le sonreía a Sesshoumaru. Este solo la miraba mudo y Minako al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo corrió el rostro sonrojado.

Con este logro el señor Yuma veía que Aome debía estar más involucrada en los asuntos de ASJAPA. Se lo comento a su nieto durante el coctel y este se lo confirmo e incluso le propuso que participara en la muestra de la Semana del Jardín en Francia que se realizaría la semana siguiente. Más lo hacia por él que por el prestigio que ella proporcionaría al participar ahí. Dos semanas en Francia serian más que suficientes, solo eso necesitaba para lograr su propósito, que fuera de él.

En un momento en que todos se acercaban Aome, ofreciéndole una infinidad de proyectos y aprovechando que Inuyasha se separo para hablar con un antiguo compañero de carrera antes que se fuera a New York, Antón se acerco.

El rostro alegre de ella cambio al instante, los arquitectos se comenzaron a correr de a poco, hasta dejarlos solos. Aome se hubiera alejado, pero eso si seria una falta de educación, pero el ser cortante no le estaba prohibido.

- cada día me sorprendes más, no lo digo por lo hermosa que te vez –

- que interesante, ya que no es mi intención sorprender a nadie, en especial a ti – le dio su mas falsa sonrisa y este simplemente se rio.

Inuyasha inconscientemente la busco con la mirada y cuando la encontró, su sangre comenzó a hervir, pero la actitud de Aome hacia el francés lo calmo, incluso hizo que prestara atención a su comportamiento. Algo había sucedido eso estaba claro, y podía ver que el idiota este hizo algo que no le gusto Aome, algo que le comenzaba agradar a él por lo fría que se mostraba en su conversación.

- vamos, no seas así, hoy lograste lo que muchos han deseado, no es un momento para ser desagradable - no sabia porque, pero este tipo no le podía caer mal, pero si iba a dejar pasar lo que sucedió, debía colocarle un limite, no era solo por el echo que tratara de besarla que estaba molesta, ¿que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera estado acostada?, lo que menos él hubiera querido habría sido besos.

- mira Antón, no se como serán en Francia, pero yo no soy como las mujeres a la que estas acostumbrado a tratar –

- lo se y por eso mismo me gusta – Aome se incomodo ante su honestidad, pero recupero la compostura al instante.

- perdóname si en algún momento te di a entender que tenia algún tipo de interés más allá de una amistad, y por la ayuda que me prestaste con el proyecto de Kasumi are como que nada a pasado - Antón lanzo una carcajada y Aome frunció el ceño – _Este esta loco o ¿Qué? –_ pensó

_-_Nunca me habían rechazado de esta manera. Esta bien, dejemos como que nada a pasado – paso por un lado de ella dispuesto a irse – pero ten en claro Aome – se acerco al oído de ella – no suelo rendirme tan fácilmente – Aome rolo los ojos y sonrió, no podía negarlo, le caía bien, solo esperaba que no le trajera problemas con Inuyasha.

Se giro y se topo con dos ojos dorados mirándola fijo, ella solo le sonrió y este solo bebió de su vino.

Don Yuma le comunico a Inu Taisho su interés en que la joven fuera representando a Japón en Francia en tan importante Evento. El padre de Inuyasha no le sorprendió que su amigo tomara esta decisión. Él la aprobaba absolutamente, el prestigio de la empresa no solamente iba a ser por sus arquitectos, si no también por sus paisajistas desde ahora en adelante, estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarle los servicios que esta prestaría. Ya se imaginaba la publicidad, Empresas Taisho, "ARQUITECTURA, PAISAJISMO Y CONSTRUCCION"

Al otro día Inuyasha ya estaba más calmado, la pasó a recoger al departamento con la invitación de llevarla a almorzar, pero al ver que se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad, Aome no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿para donde vamos?- pregunto Aome al ver el cambio de recorrido

- sorpresa -

- espero que me guste –

- eso dependerá de que tan fanática eres de ella –

- ¿De ella? ¿A quien vamos a ver? – pregunto curiosa.

- tranquila, ya vas a ver, ya estamos por llegar –

Los edificios se fueron transformando en suaves praderas y antes de pronunciar algo, Inuyasha tomo un camino segundario. Inuyasha al ver su impaciencia sonrió.

- ya estamos llegando –

- lo mismo dijiste hace media hora – Inuyasha solo rio.

Aome bajo la mirada y cuando la levanto, por que Inuyasha disminuyo la velocidad, pudo ver, un muro con trepadoras cayendo desde lo alto llamo su atención, se detuvieron en un enorme portón de metal forjado.

Inuyasha bajo el vidrio y se acerco al cito fono.

- ¿diga? – dijo una voz.

- soy yo – y apenas dijo esto se abrió el portón, se pudo ver la enorme casona al fondo sobre una colina, el lugar era indescriptible, se sentía extraña no sabia por que, pero ese lugar ya lo había visto antes, ¿Dónde? No tenía la más mínima idea, se veía tan mágico que tal vez lo había soñado.

Inuyasha se estaciono a un lado de la casona y un anciano salió al encuentro. Su rostro todo arrugado y cansado los recibió con una amable sonrisa.

- amo Inuyasha, los esperaba - le tendió la mano e Inuyasha se la estrecho con fuerza.

- Anciano Myoga, ella es Aome – Aome se acerco, no pudo evitar saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y le regalo un dulce sonrisa. El anciano se incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así. Le recordó a la señora Izayoi.

- ¿Cómo a estado todo? – pregunto Inuyasha mientras caminaba a una lado de anciano.

- muy bien joven –

- ¿hicieron lo que les pedí?-

- al pie de la letra –

- Gracias Myoga –

- es una placer cumplir sus órdenes joven, bueno los dejo –

- gracias de nuevo –

- no se preocupe – miro Aome –un placer conocerla señorita -

- el placer fue todo mío -

Inuyasha apenas se fue el anciano se giro y la abrazo.

- ¿tienes hambre? O ¿quieres recorrer?-

- ¿Qué crees? -él sonrió y la guio por el jardín.

- este lugar perteneció a mi familia. Hace años que no venia para acá -

- Es maravilloso – dijo extasiada.

- mis padres lo construyeron, mi padre hizo la casa y mi madre el jardín – Aome no le presto mucha atención a lo ultimo, ya que muchas personas tienen buen gusto y les gusta hacer ellos mismo el jardín de sus casas, pero ese lugar era demasiado maravilloso, casi irreal.

Llegaron al lugar de la laguna, un puente rojo era una de las formas para atravesarla, el otro era por el bosque de bambú. Cerezos acompañados por azaleas y arces si hojas estaban esparcidas de forma armoniosa por la orilla.

- _Dios, ¿donde lo e visto? –_

- mis padres lo consideraban su más grande tesoro, ellos decían que era su pequeño pedazo de PARAISO – resalto la palabra paraíso esperando que con esta pista ella descubriera en donde estaban.

- paraíso… - dijo en murmullo mientras miraba maravillada. Sí, ese lugar era un paraíso - ¡PARAISO!- grito girándose hacia Inuyasha y este sonreía de oreja a oreja – es el Tengoku – dijo volviendo la vista al lugar.

- así es –

- Claro, por eso me parecía conocido – se giro de nuevo y lo miro desconcertada, algo no le cuadraba – no entiendo algo – hizo una pausa mientras ordenaba sus ideas – me dijiste que tus padres lo hicieron – Inuyasha asentía – eso quiere decir que tú madre era… -

- Izayoi Shiva –

- valla que pequeño es el mundo –

- Eso mismo pensé cuando supe lo que ella representa para ti -

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? -

- para mí, mi madre es un tema difícil, espero que lo entiendas –

- por supuesto – no lo iba a presionar a que le contara nada que el no estuviera dispuesto a contar, así que le regalo una sonrisa, lo beso en la mejilla y continuo su paseo. Inuyasha la admiraba a la distancia, como se perdía en cada detalle, en cada planta, se veía radiante.

En la tarde, comieron a la luz de las velas, disfrutaron de una conversación amena. Para relajarse, Aome le propuso que se dieran un baño de tina, cosa a la que no se negó.

Ella detrás de él bañándolo con la esponja.

- ya tengo la idea para el ultimo edificio – Aome dejo de jabonarlo.

- hasta cuando se supone que debemos relajarnos, piensas en trabajo, te gusta lo que haces –

- si no lo niego - se recostó en ella y Aome apego su rostro al de él.

- ¿siempre quisiste ser arquitecto?-

- no, no siempre. Cuando era niño quería ser paisajista como mi madre –

- eras muy unido a ella –

- muchas veces fingía estar enfermo solo para acompañarla al trabajo y ella me consentía – su vista estaba perdida en sus recuerdos y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en sus labios – cuando ella falleció deje de hablar de ella, estaba furioso con ella, sentí que me abandono, por eso mismo me quite de la cabeza el ser paisajista, y siguiendo los pasos de mi padre y él los de su padre, así consecutivamente, estudie arquitectura. Se podría decir que lo llevo en la sangre. No me arrepiento, me gusta lo que hago. Además si hubiera sido paisajista te abría hecho competencia-

- si tú hubieras sido paisajista, tal vez yo habría sido arquitecto o… chofer de autobús – le hablo muy seria, e Inuyasha se giro a mirarla con una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿chofer de autobús?-

- ¿Por qué no? O tal vez pude haberme casado con algún hacendado y haber tenido 10 cabros chicos – hizo una mueca imaginándose estar viviendo así – y GORDA, ahí si que no te hubieras fijado en mí –

- ¿tan superficial me crees? – Aome levanto la ceja, la respuesta era demasiado obvia – si tienes razón, PERO, en caso de que engordes no dejarías de ser sexy y quien sabe, tal vez me habrías seducido de todas maneras –

-mmm… pero nada me aseguraría que te meterías conmigo – le giño el ojo y él se acerco a besarla.

Esa noche se entregaron como tantas otras, con la misma pasión que la primera vez. Ya de madrugada, abrazados somnolientos, Aome se estrecho más a Inuyasha y con una sonrisa dijo "TE AMO" y se durmió profundamente.

Inuyasha apenas la escucho, abrió los ojos, no demostraba ni felicidad ni tristeza, no sabía que sentir.

Continuara…

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, estoy un poco resfriada así que si tiene algunas falla (cosa que espero que no sea así) mil perdones.

No las molesto más, muchas gracias por los reviews.

Y suerte a todas

bye


	16. La Lejania

Capitulo XVI

La lejanía.

En la mañana cuando se despertó se encontró sola, pensó que el ambarino podía estarla esperando en el comedor para desayunar, pero no fue así, posiblemente podía estar en el jardín. Se vistió y salió, lo busco por todos los lugares visibles, pero no logro ubicarlo, así que decidió regresar a la casa y llamarlo.

- señorita – la llamo una voz, se giro y pudo ver como el anciano Myoga se acercaba a ella.

- señor Myoga, buenos días –

- buenos días –

- ¿me podría decir donde puedo encontrar a Inuyasha?-

- él joven ya se fue – Aome no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿se fue? –

- así es, apenas amaneció se retiro. Dio la orden de que un vehículo la lleve a la ciudad cuando Ud. Diga -

- gracias, arreglo mis cosas y me iré, podría avisar por favor –

- como diga señorita, con permiso –

Sintió en el pecho una presión horrible, tenía un mal presentimiento. Respiro profundo y trato calmarse, eran simples presentimientos, nada más, pero su corazón le estaba avisando lo que se avecinaba. A la hora después ya estaba en el departamento, le sorprendió encontrar a Kohaku, ya que se suponía que iría a buscar en la noche.

- ¿Qué paso? Se suponía que lo iba a buscar en la tarde- le pregunto a su hermana mientras ingresaba al departamento.

- tuvieron algunos problemas, además no me molesta estar con el diablillo – le contesto Midoriko

- gracias – le agradeció a su hermana pero su rostro se veía preocupado, cosa que no paso desapercibido para su hermana.

- ¿todo bien? – pregunto Midoriko mientras le entregaba unos juguetes a Kohaku

- espero que si – trato demostrar otra actitud para que su hermana no siguiera preguntado cosas a las que no tenía respuesta por el momento – me voy a duchar ¿te molesta seguir viéndolo? – Midoriko asintió.

Lo llamo por teléfono pero no le contesto, esperaba que nada malo haya sucedido.

Inuyasha fue a la casa de su padre, estaba que se lo echaba el diablo. Su padre no pregunto nada sobre lo que sucedía y cuando Sesshoumaru iba hacer algún comentario al respecto, don Inu le dio un manotazo en el hombro para que guardara silencio.

Sesshoumaru se vio reflejado en Inuyasha, la historia se estaba volviendo a repetir. Se preocupo, pero no iba hacer nada, ya que ni él ha solucionado sus propios problemas amorosos. Pero le dolía verse reflejado, le hacia darse cuenta de lo idiota que fue en su momento, solo esperaba que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo que hacia y reaccionara.

Aome no quiso hacer ningún tipo de conjeturas, prefería pensar que tuvo algún tipo de problema y que por eso se fue sin decir nada y que no contestaba su celular simplemente por que todavía no lo solucionaba, ya lo vería en la empresa al día siguiente.

Cuando llego, no lo encontró, pero sus cosas estaban donde siempre las dejaba, sobre el sofá de la esquina. Se dirigió a su escritorio, trato mantener la cabeza fría. Prendió su computador y mientras se sentaba llego él.

- buenos días – le dijo Aome con calma y dulzura.

- llegas tarde – se dirigió a su escritorio sin mirarle la cara, su tono cortante y frio la desconcertó.

- solo por un minuto – le aclaro tratando mantenerse calma

- sabes que no me gustan los atrasos –

- ¿Qué te sucede? -

- nada, solo que estamos demasiados atrasados en este proyecto, así que espero que mañana llegues a la hora – Inuyasha hablaba sin mirarla a la cara, ya que si lo hacia no seria capaz de continuar con su actuación.

Aome no entendía nada ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Solo esperaba que fuera por el proyecto, así que no comento nada más y trato mantener su cabeza en el trabajo, pero cada 5 minutos volvía la misma pregunta a su cabeza, se iba a volver loca estaba segura, lo miraba tratando descubrir algo aunque sea en su mirada, pero nada, se veía frio e incluso como si algo le molestara, estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero por fortuna para Inuyasha apareció don Inu en la puerta.

- buenos días jóvenes – Aome le sonrió y dijo "buenos días". Miro a Inuyasha y este siguió con su mirada fija en su computador.

Luego de unos segundos, levanto la mirada hacia su padre y muy sonriente le dijo "buenos días", Aome levanto una ceja, por lo visto se le había quitado o el problema era con ella. Esperaba que fuera la primera, ya que no recordaba haber echo nada que lo colocara de esa forma.

- Aome, necesito conversar contigo ¿me acompañas? – Aome asintió y salió con él, pudo ver antes de cruzar el umbral que Inuyasha volvía su vista al computador con su frente arrugada.

Don Inu la llevo al casino, la invito a un café, quería que la conversación fuera amena, solo una simple conversación, pero su forma encantadora era una forma de hacer que la gente se sintiera comprometida con él sin negarle nada incluso antes de solicitarlo.

- te fue muy bien en la premiación - Aome bebía su café y asentía un poco avergonzada - varios arquitectos se han comunicado conmigo solicitando que trabajes con ellos en algunos proyectos – Aome levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos. En la premiación, sí, se le habían acercado ofreciéndole propuestas, pero nunca se lo tomo muy enserio

- ahora la empresa… - continuo don Inu – no solo va ofrecer servicios de arquitectura y construcción, también de Paisajismo – Aome lo escuchaba atenta – ya hable con mis publicistas hoy mismo comenzaran la campaña – Aome esperaba que llegara al meollo del asunto, ya que no creía que la iba a sacar de su trabajo solo para comentarle que iban lanzar una nueva campaña publicitaria incorporando todo lo que es paisajístico, ya que debió haberlo echo hace ratito – y mis asesores, bueno para una decisión así no es necesaria un asesor, pero se debe seguir los patrones administrativos… - ya encontraba que se estaba hiendo por las ramas, quitándole el poco de paciencia que le quedaba. Y don Inu se dio cuenta que se estaba alargando demasiado, así que lo lanzo – ayudaría bastante Aome que aceptaras representar Japón en la Semana del Jardín – se trapico con el café apenas lo escucho.

-¿Yo? – pregunto sorprendida.

- ¿Yuma no se ha comunicado contigo? – Aome negó con la cabeza, no le salían las palabras – bueno, yo creo que durante el día lo hará, se irían la próxima semana –

- pero la Semana del Jardín es en dos semanas más –

- si, así es, pero Uds. No van a ir solo como oyentes, también van exponer un jardín. Piénsalo hasta que te llame Yuma, yo creo que lo hará después de almuerzo, no llama a nadie antes de comer algo – dijo lo ultimo como broma y porque era cierto.

Inuyasha estaba con toda la curiosidad, su padre no le había comentado nada. En realidad si lo había echo, pero este estuvo durante todo el día en otro mundo, así que no escucho ni un cuarto de lo que le conto su padre.

Miraba cada 5 segundos la puerta esperando verlos llegar y el teléfono sonaba y sonaba sin lograr llamar la atención del ambarino.

- Alo – contesto por fin

- _con Aome por favor_ – esa voz la conocía, así que le contesto conforme quien era

- NO ESTA – dijo cortante.

- _Ah… Inuyasha, eras tú -_

_- _ maldito idiota – murmuro Inuyasha apenas escucho su tonito. Antón no alcanzo escucharlo así que continúo.

- _cuando, llegue dile que la llamé –_

- no soy su secretario – le contesto manteniendo su tono cortante.

- _no te preocupes la llamare después, igual…_ - Inuyasha sin dejarlo terminar, le corto golpeando el auricular en el escritorio.

A los 45 minutos después regreso Aome, se sentía feliz y para Inuyasha estaba hermosa, sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista al computador, ni siquiera le dijo que el francés había llamado y tampoco fue necesario, ya que apenas ella entro a la oficina el teléfono comenzó a sonar, corrió hasta su escritorio y mientras se sentaba contesto.

- hola ¿Cómo estas? – la mirada que le dio Aome, Inuyasha comprendió de quien se trataba.

- maldito francés – murmuro Inuyasha mientras apretaba los dientes.

- _mi abuelo hablo con don Taisho y le comento que ya te expuso lo de la Semana del Jardín –_

- si, así es –

- _y ¿que dices? Prometo portarme bien –_

- bueno yo… es difícil – volvió la vista a Inuyasha y él trato mostrarse como si nada.

- _¿lo dices por Taisho?-_

_-_ no, bueno en parte y es también por mi hijo –

Inuyasha no aguanto más la curiosidad y le hervía la sangre saber que Aome andaba de secretitos con el franchute. Se levanto molesto y salió de la oficina en dirección donde su padre, de alguna manera le sacaría que sucede.

Este entro a la oficina de don Taisho sin siquiera anunciarse, la secretaria no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta así que simplemente entro. Su padre estaba ocupado con los diseñadores gráficos y publicistas seleccionando los modelos para la nueva campaña.

La mente de Inuyasha estaba en otra parte, en Aome y el francés. Cuando regreso a la realidad, vio a su padre lleno de papeles en el mesón discutiendo quien sabe que y ni hablar de las 5 personas que estaban con él. Se sentó en uno de los sofás del rincón y llevo su mente de regreso a su oficina.

- y ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cual te gusta más? – le pregunto su padre mostrándole varios diseños esperando que responda. Inuyasha arrugo la frente, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo su padre, solo atino a señalar uno que le era mas atractivo visualmente. Su padre miro de nuevo el que señalo su hijo y asintió.

- quiero ese y este otro – les dijo señalando otro modelo que también le había gustado y la gente se retiro.

-¿nueva campaña publicitaria? Pero si todavía no terminamos el semestre – su padre lo miro entre cerrando los ojos, para variar no le presto atención en nada de lo que le converso el día anterior.

- es necesario que comience una campaña de inmediato si quiero lanzar Paisajismo como un servicio de la empresa, y la Semana del Jardín le da como anillo al dedo al lanzamiento - regreso a su trabajo e Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido no entendió que tenia que ver lo ultimo con la campaña.

- y ¿Qué tiene que ver la Semana del Jardín en esto? – su padre levanto la vista con una ceja levantada, prefirió no pensar que su hijo no le había prestado atención, pero bueno, ese día había estado extraño, así que se lo perdonaba.

- Si Aome gana, cosa que no dudo, la empresa se llenara de prestigio, más del que ya tiene -

- ¿si Aome gana? -

- si, SI AOME GANA, eso acabo de decir. Ella si acepta, iría con el nieto de Yuma representando Japón -

De eso era de lo que hablaba la joven con el francés y ella no le había comentado nada, bueno como lo iba hacer si él con suerte y le había dirigido un par de palabras durante toda la mañana.

-¿Cuándo se iría? - sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y su padre lo pudo ver, pero hizo como que no.

Se fue a la oficina meditando. La próxima semana se iría, le dolía el pecho, pero prefirió pensar que era por falta de ejercicio o mejor dicho por el exceso de este, rememorando la última noche que pasaron juntos, sonrió para sí al recordar, pero luego su vista se nublo al recordar esas palabras, lo mejor seria que ella se fuera.

Según él lo hacía más por ella que por él. Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado para su gusto. Encontraba que no sentía lo mismo que lo que ella le expreso aquella noche, y que las ganas de besarla y abrazarla cada vez que la tenia cerca, era simplemente por que le gustaba como besaba y su aroma era agradable, en realidad más que agradable, embriagante.

Le busco una explicación a todo mientras caminaba hacia la oficina, como una forma de auto convencerse de lo que sentía por ella no era amor. Según él, el por que la miraba embelesado, era por que la encontraba hermosa, más que hermosa en realidad, y no es que encontrara que sus labios y su cuerpo se amoldaban perfectamente al suyo, no para nada, y mucho menos que sus ojos eran maravillosos, no por el color, si no por lo expresivos. Podía saber exactamente lo que estaba ella sintiendo con solo mirarla a los ojos. Ella era maravillosa, demasiado perfecta para ser verdad. Sacudió la cabeza con los últimos pensamientos. Debía cortar por lo sano. Tal vez le dolería un poco, pero sería soportable.

Pero, a medida que pasaban los días era como si se desangrara por dentro y no tenía forma de detener la hemorragia y fue mucho peor cuando ella se fue a Francia, era un alma en pena y cuando alguien hacía algún comentario sobre el tema, una mirada asesina recibía como respuesta, así que lo dejaban con su amargura.

Aome no entendía su comportamiento ¿acaso se habría aburrido de ella? Era una opción que no iba a desechar. Pero sufría con solo pensarlo. Durante esa semana él la esquivo cada vez que podía, ya no la invitaba al departamento y mucho menos se ofrecía a llevarla al instituto o a donde vive, las únicas palabras que compartían era solo de tipo laboral. El distanciamiento les aria bien, por eso mismo acepto ir a Francia.

Los últimos días antes de irse no los pasó mucho en la empresa, así que Inuyasha no tuvo que seguir esforzándose para dejarla a un lado, pero debía luchar contra sí mismo, el ¿Qué estará haciendo? Era lo que en mayoría ocupaba su mente.

Minako veía su rostro y se le partía el corazón, pero le daba rabia a la vez, estaba haciendo lo mismo que su hermano hizo en su momento con ella, así que se merecía el sufrimiento. Trato una y otra vez hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no hubo caso.

Se compadeció de Aome cuando antes de irse le pidió que lo cuidara, a lo que no se pudo negar.

Fue tanto lo que él la extraño, que pasaba más tiempo en el escritorio de ella trabajando, o mejor dicho tratando trabajar, que en el suyo.

Observaba una y otra vez las fotografías que la joven manejaba sobre su escritorio. Se perdía en el rostro de ella.

- ¿vamos a comer? – le pregunto Minako desde la puerta. Lo estuvo observando desde la puerta unos minutos antes de decidirse hablar.

- no tengo hambre – Inuyasha se echo para atrás con su mente en otro lugar.

Minako se acerco y tomo la fotografía que él estuvo mirando.

- vamos, que le prometí cuidarte – dejo la foto sobre el escritorio y la giro hacia él, dando le entender que se refería Aome.

- no debió pedirte eso y mucho menos como están las cosas ahora – le respondió levantándose y apoyándose contra la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos.

- están ASI, por que tú quieres –

- es lo mejor –

- ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? – Inuyasha se giro dándole la espalda - Por favor Inuyasha, estas peor que desahuciado – le dijo un poco molesta.

- se me va quitar –

- y ¿si no? –

- me acostumbrare – respondió levantando el tono de voz –ella necesita algo que yo no le puedo dar – Minako sonrió.

- ¿estas seguro de eso? –Inuyasha levanto la vista.

Minako se dirigió a la salida y cuando llego a la puerta, se giro.

- sabes, solo te falta reconocerlo – Inuyasha se giro a verla, pero ella ya se había retirado. Minako era su conciencia, cosa que le fastidiaba.

Minako cuando regresaba a su oficina de dejarle algo de comer a Inuyasha, le llamo la atención la puerta de la oficina de Kageuromaru, esta estaba abierta, eso si que era extraño, siempre se pregunto que escondía tanto. Pudo más la curiosidad, no se caracterizaba por ser intrusa, pero esa oficina siempre fue un dilema, así que se acerco y miro hacia dentro, casi quedo muda con la escena. Tenia a Rin sujeta de la nuca y la arrastraba hacia el escritorio de ella. Acto seguido la tiro en el asiento y la giro mirando hacia el escritorio. Rin se sobaba sin para la nuca.

- hazlo de nuevo – dijo calmo.

- pero… - dijo Rin temerosa.

- perdón ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto el tipo, su rostro se mantenía calmo, lo que le puso los pelos de punta a Minako, ya que su tono lo que menos demostraba era eso.

- es que, encuentro que esta bien así y es la quinta vez que lo modifico – Kageuromaru la giro hacia él y la abofeteo.

- HAS LO QUE TE DIGO – Rin con una mano en la mejilla comenzó a llorar exasperándolo más. La sujeto de la nuca y le seguía gritando, por lo que Minako decidió actuar.

- ¡Kageuromaru, suéltala! AHORA – este la miro y se echo a reír.

- valla, valla ¿a que se debe la visita? – soltó a Rin al instante.

- Rin, ven – le dijo Minako a la joven y esta se levanto al instante, corrió hacia Minako, pero apenas paso aun lado de Kageuromaru, este la sujeto con fuerza del brazo.

- ¿Para donde crees que vas? – le dijo atrayéndola hacia él y ella hizo una queja de dolor.

- KAGEUROMARU, SUELTALA –este no hizo caso. Minako se acerco y se la quito de las garras.

- Rin, vete –la joven salió corriendo sin poder detener las lagrimas, iba tan ensimismada que no se fijo si venía alguien enfrente, por lo que termino chocando.

Sesshoumaru se dirigía a la oficina de su padre, como últimamente hacía, en el trayecto aprovechaba y pasaba a la oficina de Minako, trataba de convencerla de que salieran juntos, que necesitaba conversar con ella, pero Minako se oponía, encontraba que no tenían nada de que hablar. Pero no perdía las esperanzas, por lo que hacerlo se volvió una rutina.

Rin al levantar la vista pudo apreciar al mayor de los ambarinos. Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja al ver el estado de la joven.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el ambarino y esta asintió.

Minako luego de hacer que soltara a Rin, saco su celular dispuesta a llamar a seguridad y Kageuromaru al ver lo que iba hacer, la tomo de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

-¡suéltame!- grito Minako. Pero este solo se limito apretar más la muñeca haciendo que Minako gimiera de dolor.

-o ¿Qué? Tú amiguito esta tan deprimido que dudo que venga – dijo burlesco.

- Kageuromaru, suéltame, me duele – este rio a carcajadas, estaba disfrutando del dolor que le provocaba.

- ¡SUELTALA IMBECIL!- grito Sesshoumaru antes de darle un combo, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo casi inconsciente. Se giro a ver a la rubia que se sobaba la muñeca - ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupado, Minako hacia una mueca de dolor al sobarse – déjame ver – le tomo la muñeca y Minako se quejo un poco, Sesshoumaru comenzó a masajearla y el dolor comenzó a pasar, no precisamente por el masaje, lo miro al rostro y comenzó a temblar, su corazón se acelero a mil por hora ¿Por qué después de lo que le hizo sigue sintiendo lo mismo que el día en que lo conoció?

- ¿mejor? – pregunto el ambarino sin deja de masajear.

- sí, gracias – le quito la mano, miraba para todos lados no podía mirarlo y en parte por que sentía su mirada sobre ella – voy… a ver como esta Rin – se retiro donde la joven.

A los minutos llegaron los guardias, todo el mundo salió de sus oficinas a ver la escena. Don Inu no podía creerlo, como no se había enterado antes de esto. La verdad que las acciones de Kageuromaru era un secreto a voces pero nadie tenía pruebas, por lo que se tomaban como simples comentarios de pasillo.

- Rin esta no es la primera vez que te trata así ¿cierto? – le pregunto Minako a la joven que estaba ya mas relajada. Rin solamente se limito asentir con la cabeza. Minako se sentía culpable por no haber prestado más atención.

- Rin, perdóname, debí preocuparme por lo que te pasaba, soy una mala amiga – le dijo Kasumi y todos los jóvenes se quedaron mirando, si que había cambiado desde que la ayudaron y esto era muestra de eso. Rin le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no contaste nada? – le pregunto Minako. Sesshoumaru luego de conversar con su padre se acerco al grupo.

- es que si lo hacia, se quedarían sin un arquitecto y yo no tendría con quien trabajar y no quería perder el trabajo –

-pero Rin, no puedes permitir que te denigren de esa forma y mucho menos por un trabajo – Sesshoumaru sonreía, esa era la Minako que conocía y amaba. Minako se relajo y continuo – esta bien, ya paso, para la otra prométeme que te vas a defender – la joven asintió.

- ¿que voy hacer ahora? Ahora que hay un arquitecto menos, estoy sobrando – Kasumi la abraso.

- eso es interesante - todos se giraron a mirar a Sesshoumaru - hoy firmaba mi ingreso en la empresa y con mi padre se nos había ido un detalle, todos los Arquitectos trabajan con un Paisajista designado, así que íbamos a tener que contratar uno - Minako sabia para donde iba su conversación y no pudo evitar sonreírle – y como tú acabas de decir que estas sobrando, me gustaría preguntarte ¿si no te molestaría hacer equipo conmigo? – una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en el rostro del ambarino y Rin casi se desmayo de la felicidad.

- si claro que me encantaría. Gracias señor Sesshoumaru – todos se volvieron a seguir conversando con Rin.

Minako se acerco a él, debía agradecerle por lo de hace un momento y por lo de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru – este la miro con una sonrisa – Gracias, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, tal vez, abría perdido mi brazo – dijo como broma y este sonrió.

- no te preocupes – la miro a los ojos y ella comenzó a perderse en ellos, así que quito la vista – será mejor que vuelva al trabajo – Minako – esta se giro a verlo esperando saber que le iba a decir - ¿saldrías conmigo después del trabajo? Necesito hablar contigo, por favor – Minako no quería, pero debido ha como la ayudo, se sentía en deuda así que acepto.

Fueron en el vehículo de él, le costo convencerla de que fuera así, pero lo logro.

La llevo a un restaurante elegante, quería el lugar ideal para lo que quería conversar con ella, por lo que le pago al anfitrión para que le diera un buen lugar.

- que bonito el lugar – dijo Minako mientras se sentaba.

-¿habías venido antes?- pregunto el ambarino.

- no -

- que bueno entonces -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- ser el primero en traerte - Minako estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo.

- ¿tomo su orden?- pregunto el mozo.

- ¿deseas comer algo? - le pregunto Sesshoumaru a Minako. Esta sonrió para sí, estaba nerviosa, así que negó con la cabeza.

- solo algo para beber - contesto Minako.

- para mí igual, un whisky en las rocas y para ella un vodka con soda - ordeno Sesshoumaru. Minako lo miro sorprendida.

- te acordaste - le dijo ella.

- me acuerdo de muchas cosas - Minako sintió el corazón acelerarse, así que desvió la mirada para bajar la tensión - Minako - le tomo la mano a la rubia y esta se sintió incomoda.

- yo se que todavía no me perdonas y te comprendo - continuo -fue un error el haberte dejado, error al que hasta hoy sigo pagando por no estar contigo -

Minako estaba incomoda y molesta por lo que se puso a la defensiva.

- no entiendo a que viene esto ahora - corrió la mano brusco.

- necesito explicarte porque fue que hice lo que hice - Minako sintió tanta rabia en ese momento que lo mejor era liberarla.

- cuando no llegaste al aeropuerto, pensé que te había sucedido algo - Sesshoumaru arrugo el entre cejo, le dolía acordarse de lo que hizo -te llame y tú no contestaste, a lo que llegue a suponer que así era y cuando me dispuse a cancelar el pasaje ¿adivina que encontré? - sabía exactamente de hablaba, la carta - hasta hoy en día me acuerdo a la perfección de lo que decía: "Minako. Lo lamento, pero no puedo irme contigo, espero que comprendas. YO NO SIRVO PARA LAS RELACIONES "… esa fue la frase que te hizo ganador del nobel - Sesshoumaru guardaba silencio - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que con decirme que lo sientes yo iba a olvidar todo, pidiéndote que dejemos el pasado atrás y hagamos como que nada pasó? - gesticulaba todo lo que decía, se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse -lamento decepcionarte, pero cometo errores una sola vez - finalizo. Corrió a la salida y pidió un taxi, luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían salir.

Sesshoumaru salió detrás de ella, pero la vio justo marcarse en el taxi, no podía dejarla, por lo que tomo su vehículo y la siguió.

Continuara…

Espero que le haya gustado, me dolió separarlos pero siempre e dicho, es mejor la reconciliación jajajajaj

Gracias por leer mi historia y es muy motivante leer los reviews que dejas, gracias por todo. Espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo ya lo tengo avanzado así que no creo que me demore tanto.

Cuídense

Bye


	17. Sesshoumaru, Minako y Francia

Capitulo XVII

Sesshoumaru, Minako y Francia

Todavía recordaba aquel día, en el que todas sus ilusiones se esfumaron.

Flash back

Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya no podía quedarse en Londres, había renunciado a su trabajo y su departamento lo había vendido, todo por que regresaba a su nación con él. Tomo el plan inicial, regreso a Tokio, ya vería que haría allá. Le quedaba dinero de la venta de su departamento, le duraría por un buen periodo hasta encontrar trabajo.

Durante todo el viaje lloro en silencio, la azafata la tenía harta de preguntarle si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo y antes de bajarse la miro y le dijo: ¡por fin!

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del avión, se prometió no volver a sufrir de esa forma, cerrando su corazón a cualquier oportunidad, así tuviera que arrancárselo del pecho si llegase aparecer alguno que le revolucionara las hormonas.

Llego a Japón a las 7 de la madrugada. Se subió a un taxi, al principio iba sin rumbo definido. Cuando por cuarta vez el chofer pregunto ¿para donde? Solo pudo indicar su café favorito, al que iba cuando quería estar sola.

Bebía café sin parar, cuando este se acababa, pedía otro a la mesera. Quería estar lo suficientemente lucida como para recordar cada detalle de lo vivido con Sesshoumaru, para después, olvidarlo.

- sabia que te encontraría aquí - Minako levanto la vista, su amigo, al único a que si vería en ese momento y al que necesitaba, estaba ahí, con ella - ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto Inuyasha ya sentado en frente de ella.

- he estado peor - dijo tranquila. Inuyasha pudo ver sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá? -

- siempre vienes acá cuando quieres estar sola -

- te conto ¿cierto? -

- estaba preocupado - Minako casi escupió el café por reír a carcajadas

- ¿más café? - pregunto la mesera apunto de llenar la taza por millonésima vez

- puede creerlo - le dijo a la mesera sujetándola del brazo - el GRAN Sesshoumaru esta preocupado - la mesera la miro con cara de pocos amigos - sabe se me quitaron las ganas del café, tráigame Vodka -

- ¿Vodka? A esta hora- dijo la mesera mirando el reloj sobre la pared, eran las 10 de la mañana.

- SI, quiero Vodka - le contesto - sabe, tráigame la botella, con mi querido amigo vamos a celebrar ¡acaba de ocurrir un milagro! - grito y la gente del local se giro a verla.

La mesera miro a Inuyasha preocupada, de seguro esa joven iba a salir borracha. Él cerró los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no había problema y ella se retiro.

- dime ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te conto que me dejo plantada en el aeropuerto? - una carcajada volvió a salir de sus labios. Apenas la mesera trajo los vasos y la botella, se sirvió y bebió al seco. Inuyasha también se sirvió, pero solo se dedico a observarla, la conocía muy bien, sabia que se iba a emborrachar y como es de esperarse se burlaría de la situación como una forma de desahogarse, para luego no volver hablar nunca más del tema.

La conocía muy bien, prefería reírse de sus desgracias que llorar, lo mismo sucedió cuando falleció su madre hace un año atrás.

- ¿Por qué estábamos brindando? - pregunto Minako, pero era más para retomar el tema - así, por tú querido y considerado hermano - levanto el vaso y obligo a Inuyasha hacer lo mismo - por Sesshoumaru - golpeo el vaso de Inuyasha y se bebió su contenido, hablo y se burlo de todo.

- lo único que puedo decir que todo es culpa mía- continuo hablando Minako - Yo sabía como era él y tú me advertiste, era de esperarse que pasara. Me sorprendió que se hubiera demorado tanto tiempo - se echo para atrás lanzando una tercera carcajada.

- Minako, él te quiere - le dijo Inuyasha

- uhhhh… si me lo dejo súper claro en la carta -

-no todos somos como tú - el rostro de Inuyasha estaba serio - Hay veces en que se vive demasiado tiempo en soledad, deseando ser feliz, que cuando esta oportunidad aparece, al comienzo lo disfrutamos, pero con el tiempo nos asusta este nuevo sentimiento que nos era totalmente ajeno y regresamos a la misma mierda que antes - Minako lo miró a los ojos, por muy bonito que le sonara lo que dijo, solo era una justificación por la actitud de su hermano y a la vez la de él mismo.

-eso es de cobardes -

- tal vez -

-entonces no busques justificarlo -

- solamente te estoy diciendo lo que creo y siento sobre lo que esta sucediendo - Minako prefirió cambiar el tema, ya no quería seguir hablando de Sesshoumaru y mucho menos si Inuyasha se iba a poner de su lado.

Fin del flash back

Llego al edificio, se toco la mejilla, estaba húmeda, lo que la desconcertó, estaba llorando, se odio por eso, ya era tarde, no podía detenerlo, por lo que dejo que se liberara la pena que llevaba acumulada por más de tres años. Lo amaba, lo seguía amando y se sentía estúpida por eso.

- Minako - la llamo, la rubia reconoció la voz. Dios, la había seguido ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?. No se atrevía mirarlo, no podía y no quería que viera que todavía le afectaba.

Sesshoumaru se acerco, quedando solo a centímetros de ella

- Mina - le dijo con ternura y la hizo girar. Minako apretó los ojos, quería evitara que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo, pero no pudo. Bajo el rostro molesta, no quería que la viera llorando y mucho menos por él.

Le levanto el rostro y se sorprendió ¿estaba llorando?

- estas llorando - le dijo. Minako arrugo la frente al oírlo.

Si, estaba llorando ¿Por él? Este echo le dio una pisca de esperanzas.

- dime, que no sientes nada por mi -le mantenía sujeto el rostro esperando que lo mirara - Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti. Dime que ya no me amas - Minako escucho lo ultimo "lo mismo que él, ¿me ama?" le hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si le hubiera dicho "Te Amo", simple y directo - si dices que no me quieres, prometo irme y no sabrás de mi, no volveré a molestarte otra vez - las lagrimas volvieron a caer, levanto el rosto y lo miro a los ojos con dolor.

-¿por que tenias que volver? Yo estaba bien y ahora… - callo lo que iba a decir, no podía decirle que sus sentimientos se mantenían igual que el primer día y que se moría por besarlo. Se giro e ingreso al edificio corriendo.

Se debatió si seguirla, pero ella no dijo que no lo quería, y estaba sufriendo. Miro el piso unos segundos, llevo la vista al edificio y corrió con velocidad, hasta que llego al piso de la joven. La encontró tratando entrar a su departamento.

- Yo se que me quieres, por eso no respondes - Minako estaba sorprendida y molesta.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, ya basta -

- no hasta que me respondas - se acercaba peligrosamente haciéndola temblar. Le llego el aroma de él, todavía utilizaba la misma fragancia. Olía exquisito, y cuando la sujeto de los brazos sintió morirse. Debía controlarse si quería que él no se diera cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sesshoumaru la sintió estremecerse y escuchaba como respiraba entre cortado, lo que hizo que sonriera para sí.

- respóndeme -le pidió más cerca de su rostro. Minako bajo la mira y cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿quieres que te responda? Bueno. No, ya no siento nada por ti. Lamento decepcionarte -trato sonar lo más convincente posible, pero al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del ambarino comprendió que no fue así.

- nunca fuiste buena mintiendo - se acercaba a ella para besarla - si fuera verdad lo que dices, no temblarías al acercarme - a Minako le molesto lo ultimo.

- engreído - dijo molesta, se corrió de su agarre y mientras se acomodaba la ropa le hablo -cosa tuya si no me crees - lo miro a los ojos y este sonreía - lo lamento por ti… - le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento- pero ahora es demasiado tarde - se disponía a entrar cuando Sesshoumaru sujeto la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Él la miro a los ojos y acaricio su rostro.

- nunca es demasiado tarde, yo todavía te amo. NUNCA, es demasiado tarde - Minako no pudo pronunciar nada, ya que Sesshoumaru la estaba besando.

Minako quería oponerse, empujarlo, lo que fuera, pero el deseo era más fuerte y no pudo seguir resistiéndose.

Entraron al departamento con agilidad guiados por la pasión que se encendió apenas tocaron sus labios.

Se sacaron las chaquetas sin cortar el contacto de labios. La levanto destreza, sujetándola de los muslos. Minako lo abrazo con sus piernas, para no caer. La sentó sobre la mesa del comedor, la beso y la acaricio disfrutando el volverá a sentirla así.

Metió las manos por debajo de la falda y suavemente, acariciando la piel desnuda, fue bajando la ropa interior sin cortar el contacto visual.

Mantuvieron sus vistas unidas unos segundos, se acercaron lentamente y volvieron a besarse con pasión. Cuantas veces se imaginaron así, muchas, ahora la necesidad de sentirse era urgente, no hacia falta nada más, como si se les fuera la vida con cada caricia.

Sesshoumaru pudo verlo en la reacción de su cuerpo cuando la tocaba y su entre pierna palpitaba, deseoso de la exquisitez que se avecinaba. La levanto y la apoyo contra la pared, y ella sujetándolo de la nuca ahogo el grito. La penetro con fuerza y se detuvo, se acerco al oído de ella y con dulzura le dijo "Te Amo".

Minako contuvo las lágrimas al escucharlo. Durante todo ese tiempo deseo en secreto que el llegara y le digiera esas palabras. A pesar de todo siempre guardo esperanzas que él volviera a ella.

Sesshoumaru lentamente fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que juntos, en frenesís alcanzaron la gloria.

Apenas terminaban, comenzaban de nuevo, como si trataran recuperar los años que estuvieron separados.

Ya agotados, quedaron tendidos sobre la cama. Minako se sentó, observaba el vacio en la obscuridad de uno de los rincones de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se coloco detrás de ella preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto el ambarino y beso el hombro de ella.

- nada, solo me acorde de Inuyasha - Sesshoumaru se separo de ella y levanto una ceja ¿Cómo se podía acordar de su hermano en esos momentos?

Minako se giro y al ver su rostro sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te puedes acordar de él justo ahora? - pregunto serio

- agradece que no me acorde hace unos minutos atrás - dijo la joven en broma y Sesshoumaru frunció más el ceño - entiende, Inuyasha a estado conmigo desde siempre, él fue mi pilar cuando regrese y me preocupa como están las cosas - Sesshoumaru se recostó pensativo - Aome lo ama y se que él a ella -

- lo se, pero si él no reconoce lo que siente, poco sirve que nosotros si lo sepamos, él debe darse cuenta solo -

- pero si nos quedamos esperando a que eso pase, pueden llegar a pasar tres años y no quiero eso, ni para él, ni mucho menos para Aome - le indico un poco molesta, por como sucedió con él y ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - le pregunto el ambarino

- habla con él - le pidió Minako - Aome regresa la próxima semana - Sesshoumaru guardo silencio, pensativo.

- hagamos esto. Veamos que sucede la próxima semana cuando ella llegue - la atrajo hacia él asiendo que se recostara en su pecho -y si él no reacciona, yo hablare con él, lo prometo - Minako se quedo un poco más tranquila, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de esperar tanto.

El viaje, fue un verdadero tormento, Inuyasha aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos, estuvo apunto de las lagrimas varias veces, pero enjugaba el llanto. Por lo que prefería dormir para olvidar, pero hasta en sus sueños aparecía.

Antón se dio cuenta que al parecer las cosas entre ellos no iban nada de bien, oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

La primera semana mantuvo su mente en la muestra. Antón se porto como todo un caballero, quería seducirla de esa manera, ya que por el lado fácil no pasó nada. Cosa que Aome apreciaba, pero no despertaba en ella nada más que cariño, estaba condenada, se había enamorado de Inuyasha e iba a tener que vivir con eso.

El francés la saco a conocer la ciudad y los lugares preferidos de él. Le fascino Paris, la encontró maravillosa, pero aun así Inuyasha volvía, bueno, que podía esperar, estaba en la ciudad del amor. Y ahora, la comenzaba a odiar.

Y luego de una larga y sufrida semana, el gran día había llegado, el sector de ellos fue uno de los más discutidos y visitados, al parecer les había ido bien.

Minako con Ayame querían saber como les estaban hiendo, por lo que con permiso de Don Inu en la sala de reuniones la llamaron por teléfono. Llegaron todos sus amigos. Sesshoumaru y Don Inu llegaron curiosos por saber que estaba sucediendo. Sesshoumaru en realidad poco le importaba saber como estaba Aome, lo que le interesaba era ver a Minako. Desde que él y la rubia se reconciliaron mantenían un juego de seducción en la empresa, nadie podía saber lo que ellos tenían, así que entre miradas lascivas y mensajes que se dejaban al cruzarse por los pasillos, se indicaban donde juntarse. Todo esto fue idea de Minako, para ella era entretenido y excitante. Sesshoumaru no se quejaba, pero esperaba que no fuera así para siempre.

Inuyasha en uno de sus paseos de zombi, llego a la oficina de Minako, pero la encontró vacía, así que fue donde su hermano, pero, nada, esta también estaba vacía. Iba en dirección donde su padre cuando escucho risas, así que se dirigió en esa dirección curioso. Encontró a su hermano muy sonriente apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de juntas, si se hubiera fijado bien por que sonreía, se habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedía entre su hermano y su amiga, pero con suerte y le daba la cabeza para guiar sus pies.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora? - pregunto Inuyasha apenas estuvo a un lado de su hermano. Con el problema que hubo con Kageuromaru, pensó que había sucedido algo parecido.

Sesshoumaru solo le contesto con una sonrisa, y tampoco fue necesario que le respondiera, ya que reconoció al instante la voz de Aome por el altavoz. Y en ese mismo instante, sintió el corazón saltar.

El tumulto de gente hacia que no la escucharan con claridad y a ella también se le dificulto entenderles.

- oye ¿hay mucha gente? - pregunto Rin. Todos se giraron a mirarla, por el bullicio era algo demasiado obvio.

- _sí, esta repleto, hay paisajistas, incluso algunos arquitectos de todo el mundo, hay gente de países que nunca en mi vida había escuchado_ -

- oye ¿y hombres guapos? - volvió a preguntar Rin y Minako rolo los ojos, ya se preguntaba cuando iba a preguntar. Aome rio y contesto.

- _si, hay varios, te volverías loca acá Rin_ - Rin se imaginaba con todo tipo de machos recios y comenzó a babear - _ahí te llevo fotos_ - todos rieron menos Inuyasha que gruño bajito.

- me alegra que les este hiendo bien - dijo don Inu.

- _varios se han acercado a preguntarme donde trabajo, así que señor Taisho tenia razón con que iba a servir como publicidad el evento, he entregado varias tarjeta y varios han prometido visita para saber más de la empresa_ -

- yo sabía - dijo golpeando su pierna don Inu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _uh…_ _Antón me necesita, no puede con tanta gente. Nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias por llamar los echo de menos_ -

- cuídate Aome y suerte - gritaron todos

-_Minako ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?_ - esta quito el altavoz y levanto el auricular - _¿Cómo a estado? _- pregunto Aome por Inuyasha

- como alma en pena - Inuyasha se mantenía tratando escuchar lo que respondía Minako, pero le era casi imposible, ya que todos estaban hablando en la sala

- _no se si alegrarme o si sentir pena_ -

- Tal vez las dos - ambas rieron - no pienses en eso, disfruta, cuando vuelvas se ve que pasa -

- _gracias Minako, te echo de menos_-

- yo a ti, tengo muchas cosas que contarte cuando llegues - miro a Sesshoumaru y este le cerro el ojo.

-_ahí me cuentas todo. Ya me tengo que ir, cuídate y no te olvides de lo que te pedí_ -

- no te preocupes - miro a Inuyasha mientras respondía y este desvió la mirada.

Inuyasha se dirigió a su oficina con ganas de devorarse hasta las plantas que estaban en los maceteros del pasillo. El escucharla le arreglo el día, su apetito regreso. No importaba si pregunto por él o no, en realidad si, pero no iba a preguntarle a Minako al tiro. Estaba tan alegre, que agarro su teléfono y pidió al casino que le prepara un almuerzo contundente y que se lo subieran a la oficina. Ya vería después como le sacaba información a su amiga.

Al tercer día, Antón le presento la organizadora del evento, era una mujer madura, seria y muy elegante. No hablaba japonés y el francés de la pobre de Aome era casi atarzanado, onda "tú Sophie, yo Aome", y cuando cruzo las primeras palabras con la mujer, se sonrojo he hizo una mueca avergonzada y la mujer lanzo una carcajada amistosa, cosa que le sorprendió Antón, ya que nunca, desde que la conoció, la había visto reírse, incluso dudaba si tenía sentido del humor.

- ¿hablas ingles? - le pregunto Sophie en francés, Aome boto el aire y le sonrió, eso si lo entendió.

- si - le contesto en ingles

- perfecto - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ya hablando en el otro idioma. Observo curiosa a Aome - Aome, me parece conocido tú nombre, incluso tú rostro ¿habías venido antes a París? -

- no, es mi primera vez. El año pasado estuve a punto, por una beca que me gane, pero no la tome -

- así ¿en donde? -

- en "Le Versalles" - la mujer rió y Aome pensó que fue por su pronunciación, así que se acerco al oído de Antón y le pregunto por que se reía.

El joven también sonreía.

- Sophie es la "jefa de carrera" como le dicen en Japón, de paisajismo y Arquitectura del paisaje de Le Versalles - contesto Antón

- oh… - pronuncio sorprendida Aome - _así que ella hubiera sido mi jefecita_ - pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- perdóname - le dijo la mujer cuando paro de reír.

- no se preocupe - le contesto Aome

- por eso me parece conocido tú nombre, no tendemos aceptar a muchos extranjeros, por lo que es fácil acordarse de la mayoría - dijo con una sonrisa - y también, es poco común que nos rechacen - Aome volvió hacer una mueca sonrojándose. Sophie al verla rió

- ¿no te gustaría postular de nuevo? - pregunto Sophie sorprendiendo Aome.

- ¿en serio? - pregunto dudosa Aome

- por supuesto, al verte aquí, veo que tienes mucho potencial. Y ¿que dices? -

- es complicado… -

- piénsalo, me encantaría tenerte como estudiante - Aome asintió

- lo pensare, gracias madame Dubois - la mujer sonrió divertida.

- llámame Sophie -

- gracias, Sophie -

- piénsalo, estaré esperando que me llames para decirme que si - luego de despedirse y esperar que ella se alejara, Aome se relajo.

En la noche, Antón llevo un buen vino y harto queso para picotear, tenían planeado ver películas francesas con subtítulos en ingles para que Aome las entendiera, aunque fuera un poco.

Si Aome aceptaba, él no tendría ningún problema en pedirle a su hermana que cambiaran, sí Monique regresara a Japón y él se podría hacer cargo de la empresa en Francia.

- y ¿vas aceptar? -pregunto Antón, sacándola de la película. Aome se giro a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo volviendo su vista en la película.

- el venir a terminar tú carrera acá -

- ah… eso - seguía atenta a la película - no se, no me interesa mucho en realidad, tengo que pensarlo -

- _¿Qué no le interesa? Claro, Taisho, por él -_ no entendía como podía dejar su futuro de lado por él, una oportunidad como esta no se reciben todos los días, Aome tiene mucho potencial y se iba a perder si no la tomaba, dejarse llevar por el romanticismo, era algo que no aceptaba, a menos que fuera por él. No iba a permitir que ella la desaprovechara, así tuviera que hablar con él mismo Inuyasha para lograrlo.

Inuyasha se daba una ducha para tratar dormir, desde que se alejo de Aome su insomnio había regresado. Se acomodo en su cama y mientras trataba descansar, abrió los ojos de inmediato apenas lo sintió, era el aroma de Aome, lo podía jurar. Se giro y coloco la mano en la almohada donde la joven dormía cuando se quedaba. Dios, como la extrañaba. Sus labios, sus besos, lo ataron, haciéndole arder el corazón por ya no tenerla, deseando verla de nuevo. Su aroma, lo hacia perseguir su recuerdo, enloqueciéndolo por tenerla cerca. Ya no podía seguir evitándolo, llevaba hasta en la sangre. La amaba, más que su propia vida. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Continuara…

**Por fin termine el capitulo. Yo les dije en el capitulo anterior que no había nada mejor que la reconciliación y lo sigo pensando JIJJIJI, ya Minako y Sesshoumaru dejaron de lado sus atados, ahora falta Aome e Inuyasha, pero eso va tomar tiempo, ya sabrán porque, y puede que uds. se enamoren más de Inuyasha de lo que yo estoy ahora, es que me encanta.**

**Juajuajua**

**Ya amigas gracias por los reviews, me encanta leerlos, aunque sean poquitos, pero no importa, me gusta saber que lo siguen leyendo, solo espero no guatiar en el final, me esforzare por que no.**

**Bueno cuídense y saludos, buena suerte para todas.**

**Y si no alcanzo a subir antes de la navidad, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS que lo disfruten junto a sus seres queridos.**

**BYE **


	18. Es Por Ti

Capitulo XVIII

Es por ti

¿Que debía hacer? Tal vez decirle que se dio un golpe en la cabeza y que por ese motivo actuaba así.

- ¡por Dios! Aome no es estúpida - se agarro la cabeza con las manos y restregó con fuerza el cabello.

¿Que podía decirle? La verdad, eso debía decirle, la verdad.

- ¿pero si me odia? ¿Y si no me perdona? y ¿si no quiere volver conmigo? - se quedo mirando un punto fijo, había descubierto algo.

¿Volver con él? Ellos nunca tuvieron ningún tipo de compromiso, él estaba tan acostumbrado a no llevar sus relaciones más allá de un par de noches, que se le había olvidado por completo preguntarse que eran ellos. Aome nunca se quejo, incluso aceptaba esta relación sin compromiso. Casi, amigos con ventaja.

- no - dijo en voz alta mientras llevaba la vista la ciudad.

Eran mucho más que eso.

- ¿_pero si Aome no lo ve así? - _pensó

Tal vez por eso no se ha quejado. Claro por eso. Tal vez ya había dejado lo de ellos de lado, como algo sin importancia.

- no, ella dijo que me ama - sonrió para sí.

Recordó la mirada triste y confundida que mostraba la joven cada vez que él era desagradable.

- y ahora esta con ese idiota en Francia - se acordó dándose un golpe mental - se la di en bandeja de plata. Como ella me debe estar odiando, este otro debe de haber aprovechado - Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño, debía sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Se mojo el rostro y llevo la vista a su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Se observo por unos minutos.

- Aome no seria capaz -

¿Capaz de que? ¿Acostarse con Antón?

- no, no podría, ella no es así - sonrió. Esa era una de las razones por las cual se había enamorado de ella.

Enamorado. Sí, estaba enamorado.

- ¿como pude ser tan estúpido? - se apoyo contra la pared del baño y se dejo caer hasta el suelo. Flexiono las rodillas y con sus brazos estirados los coloco sobre ellas.

Se sentía idiota, si tan solo sus miedo a este sentimiento no lo hubieran asustado, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. El ver como su padre sufría por la muerte de su madre lo aterro pasar por lo mismo y por esto se prometió evitar todo lo que lo llevara a enamorarse de alguien. Pero ahora lo había asumido, y se reprochaba no haberlo echo antes. Si ese día, él le hubiera dicho que también la ama y que la esperaría, ahora sería el más feliz de los hombres. Pero ahora debe quedarse con la angustia y rogando por que Aome siga sintiendo lo mismo antes que él lo arruinara todo. Solo quedaba esperar a que ella regresara.

La semana transcurrió rápido, Aome estaba cansada de decirle a Antón que iba pensar lo de la universidad, pero él parecía no hacerle caso así que insistía e insistía, tal vez creía que por cansancio la convencería, pero lo único que estaba logrado era sacarla de quicio y lograr que lo asesine en uno de esos días.

Le ofreció el cielo y la tierra si aceptaba, un buen trabajo y también el alojamiento. Tentador, pero no tanto.

Por una llamada telefónica de Aome a Minako, Inuyasha se entero que la joven estaba arribando a Japón. Casi no se podía la sonrisa con la que regreso a su oficina, veía todo con nuevos ojos. Se retiro a su departamento y busco su mejor tenida, se demoro más que señorita en su primera cita. Un traje gris con una camisa blanca fue su opción y conforme a la ocasión una corbata dorada que resaltaba sus ojos, no se sentía para nada cómodo con ella y se acomodaba el cuello constantemente.

Iba agotada, pero lo único que quería era verlo a él primero antes irse a su casa. Cuando llego, Minako saltaba de la felicidad, la abrazo hasta dejarla sin aire.

- estas muy linda Aome- le dijo Minako, la hizo girar para poder verla, usaba una falda negra ajustada hasta la rodilla con un tajo en la parte trasera, zapatos de taco color negro y una blusa de gasa gris suave traslucía el corsé del mismo color que la blusa.

Aome miraba para todos lados tratando pillar con la vista a Inuyasha, pero no estaba.

- no esta - le dijo Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Que cosa? - le pregunto haciéndose la desentendida y luego sonrió. Se decepciono al parece no lo iba a poder ver.

Se acerco Hoyo, Rin, Ayame y sorprendentemente, Youko llego junto Kasumi, al resto pareció no sorprenderles, por lo que Aome lo dejo como tema para más tarde.

- tú estay loca, con el medio viajecito y te viniste para acá - le decía Hoyo abrazándola - si se que me echabas de menos, pero igual podías haber esperado hasta mañana -

- salta mono, seguro a ti te va extrañar - le dijo Youko dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- no te pongas celoso, ya te dije que me gustan las mujeres, así que déjame tranquilo - todos abrieron los ojos, esto iba a terminar en pelea y así fue.

- ¿a quien vienes a tratar de afeminado? Idiota - dijo Youko entre dientes agarrándolo del cuello y haciendo que mire el piso.

- a ti ¿a quien más? - le contesto tratando zafarse.

- uds. Nunca cambian - dijo Aome. Ambos pararon de pelear cuando la escucharon, pero no dejaban de mirarse con odio, lo que hizo sonreír Aome - Dios que los echaba de menos - los abrazo a ambos - mañana le entrego sus regalos -

El celular de Aome comenzó a sonar. Miroku había quedado pasar a buscarla a la hora de almuerzo y le dijo que le iba hacer sonar el celular cuando fuera en camino a buscarla.

- ¿te tienes que ir? - le dijo Minako con un puchero. Aome se fijo que estaba a un lado de Sesshoumaru como si nada. Muchas cosas parecían haber pasado en esas dos semanas. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

- si, Miroku me va pasar a buscar, pero me queda un par de minutos - comenzó a mirar hacia el ascensor esperando ver llegar Inuyasha.

- ese otro se desapareció, pero puede que aparezca en cualquier momento - le dijo Minako al verla al pendiente de su llegada.

- tenemos que hacer algo para celebrar que llegaste - dijo Hoyo

- los borrachos andan inventando celebraciones para tomar - dijo Youko para fastidiarlo, pero Hoyo se veía como si nada.

- mejor borracho que afeminado - y con eso comenzaron otra pelea.

- no, no cambian - dijo Aome caminando hacia el ascensor - dejemos la celebración para otro día, bueno -

- oh - exclamo decepcionado Hoyo tratando soltarse de Youko

Minako la acompaño a esperar a Miroku para aprovechar hablar.

- ¿y Antón? - pregunto Minako mientras esperaban que el ascensor llegara al piso de ellas. Aome frunció el ceño y lanzo un suspiro.

- no me hables de ese - le dijo.

- ¿Por qué, que sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo? - pregunto preocupada Minako

- no, nada, solo que es bastante molesto cuando es insistente - Minako no entendía a que se refería y Aome vio su confusión - es solo que me presento a la organizadora del evento, que resulto ser la jefa de carrera de Paisajismo en Le Versalles - Minako asentía dándole a entender que la escuchaba - bueno, ella me propuso ingresar a la universidad - Minako abrió los ojos sorprendida, en realidad no tanto ya que se esperaba que posiblemente le saldrían propuestas tan interesantes como esas.

- y Antón quiere que te vallas para allá ¿cierto? - completo Minako

- exacto -

- y ¿Qué vas hacer? -

- nada, no me interesa irme, pero él no entiende, le dije que lo iba a pensar, así que todos los días a cada rato me preguntaba "¿Que decidiste? ¿Vas a tomarlo? Entiende Aome, esta es una gran oportunidad" - dijo lo ultimo imitando su voz y su acento francés, Minako se tapo la boca para reprimir la risa al escucharla.

- ah déjalo, ya se le quitara - le dijo Minako. Se subieron al ascensor colocándose una al lado de la otra, a medida que pasaban por otros pisos, se iba llenando el ascensor.

- ojala se le quitara, casi no me dejo dormir en el avión… - le comentaba Aome y la alarma de mensajes comenzó a sonar - vez… es él. Dios dame paciencia -

_Aome, hable con la gente de tú universidad y dicen que se demoran una semana en enviar los papeles de traslado, así que debes decidirte pronto. Las clases en Le Versalles comenzaron hace dos semanas, Sophie dijo que a más tardar tenias que tener una repuesta este miércoles. Piénsalo._

- por que hizo eso - gruño Aome.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Aome le cedió el celular y Minako no pudo aguantar la risa - te compadezco - le toco el hombro mientras le decía lo ultimo y Aome lanzo un suspiro agachando la cabeza

- estoy que lo boto a la basura -dijo Aome recibiendo el celular mientras salían del ascensor y sin darse cuenta chocaron con Inuyasha que iba a ingresar distraído por irse arreglando la corbata. La gente que venía con ellas, los comenzó a empujar hasta alejarlos del ingreso.

Se quedaron mirando, Aome sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, le bombeaba tan fuerte, que a pesar del bullicio que había, podía jurar que su corazón sonaba más fuerte y que incluso él se lo podía escuchar. Lo hubiera abrazado y besado, pero no sabía si él le respondería de la misma manera.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, no se atrevía a besarla, sentía que no tenía derecho, esperaba que ella le diera algún tipo de señal.

Minako se quedo mirándolos sonriente, le dijo a Aome que la llamaría en la noche, pero era como si no existiera, por lo que simplemente se retiro.

- Estas, muy linda - le dijo Inuyasha y Aome le sonrió con melancolía.

- gracias. Te vez bien - y él coloco sus manos en los bolsillos.

- gracias - se trataba soltar el cuello de la camisa, cosa le causo gracia Aome.

Ella se acerco y le soltó la corbata.

- no deberías colocártelas si no te gustan - le decía mientras se la sacaba y desabrochaba la camisa. Lo miro por unos segundos a los ojos mientras le acomodaba el cuello - te vez mejor sin ella - llevo la vista a su mano mientras enrollaba la corbata para entregársela.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma cerrando los ojos cuando ella se acerco. Cuando los abrió, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha con su corbata enrollada en la mano.

- toma - le dijo Aome entregándosela.

La recibió pero no corto el contacto de las manos, incluso se la estrecho más. Aome cerro los ojos al sentir como toda su piel se erizaba.

Inuyasha se quedo mirándola, las palabras no le salían y como deseaba decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, que por favor lo perdonara, que dejaran como que nada sucedió o que volvieran al inicio, que ahora todo iba ser distinto. Que sus miedos ya los había dejado atrás y que desde que ella se fue, su vida fue un verdadero tormento, que no hubo un solo día en que no se acordara de ella, pero por sobre todo, que la amaba.

El silencio se hizo agonía para Aome, no sabía que debía hacer o que debía esperar, hasta que Inuyasha hablo dándole esperanzas.

- Aome, yo… -

Fue interrumpido por el celular de Aome que no paraba de sonar.

- es Miroku - lo miro y él agacho el rostro - _señor, cuanto lo extrañaba -_ pensó Aome al mirarlo - debo irme - sujeto su maleta con dolor esperando que él digiera algo.

- esta bien ¿nos vemos mañana? - le dijo el ambarino. Aome le sonrío

- no vemos mañana - el celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, colocándola nerviosa. Miroku debía estar histérico, así que lo apago. Se acerco a él y sujetándole una mejilla le beso la otra. Inuyasha coloco su mano sobre la de ella y mientras lo besaba cerró los ojos. Ella lentamente se separo.

Aome se alejo girando constantemente para verlo. Y cuando iba cruzar la puerta para salir se giro por última vez y le sonrío.

Inuyasha sonrió para sí, pero inmediatamente se dio un palmetazo en la frente.

- por que no le dije nada. Idiota, idiota, idiota - se repetía una y otra vez, todo un galán para conquistar mujeres, pero todo un bruto en las cosas del corazón. Subió a la oficina, iba ir donde Minako para saber que le había contado, no quería preguntarle, solo esperaba que ella soltara la lengua y le contara, ya que no tenía ganas de rogar. A menos que fuera Aome.

Cuando estaba llegando a la oficina de la rubia escucho la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo este otro aquí? - se pregunto. Pero de lo que hablaban le llamo la atención dejado el tema de su hermano para otro momento.

- ¿en serio? ¿En Le Versalles? - pregunto dudoso Sesshoumaru.

- Le Versalles - murmuro Inuyasha - _esa es la universidad en la que Aome iba a ingresar - _pensó. Se acomodo más en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- así es - le contesto Minako a Sesshoumaru - la misma jefa de carrera le ofreció ingresar - Inuyasha se quedo helado - yo sabía que le iba ir bien, incluso Antón le ofreció trabajo y un buen alojamiento -

- ¿va aceptar? -

- a Antón le dijo que lo iba a pensar, pero a mi me dijo que no le interesa - Inuyasha se quedo en blanco aun que quisiera no podría escuchar más.

Casi inconscientemente llego a su oficina. Se sentó en su asiento y lo hizo girar quedándose fijo en el gris día que había, pronto caería la primera nevada. Y dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran.

- ¿crees que es por Inuyasha que no quiere ir? - pregunto Sesshoumaru

- en parte, a mi me dijo que nunca le intereso irse al extranjero -

- pero tú me contaste que ella ya había postulado antes -

- si, pero no lo hizo por que se moría de las ganas de irse, bueno en realidad si, pero fueron por sucesos que le estaban sucediendo en ese minuto - Minako le relato lo que sabía y Sesshoumaru comprendió.

- es mejor que esto no lo sepa Inuyasha - le recomendó Sesshoumaru por lo del ofrecimiento.

- mmm… si es mejor - dijo Minako pensativa - pero, por lo que vi abajo, las cosas van estar mucho mejor desde ahora en adelante -

Inuyasha se quedo hasta tarde en la oficina, su mente divagaba, no sab{ia que pensar o sentir.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dios que debo hacer? -

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el escritorio de ella, tomo la fotografía de ella y Kohaku y un suspiro cargado de dolor salió de su garganta.

- lo correcto, eso debo hacer - dejo la fotografía con pesar y levanto el auricular del teléfono.

- _Haskiro - _dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

- escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, por que solo te lo diré una vez - le dijo Inuyasha.

- _ah… Inuyasha, tan agradable como siempre, si me vas amenazar no tengo mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas_ -

- ¡cállate de una vez idiota! - le grito Inuyasha - escucha lo que te tengo que decir -

- _esta bien, habla -_

_- _¿hasta cuando tiene Aome para aceptar? -

- _veo que te enteraste_ -

- contesta - gruño entre dientes

_- hasta pasado mañana -_

- prepara todo para su traslado. Espero que lo del trabajo y el alojamiento sea verdad -

- _por supuesto… - _ el francés hizo una pausa -_ ¿por que lo haces? acaso ¿ya te aburriste de ella? -_

_- _ese no es tú problema, tú soluciona lo que te estoy pidiendo -

_- Aome no va aceptar tan fácilmente irse -_

_- _ no te preocupes eso yo lo soluciono -

- _veo que no eres tan idiota como yo creía -_

_- _ lo que tú pienses de mí me importa un carajo. Cumple con tú parte y todo estará bien - dicho esto corto. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el escritorio de la joven, su pecho le dolía y comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta

- ahora queda lo peor - su ojos comenzaron a colocarse vidriosos, se levanto con pesar y se retiro.

Minako y Aome conversaron por teléfono todo lo que sucedió en ambas ciudades en esas dos semanas.

- si me había dado cuenta que las cosas entre uds. Estaban mejor - le comentaba Aome sobre Sesshoumaru

- _¿en serio?_ - le pregunto Minako

- antes no lo soportabas cerca - ambas se rieron.

Minako le comento sobre Inuyasha y como estuvo esa semana, por lo que hizo que Aome llegara al otro día con una radiante sonrisa.

Inuyasha la vio y tuvo que cerrar lo ojos y girarse para conservar las fuerzas.

- buenos días - dijo alegre Aome apenas entro a la oficina

- llegaste tarde - dijo con tono molesto. Aome se quedo muda ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? - CREI que como ayer no viniste a trabajar hoy no ibas a llegar tarde, para variar - respiro profundo y se giro para hablarle a la cara. La vio confundida tratando entender el porque de su comportamiento.

- ¿te afecta que te hable así? - dijo Inuyasha manteniendo su papel de molesto - pues para que veas que no me gusta el poco compromiso que tienes últimamente con el trabajo - Aome levanto la mirada, lo ultimo no le gusto para nada ¿que sucedió entre ayer y hoy?

- ¿poco compromiso? - comenzó hablar Aome tratando mantenerse calma - según tú, aparte de mi atraso de un par de segundos ¿Cuál seria otra muestra de mi falta de compromiso? - Inuyasha tomo un fólder que tenía sobre su escritorio y lo tiro enfrente de ella sobre el mismo. Aome se acerco y pudo ver que era la memoria del ultimo proyecto, del que ella se encargo de dejarla lista antes de irse. La reviso y encontró que no tenía nada malo, más completa no podía estar - no entiendo, encuentro que no tiene nada de malo - le contesto muy segura.

- tal vez no tiene nada de malo, pero esta muy pobre -

- pobre… - sintió la sangre hervir, algo no estaba bien en todo esto, podía estar segura que estaba usando como excusa lo de la memoria por algo aparte.

- ayer debía entregar la propuesta completa y casi se me cayo la cara de vergüenza al entregar esto - volvió a tomar el fólder y lo tiro sobre el escritorio.

- se te podrá caer la cara de vergüenza mil veces, pero esa memoria más completa no podía estar, estoy 100% segura que esta perfecta, así que dime en realidad lo que quieres decir y deja de tomar como excusa la memoria - ahora venía la parte difícil e Inuyasha sintió como su pecho se oprimía, tuvo que recoger todas su fuerzas para lo que iba decir.

- tienes razón - comenzó - es simplemente que el trabajar juntos ya se volvió algo… incomodo. Si no te había dicho esto antes, es simplemente por que me daba lata, ya que me presentaste tú hijo. Mira Aome, para mi es súper complicado tener algo con alguien un par de noches, imagínate con alguien que tiene un hijo - Aome sintió un balde de agua fría caer desde su cabeza - es demasiado compromiso. Espero que entiendas para donde voy - Aome aguanto las ganas de llorar para poder hablar, no quería romperse delante de él, no se lo merecía. Levanto orgullosa el rostro.

- no era necesario que me digieras todo eso, hubiera entendido con que solo me dijeras que ya no quieres nada más conmigo, no era necesario involucrar a Kohaku - bajo el rostro, las lagrimas iban a comenzar a caer - y tampoco era necesario tener que humillarme de esta forma - guardo silencio unos minutos e Inuyasha tuvo que luchar con las ganas de ir abrasarla y de decirle que todo era mentira.

- _ es por tu bien Aome - _ pensaba para darse fuerzas para continuar con su actuación.

- además tú y yo no teníamos ningún tipo de compromiso, así que no sientas que me debes algún tipo de explicación - le dijo Aome y se giro para retirarse - pediré que alguien venga a buscar mis cosas ¿espero que no te moleste? -

- no me molesta -

Y antes de marcharse Aome se giro levemente e Inuyasha pudo apreciar como una lagrima, caía por su mejilla.

- buena suerte Inuyasha Taisho - y al decir esto se retiro.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando mientras ella se marchaba y cuando se alejo de su vista, se levanto y como una forma de liberar la pena y rabia que estaba sintiendo, boto todo lo que había en su escritorio, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran, como se odiaba en ese momento por hacerla sufrir, se sentía un miserable. Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared y recordó la mirada triste de Aome y la lagrima. Y en un impulso de locura con su puño comenzó a golpear la pared, a medida que el dolor se adormecía, golpeaba con más fuerza hasta que ya no pudo más, la pared quedo con una mancha de sangre y sus nudillos despedazados. Eso no iba a disminuir el dolor que debía estar sintiendo Aome en ese momento y mucho menos el de él, pero fue una forma de descargarse. Cuando vio que todos se acercaban para ver que sucedía llego a la puerta y de un solo golpe la cerro.

Aome se metió al baño, quería morirse en ese mismo momento, las lágrimas caían sin parar y las palabras de él le retumbaban los tímpanos. Le costaba respirar, quería cavar un agujero y meterse dentro. Quería huir, desaparecer de ahí y llorar su pena sin que nadie viera como sufría, menos él.

Kasumi llego al baño y escuchaba los sollozos de alguien, no sabía que hacer si acercarse y preguntar si estaba bien o simplemente irse. Había decidido lo segundo hasta que escucho la voz de Aome hablando por teléfono.

_- Era ella, Aome es la que llora - _

_- _espero que la oferta siga en pie - dijo Aome a Antón por el celular.

- _por supuesto - _

- ¿Cuándo nos iríamos? - pregunto aguantando las lagrimas.

- _cuando digas, los trámites de traslado los puedo solucionar hasta mañana a mediodía - _mintió ya que con la conversación con Inuyasha a primera hora lo había echo, Aome solo debía firmar.

_- ¿se va?- _pensó Kasumi.

- mañana mismo, cuanto antes mejor -

- _ debes resolver lo de tú renuncia, conociendo a don Taisho no creo que te obligue a cumplir con la semana legal -_

_- _no te preocupes, ahora se la entrego. Nos vemos más tarde -

Aome salio del baño secándose las lagrimas y cuando llego al gran espejo en el reflejo vio a Kasumi parada en la entrada, por como la miraba era obvio que había escuchado la conversación.

La miro unos minutos, quien mejor que ella para lo que necesitaba, Kasumi no haría preguntas y si Minako tenía razón al respecto de su cambio de actitud, si la va ayudar, aparte estaba en deuda por lo del proyecto.

Kasumi se giro para retirarse, estaba incomoda y también por que no quería molestarla.

- Kasumi… - la llamo Aome. Kasumi se giro dudosa - ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - Kasumi asintió - necesito redactar un carta de renuncia ¿me puedes ayudar? Por favor - Kasumi no pudo ocultar lo confuso de todo esto, pero no iba a preguntar.

- no te preocupes, yo te ayudo ¿vamos a tú oficina o a la mía? -lo que menos quería era acercarse a su oficina.

- ¿tienes notebook? - Kasumi pudo ver como los ojos de aome se llenaban de lagrimas.

- si, lo traigo al tiro -

Kasumi desde el fondo del pasillo pudo ver la oficina de Inuyasha, estaba cerrada, cosa que era extraño. Minako estaba afuera gritándole que abriera.

- Inuyasha, por favor, abre la puerta -

- lárguense - Se escuchaba que gritaba desde el interior de la oficina

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Sesshoumaru a Minako apenas llego a un lado de ella.

- no se, se encerró adentro y Aome que no contesta el celular -

- ¿crees que pasó algo entre ellos? -

- no se, no se nada ninguno quiere hablar - dijo exasperada Minako. Sesshoumaru la sujeto de los hombros tratando calmarla. Minako se giro y vio a todo el mundo tratando saber que era lo que sucedía.

- ¡y ustedes! ¡¿Qué hacen ahí?! ¡No tiene trabajo que hacer! - les grito y todos de mala gana se metieron a sus oficinas.

- Minako vamos, déjalo, ya saldrá - le aconsejo Sesshoumaru

-¿si alguien me pudiera decir que mierda esta sucediendo? - respiró profundo tratando calmarse - ayer iba todo tan bien ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?- Sesshoumaru la abrazo para confortarla.

Adentro Inuyasha lloraba desconsolado, ni quería hablar, ni ver a nadie y mucho menos a Minako ya que no quería que le digiera que lo que hacia era un error, ya que para él no lo era.

Kasumi no se demoro en redactar la carta, la imprimió y la guardo en un sobre. Aome cuando lo recibió le tiritaban las manos y Kasumi se preocupo.

- ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo más? - Aome asintió

- no le digas a nadie que me viste, hoy no, mañana si quieres - Kasumi asintió y prometió no decir nada - y puedes… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - ir a mi ex oficina y sacar las cosas que están en mi escritorio por favor, yo después de hablar con don Inu iré a buscarla a tú oficina - Kasumi asintió y Aome le dijo que cosa eran de ella.

Kasumi cuando llego la puerta estaba semi abierta, golpeo pero nadie contesto, así que simplemente entro. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de su escritorio.

- dije que no me molestaran - Gruño Inuyasha cuando la escucho entrar

- vengo a buscar las cosas de Aome -

- ya veo. Hazlo rápido y lárgate -

Kasumi vio la pared manchada y se asusto, pero no dijo nada y solo se limito a recogerlas cosas de Aome. De todo lo que le dijo Aome solo faltaba una fotografía, la busco por todas partes, en los cajones pero no la pillo, así que supuso que Aome se había equivocado.

Aome tuvo que maquillarse de nuevo y refrescarse el rostro para que no se le notara que estuvo llorando, tomo la carta, se acomodo la ropa y camino hacia la oficina de don Inu, cuando estaba por llegar Youko se le acerco.

- Aome ¿no supiste? - l iba a comentar lo de Inuyasha, pero ella no lo dejo.

- Youko ahora no, debo hablar con Don Inu. Discúlpame - se acerco donde la secretaría y ella la anunció. Don Inu la hizo pasar de inmediato, desde el día anterior que quería hablar con ella.

- Aome… no sabes el gusto que me da verte - se acerco y la saludo con un abrazo. Aome sintió que las lágrimas iban a volver a caer, pero se aguanto.

Don Inu se sentó en uno de los asientos aun lado de Aome y le pregunto todo sobre la Semana del Jardín. Aome le contó todo.

- que bueno que haya salido todo bien y que te fuera bien - Don Inu le regalo una sonrisa y Aome le respondió igual, tal vez no con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre mostraba y do Inu pudo ver que su mirada era triste y también observo el sobre que sujetaba con fuerza - Antón le comento a Yuma que te presento a Sophie Dubois, ella es un poco seria para mi gusto, supe que le causaste una buena impresión -

- es por eso mismo que necesito hablar con ud. Señor - don Inu se apoyo contra el respaldo del asiento.

- dime -

- Tome - Aome le entro el sobre y don Inu la miro desconcertado.

- ¿que es esto? - pregunto el señor Taisho mientras lo abría

- mi carta de renuncia - le contesto Aome. Él levanto una ceja - resulta que la señora Dubois me ofreció ingresar a Le Versalles - la voz de Aome se quebró un poco pero continuo de todos modos - es una buena oportunidad, no todo el mundo puede ingresar ahí y debo aprovecharlo que me queda para terminar mi carrera -

- ya veo… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si ya tomaste tu decisión solo me queda decirte que te deseo mucha suerte Aome y quiero que sepas que las puertas de la empresa van a estar siempre abierta para cuando quieras volver - tomo su lapicera y firmo la carta.

Aome la comenzó a guardar en el sobre.

- Aome ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - Aome asintió, sabía que era lo que iba a preguntar - ¿y en que va quedar lo tuyo con Inuyasha? Por que supongo que él te apoya - Aome respiro profundo y frunció el ceño. Don Inu observaba cada detalle de su comportamiento.

- si me apoya o no, ya no importa don Inu, él y yo ya no tenemos nada - si mirada se cargo de dolor y cuando levanto el rostro le regalo una sonrisa para demostrarle que ella estaba bien - bueno don Inu - se levanto de su asiento y el señor Taisho hizo lo mismo - quiero que sepa que fue un placer haber trabajado para ud. Le agradezco una infinidad la oportunidad y la confianza que me ha dado. Muchas gracias - Aome se acerco y lo abrazo con cariño.

- no me agradezcas nada muchacha, todo lo que e echo es por que reconocí tu potencial y se que te ira muy bien en Francia - se separaron y Aome le regalo su más sincera y dulce sonrisa - no te preocupes por las legalidades, uds. Ya entregaron el proyecto así que de todas maneras esta semana iban a estar libres -

Aome se despidió de nuevo y se retiro.

El señor Taisho la vio irse y sintió algo muy extraño, que lo preocupo.

- algo esta pasando aquí - Dijo el padre de los Taisho.

Continuara…

Felizzzzz navidad a todas y a todos, les envió los mejores deseos en estas fiestas.

Tal vez me odien jiijijij

Pero ya le dije que todo tiene su propósito y que no hay nada mejor que las reconciliaciones

Jajajaja

Bueno amigas

Gracias por los reviews

Cuídense y que disfruten las fiestas junto a los seres que quieren.

Bye.


	19. Corriendo Contra el Tiempo

Capitulo XIX

Corriendo contra el tiempo.

No sabía _cómo _llego al departamento, en el autobús más de una vez le preguntaron si se sentía bien, cosa que la hacía reaccionar y fijarse en que parte iba.

Aome no asimilaba lo que había sucedido, no podía creerlo, le costaba asimilarlo, si no lo amara tanto lo habría soportado, pero este no era el caso, lo amaba más que nada en el mundo y por eso sentía su corazón desangrarse.

Cuando llego, el departamento estaba vacío. Sus hermanas estaban trabajando y Souta, estudiando, cosa que la alivio en parte.

Dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, recorrió el departamento con la vista y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo al sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban. Había creído que ya no le quedaban lágrimas con lo que lloro en la empresa y sumando las que boto de camino al departamento, pero no era así, porque a medida que pensaba sobre lo sucedido y en especial en Inuyasha, las lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

Se recostó en el suelo llorando desconsolada y se mantuvo en el mismo lugar por unas horas, hondando en sus pensamientos. Tuvo que juntar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para poder levantarse y reaccionar.

Cuando Midoriko llego, se sorprendió ver a su hermana en el departamento. Arrugo el entrecejo preocupada al ver que ordenaba sus cosas y las de Kohaku en cajas.

- Aome… - la llamo Midoriko desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Aome se seco las lágrimas y tratando sonar normal, la saludo.

- Estabas llorando – le dijo Midoriko al ver sus ojos rojos y levemente hinchados. Aome corrió la vista y para no ondear sobre qué fue lo que provoco su llanto, le sonrió.

- me voy para Francia – dijo sonriente. Midoriko levanto una ceja al escucharla.

- ¿así? mira tú ¿otro evento? – Midoriko se acerco y se sentó en la cama, puso en su regazo uno de los peluches de Kohaku.

- no, me voy a vivir a Francia – Midoriko enarco más la ceja – no me mires así, ayer te conté sobre el ofrecimiento de Le Versalle. Bueno, e decido aceptarlo –

- ayer me dijiste que no te interesaba ¿Qué sucedió que hizo que cambiaras de idea? –

- ¿por qué tiene que suceder algo? Lo pensé mejor, eso es todo- dijo a la defensiva, actitud que Midoriko no dejo pasar – es una buena oportunidad y aparte Kohaku crecerá en otro ambiente, conocerá más mundo–

Midoriko guardo silencio unos minutos, solo la miraba y Aome comprendió que no le compraba nada de lo que le decía, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro.

- de ¿qué quieres huir esta vez? – Aome trago pesado las lagrimas querían volver a salir.

- del amor… - agacho la mirada con dolor. Se sentó a un lado de Midoriko.

- la vez anterior, no estaba contigo para decirte lo que pensaba y me alegro que no te hallas ido esa vez… - Aome la interrumpió.

- Ya sabes porque no me fui – le aclaro de inmediato

- sí, ya sé y me alegro – Aome frunció el ceño – nuestros padres no sabían realmente por que querías irte y no te pudieron apoyar, por dinero y me alegro que haya sido así… -

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar –

- sí, lo sé, pero lograste afrontarlo con la cabeza en alto… – tomo la mano de Aome y la estrecho con la de ella, Aome comenzó a llorar – pero todo lo que viviste te ayudo a transformarte en lo que ahora eres, toda una mujer, ya no eres la niñita tímida de la que todos se aprovechaban, ya eres una mujer – le quito las lagrimas que caían en su mejilla – no hullas, afronta lo que te sucede, lo que no te destruye te hace mas fuerte ¿lo olvidas?–

- no puedo, me duele demasiado, necesito alejarme de él –

- y dejar tu vida de lado por ÉL- le dijo molesta - no Aome, no lo acepto, todos estos años te has descrestado para lograr tus metas… – se levanto y la miro con el ceño fruncido - no puedes huir así Aome y menos por un hombre - coloco sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas y exclamo - Dios - la miro y se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado y le sujeto el rostro - ¿Por qué? ¿Por que debes irte, alejarte de todo lo que quieres? Por él-

- es que si no lo hago, voy a ser capaz de rebajarme y rogarle de rodillas que regrese conmigo y no quiero… no quiero humillarme -

- pero Aome ¿Qué va pasar con tus sueños? -

- nada, los modificare si es necesario – dijo zanjando el asunto, se levanto y siguió ordenando, Midoriko meneo la cabeza. Se levanto y se dirigió a salir del dormitorio.

Midoriko suspiro

- bueno, tú sabes lo que haces. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta que tus sueños no son modificables hermana -

Aome prefirió no pensar mucho en las palabras de Midoriko, pero lo que le dijo antes de salir del dormitorio, le retumbo en la mente. Sacudió la cabeza y no siguió pensando en nada más, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Sango puso el grito en el cielo al saber la noticia, se iba oponer pero luego lo pensó, era la vida de su hermana y Kohaku es hijo de ella. Pero le dolía alejarse de ellos.

Minako apareció en el departamento con Sesshoumaru, al parecer no se separaban nunca desde que se reconciliaron.

Aome tenía súper claro porque estaba ahí.

Aome quería mucho a Minako, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada y no quería escuchar como trataban de buscar una justificación a lo sucedido, ya que no había ninguna que llegara a ser aceptable. Aome se mantuvo callada y Minako movía el pie impaciente, Sesshoumaru esperaba con paciencia que alguna hablara primero.

Minako no pudo aguantarlo más y tuvo que preguntar.

- Aome… - Aome frunció el ceño y la miro fijo.

- si me vas a preguntar por tú cuñado, no lo hagas, por favor, en serio – las lagrimas iban asomarse pero enjugo el llanto pestañando rápido – no tengo ni la fuerza física y mucho menos mental para hablar sobre esto ahora, es muy pronto.

Minako asintió con pesar.

- así que te vas – dijo mirando las cajas ordenadas en el pasillo.

Aome asintió y boto el aire que inconscientemente estaba aguantando.

- sí, ahora viajo sola, pero la próxima semana Midoriko y Sango llevaran a Kohaku y mis cosas... – Respiro y exhalo – me da tiempo para arreglar todo allá...

- ¿Cuándo te vas? –

- mañana –

- ¡mañana! – Minako no podía creerlo. Sesshoumaru se acomodo en su asiento incomodo por la situación.

- sí. Antón compro los pasajes para el mediodía – entre cerró los ojos mientras hablaba, los abrió, se sobo nerviosa el brazo, los miro y sonrió con melancolía.

- debemos irnos – dijo Sesshoumaru, Minako lo miro con furia ¿Cómo dice eso? Cuando está a punto de lograr sacarle información. Sesshoumaru mantuvo una mirada inescrutable, no tenía idea de que estaba pensando. Minako gruño cuando lo vio levantarse y acercarse Aome – te deseo suerte Aome, se que la tendras. Buen viaje – miro a Minako – Vamos.

Minako se levanto y asintió de mala gana. Se acerco Aome le tomo las manos, las movió y Aome no pudo aguantarlo, con lagrimas la abrazo.

- eres una gran persona Minako Takegashi, te quiero mucho amiga. Te llamare apenas llegue – Minako asintió con pesar y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

No sabia que pensar sobre todo lo que sucedía. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, mientras la vida de sus amigos se arruinaba enfrente de sus narices

-y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo pensando en voz alta con la vista perdida en el camino.

- bueno, te prometí hablar con él si las cosas no se arreglaban – dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista al camino.

-bueno que esperas, vamos ahora – le dijo impaciente

-no, mañana, las cosas están demasiado caldeadas y aparte Inuyasha está desaparecido, así que ir a su departamento no servirá de mucho, roguemos por que aparezca mañana en la empresa -

Aome esa noche no durmió nada, se levanto y paseo por el departamento que se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral. Llego al living y se sentó en el sofá a un lado del ventanal. El pensar en todo lo que le sucedió en ese día, provoco que las lagrimas que habían parado volvieran, pero lo más extraño de todo, es que después de todo lo que le dijo no lo odiaba, cosa que hubiera sido mejor para no sufrir tanto. Minako lo hizo así y por tres años sobrevivió - pero ahora está con él – se dijo en voz baja. Como la envidiaba ¿si tan solo las cosas para ella fueran así? pero tenía claro que entre lo sucedido con Minako y Sesshoumaru no existía el más mínimo parecido a su relación con Inuyasha.

Como deseaba odiarlo, pero su corazón no se lo permitía. Inuyasha Taisho es y será su tormento, pero estaba dispuesta a superarlo lejos de él. No se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar cerca sin desear verlo hasta el punto de volverse loca. Irse era lo mejor, eso creía, pero a medida que lo seguía pensando más dudaba de su decisión. Si no fuera porque el cansancio de llorar tanto la venció, se abría retractado y en el sofá se durmió.

Las maletas listas e instaladas en el vehículo, marcaban parte de una nueva etapa. Antón llego puntual, se veía dichoso, no trataba de ocultarlo y no lo culpaba.

Miro hacia el departamento y vio a su hermana Midoriko en el ventanal observándola. Bajo la mirada y se subió al vehículo.

A medida que se dirigían al aeropuerto la conversación de Antón sobre sus planes para cuando estén allá se volvió latosa ¿acaso él no veía lo mal que estaba?

- Antón por favor – entre cerró los ojos y con dolor en la mirada mientras veía pasar las calles de Tokio ante sus ojos por la ventana del vehículo continuo – no tengo ánimos, ni fuerzas para entablar una conversación agradable, discúlpame – Antón se cayó en seco, vio la mirada triste de Aome perdida en sus pensamientos, lo hizo sentir horrible. Lo que hizo que él pensara sobre lo sucedido.

A la hora después llegaron al aeropuerto

-llegamos – le dijo Antón sacándola de sus pensamientos y el corazón de Aome se acelero mil por hora.

Bajo del vehículo, dudosa y Antón veía con pesar cada movimiento de la joven, ya no se sentía muy seguro de, que si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Pero su deseo de tenerla era mayor, por lo que dejo sus pensamientos hasta ahí.

Inuyasha llego tarde a la empresa, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada cuando se lo toparon en el pasillo camino a su oficina. Al ver su rostro con una expresión fría, capaz de congelar a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, solo se limitaban a sonreírle y correrse, con rapidez.

Entro a su oficina y se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermano sentado en el escritorio de Aome con los pies sobre el mueble, Minako estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

- ¿Qué quieren? – dijo de mala gana dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

- uh… que genio – dijo Sesshoumaru acomodándose mejor en el asiento – despertamos atravesado hoy –

Inuyasha gruño ante su comentario. Frunció el ceño y se acerco a su asiento. Se detuvo y lo miro ahí, muy instalado en el escritorio que era de Aome. Sintió su piel erizarse, lo miro serio y se quedo ahí observando como Sesshoumaru tocaba el mueble y revisaba los cajones.

- ¿no tienen que trabajar?- dijo mirando a Minako y a Sesshoumaru. Minako negó con la cabeza.

- sí, pero puede esperar – contesto sonriente Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha de mala gana se sentó en su asiento y prendió el computador.

- así que la princesita se fue – en la frente de Inuyasha apareció una vena al escuchar a su hermano – está harto bueno este escritorio – dijo Sesshoumaru desviando el tema mientras revisaba el mueble – está mucho mejor que el mío ¿te molesta si lo cambio?

- si me molesta. Baja los pies del mueble – dijo exasperado. Sesshomaru lo hizo.

- Sophie Dubois llamo para tener referencias de Aome ¿supiste eso Minako? – Sesshoumaru comenzó la conversación anulando la presencia de Inuyasha.

- sí, algo supe – contesto ella

- ¿Por qué no se van a conversar a otra parte? – era más una exigencia que una pregunta.

- por favor cabro chico, no te pongas así. Debes agradecer que te salvaras de esa arpía –

- ¿de qué hablas? – levanto la vista y lo escruto con la mirada

- de Aome ¿de quien más? – Minako sonreía de medio lado al ver lo tenso que se puso Inuyasha – aparte ya no podía sacar ningún provecho a la relación de uds. Agradece que apareciera esta propuesta y terminara contigo, o si no todavía la tendrías aquí, peor que una sangijuela–

- no sabes de qué estás hablando – gruño entre dientes

- claro que sí. Reconocí la clase de mujer que es apenas la vi por primera vez… – Inuyasha estaba rojo de ira – una embustera y gran actriz también, nos tuvo a todos engañados con ese papel de mujer correcta… – Inuyasha apretó los puños – primero, hace que la desees, Minako la ayuda a ingresar a la empresa, tú la conviertes en una de las paisajistas más reconocidas del país, nuestro padre le presento Yuma Haskiro y este la coloca en una posición muy elevada al enviarla a Francia, y ahora anda con ese Antón camino a Francia. Aome Higurashi, la hizo… de lujo – Inuyasha se paró de golpe y lo miro con ira –

- ¡cállate! no hables así de ella – dijo entre dientes tratando contenerse de romperle la quijada de un puñetazo.

- ¿hablar qué? solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ella era una verdadera trepadora…- Inuyasha se acerco a él a paso rápido – de la que me salve, porque tengo claro que si la hubiera conocido antes, me abría seducido a mi – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que hizo enloquecer a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru sin poder esquivarlo a tiempo, recibió un puñetazo en su mejilla.

- ¡vez! – Le dijo Sesshoumaru a Minako levantándose y señalando a Inuyasha – la ama –

- ¿Qué demonios? – Pregunto indignado Inuyasha – lo tenían planeado –

- era la única forma para que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes – le dijo Minako acercándose a él.

- Uds., no saben nada – se volvió y camino hacia la ventana – siempre he tenido claro mis sentimientos hacia Aome –

- ahora sí que no entiendo nada – dijo Minako con la vista en blanco

- no hay nada que entender Minako – dijo Inuyasha con una mirada triste.

- pero entonces ¿por qué la dejaste ir? –

- por que la amo demasiado – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, se giro a mirarla y le sonrió de medio lado, ya no podía ocultar su dolor y Minako lo vio. Se volvió a girar y frunció el ceño – va estudiar donde siempre quiso y va lograr sus sueños – Minako se quedo mirando con Sesshoumaru por unos segundos.

-¿Quién te dijo que Aome quería estudiar allá? – pregunto finamente Minako con una ceja levantada.

- nadie, es algo obvio, ya había postulado antes y no pudo ir… – Minako miro a Sesshoumaru y este rolo los ojos.

- ¡Malditos malos entendidos! – grito al mundo Minako. Inuyasha se giro a verla con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿de que hablas? –

- Aome nunca quiso irse a Francia – le aclaro Minako. Inuyasha la miro incrédulo.

- por favor Minako yo estaba _AHÍ_ y vi como se puso al decir que hubiera dado todo por irse…–

-si en esos momentos quería irse… – lo interrumpió - era por motivos que no tenían la más mínima relación con morirse por estudiar en Francia, por su prestigio y la otra sarta de tonteras que se te deben estar pasando por la cabeza, quería irse porque quería arrancar, quería huir de lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos –

- así ¿Por qué nunca me conto nada? –

- ¿le preguntaste acaso? – le dijo indignada. Este negó con la cabeza – ahora sí que no va cumplir sus sueños. ¡Por Dios santo Inuyasha! aunque sea me hubieras preguntado a mi –

- ¿Qué he hecho? – se sujeto la cabeza y se apoyo en el escritorio.

-ahora no es momento de lamentaciones, toma – Sesshoumaru le tiro las llaves de su vehículo - mi auto es más rápido – Inuyasha se quedo parado con la mirada perdida en la llaves.

- no puedo. La herí demasiado, no va dejar ni siquiera que le explique –

- si haces nada ahora, te arrepentirás más adelante… – todos se giraron a mirar a la entrada. Don Inu había escuchado gran parte de la conversación – Aome te escuchara si lo haces ahora, no esperes el mañana, puede ser demasiado tarde -

Minako se acerco a él.

- ¿te acuerdas, de lo que me dijiste cuando regrese de Londres? – Inuyasha lo pensó y luego asintió – y ¿te acuerdas de que te dije yo?

- que era de cobardes – le contesto

- siempre has dado la cara a tus errores hijo – le dijo don Inu

- Inuyasha – este miro a su hermano – hazlo, ve ¡alcánzala! – Inuyasha asintió y se encamino a la puerta, le sonrió a su padre y este hizo lo mismo y puso su mano en el hombro del joven. Se giro hacia su hermano que estaba junto a Minako quejándose por su mejilla, que ya se estaba colocando morada – nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre –

Sesshoumaru lo miro y le sonrió.

-Por que hoy demostraste que ya no eres un cabro chico - Inuyasha le sonrió se quedó mirando a su hermano con su amiga, que esta lo atendía con cariño.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo Inuyasha, ambos se giraron a mirarlo - los felicito, ya era hora que regresaran – Minako se sonrojo.

- ¡ve! Que su vuelo sale en media hora - le dijo la joven. Inuyasha miro su reloj y salió corriendo y maldiciendo el tiempo.

El aeropuerto estaba a 40 min, por lo que iba a cometer un par de infracciones, si quiere llegar a tiempo.

Sesshoumaru y Minako se sonreían satisfechos, olvidándose por completo que don Inu estaba con ellos.

Don Inu carraspeo y ambos jóvenes se giraron a verlo, Minako estaba avergonzada.

- seria bueno que se dejaran de sus jueguitos, por que al parecer, ustedes son los únicos que no saben que tienen algo- Minako enrojeció y Sesshoumaru sobándose una mejilla sonreía de oreja a oreja…

Aome observaba por el vidrio, como la primera nevada comenzaba a caer y a pesar del aire acondicionado, el frio lo sintió como si estuviera afuera. Apretó con fuerza el papel que tenía en su mano y cerro los ojos, queriendo olvidar todo.

A Inuyasha le tomo tiempo llegar al aeropuerto, más del que tenía planeado. Primero un taco a causa de un semáforo en reparación y segundo, debido a la maniobra que hizo para poder pasar, lo detuvieron a solo unos minutos del aeropuerto. Si no hubiera sido por que el oficial fue compañero y amigo de él en el liceo, todavía estaría detenido, incluso lo escolto al aeropuerto luego de contarle por que la urgencia. Ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse de si se estaciono bien.

- ¡Gracias Bankotsu! - le grito atravesando el tumulto.

- no te preocupes ¡corre! - le grito el joven.

Paso a llevar a medio mundo. Se coló en una fila de venta de pasajes, pero la gente iba tan relajada que no le dijeron nada.

- ¿el vuelo para Francia? El de las 12 - escupió al joven al otro lado del mesón.

El joven que atendía lo miro con una sonrisa y le respondió con calma.

- buenos días señor - Inuyasha hacía sonar sus dedos contra el mesón impaciente.

El joven revisó su computador e Inuyasha apretaba los labios esperando que el joven pronunciara el vuelo para corre.

- hay dos vuelos - dijo el joven.

- ¡maldición! - exclamo golpeando el mesón con su puño.

-¿Cuál quiere? -

- Deme para los dos - Miro la hora

- ¿esta seguro señor? -

- no me queda de otra. O tú me puedes decir en cual va Aome Higurashi -

- no señor, eso es información confidencial -

- entonces, véndeme para los dos como te dije - dijo exasperado.

- por la hora, no creo que alcance… -

- claro que no voy alcanzar si me sigues hablando - dijo entre dientes tratando calmarse ya que estaba apunto de darle un ataque de histeria.

Vio la hora. 10 min. - maldición - volvió a golpear la mesa.

- son… - Inuyasha no lo dejo terminar, ya que le había tirado la tarjeta de crédito en el mesón. No le interesaba la barbaridad de dinero que le saldría, lo que le importaba era tener los endemoniados pasajes en sus manos.

El hombre con calma paso la tarjeta por la maquina y con toda la parsimonia del mundo saco los pasajes. Inuyasha estaba que se metía en el mesón y solicitaba el mismo los malditos pasajes.

- aquí tiene señ…- Inuyasha le arrebato los pasajes y corrió a la zona de embarque.

Llego a la maquina detectora de metales, se saco todo lo que lo pudiera atrasar. Cruzo y sonó.

- maldición - exclamo retrocediendo.

- llaves, monedas, cinturón…- le dijo el guardia. Inuyasha volvió a revisar sus bolsillos y por ultimo se golpeo, le hebilla del cinturón. El guardia lo miraba con paciencia. Se la saco y cruzó. Agradeció al cielo cuando la endemoniada maquina no sonó. Sacó todas sus cosas y corrió al primer vuelo que tenía en mano.

Había gente en la fila esperando subir, pero él no tenía tiempo que perder, así que se adelanto.

- s-señor, d-debe respetar la fila - le dijo una embelesada anfitriona al ver al atractivo joven enfrente de ella.

Inuyasha se giro y miro con suplica a la dama que había adelantado.

-mil disculpas, pero la mujer que amo tal vez este en ese vuelo y debo subir lo antes posible, ya que si no esta ahí, deberé alcanzar el otro vuelo que sale a la misma hora -

La mujer lo miro con dulzura y todos los de la fila, que habían escuchado la explicación, comenzaron a gritar: "déjelo pasar"

- atiéndalo - dijo la dama con un asentó Francés. Inuyasha le tomo la mano y se la beso.

- merci madamme - le dijo Inuyasha y le entrego los pasajes a la anfitriona.

- bon voyaje - le dijo la anfitriona entregándole el pasaje.

Reviso el avión de pies a cabeza y no la encontró. Más de una vez la confundió con alguna joven, por lo que volvió a maldecir.

Bajo apresurado y volvió a la zona de embarque, ahora si que la encontraba. No quiso mirar la hora ya que sería perder el tiempo y tenía claro que ya no le quedaba.

Cuando llego a la otra estación, la joven anfitriona se preparaba para cerrar la puerta.

- señorita, por favor… - le dijo cediéndole el pasaje, y ella entre asustada y sorprendida, se lo recibió.

- debe apurarse, ya que esta por despegar -

- gracias - le dijo recibiendo de regreso el pasaje y corriendo al interior del pasillo.

Busco en el interior del avión y reconoció al Francés de inmediato. Se acercó a pasó acelerado y cuando estaba en frente de él, miró los asientos de alrededor.

- ¿y Aome? -

**Continuara…**

**Por fin**

**Espero que no me odien, por dejarlas en ascuas, pero es más emocionante, o no?**

**Jajajaja**

**Había perdido la inspiración, pero regreso SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Estoy viendo bien la historia, ya que posiblemente termine la historia en el proximo capitulo**

**Tratare tenerlo de aquí al fin de semana**

**Voy a tratar, no les prometo nada.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews amigassssssssssssssssssssss**

**Y dejen sus sugerencias y reclamos, todos son muyyyyyyyyyyyyyy bienvenidos.**

**Cuidenseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	20. Desesperado

Capitulo XX

Desesperado.

- Deténgase aquí… - le dijo la joven al chofer. Una mujer de entrada edad salió a su recibimiento, preguntándose quien seria.

Aome se bajo con cuidado, el chofer le entrego su maleta apenas la saco del maletero y se marcho. Con una mano en su maleta y la otra tratando darse calor apretando su abrigo contra si, miraba con melancolía los alrededores.

- buenas tardes - le dijo la mujer acercándose Aome, mientras se secaba las manos con un paño.

- buenas tardes… disculpe que llegue de esta manera… - le dijo Aome nerviosa.

- señorita… Aome… ¿cierto? - dijo una voz a su espalda, se giro y pudo ver al anciano Myoga acercarse a paso lento, aferrándose a una frazada que lo envolvia. Aome asintió y le tendió la mano como saludo. La mujer la miraba con detenimiento y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- buenas tardes, disculpe… que aparezca así… -

- no se preocupe - le dijo el anciano - dígame ¿Qué necesita? -

Aome enmudeció unos momentos, frunció un poco el ceño y llevo la vista a los alrededores con pesar.

- espero que no sea molestia… pero ¿habría algún problema con que de una vuelta? - sus ojos reflejaron tristeza y comenzó a dudar de si estar ahí era lo correcto. Y antes que Myoga contestara, la mujer lo interrumpió.

- claro que no cariño… - se acerco a ella, la abrazo y le tomo la maleta - este jardín a estado tanto tiempo sin ser visitado, que, mal no le haría… - se giro a ver al anciano y le pregunto - ¿no es, cierto Myoga? - y cuando el hombre se iba a oponer, la mujer abrió los ojos como advertencia a cualquier reclamo que su marido fuera hacer.

Myoga tosio.

- Kaede… - dijo el anciano

- Kaede nada, deberías estar acostado… mira como estas - reprendió la mujer a su marido, este solo se cruzo de brazos y constantemente llevaba un pañuelo a su nariz.

- no es mi intención… - comenzó a disculparse Aome, hasta que Kaede la interrumpió.

- no lo escuches cariño, se preocupa demasiado por nada, se ha vuelto un viejo mañoso y amargado… - y una risita burlona salió de la garganta de la mujer. Se giro hacia su esposo y le hablo - como si el señor Taisho fuera aparecer para recriminarte algo, cuando ni siquiera él mismo viene… - se giro a mirar a Aome - bueno, si viene… - se volvió a mirar a su marido - pero hoy no será ese día… - se volvió otra vez hacia Aome - él avisa para que lo recibamos… - se volvió donde su marido - y no lo a hecho - le dijo molesta.

- esta bien, esta bien, esta bien… - dijo el anciano retirándose hacia la casa.

- no te preocupes, pasea con confianza, nadie te molestara… -

- gracias… -

Kaede le sonrió dulcemente.

- no te preocupes por tus cosas, yo las veré, si necesitas algo, pídelo no mas, a quien sea - y con un gracias, la mujer se retiro.

Sus pies la llevaron por el mismo recorrido que Inuyasha y ella habían echo la vez anterior, y sus ojos lentamente se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, saco un papel arrugado y se lo llevo al pecho. El vaho espeso que salió de sus labios no la preocupo y mucho menos la nieve que comenzó a humedecerle la ropa.

- ¿Y? - pregunto Bankotsu apenas Inuyasha apareció entre el tumulto de gente, que se arremolinaba por entrar y salir del aeropuerto - ¿la encontraste? -

Inuyasha se mantenía con la vista perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Dios! Se fue - dijo Bankotsu sin creerlo, luego de haberse vuelto a encontrar con su amigo, ya se sentía parte de tan emocionante historia.

En el rostro de Inuyasha se dibujo una sonrisa y cuando se giro a mirar a Bankotsu, sus ojos brillaban de dicha.

Se acerco al joven y lo sujeto de los brazos.

- ¡no viajo! - lo abrazo con alegría - ¡no viajo!- volvió a gritar

Bankotsu se incomodo con el abrazo, no lo respondió, solo lo dejo expresar su felicidad. Y cuando Inuyasha se separo, le hablo.

- ¿y? ¿En donde esta? -

- no tengo idea, pero eso es lo de menos - le contesto Inuyasha sin quitar su sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su vehículo, se giro hacia el oficial - ¿a que hora termina tú turno? - le dijo al joven.

- hace… - miro su reloj de muñeca y respondió - 15 minutos - contesto con una sonrisa.

- excelente… - le dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba su celular, marco un número y espero que contestaran - Minako… -

- ¡_Inuyasha! por un demonio, nos tienes en suspenso ¿la encontraste? ¿Alcanzaste a hablar con ella?- _le preguntaba impaciente

- no pude hablar con ella… -

- _¡Dios! Se fue, Inuyasha cuanto lo siento… - _le dijo la joven interrumpiéndolo

- ¡Minako, puedes dejar el pésame para cuando realmente lo necesites y me dejas terminar! -

-_ habla entonces, que me tienes en ascuas -_

- no la encontré, por que no viajo, Antón estaba solo -

- _esa es una muy buena noticia… -_

_- _en parte… -

- _¿En parte? ¿En parte que?_ _¿Antón que te dijo? ¿Por qué no se fue? -_

_- _no me dijo gran cosa, solo que fue decisión de ella el no irse… - Inuyasha hizo una pausa y luego continuo - Minako, necesito un favor de parte tuya -

- _dime -_

- llámala, trata de ubicarla, yo lo e hecho pero su celular aparece como apagado -

- _are lo que pueda -_

- gracias -

Fue al departamento de la joven, pero no había nadie, o simplemente Aome no quería abrirle a quien fuera. ¿Que podía hacer? Nada, solo esperaba que la joven le hubiera contestado el teléfono a Minako. Pero esperaría ahí, así tuviera que dormir en el pasillo.

Cuando Aome reacciono, ya estaba obscureciendo y el paisaje ahora era completamente blanco.

Se levanto y camino hasta la casita que se vislumbraba entre los árboles, justo detrás de la casa grande. Golpeo con moderación y espero que alguien saliera.

- al tiro… - dijeron desde adentro y en ese momento Aome comenzó a sentir el frío, su abrigo estaba húmedo, sus ojos le dolían y los sentía levemente hinchados, iba evitar entra para que no la vieran a plena luz.

La puerta lentamente se comenzó abrir y pudo ver el amigable rostro de la señora Kaede, que apenas la reconoció le sonrió con gran entusiasmo.

- entra cariño, no te quedes ahí en el frío - le dijo la mujer acercándose ella para que entrara sin la opción de negarse.

- no, ya es muy tarde, debo retirarme, me quede más de lo que debía… -

- ¿a esta hora? - pregunto la mujer alarmada - claro que no, te quedaras acá - Aome abrió los ojos impresionada, se volvió hacia ella para replicar, pero la mujer hablo antes - como te vas a ir a esta hora cariño, no, claro que no, te quedaras con nosotros… - la tomo del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar hasta el interior de la casa

Aome se sentó en unas de las sillas del pequeño comedor mientras la señora Kaede se acercaba a la alacena y sacaba un par de tazas.

- Espero que te guste el chocolate caliente. Te servirá para entrar en calor, estuviste mucho tiempo en el frío - le colocó una taza en frente de la joven y con un jarrito de metal le vertió el contenido caliente, Aome sintió de inmediato el exquisito aroma del chocolate. Tomo la taza un poco temblorosa y bebió un sorbo con cuidado de quemarse.

- ¿te gusto el lugar? - pregunto Kaede dándole la espalda mientras preparaba algo.

- si, es un lugar maravilloso… ¡un paraíso! - dijo sonriente - pero me fije en algo… - la señora Kaede se acerco y se sentó enfrente de ella con una taza de chocolate y colocando un plato con galletas sobre la mesa - los pinos… - Aome levanto la vista - tal vez le moleste, ya que su esposo esta a cargo del jardín, que le diga algo sobre las plantas -

- para nada, además él esta acostado, ¡por fin! - exclamo la mujer.

Aome sonrió al escucharla, se sentía tan a gusto con ella.

Acomodándose en su silla y luego de tomar un sorbo de chocolate continúo.

- bueno… es que… me fije que los pinos… no están amarrados - Kaede la miro con curiosidad al haberse fijado en algo como eso.

- que observadora… ¿Cómo te fijaste en algo como eso? Te gustan las plantas - Aome se trapicó un poco con el chocolate y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

- muchísimo… tanto así, que estoy por titularme de Paisajismo - dijo Aome con orgullo. La mujer la miró sorprendida, quien lo diría, al parecer tenia razón sobre lo que pensaba de ella.

- eso si que es una sorpresa… mi marido me contó que ya habías venido con anterioridad, ¿cierto? - le pregunto la mujer. Aome bajo la taza colocándola sobre la mesa, arrugo el entrecejo y tratando calmarse, miro a la mujer.

- si - contesto sujetando la taza con fuerza.

La mujer bebió un sorbo del contenido de su taza y miro Aome con una sonrisa.

- fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando el joven Inuyasha nos llamo… - comenzó a contar la mujer. Las manos de Aome temblaron levemente - en realidad más que una sorpresa, de quien menos esperábamos anunciando visita, era de él -

La curiosidad de Aome fue alimentada con las ultimas palabras y quiso saber el por que.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Si se puede saber? - pregunto Aome y la mujer sonrió al ver lo interesada que se mostró la joven.

- claro que sí - le dijo dándole unas palmaditas sobre la mano - Bueno, él no volvió a colocar un pie en este lugar desde que la señora Izayoi falleció y eso que el tenia como… - lo pensó unos segundos y luego continuo - 7 u 8 años -

- Inuyasha era tan solo un niño cuando eso sucedió y con lo unidos que eran, es algo comprensible que él no quisiera estar en lugares que le recordaran a su madre - Kaede sonrió más para sí al escucharla. Sí, la joven era alguien muy especial para el joven Inuyasha y lo comprendió mejor al escucharla hablar así de la vida del joven.

Aome bebió otro sorbo, se sintió un poco incomoda al haber hablado así de Inuyasha.

- eres alguien muy especial para él, por lo que veo - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aome levanto la vista impresionada con lo ultimo, con lo que había sucedido lo que menos se podía decir que era alguien especial para él, pero desde que decidió no irse, ya comenzaba a dudar de las palabra de Inuyasha aquel día en su oficina.

Si no quería seguir involucrándose con una mujer que tenía un hijo ¿por que la llevo a ese lugar tan importante para él? Y el día que regreso de Francia, sintió que él estaba distinto, la forma en que la miro y cuando tomo su mano, ¿Por qué hizo eso, si quería terminar toda relación con ella?

Se sintieron paso desde el interior de la casita en dirección hacia ellas. Aome dejo su taza nerviosa sobre la mesa, y una mano arrugada y manchada por la edad, apareció abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

El anciano Myoga cuando entro y la vio, se quedo parado donde mismo.

- señorita… Aome - dijo el anciano - ya es muy tarde… - dijo con seriedad, lo que incomodo Aome, ya que si leía entre líneas, quería decirle que ya debía irse o por que no se ha ido y deja de incomodar. Cosa que su mujer también entendió, por lo que le dio una severa mirada a su marido.

- si, es tarde y por eso mismo se quedara acá - le dijo la señora Kaede y se giro sin dejarlo hablar.

Su marido se irguió, tosió y hablo.

- acuérdate que la habitación que queda esta llena de cajas ¿donde tienes planeado que duerma? El sofá es muy pequeño- le dijo un poco molesto.

La señora Kaede se giro y colocando sus manos en cada lado de su ancha cintura le contesto.

- seria capaz de cederle nuestra cama si es necesario, pero con tú estado de salud no se podrá, por eso se quedara en la casa grande… - el anciano abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada

Aome enmudeció, quería oponerse, pero las malditas palabras no salieron y el anciano Myoga vio lo incomoda que se coloco.

Kaede se acerco a su marido y le hablo al oído.

Aome estaba casi pálida, nerviosa, su respiración estaba agitada. Volver a pisar la casa grande era algo totalmente distinto que pasear por el jardín. Se comenzó a reprender mentalmente por haberse quedado hasta tan tarde.

Temblorosa, alejo de ella la taza con miedo a botarla.

Myoga abrio los ojos como huevo y nervioso hablo.

- Está bien - dijo

Inuyasha se quedo sentado afuera de la puerta del departamento hasta tarde en la noche esperando un milagro.

Todavía no recibía noticias de Aome. Ya estaba comenzando a dudar de si ella estuviera en el departamento y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Midoriko apareció.

Midoriko se detuvo apenas lo vio. Si hubiera sido Sango, lo abría cacheteado, pateado aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, cualquier cosa para apaciguar la rabia que sentía por el estar haciendo sufrir a su hermana.

Pero no era Sango y tampoco Aome.

Se acerco hacia la puerta y carraspeo para atraer su atención que se mantenía entre el celular y el suelo.

Inuyasha se levanto en el acto.

Midoriko apenas lo vio moverse le dio una mirada de desagrado y se dispuso abrir la puerta del departamento. Entro y se quedo parada en la puerta esperando que Inuyasha entrara. Movía constantemente el pie haciéndolo sonar contra el suelo, impaciente.

- ¿vas entrar? - le dijo Midorko por fin. Inuyasha levanto la vista y asintió avergonzado, acto seguido entro al departamento.

Midoriko tiro su abrigo y bolso sobre el sofá, reviso su celular viendo si tenia alguna llamada perdida y lo tiro sobre la mesita del living. Se paro erguida cruzándose de brazos y escruto con la mirada a Inuyasha, esperando saber que hacia ahí.

Inuyasha miraba hacia el interior del departamento, tratando encontrar señales de que Aome estuvo ahí o esta, pero lo único que vio fueron cajas apiladas en orden y oscuridad.

Pasaron los segundos hasta Inuyasha por fin hablo.

- ¿te debes preguntar que hago aquí? - le dijo incomodo.

Midoriko lo observo con la ceja levantada y hablo, incomodando más al ambarino.

- Aome se fue para Francia. Supongo que lo sabes. Así que, sí, me pregunto que haces aquí -

Inuyasha trago pesado.

- Aome no viajo… - Midoriko frunció el ceño - y al ver tú rostro, veo que no sabías… - musito Inuyasha mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro tratando sacarse la frustración que se estaba acumulando. La miro a los ojos y Midoriko pudo ver su dolor - ¿no has sabido nada de ella?... - Midoriko volvió a levantar una ceja - Por favor necesito ubicarla -

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que si supiera en donde esta te lo diría, a TI, especialmente? - dijo Midoriko secante.

El rostro de Inuyasha se contrajo ante la realidad, ¿Por qué la hermana de la mujer que acaba de herir le diría donde esta? Haría todo lo contrario para evitar que siga sufriendo. Así tuviera que mentir por ella.

- lo se…, necesito encontrarla, explicarle… explicarle por que le dije lo que le dije, que fui un maldito idiota… -

- de eso no hay duda alguna - le dijo Midoriko interrumpiéndolo, Inuyasha no le dijo nada sobre sus palabras, se las merecía.

Midoriko lo observo unos segundos y su sexto sentido (que nuca fallaba) le decía que confiara en él. Cosa por la que se odio.

- por favor Midoriko, dime en donde esta… te lo suplico… -

- ¿Qué sientes por mi hermana? - lo corto de momento con su pregunta. Inuyasha relajo la frente y respondió con confianza.

- la amo… - se sorprendió con lo fácil que le salía decirlo y lo bien que se sentía - puede que no me creas… ya que mis actos han hablado por mí… pero esa es la verdad, la amo… -

Midoriko lo siguió observando sin decir nada unos segundos eternos para Inuyasha con una mirada inescrutable, que lo estaba exasperando. Le había abierto el corazón, diciéndole que sentía por su hermana cuando ni a la propia Aome se lo había dicho y ella lo único que hacía era mirarlo. Apretó los puños tratando contener su impaciencia.

Midoriko relajo los brazos, camino hacía la mesita del living y tomo su celular, digito unos numero y luego colocándose el celular en la oreja, lo observo unos segundos.

- …_deja tu mensaje en buzón de voz…- _escucho antes de cortar. Aome tenía su celular apagado. Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla atento e impaciente.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a digitar, pero ahora un numero distinto.

- ¿Seika?... hola, hablas con Midoriko… bien ¿Cómo estas tú? - decía Midoriko por celular.

- ¿_Seika? Me suena ese nombre - _ pensó Inuyasha mientras la escuchaba hablar.

- me imagino… y eso que tiene solo 2 años… mira, te llamo para saber si Aome te ha llamado… - Midoriko guardo silencio unos segundos - él no puede hacer nada y lo sabe… bueno te dejo, si Aome te llama dile que me llame, que es urgente… si, tú igual… chao - y corto.

- bueno, a Kohaku no ha llamado - soltó por fin Midoriko.

Inuyasha se dejo caer como roca sobre el sofá de su departamento.

- Aome… ¿Dónde estas?

Esa mañana se sentía renovada. En la noche, cuando la señora Kaede la llevo a la casa grande, se sentía nerviosa y su nerviosismo fue mayor cuando pasaron junto a la puerta de la habitación donde Inuyasha y ella… estuvieron por última vez juntos.

En la noche, sin poder dormir, camino por la casa, recorrió el living, el comedor y por ultimo, sus pies la llevaron aquella habitación. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y cuidado, como si los momentos vividos en ese lugar se fueran a escapar, desapareciendo para siempre, dejando solo un vació superior al que ya sentía en ese momento.

Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que la abrió. Camino hacia la cama, la acaricio solo con las yemas de los dedos mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de esta y tratando abarcarla toda con los brazos extendidos, se recostó sobre ella. Apretó con fuerza el celular que todavía se mantenía en su mano, y mirando la luna llena que se asomo por la ventana, luego que se disiparan las nubes, se durmió…

Continuara…

Mil perdones…

Al parecer no voy a terminarlo en este capitulo… jijijij

Será en dos o tres más…

Lamentablemente uno de los personajes morirá y otro se volverá completamente loco.

Y de regalo… jijijij

Abra un nuevo integrante en la familia Taisho.

Besos

Y gracias por lo Reviews…

bye


	21. Grandisimo Tonto

Capitulo XXI

Grandísimo Tonto

Llego a la pequeña casa luego que la señora Kaede la fuera a buscar para que desayunara.

Entro con cuidado por la puerta luego de tocar y que le dijeran "esta abierto", se saco los zapatos y se acerco al comedor donde estaba la pareja de ancianos. El anciano Myoga estaba con una cara de pocos amigos y pudo ver a que se debía.

- Myoga… ve acostarte ¡por Dios Santo! - le dijo su mujer luego de que al anciano le diera un ataque de tos.

- estoy… bien… - dijo un poco congestionado. Se levanto de la mesa y se encamino a perchero que estaba aun lado de la puerta de salida, tomo su chaqueta y cuando comenzó a colocársela Kaede corrió donde él y se la arrebato.

- ¿y para donde crees que vas? Haber… - Kagome miraba incomoda y divertida a la vez la escena de aquel matrimonio. La tozudez del anciano y la preocupación de la mujer.

- ya estoy muy atrasado mujer… acaba de caer la primera nevada y todavía no tengo los árboles amarrados… que diría el amo Inu Taisho si los viera… ¡se moriría ahí mismo! al ver caer el ultimo tesoro de la señora Izayoi - finalizado esto, el ataque de tos regreso más intenso, a tal punto que incluso Aome se acerco y lo ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

- entenderá que a sido por que estas enfermo - le dijo Kaede cediéndole una taza con una solución de limón, agua y miel - aunque sea… pídele a uno de los trabajadores que los dirija - el anciano Myoga la miro con pánico.

- ¡primero muerto! esos hombres son tan brutos, que si no les dices que ya es suficiente, estrangulan el pobre árbol a tal punto de cortarlo con el puro amarre -

- no seas exagerado Myoga… - le dijo su mujer.

- no soy exagerado, es simplemente la realidad - se levanto pero tuvo que sentarse de nuevo luego que se mareara.

- ¡vez! seria una locura que salgas así -

- una locura seria no hacer los amarres, prefiero hacerlos y así podré morir tranquilo sabiendo que hice mi trabajo -

- no seas exageres… -

Luego de sentirse un poco mejor, se volvió a levantar y aprovecho de tomar la chaqueta que su mujer dejo sobre una de las sillas luego del ataque de tos.

- ¡por todos los cielos Myoga! Te digo, tú no sales de aquí, así tenga que llamar uno de los muchachos para que te amarre a la silla -

- ¡perfecto! llámalos, así aprovechan y traen los materiales para comenzar - dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

- que hombre más testarudo ¡Entrégame esa chaqueta! - le exigió su esposa tendiéndole la mano para que se la pasara, pero el anciano lo que menos iba hacer era eso.

Luego de uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro estornudos seguidos, el anciano cayó derrotado en una de las sillas.

- vez, tienes fuerza y apenas para mantenerte en pie y vas a ir trabajar no, no y no señor - le coloco una manta sobre los hombros y le entrego la taza con la solución.

- tal vez yo pueda ayudar… - dijo Aome.

El anciano Myoga la miro un poco receloso, pero no dijo nada.

- es cierto cariño… - dijo Kaede luego de dar un aplauso al acordarse de lo que estudia la joven.

Aome vio en el anciano Myoga, lo receloso que estaba en que se involucrara en su área, pero ella sabía como podía ganárselo.

- yo se, que no tengo los años de practica y perfeccionamiento que usted tiene… - le decía al anciano y este la escuchaba atento, pero sin cambiar el semblante - pero se hacerlo, tal vez no tan bien como usted, pero lo suficiente como para que los árboles pasen la temporada y si le incomoda, me gustaría que tal ves revisara mi trabajo luego de terminado, sería un gran honor… - y por ultimo agrego su mas dulce sonrisa.

El anciano la vio y por unos segundos creyó ver a la señora Izayoi, la primera vez que la trato, se sintió de la misma forma. Se acomodo en su asiento, corrió la mirada incomodo ante la sonrisa de la joven y tal ves un poco sonrojado, difícil de saber debido al refriado. Tosió un poco, pero todavía se mostraba reticente al dejarle a ELLA lo que es SU trabajo, por lo que Aome agrego.

- se que Don Inu no le molestaría… - mintió, ya que no tenía idea de que opinaría el hombre al verla "jugando" con sus arboles. Por algo el anciano Myoga se mostraba tan celoso, pero quería ayudar y tan mal no le fue en las clases practicas de mantención, por lo que confiaba plenamente en sus aptitudes - en la empresa el vio mis capacidades… - y con una sonrisa agrego orgullosa - no por nada trabaje… - tomo aire - con Inuyasha…

- eres un arquitecto que sabe de jardines… - dijo Myoga con ninguna muestra de querer bajar la guardia. Resoplo y continuo - gracias por tú ofrecimiento, pero no -

Su esposa se sentó aun lado de él negando con la cabeza.

- Myoga, primero deja que la muchacha te diga que hace realmente, antes de irte en negativa -

- no se que tanto haga, pero yo, desde que trabajo con el señor Taisho, se que en su empresa solo hay arquitectos y constructores - apunto

- si eso es verdad, pero este último mes se lanzo Paisajismo como parte de la empresa… y yo soy uno de los Paisajistas… bueno, era… hasta antes de ayer… - corrigió.

- ¿eras…? Eso quiere decir que ya no lo eres - cierto dejo de ironía se dejo ver en el tono de voz del anciano, por lo que Aome no pudo evitar agregar.

- así es, me retire debido a que me aceptaron en Le Versalles, en Francia… debería ahora estar allá, pero… - Aome se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer al tirarle en cara a ese testarudo anciano sus logros académicos, pero ya lo había echo y si que se arrepentía, y rogaba que no preguntara por que no se fue.

La anciana Kaede comprendía por la mirada de la joven y por como corto lo que decía que era un tema complicado. Le tomo la mano y le sonrió.

- entonces, no hay nada más que decir… - dijo la anciana levantándose. Su marido se quedo sentado, sin palabra alguna. ¿Qué podía decir? La joven es Paisajista, o esta en proceso de serlo, y trabajo para el señor Taisho. Cosa por lo que de mala gana acepto. Pero con la condición de él ir de vez en cuando para ver los progresos y no tendría ningún tapujo en decirle si se estaba equivocando.

Se dirigió a su habitación con la anciana Kaede hablando sobre como debía tratar a los trabajadores.

- no permitas que te menosprecien por tu edad y mucho menos por ser mujer, debes demostrarles quien manda… - Aome la escuchaba con atención mientras revolvía su maleta buscando algo adecuado para trabajar.

-me rindo… no ando con nada como para trabajar… - se sentó en la cama con un cinturón con herramientas de jardinería, que desde que sus padres se lo regalaron, siempre lo llevaba consigo.

- hay cariño, te pasaría algo mío, pero te quedaría enorme… - le dijo sentándose a un lado de ella - ¿Qué podemos hacer…? ¿De donde te saco algo que te quede? - medito unos minutos, hasta que una sonrisa en su rostro le dio a entender Aome que ya tenía la repuesta, se levanto y le señalo que la esperara ahí sentada, que volvería en unos minutos.

El anciano Myoga creyó por un momento ver a la misma señora Izayoi Shiva enfrente de él, cuando Aome apareció por la puerta de entrada, lista para su labor.

Aome se sentía incomoda al utilizar esas prendas. Se acomodaba la jardinera, sin poder creer todavía que llevara la ropa de la madre de Inuyasha puesta. En que estaba pensando cuando le hizo caso a la anciana Kaede.

Se prometió a si misma no hacer nada estúpido e innecesario que la dañara, de seguro era uno de los recuerdos que mantenían de ella.

Myoga cuando reacciono iba a protestar, pero su esposa lo sujeto del brazo y le hablo al oído callándolo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué se traen…? - musito la joven al verlos, ya era la segunda vez que la anciana Kaede le hablaba a su esposo al oído, tal vez le dijo que si ponía algún problema lo dejaba con el agua cortada. Una risita salió de los labios de Aome al pensar tales cosas, pero que inmediatamente cortó.

Salieron al jardín y los trabajadores estaban con los materiales listos. Cuando vieron salir Aome, la mayoría, en especial los más jóvenes, quedaron embelesados ante la visión de mujer que tenían enfrente. Por lo que Aome escucho un par de comentarios que se hacían entre ellos, molestándose para ser más específicos.

El día estaba hermoso, la nevada del día anterior, más el cálido sol, creaba un ambiente agradable para trabajar.

El anciano Myoga se quedo en el pórtico de su casa viendo como se las iba arreglar la joven, pero por lo visto, los jóvenes no le iban a causar muchos problemas, pero los que llevaban años trabajando con él, se veían incómodos y no muy abiertos a chachara que les hiciera perder el tiempo.

- buenos días… - dijo Aome al grupo de hombres. Uno que otro con una cara de estúpido dijo "buenos días" mientras que el resto se mantenía serio, queriendo saber que esperaban para comenzar y por qué el anciano Myoga se mantenía en la puerta, cuando debería estar ahí dando las ordenes - mi nombre es Aome Higurashi… - se presento, escucho entre el murmullo de comentarios como "es linda" un "hola Aome", como si estuviera en una sesión de alcohólicos anónimos, pero no hizo comentario sobre eso y mucho menos quiso pensarlo demasiado, por lo que continuo, muy serena y demostrándoles su seguridad - debido a que el Señor Myoga esta mal de salud, yo lo remplazare… por como esta el día será algo agradable, así debemos aprovechar antes que nevé de nuevo - y con una agradable sonrisa finalizo.

El murmullo se hizo peor, todos comentaban, no se veían muy felices con lo dicho.

Aome levanto una ceja, un poco molesta, los trabajadores se veían reacios a trabajar con ella. Miro la hora y carraspeo atrayendo la atención de todos.

- mientras antes empecemos, antes terminamos, así que dejen las quejas para después y comencemos - coloco ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura y los miro con seriedad - ¿o tiene algún problema? ¿Alguno esta enfermo? Ya que no encuentro ninguna otra explicación para que estén con esa cara - dijo Aome.

Uno de los hombres los adelanto y sacándose el sombrero hablo.

- no señorita, ninguno… -

- ¿de que estas hablan…? - dijo uno desde atrás que fue callado por el "ella conoce al joven patrón", pero Aome prefirió no decir nada, Inuyasha la salvo otra vez. Lo que la hizo sonreír levemente.

Durante la mañana Aome demostró sus dones de mando sin ningún problema, si es que se le puede llamar mandar a alguien pidiéndole cordialmente que haga algo. Los trabajadores estaban cómodos y compartían amistosas bromas con la joven, luego de un rato de haber comenzado.

El anciano Myoga de vez en cuando iba a supervisar los trabajos, pero no era mucho lo que decía, ya que la joven había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Pero luego de almorzar y que todos regresaran a la labor, vio a la joven con la vista fija, muy concentrada en analizar algo que llamo su atención.

- todo listo al parecer… - dijo el anciano Myoga aun lado de ella sacándola de su estado.

- e… si, en parte… - volvió la vista a lo que tenía su vista hace unos segundos atrás.

El anciano volvió la vista en dirección donde ella y pudo reconocer el enorme árbol que se levantaba enfrente de ellos.

- oh… murió el año pasado, íbamos a contratar a alguien para que lo cortara antes que se caiga, pero mi cabeza con este resfriado no ha funcionado mucho… y se me olvido, este jardín es muy grande… siempre hay algo que hacer… -

Aome observo unos minutos más el árbol y se giro a mirar el anciano una sonrisa entusiasta y llena de chispa.

- bueno señor Myoga, al parecer tendrá más leña este invierno - dijo Aome levantando orgullosa el rostro y colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

- John… - llamo Aome a uno de los hombres que estaban cerca - necesito una motosierra, cuerdas, las mas largas que tengan y bien gruesas, y si encontraras un arnés, seria fantástico - le pidió Aome.

- de inmediato… - le dijo el hombre echándose a correr hacia la bodega.

- ¿Qué tiene planeado? - pregunto curioso el anciano y sorprendido al ver la actitud de los trabajadores.

- bueno, ya no será necesario que contrate a nadie… - le dijo una sonriente y extasiada Aome.

- ¿u… usted… Planea… cortarlo? - pregunto a punto del desmayo. Si algo le sucedía, de seguro tendría que preparar su tumba.

- así es - dijo la sonriente Aome.

El anciano Myoga estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y Aome lo vio. Lo sujeto del brazo y sin quitar su semblante alegre, le hablo.

- no se preocupe, esta seria la tercera vez que lo hago… - llevo la vista al enorme árbol - tal ves, los que corte antes no eran tan altos como este, pero eso no va ser ningún problema, solo va tomar mas tiempo -

Recordó sus prácticas en los terrenos. Debido a que el instituto también impartía la carrera de ingeniera forestal, tenían una parcela con pinos, en donde los jóvenes forestales practicaban y los paisajistas aprovechaban y realizaban uno que otro trabajo, y uno de esos fue, como echar abajo un árbol sin dañar los de alrededor. Es algo bastante complicado y toma bastante tiempo. Y los ojos de Aome irradiaban alegría al recordar esos momentos.

Apenas John llego con los materiales, Aome llevo al anciano con el grupo, dio las indicaciones necesarias, y debido a que ninguno antes había cortado un árbol de ese tamaño, ella tuvo que encaramarse a él.

El anciano Myoga aguanto la respiración al verla colocarse el arnés.

- ¿y para que es el arnés? - pregunto el anciano.

Y Aome sin dejar de arreglarse le explico el proceso.

- para no dañar las plantas de alrededor, hay que cortarlo desde arriba e ir amarrándolas, para bajarlas con cuidado… ¡listo! - dijo luego que ya tuviera colocado el arnés y revisado si estaba bien sujeto.

El anciano se tuvo que cubrir los ojos cuando la vio encaramarse al árbol como mono, lo escalo sin ningún problema, lo único que molesto, era cuando las cuerdas que llevaba enganchadas al arnés, se enredaban en las ramas del árbol mientras subía.

Llego lo más arriba posible, se amarro al tronco y con una de las cuerdas amarro la parte superior. Con un hacha de mano corto las ramas más chicas que molestaban. Tiro el extremo de una de las cuerdas y pidió la moto sierra, que como Aome había indicado, debía ir encendida, pero trabada y cuando Aome la recibió, el anciano tuvo que sentarse.

Ya comenzaba anochecer cuando terminaron, Aome iba exhausta, el anciano ya no podía quejarse de nada, en lo absoluto, la joven lo había callado con solo verla trabajar.

Inuyasha maldijo cien veces cuando su padre lo obligo ir al Tengoku, que supuestamente a buscar unos malditos viejos planos que tenía guardados ahí, que lo necesitaba urgente.

No entendía como le había pedido ir a buscar unos planos, cuando él se desfallecía buscando Aome, que por el momento no daba señales de vida. Su plan era ir, recoger los planos y volver de inmediato, pero cuando llego, todos parecían en otro mundo.

La mayoría de los trabajadores estaban en el fondo del jardín y por el ruido de moto sierra, y la pila de troncos, le dio a entender que uno de los arboles ya no iba estar mas ahí.

Se encolerizo de tan solo pensar que estaban mutilando de esa manera tan descabellada el jardín de su madre.

- ¡pero que demonios! - dijo entre dientes, acercándose al lugar, hasta que salió a su paso la anciana Kaede.

- Joven Inuyasha… lo esperaba… - le dijo la mujer muy sonriente, demasiado para el gusto del joven, como si supiera algo que él no, pero estaba tan molesto que no hizo caso a sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! No entiendo como Myoga dejo hacer algo así… - escupió Inuyasha señalando la zona en que cortaban.

- se refiere al árbol… - Inuyasha se giro a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, si no fuera por que es mujer y anciana, la habría aforrado - bueno, o lo cortábamos nosotros o se hubiera caído en cualquier momento… - Inuyasha al escucharla relajo los brazos, que idiota se sentía, escupiendo su ira antes de recibir explicaciones - había muerto el invierno pasado, pero Myoga como no sabe hacer ese trabajo, iba a contratar a alguien, pero ¡justo ayer! llego una excelente profesional - y por ultimo agrego una sonrisa la mujer.

Inuyasha miro la zona por unos segundos y se giro en dirección a la casa. Kaede lo siguió.

El joven venía solo con lo puesto, lo que le dio entender que venia por los "planos" y se iba, y la joven que al parecer todavía no se iba a desocupar.

Llegaron a la entrada y casi como un reflejo se descalzo dejado sus zapatos en el mueble de una orilla de la entrada.

- su padre me llamo y dijo lo de los planos, pero no los e podido encontrar, todavía… - le dijo la mujer ya adentro. Inuyasha parecía no escucharla, estaba con la mente en otra parte. Se quedo en medio de la sala observando y recordando.

A su mente venia el nombre de Aome y los momento vividos ahí. Miro a la anciana, se paso la mano por el cabello y luego por su rostro.

- no se preocupe…, puedo esperar… - dijo casi en un murmullo.

No le molestaba estar ahí un rato más.

La anciana Kaede se retiro y él quedo solo en ese lugar en que su estúpido comportamiento le había arruinado la vida, pero que a la vez había sido tan feliz. Tantos recuerdos felices en un solo lugar, su infancia cuando su madre vivía y luego Aome llego y le quito los miedos a enfrentar ese lugar, llenándolo de recuerdos gratos.

Siempre le gusto vivir en ese lugar, pero le recordaba demasiado su madre, todo estaba tan lleno de ella. Los momento en la cocina, los juegos en el living, escuchar sus historias de fantasías, en el que incluso Sesshoumaru se acercaba a escuchar; los cuentos antes de dormir, el jardinear luego de clases, pero por sobre todo su aroma a jancitos y rosas, que con el pasar de los días después de que muriera se fue desvaneciendo, hasta desaparecer por completo y por eso odio ese lugar, ya que ni siquiera ese jardín que su madre tanto adoraba, pudo conservar su aroma. Y ahora Aome aparecía y por ella fue capaz de dejar todos sus temores de lado, por una simple sonrisa, y ahora el aroma de su madre, fue sustituido por el embriagante de la joven, que a pesar de la lejanía, lo llenaba y se mantenía, y si sentía que se alejaba de él, el olor a jazmín aparecía de manera inexplicable.

Luego de años, sería capaz de volver a vivir ahí y si Aome lo perdonaba, ese seria el hogar que él querría para formar su familia. Familia en la que comenzaría con Aome y él, y por supuesto, el pequeño Kohaku.

Se saco el abrigo, la chaqueta y la bufanda, quedando solo con el pantalón de vestir y su camisa. La casa estaba temperada, y bien arreglada, lo que fue agradable. Se dirigió al segundo piso y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse aquella habitación. Estaba inmaculada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, dejando los momentos transcurridos ahí como si solo hubieran pasado hace solo unos minutos. Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a la cabecera y pesadamente se recostó, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al sentirlo, el aroma de Aome, se giro y coloco su nariz sobre la colcha. ¡Ahí estaba! ¿Cómo era posible?

- Aome… ¿Dónde estas? - se recostó de estomago, arrepollo la colcha y se abrazo a ella. Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedo dormido. El cansancio lo venció.

Durante esos tormentosos días no había dormido y ahora, el aroma de ella lentamente lo fue sedando y llevando a los brazos de Morfeo.

- tengo ganas de comerme una vaca completa… - dijo Aome al anciano Myoga dirigiéndose a la casita. Estaba llena de aserrín, incluso se había sacudido gran parte de este, pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho.

- y cambio de ropa… - le señalo el anciano. Aome sonrió luego de sacarse uno pedazo de aserrín que se había enredado en el cabello y el anciano al ver esto carcajearon juntos.

Fue inevitable que el hombre se quedara ahí mientras trabajaban, pero por lo menos, no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Kaede la obligo a entrar, aunque le ensuciara el piso, eso era lo de menos, la joven se merecía una buena cena, necesitaba reponer energía, ya que la iba necesitar para la noche.

- ¿de que ríes Kaede? - pregunto su marido cuando la mujer soltó una risita mientras preparaba el plato de Aome.

- de nada… cosas mías - le contesto llevándole el plato a la joven.

Por un buen rato hablaron de la experiencia de ese día, Aome hablaba con tanto entusiasmo, que termino contagiando al anciano y él le conto como llego a trabajar ahí, luego de que la señora Izayoi lo conociera y le enseñara todo lo que él ahora sabía, pero nunca había aprendido a cortar un árbol, ya que ella murió y en el jardín las plantas eran nuevas, menos los arboles que la señora muy respetuosamente dejo, y el que habían cortado era uno de esos.

- hoy fue un día muy agradable - dijo Aome terminando con un suspiro.

- no nos dimos cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo… ya cuando volvimos a mirar, estaba obscureciendo - ambos rieron.

- yo sabía que te iba ir bien - le dijo Kaede a Aome, se giro hacia su marido -antes que se me olvide, debo contarte Myoga que llego visita a la casa grande… - dijo la mujer mirando de reojo a Aome que dejo su comida a medio camino al escuchar esto.

Aome tenía un presentimiento y como deseaba que fuera cierto.

- no me digas ¿Don Inu? - pregunto Myoga.

- no… - bebió un poco de té y continuo, Aome movía los ojos impaciente - el joven Inuyasha… - el corazón de Aome corrió mil kilómetros por hora, sentía se le iba a salir del pecho. El anciano no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver como se le ilumino el rostro a la joven con solo escuchar que el joven estaba aquí - llego a hace unas horas, vino a buscar un encargo de su padre… pero, al parecer estaba demasiado cansado, ya que cuando volví a la hora, él estaba profundamente dormido. No quise despertarlo. Creo que pasara la noche donde mismo. Por lo menos estaba en una de las habitaciones… - llevo la vista a la ventana - y ya es demasiado tarde para que regrese… -

Los dos ancianos se giraron a ver la joven cuando se escucho la silla de ella moverse. Aome estaba de pie a un lado de su puesto.

Y por como se movía, se notaba lo impaciente que estaba por salir de ahí.

- eh… ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada… - decía Aome caminando hacia la salida - gracias por la cena estaba deliciosa…

- cuidado cariño… - le dijo Kaede al verla chocar con uno de los muebles al retroceder sin mirar.

- nos vemos mañana… - abrió la puerta y salió. Volvió a entra y dijo - buenas noches.

Ambos ancianos se quedaron mirando impresionados, y luego de unos segundos, soltaron una risita de complicidad.

Corrió hacia la casa grande, a la velocidad que la luz de luna le permitía, más de una vez se tropezó con algo, pero de todos modos no aminoro su marcha.

Llego a la casa y no supo como, pero llego a la habitación en la que ella dormía. Saco un vestido blanco simple, de tirantes y que le llega hasta la rodilla, levemente ajustado por debajo del busto. Lo tiro sobre la cama y corrió al baño.

Mientras se duchaba, peinaba su cabello tratando sacar toda huella de lo que estuvo haciendo durante el día. Más de una vez ahogo el grito luego de tironearlo muy fuerte.

Se lo seco con la toalla simplemente, no quería meter bulla con el secador; y con la mano, arrepollándolo hacia arriba, intensificaba las ondas de su cabello.

Descalza llego a la puerta de la habitación, rogaba que estuviera todavía ahí, no quiso verificar cuando llego, por temor a despertarlo si es que estaba. Pero si no, su desilusión seria mayor.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba, con su cabello desordenado cayendo por su espalda y rostro.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado y se acerco donde él. Se notaba que descansaba en paz, su respiración era regular. Se movió, asustándola un poco, pero solo se acomodo más en la cama, quedando de lado.

Aome se acerco y se sentó en la cama con cuidado. Le observo al detalle su rostro mientras recordaba lo que la mantuvo en vela la noche anterior.

Había llamado para saber de Kohaku, y ahí Seika le dio el recado de Midoriko. Aome la llamo preocupada y su hermana le contó sobre la visita de Inuyasha.

¿La ama? Ya no sabía que pensar y ¿Qué malentendidos lo llevaron actuar así?

Su mente le dio vueltas al asunto durante toda la noche, pero lo único que llegaba a su cabeza era que él la ama. Ya no sabía que pensar y no quería hacerlo. Él ahora estaba ahí, tal ves no quiera a Kohaku, pero lo único que ella necesitaba en esos momentos es estar con él, aunque sea una ultima vez. Lo necesitaba y lo deseaba.

Acerco su mano al rostro de él y corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, observándolo con dulzura y amor.

Inuyasha sintió el aroma de la joven y el contacto sube de sus dedos sobre su rostro.

- Aome… - pronuncio todavía medio dormido, abrió los ojos levemente y vio la silueta de la joven enfrente de él - que no seas un sueño, por favor… - le tomo el rostro y se lo acaricio.

- no lo soy… - le dijo ella e Inuyasha se incorporo a comprender que no estaba soñando.

- ¡Aome! -

Aome se acerco y lo beso. Inuyasha respondía al beso con deseo desenfrenado, pero debía explicarle. Pero si lo estaba besando debe ser por que hablo con Minako o con su hermana, o tal vez no.

- Aome… necesito saber… - decía entre besos, la separo de él con dificultad, pero debía aclarar las cosas. Aome se veía frustrada por la separación, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana. Observaba hacia afuera con los brazos cruzados.

- Aome… - trago pesado y se acerco a ella - no se como empezar… - respiro profundo y exhalo - tal ves deba hacerlo desde el comienzo… - guardo silencio unos segundo se acerco a un paso hacia Aome, pero se retracto volviendo donde mismo - la primera vez que estuvimos aquí… - Inuyasha sonrió para si al recordar, esa misma habitación… - tú no sabes lo difícil que era para mi venir acá. Pero no me importo, lo único que quería era verte feliz… ya que yo lo era al verte así, radiante… - Aome frunció el ceño con dolor - esa noche… Aome, yo siempre e sido alguien que no a tenido relaciones duraderas, en realidad nunca las e tenido ni e deseado tenerlas y me gustaba mi vida así, y esa noche cuando me dijiste que me amabas… me aterre - los ojos de Aome se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas; cerro los ojos para contenerlas - fui un idiota… creí que si seguíamos tú ibas a sufrir ya que yo no sentía lo mismo. Pero no era así… - se acerco a ella quedándose a solo un paso, la iba a tomar de los hombros pero se arrepintió - me moría de celos al saber que estabas con ese franchute - de solo decirlo la rabia volvía - cada día que pasaba, para mí se me hacía eterno y desfallecía. Debía alejarte para comprender realmente lo que sentía por ti… - la hizo girar con delicadeza, Aome mantenía la mirada baja, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas. Inuyasha le tomo el mentón y le levanto el rostro, necesitaba que lo mirara para lo que le iba a decir - te amo Aome Higurashi… - dijo en un murmullo dulce que inundo los oídos de Aome - te amo más que nada en este mundo… - le acariciaba la mejilla y quitaba la lagrimas que seguían cayendo - cuando regresaste de Francia estaba dispuesto a decírtelo, incluso quería colocarle nombre a nuestra relación… - trago pesado - pero me entere lo de la proposición de Le Versalles y todo lo entendí mal, yo no sabía los verdaderos motivos de por que habías postulado la vez anterior, pero yo pensaba que realmente lo deseabas, pero cuando te preguntaron esa vez que si te irías si te dieran la oportunidad, tú me miraste antes de responder, lo que me hizo pensar, que si esta vez no te ibas, era por mi - Aome lo miro a los ojos, las lagrimas pararon - todo lo que te dije ese día fue planeado, no sabes como me sentí con cada palabra que decía, cuando en realidad sentía absolutamente lo contrario, nunca sentí eso que te dije y mucho menos lo de Kohaku ¡dios! - exclamo al mundo - lo amo por el simple echo de que es TU hijo - con ambas manos le tomo el rostro y la observaba con dulzura y amor, y nuevas lagrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Aome al escucharlo - Te amo Aome Higurashi, toda, tal cual eres - la quedo mirando unos segundos esperando que ella le digiera algo. Alejo el rostro de ella un poco esperando alguna palabra, pero lo único que se escucho fue la mano de ella chocando contra la mejilla de él.

- tonto… - musito la joven - grandísimo tonto… -

Inuyasha la miro asustado, pero al ver la sonrisa que ella tenía, le tomo el rostro y la beso.

- pero te amo… - le dijo ella cuando tomaron aire.

La cama que ya una vez había sido espectador de la pasión de ellos, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, cuando las caricias arrebatadoras y posesivas de ambos los llevaron donde ella, entre besos y sonrisas, se entregaron.

Continuara…

**Por fin pude actualizar**

**Mil perdones por el capitulo anterior tan cortito, pero este lo compensa, supongo**

**Jijijijijij**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Se acerca el finaleee**

**Muchisisisisisissimas gracias por los reviews…**

**Y tratare actualizar prontooooooo**

**Cuídense**

**bye**


	22. Una Gran Familia

Capitulo XX

Una gran familia.

Tres largos y felices años transcurrieron desde el día en que Inuyasha la fue a buscar. Antón se encargo de cancelar la tramitación de su traslado, permitiéndole regresar a las empresas Taisho y a su instituto. En donde el señor Inu al verlos llegar a la empresa, aparte de decirle a su hijo: "por poco, me falto enviarte un cartel con luces". Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla demostrándole con una radiante sonrisa lo orgulloso que estaba.

A lo que el joven se limito a sonreír mientras su padre abrazaba a Aome con cariño, diciéndole cuanto se alegraba por su regreso. Y Minako sin dejar de gritar de la emoción, le contaba el famoso plan para hacer que Inuyasha "se diera cuenta" de que la amaba.

No era necesario tanto detalle, ya que Inuyasha le había contado todo, incluso el golpe. Y al ver la mejilla amoratada de Sesshoumaru, este le dijo al verla mirándolo tratando de ocultar la sonrisa:

- todavía me pregunto si valió la pena - dijo este tratando sonar serio sobándose el cachete.

- claro que si. Si no, todavía estarían jugando a la escondida ustedes - le dijo Inuyasha antes de largarse a reír junto al grupo.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Y así fue. Vai y Yue tuvieron una preciosa niñita, y luego de ella siguieron intentándolo hasta que tuvieron un precioso niñito, y por lo visto, querían continuar con ello hasta llenar la Shikon no Tama de niños. Con ello tendrían el elenco de baile listo sin necesidad de contratar bailarines, ni de pedirle Aome que los ayudara. Cosa que así era en cada embarazo.

Sango y Miroku, se casaron ¡por fin! a los meses despues, y como no perdieron el tiempo, ya que por lo visto por el lado de Miroku los gemelos eran bastante comunes, motivo por cual en los últimos dos años ya llevaban dos corridas de ellos, y ahora Sango espera por fin… uno solo.

Minako y Sesshoumaru, a pesar que desde que hicieron público lo de ellos, en contra de los deseos de Minako, pasan terminando y volviendo constantemente, son felices así. Y lo demuestran en sus reconciliaciones, que duran por lo menos dos días de incansable actividad bajo las sabanas. Y a pesar de las constantes proposiciones matrimoniales por parte del albino, ella se niega rotundamente. Aunque no duda que algun día dira que si.

Hoyo, se dio a la vida. Por recomendación de Inuyasha le cedieron el papel de representante paisajístico en el extranjero, así que pasa mas viajando que en Japón. Y con cada visita, llega con una nueva novia, a la que luego de que esta le saque un par de regalos costosos, rompen con él. Sin embargo, ni aun así este se deja morir, y gana lo suficiente como para que cien novias a la vez le hicieran lo mismo.

Youko y Kasumi, luego de salir un par de meses como amigos, se decidieron a pololear, y ahora luego, de tres años juntos, finalmente se colocaron el lazo, y ahora están prontos a su matrimonio; en donde Aome será su dama de honor junto a Rin.

Ayame, sigue en la empresa y esta felizmente emparejada con Bankotsu, el oficial amigo de Inuyasha. Quien luego de ayudarlo en el aeropuerto, volvieron a unir lazos de amistad, y en la cena de celebración por el regreso de Aome, estos dos se conocieron.

Rin, por los siguientes años a trabajado codo a codo junto a Sesshoumaru, participando en cada evento debido a que él se transformo en su mentor. Y ahora, ella es la representante japonesa en la Semana del Jardín en Francia junto Antón, con quien al parecer, se llevan _muy…_ bien.

Todos con sus vidas encarriladas, o tratan de hacerlo.

- ¡Aome! - se escucho llamar desde la base de la escalera.

- ¡voy! - le grito.

Sonrió a su reflejo, y se levantó del tocador con cuidado, encaminándose hasta la escalera donde pudo ver como aquel, que hace un año la había convertido en su flamante esposa la observaba con adoración.

- ¿como se aportado? - le pregunto su marido acariciando la abultada barriga de la joven apenas estuvo ella a su lado.

- por el momento, bien - le contesto ella con dulzura - aunque hace unos minutos estuvo muy inquieto.

- igual que todos los otros pequeños, que gritan desesperados por querer abrir los regalos.

Aome llevo la vista al salón, y pudo ver a toda su enorme familia compartiendo, mientras la esperaban para tan importante evento. Abrir los regalos de navidad.

- ¡por fin! - exclamo Miroku al verlos entrar al salón, mientras que él desesperado trataba de controlar a dos de sus gemelos - que estoy a punto de perder el poco raciocinio que me queda.

- y yo que creía que no te quedaba - le dijo Midoriko acercándose a él - vengan niños.

Los dos pequeños apenas la escucharon, se acercaron corriendo donde su madrina.

- tu sabes que te quiero cuñadita-comadre… - le dijo fingiendo un sollozo, agradecido por haber sido salvado.

Pero el tener cuatro, ocupa mucho tiempo y paciencia. Y como Sango no podía moverse por la inmensa barriga, le ordenaba a su marido que hiciera las cosas, y este sin chistar obedecía. Así evitaba las temperamentales hormonas de su mujer ,que eran bastante… amenazadoras.

- Miroku - lo llamo Sango - ve a Shippo que le esta pegando a Tiare.

Apenas escucho, corrió donde el pequeño para separarlo de la hija de Vai y Yue, quienes, con su otro hijo en brazos, se mantenían conversando junto a don Inu a un lado del enorme árbol, mientras que este con cariño mantenía en su regazo al pequeño Kohaku Taisho Higurashi.

Luego de un ataque pasional de Kagura, hirió a muerte a Kouga. Y este por miedo a que quedara el pequeño y Aome con su muerte desprotegidos, le pidió como ultima voluntad a Inuyasha que lo reconociera como su hijo. Y este sin pensarlo dos veces acepto.

Ya desde aquello ha transcurrido un año. Sin embargo la adoración tanto por Inuyasha hacia Kohaku, como del pequeño hacia él, es realmente conmovedora. Aun así, ella permitía que tratara la familia de Kouga. A pesar de todo, y que Inuyasha lo quería y amaba como si fuera suyo, Kouga fue su padre.

Ahora ella con siete meses de embarazo, junto a sus dos amores y a una enorme familia que aumenta con el pasar del tiempo, se transformo en el mejor regalo de su vida.

- ¡buon giorno, familia! - gritaron del ingreso.

- ¡hoyo! - exclamaron todos felices, que entraba con un gorro de viejo pascuero y con una inmensa bolsa llena de regalos.

- creímos que no vendrías - le dijo Aome entre abrazo.

**- **y no vengo solo - dijo este saliendo de la casa - ¡voilà! - Detrás de él, entro una hermosa joven rubia de metro ochenta, mas parecida a una modelo de pasarela, y no sabia por que , pero a Aome le pereció haberla visto, y los hombres en general también. - les presento, Martina Stella - la presento Hoyo tomándola de la cintura - Mi esposa.

¡¿Que? Fue lo que la gran mayoría exclamo. Y Miroku que como siempre, con Shippo en brazos se acerco a besarle la mano a la joven. - soy tu mas grande admirador… - le dijo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sango.

- para nuestra desgracia… alcanzamos a llegar a la repartición de golpes - dijeron con un acento francés detrás de la nueva pareja de casados.

Luego de los fraternales saludos a Rin y Aton, que llegaron muy bien juntos, y de que se acomodaran todos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Llego el tan esperado momento de los niños.

Mientras que Sesshoumaru conversaba con Rin, Minako junto a Midoriko ayudaba a los monstruos a despedazar papeles. Miroku, siendo gritoneado por Sango mientras este sigue a los gemelos mayores. Don Inu con paciencia entregaba regalos.

Hoyo junto a su modelo-esposa, conversaban con Youko y Kasumi que se mantenían en un tierno abrazo. Los padres de Aome que hicieron acto de presencia junto a la señora Kaede y el señor Myoga, que por lo visto se llevaron de maravillas. igual participaron en escandalozo repartir de buena fortuna.

Aome e Inuyasha desde uno de los sofás, observaban abrazados todo el evento, que año tras año seria exactamente igual, o tal vez peor… con dos ya en camino, y por como iba la fabrica… que por lo visto no se iba a detener, estarian para transformar Tengoku en escuela.

Pero que importaba, este eran momentos para recordar, y Tengoku desde aquel día hace tres años se volvió su hogar, llenándolo de vida y alegría, tal como la señora Izayoi quería, para la felicidad del señor Inu que se fue a vivir junto a ellos.

Así como había sido el hogar de Inuyasha cuando niño, lleno de recuerdos felices de infancia, ahora seria el de ellos junto a los suyos.

- ¿te he dicho cuanto te amo? - le susurro Inuyasha al oído de su esposa, mientras que esta al escucharlo se apretó más a él.

- no, desde… - miro su reloj de muñeca - …hace cinco minutos - sonrió traviesa, y le dio un tierno beso.

- abra que remediar eso - le dijo con tono juguetón - te amo Aome Higurashi.

- lo se - Inuyasha frunció el ceño ya que no esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - gruño fingiendo estar molesto.

- que se que me amas… del mismo modo en que te amo yo. ¡oh...! - exclamo un poco incomoda y llevo la mano a su vientre.

- por lo visto, hay alguien que esta despierto - dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como la criatura impaciente daba pataditas en el costado del vientre.

Kohaku llego corriendo y se lanzo sobre Inuyasha mientras que este con un saludo cómplice, se golpearon las palmas de las manos.

- foto - pidió Minako preparando la cámara para disparo automático - las gordas, juntas en el sofá - indico el sofá en el que Aome ya estaba sentada, quien Sango gruño molesta ante su comentario. Don Inu se sentó entre Aome y Sango, mientras que Miroku e Inuyasha se ubicaron aun lado de sus esposas sentados sobre el apoyabrazos, don Inu con su nieto Kohaku en brazos, y el resto en parejas atrás del respaldar, y los infantes sentados en el suelo.

- esperen el parpadeo… - ordeno Minako - ¡Hoyo! - exclamo al verlo moverse y tener que ir a programar la camara de nuevo.

- ya… que se me había caído mi gorro - tomo de la cintura a su esposa-modelo y luego de un apasionado beso en el que varios pifiaron esperando que terminaran, indico que estaba listo.

- ahora si. No se mueva nadie. Digan ¡Whisky!

- ¡whisky! - gritaron todos.

Miroku, con el pequeño Shippo en una de sus piernas lo mantenía tranquilo haciéndole caballito, que por lo visto estaba resultando de maravillas. Mientras que Sango reía divertida junto a Vai luego de la foto, hasta que un poco molesta llevo la mano a su abultado vientre.

- hay bebe… - musito Sango a su marido.

- hay… bebe - le dijo este agitando las cejas de forma picara.

- ¡no! - exclamo asustada - ¡el bebe! - grito señalando su barriga.

- ¡dios! El bebe - se levanto de golpe y corría sin sentido de un lado par el otro con el pequeño Shippo que reía divertido con el zangoloteo.

Todos se levantaron preocupados tratando ver en que podían ayudar, ya que un nuevo integrante quería hacer acto de presencia en tan linda actividad.

Midoriko con su infinita calma, tranquilizo a Miroku con una cachetada, quitandole al pequeño y entregandoselo a su madre, mientras que Minako y Vai atendían a la futura madre ya en labor de parto.

- y pensar que pronto será con nosotros - dijo con calma Aome al ver a su hermana salir de la casa aguantando los dolores.

- tratare de no colocarme como Miroku - dijo serio Inuyasha, observando como el susodicho corría como malo de la cabeza con las cosas de su esposa hacia el auto. Siendo seguido por el resto.

La abrazo, tomo de la mano a Kohaku, y se dirigieron frente al fuego de la chimenea, como la familia que ahora y siempre serian…

**Fin**...

* * *

**N/A: **tan tan…. A pedido de muchos, hice por fin el final…

Es una lastima haber matado a Kouga, pero bueno, no me arrepiento GUAJAJAJAJA

Espero que les haya gustado, y mil perdones por la tardanza. Pero no hubo caso, a pesar de varios intentos, no me inspiraba, y aparte que otra historia me robaba el sueño…

Y que seria de un gran agrado que pasen a leer…. Si quieren no mas… no fuerzo a nadie.

Se llama: Mas que Deseo.

Esta basada en la fabulosa saga Los Malory de Johanna Lindsey con mi personaje favorito Jeremy Malory... que me encanta, por eso quise hacer una historia con él pensando en mi querido Inuyasha... suspiro.

_ - Año, 1830. Forzada a ir en busca de un marido. Kagome, una joven de corazón impetuoso, aventurero y libre, realiza el viaje de su vida en busca de algo que no deseaba. Desde que aquel que hace doce años había cautivado sus ojos y su corazón, hace tres años sin saberlo… le había roto sus ilusiones._

_ Pero ¿Qué pensara y sentirá cuando descubra que las cosas ya no son como ella creía? ¿Se rendirá ante la seducción y el deseo?_

Descúbranlo. Los invito a comprobarlo. Ya voy en el capitulo XIII

Bueno chicas y chicos, gracias por todo y cuídense.

Ahí va una parte del primer capitulo

_"- necesitamos hablar Kagome - conocía para donde iban esas palabras, por lo que no dudo ella en agregar._

_- por lo menos antes de regañarme, podrías saludarme, ya que hace mas de siete meses que no te veo papá._

_Su padre la observo ceñudo en silencio y tendiendo los brazos hacia ella, le sonrió._

_- endiablada muchacha, ven para acá - Kagome se acerco y se abrazaron con fuerza y emoción, su padre le beso el cabello diciéndole con ternura lo mucho que la extraño._

_- ¿Por qué no avisaste? Hubiéramos preparado tu recibimiento._

_- envié un mensaje, pero al parecer llegue antes que el, y llegar así me sirvió para enterarme de un par de cositas._

_Por la forma en que remarco "cositas", sabia a que se refería… ¡maldito pueblo chismoso! debieron haberle contado todo apenas lo vieron aparecer. Bueno, esa última riña si que había sido grande y todo a causa de que unos borrachos comenzaron a molestar a un joven Cherokee que conformaba parte de su grupo y eso la saco de sus casillas, cosa que sucedía siempre que pasaba algo igual, y para colmo, cuando pidió que por favor lo dejaran en paz, comenzaron a tratarla de salvaje, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, les hizo tragar sus palabras, pero nunca espero que con esa pelea casi destruir la taberna._

_- ¿no me digas? - dijo tratando hacerse la desentendida con fingida inocencia._

_- y yo que tenía esperanzas de que no te hubieras metido en problemas, pero eso si que hubiera sido extraño - Kagome rio ante el ultimo comentario de su padre._

_- bueno, a mi defensa, voy a decir que ellos me forzaron actuar así… esta vez._

_- así que, con que esta vez es por culpa de otros, y ¿que sucedió con las anteriores? - Kagome se mordió el labio tratando ocultar la sonrisa - no me digas, han sido tantas que ya ni te acuerdas._

_- pero para que nos vamos a preocupar por esto, si ya paso, así como las anteriores han pasado._

_- Eso es lo que me tratas hacer creer cada vez, pero no es así cariño, ni las anteriores y mucho menos está, han o van a quedar en el olvido. Debí haberle echo caso a tu hermana cuando me propuso enviarte a Londres a buscar marido, ya estas en edad de eso…_

_- y tampoco serviría de mucho ya, aunque me lo propusieran, no iría, estoy muy bien así, gracias - se tiro sobre unos de los sofás molesta por el rumbo que estaba tomando el tema de conversación._

_- no esta bien Kagome, todo el mundo habla de ti, o ¿tú crees que me gustan los comentarios que me llegan? Por supuesto que no, este condenado pueblo se llena la boca hablando de tus acciones y si no hice nada, fue simplemente por que yo sabía los motivos y por que confió en ti, pero ya es hora de que hagamos algo para detener esto._

_- espero que no estés pensando en lo que creo, por que ni amarrada me voy a Londres y mucho menos a casar un maldito marido._

_- cuida tú lenguaje Kagome. Y ya esta decidido, así que no se te ocurra escapar, por que en cuatro días más partirás._

_- no, ¡no lo acepto! - se levanto de golpe - no pienso irme y ¡no me puedes obligar!_

_- ¿con que no puedo? ¡¿Con quien crees que hablas muchacha? ¡Así que bájame el tono inmediatamente!_

_Kagome guardo silencio sin quitar el enojo en su expresión._

_- entiende, es lo mejor, formaras tu familia, tendrás tus hijos ¿acaso no quieres ser madre?_

_- por favor papá, para tener hijos no necesito un marido…_

_- ¡pero tú si necesitas uno para tenerlos! eres mi hija, ¡una Higurashi! y si no te he mandado a un reclusorio debido a tu comportamiento estos últimos años, es simplemente por que tu hermana me lo a impedido. Pero hijos sin casarte, eso si que no Kagome. En cuatro días más te vas y es mi última palabra…"_

**Nos Leemos...**


End file.
